Summer in Seoul
by kirameku-14
Summary: BTS STORY. Min Yoongi atau Suga hanyalah gadis biasa yang ingin hidupnya biasa-biasa saja. Namun apa daya, akibat ponsel yang tertukar ia bertemu dengan Park Jimin. Penyanyi yang kembali lagi setelah empat tahun vakum. Dan apa? Park Jimin meminta dirinya sebagai 'kekasih?. MinYoon, Mini-mini couple, BTS, warn inside, yuk baca.
1. Chapter 1

**Summer in Seoul ©Ilana Tan**

 **Saduran dari karya Ilana Tan yang saya gubah nama tokoh menjadi pairing kesukaan saya.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **MinYoon**

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi BTS**

 **.**

 **Kim Seokjin BTS**

 **Kim Taehyung BTS**

 **Zhoumi SJM**

 **Park Chanyeol EXO**

 **Byun Baekhyun EXO**

 **Ps, GS untuk Min Yoongi, Kim Seokjin dan Byun Baekhyun.**

 **..**

 **..**

* * *

 **Prolog**

 _Dulu kalau aku tak begitu, kini bagaimana aku?_

 _Dulu kalau aku tak di situ, kini di mana aku?_

 _Kini kalau aku begini, kelak bagaimana aku?_

 _Kini kalau aku di sini, kelak di mana aku?_

 _Tak tahu kelak ataupun dulu_

 _Cuma tahu kini aku begini_

 _Cuma tahu kini aku di sini_

 _Dan kini aku melihatmu_

Konon ketika seseorang dalam keadaan hidup dan mati, ia akan bisa melihat potongan-potongan kejadian dalam hidupnya, seperti menonton film yang tidak jelas alur ceritanya. Benarkah begitu? Oh ya, ia sedang mengalaminya. Ketika tubuhnya terlempar ke sana-sini, pandangannya mendadak gelap, namun anehnya ia kemudian bisa melihat wajah seseorang dengan jelas. Ia juga bisa mendengar suaranya.

Betapa ia sangat merindukannya sekarang, ingin bertemu dengannya, ingin berbicara dengannya. Ada yang harus ia katakan pada orang itu. Ia harus memberitahunya ia rindu.

Hanya sekali saja…

Kalau boleh, ia ingin mengatakannya sekali saja…

Kalau boleh, ia ingin melihatnya sekali saja…

Tapi tidak bisa…

Suaranya tidak bisa keluar…

Ia tidak punya tenaga untuk bicara…

* * *

.

 **Satu**

 **.**

* * *

"Sekarang aku masih di jalan… Mm, baru pulang kantor… Aku juga tahu sekarang sudah jam sepuluh… Ya, jam sepuluh lewat delapan belas menit. Terserahlah." Suga melangkah perlahan. Sebelah tangannya memegang ponsel yang ditempelkan ke telinga, dan tangan yang sebelah lagi mengayun-ayunkan tas tangan kecil merah. Ia mengembuskan napas panjang dengan berlebihan dan mengerutkan kening. Saat ini orang terakhir yang ingin diajaknya bicara adalah Park Chanyeol, tapi laki-laki itu malah meneleponnya dan bersikap seperti kekasih yang protektif.

"Chanyeol, sudah dulu ya? Aku lelah sekali," Suga menyela ucapan Chanyeol dan langsung menutup telepon. Sekali lagi ia menghembuskan napas panjang, lalu menatap ponselnya dengan kesal.

Kenapa hari ini muncul banyak masalah yang tidak menyenangkan?

Tadi pagi ia sudah bermasalah dengan salah satu klien perusahaan, kemudian diomeli atasannya dan akhirnya harus lembur sampai selarut ini.

Suga semakin kesal begitu mengingat apa yang sudah dialaminya sepanjang hari. Tapi ia terlalu lelah untuk marah-marah. Seluruh tulang di tubuhnya terasa sakit dan otaknya sudah tidak bisa disuruh berpikir.

Lagi-lagi ia mengembuskan napas panjang.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Suga harus bekerja sampai larut malam, tapi hari ini ia sudah memutuskan akan berhenti bekerja untuk perancang busana itu. Pekerjaannya sungguh-sungguh memakan waktu dan tenaga sehingga tidak ada lagi tenaga yang tersisa untuk berkonsentrasi pada kuliahnya di pagi hari. Ia berhenti melangkah dan mendesah. "Bisa gila aku," gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Suga memandang sekelilingnya. Kota Seoul masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda mengantuk. Bangunan-bangunan di sepanjang jalan seakan sedang berlomba-lomba menerangi seluruh kota, membujuk orang-orang untuk menikmati indahnya suasana malam musim panas di ibukota Korea Selatan yang menakjubkan itu. Meskipun sudah bertahun-tahun menetap di Seoul, Suga masih terkagum-kagum pada suasana kota ini. Jam memang sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lewat, namun jalanan masih dipenuhi pejalan kaki dan mobil-mobil yang berlalu-lalang. Aroma makanan tercium dari restoran Jepang di depan sana, lagu disko terdengar samar-samar dari toko musik di sampingnya, suara orang-orang yang berbicara, berteriak, dan tertawa.

Tiba-tiba Suga merasa kepalanya pusing. Lalu pandangannya berhenti pada toko makanan kecil di seberang jalan. Setelah merenung sesaat, ia mengangguk dan bergumam, "Baiklah," seolah menyerah pada perdebatan yang dia lakukan seorang diri.

Suga menyeberangi jalan dengan langkah cepat, secepat yang mungkin dilakukan sepasang kaki yang belum beristirahat selama delapan jam terakhir, dan masuk ke toko itu. Setelah memberi salam kepada bibi pemilik toko yang sudah lama dikenalnya, Suga langsung berjalan ke rak keripik.

"Nah, Yoongi, ada masalah apa lagi di kantor?" tanya bibi pemilik toko setelah melihat lima bungkus besar keripik kentang yang diletakkan Suga di meja kasir.

Suga tersenyum malu. "Ah, tidak ada. Saya hanya sedikit stres."

Ia membuka tas tangannya dan mencari dompet. Ke mana dompet itu?

"Sebentar, Bibi. Saya yakin sekali sudah memasukkan dompet tadi…" Suga mengaduk-aduk isi tas tangannya, lalu menumpahkan seluruh isinya ke meja kasir. Kini, selain lima bungkus keripik kentang, di sana ada sisir kecil, buku kecil yang agak lusuh, bolpoin yang tutupnya sudah hilang, bedak padat, _lipgloss_ , kunci, payung lipat, tiga keping uang logam, saputangan merah, ponsel, dua lembar struk belanja yang sudah kusam, bungkus permen kosong, dan jepitan rambut.

"Kenapa tidak ada?" Suga bergumam sendiri sambil terus mencari. Ketinggalan di rumah? Berarti seharian ini ia tidak menyadari ia tidak membawa dompet?

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar dering ponsel. Suga melirik ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja kasir. Oh, bukan ponselnya yang berbunyi.

"Kau sudah sampai di rumah? … Ya, sebentar lagi aku ke sana."

Suga menoleh ke arah suara bernada rendah itu. Suara itu milik pria bersetelan putih yang berdiri di belakangnya. Rupanya bunyi tadi adalah bunyi ponsel pria tersebut. Sekarang Suga melihat orang itu menutup ponsel dan memasukkannya ke saku celana panjangnya.

Sebelah tangannya memegang keranjang kecil berisi lima botol _soju_. Pria berkacamata itu masih muda, mungkin usianya sekitar akhir dua puluhan atau awal tiga puluhan, wajahnya tampan dan penampilannya rapi sekali seperti seseorang yang mempunyai kedudukan penting di perusahaan besar.

Pria itu memandang Suga, lalu tersenyum ramah. O-oh. Baru pertama kali Suga melihat senyum yang begitu menarik. Senyum itu membuat rasa lelahnya seakan menguap tak berbekas. Senyum itu sangat menawan, sangat…

Suga menggeleng untuk menjernihkan pikiran dan kembali memusatkan perhatian pada barang-barangnya yang berserakan di meja kasir.

Tiba-tiba Suga merasa tangannya ditepuk-tepuk. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat bibi pemilik toko sedang tersenyum kepadanya dan berkata, "Yoongi, bagaimana kalau tuan itu membayar belanjaannya duluan?"

Suga memandang bibi pemilik toko, lalu berpaling ke arah pria yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Oh, ya. Maaf." Suga menyingkir ke samping dan pria itu melangkah maju.

"Berapa?" tanya pria itu sambil meletakkan keranjang yang dipegangnya di meja. Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi ponsel lagi. Kepala Suga mulai terasa sakit seperti ditusuk-tusuk. Ia sudah sangat lelah dan sekarang bunyi ponsel pria itu nyaris membuatnya lepas kendali.

Pria itu mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana dan meliriknya sekilas. Lalu ia meletakkan ponsel itu di meja dan merogoh saku yang sebelah lagi. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel yang berbeda, ternyata ponsel yang kedua itulah yang sedang berbunyi nyaring.

'Astaga, cepat jawab teleponnya! Satu ponsel saja sudah bikin pusing, kenapa harus punya dua?' pikir Suga sambil memijat-mijat pelipisnya.

Pria itu membayar belanjaan sambil tetap berbicara di ponsel, lalu berjalan ke pintu. Tiba-tiba ia berbalik dan mengambil ponsel satu lagi yang tadi diletakkan di meja kasir. "Maaf," gumamnya sambil tersenyum kepada bibi pemilik toko dan Suga.

Lagi-lagi senyum itu, senyum yang bisa menghangatkan hati yang beku sekalipun.

Tunggu, kata-kata apa itu tadi? Suga memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat dan ketika ia membuka mata kembali, pria itu sudah berjalan ke luar dan masuk ke mobil sedan putih yang diparkir di depan toko.

Karena Suga tetap tidak bisa menemukan dompetnya, bibi pemilik toko mengizinkannya membayar besok. Suga mengumpulkan kembali barang-barangnya yang berserakan di meja kasir sambil berkali-kali membungkukkan badan dalam-dalam sebagai tanda terima kasih sekaligus permintaan maaf.

Begitu keluar dari toko, Suga langsung membuka sebungkus keripik dan mulai makan. "Sekarang pulang ke rumah," katanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Selesai berkata begitu, ponselnya berbunyi. Saat itu juga ia mengutuk hari ponsel diciptakan. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin menjawab ponselnya karena merasa harus menghemat tenaga untuk perjalanan pulang, tapi benda tidak tahu diri itu terus menjerit minta diangkat.

Akhirnya Suga menyerah dan mengaduk-aduk tasnya dengan ganas untuk mencari ponsel sialan itu sebelum ia sendiri yang bakal menjerit histeris di tengah jalan.

"Haaloo!" Suga ingin marah, tapi suaranya malah terdengar putus asa. Tidak terdengar jawaban dari ujung sana. Orang itu bisu atau apa?

"Halo? Siapa ini? Silakan bicara… Halo? HALOO?"

Suga baru akan memutuskan hubungan ketika terdengar suara seorang pria yang ragu-ragu di seberang sana.

"Maaf… bukankah ini ponsel Jimin?"

Siapa lagi orang ini?

"Anda salah sambung. Ini ponsel Min Yoongi," ujar Suga ketus dan langsung menutup sambungan itu dengan kesal. Suga menatap ponselnya sambil menggigit bibir penuh rasa dongkol. "Tidak bisakah kau biarkan aku tenang sedikit?" Ia baru akan mencabut baterai ponsel itu ketika ia merasa harus menelepon ibunya untuk memberitahu ia akan segera sampai di rumah. Walaupun Suga tinggal di Seoul dan orangtuanya di Swiss, mereka sering menelepon dan mengecek keberadaannya. Tadi ibunya malah sudah sempat menelepon untuk menanyakan kenapa Suga belum sampai di rumah.

Ia membuka ponselnya kembali dan menekan angka satu yang akan langsung terhubung ke rumah orangtuanya di Bern, tapi ia heran ketika melihat tulisan yang tertera di layar ponselnya setelah ia menekan angka itu. Bukan tulisan "Rumah Bern" yang tertera seperti biasa, tapi nama "Zhoumi Hyung". Suga cepat-cepat memutuskan hubungan dan tertegun.

Suga memerhatikan ponsel yang dipegangnya. Memang itu ponsel miliknya, setidaknya bentuk dan warnanya sama persis dengan ponsel miliknya. Ia membuka daftar telepon di ponselnya dan melongo melihat nama-nama yang tidak dikenalnya. Otaknya yang sudah lelah dipaksa berpikir.

Tadi di toko bibi itu, semua barangnya berserakan di meja kasir, termasuk ponselnya. Ketika ponsel milik pria yang berdiri di belakangnya tadi berbunyi untuk pertama kali, ia mengira ponselnya sendiri yang berbunyi karena dering ponsel mereka sama.

Kemudian ponsel kedua pria itu berbunyi. Pria itu meletakkan ponselnya yang pertama di meja dan mengeluarkan ponsel kedua. Jadi, di meja kasir ada ponsel pria itu dan ponsel Suga.

Suga teringat bentuk ponsel pria itu yang diletakkan di meja memang sama dengan bentuk ponselnya sendiri. Sebelum keluar dari toko, pria itu berbalik untuk mengambil ponsel pertamanya yang tertinggal di meja. Sekarang Suga memegang ponsel dengan daftar nama yang tidak dikenalnya. Otaknya mulai bisa mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Artinya… artinya… orang itu telah mengambil ponsel yang salah. Pria tadi mengambil ponsel Suga.

Suga memukul-mukul dadanya dan mengerang putus asa. "Bagaimana ini? Aduh, bisa gila aku. Gila." Ia melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mobil pria itu sudah tidak tampak. Suga merasa tubuhnya nyaris ambruk ke tanah. Rasanya ingin menangis saja. Ke mana ia harus mencari orang itu?

Tiba-tiba ide muncul di otaknya yang sudah hampir lumpuh. Ponselnya ada pada pria itu, bukan? Berarti Suga bisa menelepon ke ponselnya dan pria itu akan menjawab. Sebersit tenaga muncul kembali.

Ia menghubungi ponselnya dengan ponsel pria tadi yang sedang dipegangnya.

Suga berjalan mondar-mandir di tepi jalan dengan gelisah sambil menunggu hubungannya tersambung. "Cepat angkat… cepat… tolong… ce—Halo?"

* * *

..

..

..

* * *

"Oh, _Hyung_. Kenapa lama sekali?" Zhoumi tersenyum meminta maaf kepada laki-laki bertubuh sedang yang membuka pintu, lalu melangkah masuk ke rumah yang sudah sering didatanginya. "Maaf, jalanan agak macet," katanya sambil berjalan ke ruang duduk yang luas. "Hei, Jimin. Punya makanan ringan? Aku sudah beli minuman."

Park Jimin mengikuti Zhoumi ke ruang duduk. Ia tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan temannya dan balik bertanya, " _Hyung_ sudah dengar gosipnya?"

Zhoumi memerhatikan temannya mengempaskan diri ke sofa. Tatapan Park Jimin terlihat menerawang dan cemas. Sebagai manajer Park Jimin, Zhoumi memahami alasan kekhawatirannya.

"Dari mana asal gosip itu?" kata Jimin, seakan-akan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Zhoumi hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengulurkan sebotol _soju_ kepadanya.

Jimin membuka tutup botol itu dan meneguk isinya. "Aku dibilang _gay_." Jimin tertawa pahit. "Kenapa mereka bisa berpikir seperti itu? Memangnya sikapku seperti wanita? Atau aku pernah terlalu dekat dengan pria? Katakan padaku, _Hyung_. Jangan-jangan selama ini _Hyung_ juga berpikir seperti mereka?"

Zhoumi duduk di kursi di hadapan Jimin, ikut meneguk _soju_ langsung dari botolnya. "Kau tahu aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu," ujarnya tenang. "Masalahnya, tabloid dan majalah memang suka mencari berita. Kau juga tahu mereka sering menulis artikel yang tidak-tidak. Kau tanya padaku kenapa mereka bisa berpikir kau _gay_? Mungkin karena selama ini kau tidak pernah terlihat dekat dengan wanita mana pun di depan publik."

Park Jimin mengangkat bahu. "Kalau begitu, terserah mereka mau berpikir apa. Kalau kita tidak menanggapinya, gosip itu tentu akan mereda sendiri."

Zhoumi menggeleng. "Dua minggu lagi album barumu akan diluncurkan. Aku takut rumor ini bisa memengaruhi penjualan albummu nantinya. Satu gosip bisa menimbulkan gosip-gosip lain. Bahkan masalah lama juga bisa diungkit-ungkit. Produsermu tidak akan senang. Ditambah lagi, bagaimana dengan para penggemarmu? Apa yang akan mereka pikirkan? Kau bisa kehilangan pasar."

Park Jimin mendongak menatap langit-langit dan mengembuskan napas berat. "Lalu bagaimana?"

Zhoumi meneguk minumannya lagi dan berkata, "Untuk masalah gosip _gay_ itu, kurasa sudah saatnya bagimu untuk memperkenalkan seorang wanita kepada publik."

Kepala Jimin berputar cepat ke arah Zhoumi. "Apa?"

"Sederhana saja. Kenapa kau tidak mulai pacaran?" usul Zhoumi langsung.

"Apa?"

Zhoumi tidak memandang Park Jimin dan melanjutkan dengan nada serius, "Yang penting jangan berpacaran dengan artis. Bisa jadi skandal. Terlalu berisiko. Kita juga tidak bisa segera membuat pengumuman resmi kepada wartawan bahwa kau sedang menjalin hubungan dengan wanita karena mereka pasti curiga dan akan menduga itu hanya sandiwara untuk mengelak dari gosip _gay_."

Zhoumi mengerutkan kening dan tenggelam dalam pikiran. Akhirnya ia menoleh dan mendapati Jimin sedang menunggu hasil renungannya.

"Baiklah," katanya sambil tersenyum. "Kita misalkan saja bahwa sebenarnya kau punya kekasih tapi kekasihmu tidak bersedia diekspos, jadi kau terpaksa merahasiakan hubungan kalian. Dengan begitu, tidak ada yang tahu siapa wanita itu dan tidak ada yang pernah melihatnya."

Jimin mengerutkan kening karena bingung. "Tidak ada yang pernah melihat dan tidak ada yang tahu. Apa untungnya begitu? Orang-orang tidak akan percaya pada sekadar kata-kata belaka."

"Tapi kita bisa memberikan bukti."

"Bukti apa?"

"Foto dirimu bersama wanita itu."

"Wanita yang mana?"

"Wanita yang menjadi kekasihmu."

"Kekasih yang mana?"

"Semua bisa diatur kalau memang kau mau."

"Maksudnya?"

Senyum Zhoumi bertambah lebar. "Kita cari wanita yang tidak dikenal siapa pun dan memintanya menjadi kekasihmu selama beberapa saat. Kau hanya perlu memamerkannya di depan wartawan. Beres, bukan?"

Jimin merenung, lalu berkata, "Bagaimana kalau wartawan mulai menyelidiki asal-usul wanita itu? Lagi pula di mana kita cari wanita yang bersedia dan bisa dipercaya untuk diajak bekerja sama? Masa dipilih sembarangan?"

Zhoumi meneguk _soju_ nya lagi dan menatap Jimin. Temannya itu tampak mempertimbangkan usulnya dengan ekspresi sangat cemas. Alisnya berkerut, sesekali ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Jimin mendesah dan melanjutkan, "Wanita yang seperti apa yang akan kita pilih? Boleh aku pilih sendiri? Atau kita pilih saja wanita pertama yang berjalan melewati pintu itu?" Ia menunjuk pintu depan rumahnya dengan dagu.

Tawa Zhoumi meledak. Jimin menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung. " _Hyung_ , ada apa?"

Zhoumi mendorong pelan bahu Jimin. "Astaga, Jimin. Aku hanya bercanda. Kenapa kau serius begitu?"

"Apa?"

Zhoumi menggeleng-geleng. "Aku hanya bercanda soal usul tadi. Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Pasti ada jalan keluarnya."

Jimin mendengus, lalu tertawa kecil. "Ah, pusing! Aku mau keluar jalan-jalan sebentar. _Hyung_ mau ikut?" kata Jimin sambil merebahkan kepala di sandaran sofa dan memandang langit-langit ruang duduk.

Zhoumi mengangkat bahu. "Oke."

Jimin mengayun-ayunkan botol _soju_ yang sedang dipegangnya, lalu bertanya, "Oh, _Hyung_ , ponselku sudah diperbaiki belum?"

Zhoumi mengeluarkan ponsel dan mengulurkannya kepada Jimin. Tiba-tiba ia teringat pada telepon yang diterimanya dalam perjalanan ke rumah Jimin tadi. Wanita yang mengaku bernama Min Yoongi itu berkata ponsel mereka tertukar. Karena ia sendiri tidak bisa kembali mengambilnya, Zhoumi meminta wanita itu datang ke rumah Park Jimin. Mungkin permintaannya agak keterlaluan karena bagaimanapun tertukarnya ponsel mereka bukan salah wanita itu, tapi apa boleh buat. Park Jimin sedang uring-uringan dan kalau sedang uring-uringan, ia tidak suka menunggu lama.

Ia baru akan menceritakan hal ini kepada Jimin ketika bel pintu berbunyi.

"Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini?" gumam Jimin heran.

* * *

..

..

..

* * *

Suga benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa hari ini ia sial sekali. Mungkin begitu sampai di rumah ia harus cepat-cepat mandi kembang tujuh warna seperti yang pernah diajarkan ibunya, apa pun untuk mengguyur hingga tak bersisa segala kesialan. Sekarang ia berdiri di depan pintu rumah besar berwarna putih. Pria yang katanya bernama Zhoumi menyuruhnya kemari untuk mengambil ponselnya yang tertukar. Suga jengkel. Kenapa ia yang harus datang, bukankah orang itu yang duluan mengambil ponsel yang salah? Ia bahkan sampai harus meminjam uang dari bibi pemilik toko supaya bisa naik bus, ditambah harus berjalan kaki untuk sampai di kawasan perumahan elite ini.

Suga kembali menghembuskan napas. Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Hal terpenting sekarang adalah mendapatkan ponselnya kembali. Setelah ini ia bakal bisa bergegas pulang. Hari sudah semakin larut dan ia sudah menguap empat kali dalam lima belas menit terakhir.

Pintu terbuka dan Suga mengenali wajah pria yang membuka pintu itu. Ia pria yang ada di toko tadi. Walaupun agak sulit, Suga memaksakan seulas senyum sopan. Pipinya terasa agak kaku, tapi ia berharap senyumnya terlihat normal.

"Apa kabar? Saya Min Yoongi yang tadi menelepon. Saya ingin mengembalikan ponsel Anda. Ini." Suga mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang ponsel.

"Oh, terima kasih banyak," kata pria itu ramah. "Saya benar-benar minta maaf karena sudah merepotkan. Silakan masuk. Ponsel Anda ada di dalam."

Sebenarnya Suga tahu ia tidak boleh masuk ke rumah pria yang tidak ia kenal, apalagi pada jam selarut ini. Tapi otaknya sudah tidak bisa berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya dan ia hanya ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan masalah supaya bisa pulang ke rumah dan tidur. Lagi pula pria itu kelihatannya sangat baik.

Suga melangkah masuk dan membiarkan dirinya dibawa ke ruang duduk luas dengan perabotan mewah. Di sofa panjang yang mendominasi ruang tamu itu duduk laki-laki yang sedang berbicara di telepon.

Wajahnya tampan, potongan rambutnya bagus dan rapi, walaupun Suga pribadi tidak terlalu suka dengan warna rambut _orange_ laki-laki di hadapannya. Ia merasa pernah melihat laki-laki itu. Tapi di mana ya?

"Mungkin Anda salah sambung," Suga mendengar pria itu berkata di ponselnya. "Tidak ada yang namanya Min Yoongi atau Suga di sini."

Suga menatap Zhoumi dengan pandangan bertanya sambil menunjuk ke arah ponsel yang sedang dipegang laki-laki tampan di sofa itu.

"Ya, itu ponsel Anda," kata Zhoumi sambil tersenyum kecil.

Laki-laki yang duduk di sofa masih sibuk sendiri, tidak menyadari kedatangan Suga. Keningnya tampak berkerut sebal. Ia berkata dengan nada agak marah. "Maaf, Park Chanyeol _ssi_ , saya benar-benar tidak mengenal Anda. Saya juga tidak kenal Min Yoongi. Bagaimana saya bisa meminta dia menjawab telepon? Anda salah sambung."

Selesai berkata seperti itu, laki-laki itu menutup ponselnya dengan keras. "Orang aneh," ia menggerutu sendiri.

"Hei…," Suga mendengar Zhoumi memanggil laki-laki itu. "Ponsel itu milik nona ini."

Laki-laki di sofa itu berpaling ke arah Zhoumi, lalu ke arah Suga. Ketika mata mereka bertemu, Suga baru sadar siapa laki-laki itu.

Park Jimin agak bingung mendengar penjelasan Zhoumi. Pandangannya berpindah-pindah dari sang manajer ke gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya, lalu kembali ke manajernya lagi. Secara sekilas, ia mengamati orang asing yang sekarang ada di ruang tamunya itu: gadis bertubuh kecil dengan rambut dikuncir dan tangan menjinjing kantong plastik besar serta tas tangan. Raut wajahnya terlihat kusam, lelah, dan pucat. Gadis itu diam tak bersuara sementara Zhoumi menjelaskan apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Oh, jadi ini ponsel Anda?" tanya Jimin sambil bangkit dari sofa. Ia mengulurkan ponsel yang sedang dipegangnya. "Itu… tadi—siapa namanya, maaf, saya lupa—menelepon mencari Min Yoongi atau Suga. Anda sendiri Min Yoongi atau Suga?"

Gadis itu tersenyum samar dan menjawab, "Dua-duanya nama saya."

Tiba-tiba ponsel itu berbunyi dan membuat Jimin tersentak kaget. "Silahkan dijawab," katanya cepat.

Min Yoongi menerima ponsel itu dan langsung membuka layarnya. "Halo?"

Kemudian Jimin dan Zhoumi tertegun ketika mendengar gadis itu berbicara dalam bahasa asing. Percakapan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Setelah menutup telepon si gadis memandang Zhoumi dan Park Jimin bergantian dengan sikap serbasalah. Sambil tersenyum kaku ia berkata, "Ehm, terima kasih banyak. Saya pulang dulu." Gadis itu bersiap-siap dengan barang bawaannya "Saya permisi," kata gadis itu lagi sambil beranjak ke pintu.

"Sebentar," Zhoumi kembali menahan gadis itu. Ia memandang Jimin sekilas, lalu kembali memandang gadis itu. "Anda tidak datang dengan mobil, bukan? Tadi saya lihat tidak ada mobil di luar. Begini saja, kebetulan kami juga mau keluar. Bagaimana kalau Anda kami antar? Saya merasa tidak enak karena Anda harus mengantar ponsel itu kemari."

Gadis itu tersenyum kaku dan menggoyang-goyangkan sebelah tangannya. "Tidak usah. Saya bisa naik bus."

"Kami bisa mengantar Anda ke halte bus," timpal Jimin. Ia tidak yakin gadis itu bisa pulang sendiri karena bila dilihat dari keadaannya sekarang, gadis itu sepertinya bisa jatuh pingsan kapan saja. "Anggap saja sebagai tanda terima kasih sekaligus tanda maaf dari kami."

Gadis itu memandang mereka berdua bergantian dengan matanya yang sayu. Raut wajahnya tampak bimbang. Sepertinya otaknya sedang berputar, mencari cara untuk menolak tawaran itu. Jimin bisa memahaminya. Seorang gadis yang langsung bersedia diantar dua pria tidak dikenal sudah pasti gadis yang tidak beres.

"Tidak usah khawatir. Kami tidak akan macam-macam. Percayalah," kata Jimin sambil tersenyum lebar, walaupun ia tahu pasti kalimat itu terdengar tidak terlalu meyakinkan.

"Oh, bukan. Saya tidak bermaksud begitu," kata gadis itu sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya lagi.

"Ayo, biar kami antar sampai ke halte bus," sela Jimin sambil meraih kunci mobil manajernya yang ada di meja. Ia menoleh ke arah Zhoumi. " _Hyung_ , kita pakai mobilmu saja, ya?"

Sepanjang perjalanan gadis itu lebih banyak diam. Bila diajak bicara, ia hanya menjawab seperlunya. Jimin melirik manajernya yang sedang menyetir dan melirik ke kaca spion untuk mencuri pandang ke kursi belakang. Gadis itu duduk bersandar dan memandang ke luar jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Jimin ingin tahu apa yang membuat gadis itu terlihat begitu lelah.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu membuka suara, "Saya turun di depan sini saja."

Park Jimin membalikkan tubuhnya sedikit supaya bisa melihat gadis itu. "Di sini saja? Yakin tidak mau kami antar sampai di rumah?"

"Benar, kami tidak keberatan," Zhoumi menambahkan.

Gadis itu menyunggingkan seulas senyum yang terkesan dipaksakan. "Tidak usah. Berhenti di sini saja."

Zhoumi menghentikan mobilnya di tepi jalan, di dekat halte bus.

"Terima kasih," kata gadis itu sambil keluar dari mobil. "Selamat malam."

Ketika gadis itu membungkuk untuk memberi salam kepada mereka berdua, Zhoumi menurunkan kaca mobil dan bertanya, "Nona Min Yoongi, ada yang ingin saya tanyakan. Apakah Anda mengenal teman saya ini?"

Jimin menyadari manajernya sedang menunjuk ke arahnya.

Min Yoongi mengerjapkan matanya sekali, lalu mengangguk.

"Orang ini? Park Jimin, bukan? Park Jimin yang penyanyi itu?" Lalu seakan baru menyadari sesuatu, ia memandang Jimin dan berkata, "Lagu Anda… lagu Anda… bagus."

..

..

..

TBC

..

..

..

 _ **YOLO!**_

 _ **Saya juga gatau kenapa saya ingin menyadur karyanya Ilana Tan. Yang jelas saya jatuh cinta sama seriesnya yang satu ini dan ingin sekali membuatnya dalam bentuk MinYoon.**_

 _ **Eoteohke? Karena ini terasa berbeda dengan gaya penulisan saya… katakana saja jika buruk, maka akan saya hentikan.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **D-2 for Yoongi bday, Bangtan 1000**_ _ **th**_ _ **day, and solar eclipse.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summer in Seoul ©Ilana Tan**

 **Saduran dari karya Ilana Tan yang saya gubah nama tokoh menjadi pairing kesukaan saya.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **MinYoon**

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi BTS**

 **.**

 **Kim Seokjin BTS**

 **Kim Taehyung BTS**

 **Zhoumi SJM**

 **Park Chanyeol EXO**

 **Byun Baekhyun EXO**

 **Ps, GS untuk Min Yoongi, Kim Seokjin dan Byun Baekhyun.**

 **..**

 **..**

* * *

 **.**

 **Dua**

 **.**

"‟Lagu Anda bagus‟?" Suga yang duduk bersila di tempat tidur dengan selimut membungkus tubuh menatap bingung Kim Seokjin yang duduk di sampingnya. Temannya yang bermata sipit dan berambut lurus panjang tergerai melewati bahu itu balas menatap Suga dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada.

"Aku tidak percaya kau hanya bisa berkata begitu. Kenapa tidak minta tanda tangannya?" Seokjin melanjutkan dengan nada menuduh.

Suga mengerang. "Mungkin karena kemarin aku sedang kesal dan lelah… dan lumpuh otak." Ia memegang pipinya yang agak pucat dan menggeleng-geleng. "Betul, sepertinya otakku benar-benar sudah lumpuh semalam. Bagaimana bisa aku masuk ke mobil bersama dua laki-laki yang tidak kukenal? Dan saat itu sudah hampir tengah malam. Astaga, apa yang sudah kulakukan? Aku bukan orang seperti itu. Tidak, tidak. Aku sudah gila. Syukurlah aku masih beruntung. Bagaimana kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa kemarin?"

Kim Seokjin mendecakkan lidah. "Hei, kau bukannya bersama orang asing. Kau bersama Park Jimin. Kenapa kau tidak minta tanda tangannya?" tanyanya sekali lagi, nada penyesalan kental terdengar.

"Park Jimin orang asing bagiku," cetus Suga tegas. "Lagi pula kau tahu sendiri aku bukan penggemarnya, kenapa aku harus minta tanda tangannya?"

"Walaupun bukan penggemarnya, kau kan tahu temanmu yang satu ini penggemar beratnya," tegur Seokjin lagi sambil menekankan telapak tangan di dada. "Aku sudah begitu setia menunggu kemunculannya lagi selama empat tahun ini. Setidaknya kau bisa minta tanda tangannya untukku… Tidak semua orang bisa bertemu langsung dengan Park Jimin, kau tahu? Dan kemarin, entah dengan keajaiban apa, kau bertemu dengannya, kau bicara dengannya, dan dia bahkan mengantarmu dengan mobilnya."

"Mobil temannya," sela Suga. "Temannya juga ada di sana."

Seokjin tidak mengacuhkan Suga. "Kau naik mobil bersamanya. Haah, kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan—"

"Hei, Kim Seokjin!"

Sikap Seokjin melunak. "Aku tahu, aku tahu. Tapi kalau lain kali kau bertemu dengannya, jangan lupa minta tanda tangan untukku."

Suga membaringkan diri ke tempat tidur. " _Kalau_ aku bertemu dengannya lagi," gumamnya lirih. Pandangannya menerawang. " _Kalau_ aku bertemu dengannya lagi."

Seokjin bermain-main dengan salah satu ujung selimut Suga lalu tiba-tiba menyeletuk," Oh ya, kudengar Park Jimin itu sebenarnya _gay_. Aku tidak tahu gosip itu benar atau tidak, meski aku bisa mati karena kecewa kalau dia benar-benar _gay_. Kemarin kau bertemu langsung dengannya. Menurutmu bagaimana? Sikapnya seperti apa? Apakah dia kelihatan normal-normal saja? Terlihat berbeda? Apakah penampilannya berubah setelah bertahun-tahun menghilang?"

Suga mengerutkan kening dan berpikir. "Entahlah, aku tidak merasa ada yang aneh pada dirinya. Biasa saja. Aduh, aku kan sudah bilang bahwa kemarin aku lumpuh otak. Aku bahkan tidak ingat lagi baju apa yang dipakainya."

Seokjin menatap prihatin temannya. "Kau benar-benar tidak berguna. Hanya kau yang bisa demam di musim panas seperti ini. Kepalamu masih sakit? Sudah baikan, belum?"

Suga tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia sedang memikirkan hal lain. Kemudian ia menggigit bibir dan bertanya, "Seokjin, sebenarnya apa yang kau suka dari Park Jimin? Kenapa kau begitu tergila-gila padanya?"

Senyum Kim Seokjin mengembang. "Karena dia tampan, lucu, pandai menyanyi dan menari—aduh, suaranya bagus sekali—dan karena dia menulis lagu-lagu yang begitu romantis dan menyentuh. Oh ya, album barunya akan diluncurkan sebentar lagi. Ah, aku sudah tidak sabar."

"Begitu?"

Tiba-tiba Seokjin memekik dan membuat Suga terperanjat.

"Kenapa? Ada apa?" tanya Suga begitu melihat Seokjin meraih tasnya yang tergeletak di lantai dengan kasar dan mulai mencari-cari sesuatu di dalamnya.

"Bodohnya aku, bodohnya aku," gumam Seokjin berulang-ulang. "Seharusnya aku langsung tahu begitu kau menceritakannya padaku."

"Apa?" tanya Suga heran.

Seokjin mengeluarkan tabloid dan membuka-buka halamannya. "Nah, coba kau lihat ini."

Suga melihat artikel berjudul "Pertemuan Tengah Malam" yang ditunjukkan Seokjin dan mendadak ia merinding. Artikel itu dilengkapi dua foto Park Jimin bersama seorang wanita. Wajah wanita itu tidak terlihat jelas, tapi Suga sudah tentu bisa mengenali dirinya sendiri. Wanita yang bersama Park Jimin di dalam foto itu adalah dirinya. Astaga! Apa-apaan ini?

Foto pertama memperlihatkan Suga dan Park Jimin yang sedang keluar dari rumah artis itu. Kepala Suga tertunduk ketika difoto sehingga wajahnya tidak terlihat. Suga ingat saat itu teman Park Jimin masih berada di dalam rumah sehingga orang itu tidak ikut terfoto.

Foto yang kedua diambil ketika Park Jimin sedang membuka pintu mobil untuknya. Sosoknya tidak jelas karena terhalang tubuh Park Jimin. Suga merasa bersyukur karena wajahnya tidak terlihat.

"Aku sempat melupakan tabloid ini ketika aku mendengar kau sakit," kata Seokjin menjelaskan. "Seharusnya aku sudah bisa menduga ketika kau menceritakan apa yang kaualami semalam tadi, tapi anehnya hari ini kerja otakku lambat sekali. Wanita yang di foto itu kau, bukan?"

"Astaga," gumam Suga tidak percaya. "Siapa yang mengambil foto-foto ini?"

"Park Jimin itu artis terkenal," kata Seokjin dengan nada aku-tahu-semua-jadi-percaya-saja-padaku. "Tentu saja banyak wartawan yang sibuk mencari berita tentang dirinya. Dan yang satu ini benar-benar berita hebat. Di sini malah ditulis kau kekasih Park Jimin."

Suga menggeleng-geleng dan mengembalikan tabloid itu kepada Seokjin. Ia masih merinding, "Aku tidak berdua saja dengan Park Jimin. Paman berkacamata itu, teman Park Jimin, juga ada bersama kami, seharusnya siapa pun yang mengambil foto ini juga tahu, tapi kenapa jadi begini?"

Kim Seokjin menarik napas panjang. "Sudah kubilang, Park Jimin itu artis terkenal. Tabloid-tabloid harus mencari berita yang bisa menarik perhatian orang. Kalau kalian bertiga yang ada dalam foto itu, tidak akan ada berita."

Suga merasa tubuhnya menggigil. "Untunglah wajahku tidak terlihat. Seokjin, kuharap kau tidak akan memberitahu siapa pun tentang pertemuanku dengan Park Jimin."

Alis Seokjin terangkat. "Kenapa?"

Suga mengerutkan kening dan menggaruk kepala. "Enak saja mereka membuat gosip sembarangan. Kekasihnya? Aku? Aku tidak mau terlibat dengan urusan seperti gosip artis…"

"Kepalamu masih sakit?" tanya Seokjin ketika melihat Suga terdiam sambil memegang dahi.

Suga menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Tidak, aku sudah baikan. Sepertinya gara-gara kecapekan ditambah stres, akhirnya demam. Tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak apa-apa Seojin, kau pulang saja dan bantu ibumu. Sekarang kan jam makan siang. Rumah makan ibumu pasti sedang ramai."

"Ibuku juga mencemaskanmu, jadi aku diizinkan tinggal lebih lama. Oh ya, ibuku sudah memasak bubur untukmu. Tadi aku taruh di dapur. Kau harus makan, mengerti?" kata Seokjin sambil mengambil tasnya yang ada di lantai. Ia meletakkan tangannya di kening Suga dan bergumam, "Sudah tidak panas, tapi tetap harus minum obat. Nanti sore aku akan menjengukmu lagi. Kalau ada apa-apa, telepon aku."

"Kau baik sekali, Seokjin," kata Suga sambil tersenyum. "Sampaikan terima kasihku pada ibumu karena sudah memasak bubur untukku. Ah, tidak usah. Sebaiknya aku sendiri yang meneleponnya dan berterima kasih. Oh ya, kau harus ingat, soal pertemuanku dengan Park Jimin kemarin malam, jangan kaukatakan pada siapa pun."

"Ya, ya, aku tahu. Kau tenang saja. Istirahat yang banyak ya. Sampai jumpa," kata Seokjin sebelum keluar dari kamar Suga.

* * *

..

..

..

* * *

Park Jimin berdiri tegak di dekat jendela besar ruangan kantor manajernya yang berada di lantai dua pulus gedung pencakar langit. Ia memandang ke luar jendela dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke saku celana. Ia tidak sedang menikmati pemandangan kota Seoul seperti yang sering dilakukannya pada hari-hari biasa. Pagi ini sebuah tabloid lagi-lagi memuat artikel yang mengomentari gosip _gay_ -nya. Gosip itu merambat dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tidak lama lagi ia pasti akan dimintai penjelasan. Wartawan-wartawan akan mengejarnya… menanyainya… menuntut tanggapannya. Itulah risiko menjadi artis. Kenangan buruk masa lalu itu muncul lagi. Ketika para wartawan mengajukan ribuan pertanyaan tanpa henti, ketika ia merasa begitu frustrasi dan harus bersembunyi untuk menenangkan diri. Kini, dengan adanya gosip baru itu, hari-hari penuh perjuangan akan kembali dimulai… atau apakah sebenarnya _sudah_ dimulai?

"Oh, Jimin, sudah datang rupanya."

Jimin begitu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari manajernya sudah masuk ke kantor itu.

Zhoumi berjalan ke meja kerjanya dan meletakkan map biru di meja. "Sudah lama?"

Jimin menggeleng dan menghampiri kursi di depan meja. "Baru saja sampai. Ada apa menyuruhku kemari pagi-pagi?"

Zhoumi menyampirkan jasnya di sandaran kursi lalu membuka map yang tadi diletakkannya di meja. Ia mengeluarkan tabloid dari dalamnya dan menyodorkannya kepada Jimin. Jimin menerima tabloid yang disodorkan dengan bingung, namun begitu melihat artikel yang ada di sana, raut wajahnya berubah.

"Apa-apaan ini? Bagaimana mereka bisa… Ini—"

Jimin memandang manajernya dan yang ditatap mengangguk. "Benar. Ini foto yang diambil kemarin malam ketika kita mengantar gadis itu."

Dengan kesal Jimin melemparkan tabloid itu ke meja. "Bagus, satu gosip masih tidak cukup rupanya." Ia duduk dan bersandar di kursi. "Bagaimana mereka bisa mendapatkan foto-foto ini? Apakah menurut _Hyung_ , gadis yang kemarin itu ada hubungannya dengan masalah ini?"

Manajernya menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, kurasa tidak. Meski kemungkinan seperti itu tetap ada, sekecil apa pun, tapi menurutku tidak begitu."

Jimin mengusap-usap dagu sambil merenung. Ia harus mengakui gadis yang kemarin itu tidak mungkin ada hubungannya dengan gosip ini, tapi…

"Gadis yang kemarin itu, Min Yoongi… aku sudah menyelidikinya," kata Zhoumi sambil mengulurkan sehelai kertas kepada Jimin. Ia lalu melanjutkan, "Sedang kuliah tahun ketiga dan bekerja sambilan di butik seorang perancang busana. Ibunya orang Swiss dan ayahnya orang Korea. Ayahnya kepala cabang perusahaan mobil dan ibunya ibu rumah tangga. Dia anak tunggal, lahir di Bern dan tinggal di sana sampai usianya sepuluh tahun, lalu karena kontrak kerja ayahnya sudah selesai, mereka sekeluarga pindah ke Seoul. Lima tahun yang lalu orangtuanya pindah kembali ke Bern karena ayahnya ditugaskan lagi di sana, sedangkan dia tetap tinggal di Seoul. Latar belakangnya bersih dan sederhana."

Jimin membaca tulisan pada kertas yang dipegangnya dan tertawa kecil. "Dari mana _Hyung_ mendapatkan semua informasi ini? Sampai tinggi dan berat badannya ada."

Zhoumi hanya tersenyum dan mengeluarkan sehelai kertas lain dari dalam mapnya lalu mulai membaca, "Menurut orang-orang yang kenal baik dengannya, Min Yoongi wanita baik-baik dan bisa dipercaya. Tidak merokok, tidak pernah mabuk-mabukan, tidak memakai obat-obat terlarang, dan tidak punya catatan kriminal apa pun. Jadi aku berani menyimpulkan dia tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan foto-foto di tabloid itu." Lalu ia menyodorkan kertas itu.

Jimin menerima kertas yang disodorkan manajernya.

Zhoumi menghela napas. "Meski harus diakui… secara tidak langsung, gosip yang satu ini sudah membantu kita," katanya.

Jimin mengangkat wajah dari kertas di tangannya dan memandang Zhoumi menunggu si manajer menjelaskan maksud kata-katanya.

"Bukankah gosip ini dengan sendirinya mematahkan gosip _gay_ -mu? Foto-foto itu memperlihatkan kau bersama seorang wanita di depan rumah pribadimu pada waktu yang sangat mencurigakan," kata Zhoumi sambil tersenyum lebar.

* * *

..

..

..

* * *

"Aku tahu kau sudah meminta izin untuk tidak datang bekerja hari ini karena tidak enak badan, tapi aku sangat membutuhkanmu sekarang, Miss Min. Saat ini juga. Kami di sini sibuk sekali, apalagi aku, sampai hampir tidak punya waktu untuk menarik napas. Aku terpaksa memintamu datang, Miss Min. Tolong datanglah sekarang. _Please_ … Kau pasti tidak sedang sakit berat. Kalau tidak, saat ini kau pasti sudah diopname di rumah sakit dan bukannya istirahat di rumah. _Okay_ , Miss Min?"

Suga berbaring di ranjang dengan ponsel menempel di telinga. Ia mendengarkan kata-kata bosnya yang mengalir seperti air bah di ujung sana dengan mata terpejam. Seharusnya ia tidak mengaktifkan ponselnya hari ini. Seharusnya bosnya tidak menghubunginya. Seharusnya bosnya tidak bersikap begini. Orang sakit masa disuruh kerja? Lagi pula ini kan

hari Sabtu. Diktator!

"Miss Min? Miss Min? Halooo? Kau mendengarkanku, Miss Min? Aku tidak bisa berbicara lama-lama, Miss Min. _Very very busy_. Kau akan datang, kan?"

"Ya, ya, Mister Kim. Saya mengerti. Saya akan sampai di sana dalam satu jam," sahut Suga malas.

"Kau punya waktu setengah jam untuk sampai di studioku, Miss Min," kata bosnya sebelum menutup telepon.

Suga menatap ponselnya dengan hati dongkol. "Lihat saja, kau akan menerima surat pengunduran diriku hari Senin nanti. Drakula! Pengisap darah! Hhh, bisa gila aku!" Sambil mengumpat, Suga memaksa dirinya bangkit dan berjalan terseok-seok ke lemari pakaian.

Empat puluh tiga menit kemudian, Suga sudah berdiri di studio Mister Kim, salah satu perancang busana paling populer di Korea. Yang disebut studio oleh bosnya adalah ruang kerja berantakan yang penuh kain berbagai corak, baik kain perca tak berguna maupun kain yang masih baru. Studio itu terletak di lantai teratas gedung berlantai tiga.

Butik Mister Kim sendiri terdiri atas dua lantai: lantai pertama diperuntukkan tamu umum sedangkan lantai duanya untuk tamu VIP.

Suga masuk dan melihat pria setengah baya berpenampilan perlente, berambut dicat merah, dan berkaca-mata itu sedang memandangi model kurus dengan tatapan tidak puas. Lalu dengan sekali sentakan tangan, ia menyuruh model itu pergi dan menyuruh anak buahnya memanggil model lain. Tepat pada saat model lain masuk ke ruangan, Mister Kim

menyadari keberadaan Suga dan langsung memekik, "Miss Min! Kau terlambat. Kenapa—sebentar…" Ia berpaling ke arah si model yang baru masuk dan berkata ketus, " _No, no!_ Bukan kau. Apa yang harus kulakukan supaya mereka mengerti model seperti apa yang kubutuhkan? Astaga! Panggilkan Mister Cha ke sini."

Suga merasa kasihan melihat ekspresi kaget si model wanita. Harus diakui Mister Kim ini bukan orang yang mudah. Kadang-kadang orang jenius memang sulit dibuat senang.

Mister Kim kembali memusatkan perhatian kepada Suga. "Kau lihat sendiri, Miss Min, kami sedang sibuk sekali untuk _fashion show_. Tolong kauantarkan pakaian-pakaian untuk dicoba."

Apa? Untuk dicoba siapa? Pakaian mana? Mister Kim selalu mengharapkan orang lain langsung bisa memahami kata-katanya yang tidak selalu jelas.

"Diantarkan kepada siapa dan dicoba untuk apa, Mister Kim?" Tanya Suga.

Mister Kim menatapnya dengan mata dibelalakkan selebar-lebarnya, setidaknya selebar yang mungkin di lakukan mata yang pada dasarnya sipit. "Astaga, Miss Min. Kau tentu ingat aku pernah bercerita tentang Park Jimin, bukan? Dia sudah setuju akan memakai pakaian rancanganku dalam setiap penampilannya. Makanya kau cepat-cepatlah pergi ke sana dan pastikan pakaian-pakaian itu sudah cocok dengan ukuran dan seleranya."

Lalu, sebelum Suga bertanya lagi dia sudah menunjuk rak pakaian beroda yang ada di dekat pintu, "Itu! Pakaian yang di rak itu!"

'Tidak, Anda belum pernah menyebut-nyebut tentang masalah ini kepadaku,' gerutu Suga dalam hati, tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah, "Siapa yang Anda sebut tadi?"

"Park Jimin. Penyanyi itu. Kau tidak kenal? Sudahlah, kenal atau tidak bukan masalah penting. Sana cepat pergi! Dia sudah menunggu di butik. Ayo sana. _Go!_ Cepat!" katanya sambil mendorong punggung Suga ke arah pintu keluar studionya.

Suga mendorong rak beroda yang nyaris terisi penuh pakaian di sepanjang koridor. Masih dengan perasaan sebal, ia berjalan menuju lift. Di tengah jalan Suga berpapasan dengan penjaga butik yang sudah kenal baik dengannya dan diberitahu Park Jimin sudah menunggu di lantai dua.

Sesampainya di depan pintu ruang peragaan lantai dua yang memancarkan kesan elite itu, ia berhenti beberapa saat. Ia ragu. Kenapa ia harus bertemu Park Jimin lagi? Apa yang harus ia katakana kepadanya? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apakah laki-laki itu sudah tahu tentang foto-foto yang dimuat di tabloid itu?

Suga mendesah dan menggigit bibir. Mungkin saja Park Jimin malah tidak ingat padanya lagi. Suga mengangguk. Benar, Park Jimin pasti sudah lupa padanya. Artis-artis pasti sulit mengingat wajah karena setiap hari mereka harus bertemu begitu banyak orang baru. Pasti begitu. Mana mungkin mereka ingat setiap orang yang mereka temui dalam waktu singkat, kan?

Dengan keyakinan itu, Suga mendorong pintu kaca besar di hadapannya dan melangkah masuk. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan memaksa kakinya terus berjalan. Suga berdiri di depan pintu putih salah satu kamar peragaan dan kembali menarik napas. Baiklah, ini saatnya. Lakukan dan selesaikan secepatnya! Tidak usah cemas. Orang itu tidak akan ingat padamu. Kerjakan saja tugasmu.

Ia meraih pegangan pintu dan membukanya.

"Salah seorang anak buahnya akan mengantarkan pakaian-pakaian itu ke sini," kata Zhoumi sambil menutup layarponsel.

Jimin mengembuskan napas keras-keras dan mengempaskan diri ke sofa empuk yang diletakkan di tengah-tengah kamar peragaan. "Sudah kubilang, seharusnya kita tidak usah datang secepat ini." Ia melirik jam tangannya. "Ah, aku salah, ternyata bukan kita yang datang terlalu cepat. Mereka yang terlambat. Hhh… harus menunggu berapa lama?"

Zhoumi baru akan menjawab ketika ponselnya bordering untuk kesekian kalinya dalam dua jam terakhir. Jimin menatap manajernya yang sedang berbicara dengan bahasa formal di ponsel. Sepertinya telepon dari produser atau semacamnya. Zhoumi memberi isyarat akan keluar sebentar.

Jimin mengangguk tak acuh dan Zhoumi keluar dari ruangan itu. Jimin merebahkan kepala ke sandaran sofa, mencoba mendapatkan kenyamanan. Baru saja ia merasa damai dan hampir

terlelap ketika ia mendengar bunyi pintu dibuka dan suara seorang wanita.

"Selamat siang. Maaf membuat Anda menunggu lama."

Jimin membuka mata. Gadis berambut sebahu dan bertopi merah memasuki ruangan sambil mendorong rak pakaian beroda. Gadis itu membungkuk hormat. Jimin berdiri dan membungkuk sedikit untuk membalas sapaannya.

"Mister Kim meminta saya membawakan pakaian-pakaian ini untuk Anda. Silakan dicoba." Gadis itu mendorong rak hingga ke ujung ruangan, ke dekat bilik ganti. Ia mengeluarkan salah satu pakaian dari gantungan dan mengulurkannya kepada Jimin. "Silakan dicoba di sana," katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah bilik yang tertutup tirai tebal.

Ada perasaan janggal yang mengusik Jimin, tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya merasa seperti itu. Ia menerima pakaian yang disodorkan dan beranjak ke bilik ganti. Selesai mengenakan pakaian, Jimin menyibakkan tirai. Tepat pada saat itu ia melihat gadis yang membawakan pakaian tadi sedang duduk di kursi bulat di samping sofa. Topi merahnya dilepas dan gadis itu sedang menyisir rambutnya yang agak ikal dengan jari-jari tangan.

Jimin tertegun dan menatap gadis itu. Itulah kali pertama ia melihat jelas wajah si gadis sejak ia masuk bersama rak pakaian.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu menoleh dengan wajah terkejut, sepertinya ia menyadari sedang diperhatikan. Ia cepat-cepat mengenakan kembali topinya dan berdiri. "Bagaimana? Apakah pakaiannya cocok? Anda suka?"

Bukankah ia gadis yang kemarin ditemuinya? Tidak salah lagi. Jimin masih ingat wajah gadis itu. Wajah yang lelah dan pucat. Gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya ini memang gadis yang kemarin. Wajahnya masih terlihat lelah dan pucat. Tapi kenapa gadis ini tidak mengatakan apa-apa? Apakah ia tidak mengenalinya?

"Kita pernah bertemu," kata Jimin. Ia tidak sedang bertanya. Ia benar-benar yakin, karena itu ia ingin melihat reaksi si gadis. Gadis itu tertegun, lalu perlahan-lahan mengangkat kepala dan memandang Jimin dengan ragu-ragu. Tatapan yang ragu-ragu itu tidak salah lagi sama dengan tatapan gadis yang kemarin datang ke rumahnya. Jimin menunggu si gadis mengatakan sesuatu.

Setelah hening beberapa detik, gadis itu hanya bergumam, "Oh?"

Jimin kecewa karena gadis itu tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa pun. Ia hanya menatapnya dengan matanya yang besar. Gadis itu bodoh atau benar-benar tidak ingat lagi kejadian kemarin malam? Bukannya sombong, tapi Jimin tidak habis pikir bagaimana seseorang bisa melupakan artis yang baru ia temui kemarin malam? Jimin kesal karena justru dirinyalah yang ingat pada si gadis, sementara si gadis tampaknya sama sekali tidak ingat padanya. Bagaimana bisa? Atau sebenarnya ia tidak sepopuler yang ia kira? Apakah dunia sudah berubah tanpa sepengetahuannya?

"Kau datang ke rumahku kemarin malam karena ponselku tertukar dengan ponselmu," kata Jimin datar dan cepat, berusaha membantu ingatan gadis itu. Demi Tuhan, memangnya gadis ini menderita amnesia?

* * *

..

..

..

* * *

Suga memerhatikan Park Jimin masuk ke bilik ganti dan menarik tirai. Ia mengembuskan napas lega dan duduk di kursi bulat yang empuk. Laki-laki itu teryata memang tidak mengenalinya. Suga melepaskan topi dan memegang pipinya dengan sebelah tangan. Lelah sekali. Semoga saja sampai pekerjaannya selesai Park Jimin tidak akan mengenalinya. Ia menyisir rambut dengan jari-jari tangan sambil melamun. Tiba-tiba ia melihat Park Jimin sudah berdiri di sana sambil memerhatikannya. Suga tersentak dan segera memakai topinya kembali.

"Bagaimana? Apakah pakaiannya cocok? Anda suka?" tanyanya dengan nada yang dibuat riang dan sopan.

"Kita pernah bertemu."

Suga bergeming. Ia menggigit bibir. Ternyata Park Jimin mengenalinya. Bagaimana sekarang? Mengaku saja? Tapi kalau baru mengaku sekarang akan terasa aneh. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa bergumam tidak jelas.

"Kau datang ke rumahku kemarin malam karena ponselku tertukar dengan ponselmu," kata Park Jimin lagi. Nada suaranya datar. Baiklah, ia tidak bisa mengelak lagi.

Suga memaksakan seulas senyum. "Oh, ya, benar. Apa kabar?"

Hanya itu yang bisa dipikirkannya. Suga memarahi dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Park Jimin memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh, lalu memalingkan wajah dan mendengus pelan. "Ternyata ingat juga," gumamnya.

Suga mengangkat alis. "Ya?"

Park Jimin kembali menatapnya dan berkata, "Jadi kau bekerja di sini?"

"Ya… bisa dibilang begitu," jawab Suga. Ia lega sekarang. Setidaknya ia tidak perlu menundukkan kepala lagi. Tidak perlu menyembunyikan wajah lagi.

"Foto di tabloid itu… Kau sudah melihatnya?" tanya Park Jimin.

Suga menelan ludah. Ini dia. Apakah Park Jimin menyangka ia berada di balik semua ini? "Sudah…," sahutnya ragu, lalu cepat-cepat menambahkan sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangan, "tapi bukan aku… Maksudku, aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu. Sungguh."

Park Jimin tertawa kecil. "Kami juga berpikir begitu. Lagi pula sebenarnya foto-foto itu malah membantuku."

Suga tidak mengerti.

"Kau sering membaca tabloid?" tanya Jimin.

Suga menggeleng. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk itu. Lagi pula ia sama sekali tidak perlu membaca tabloid untuk tahu gosip seputar artis. Temannya, Kim Seokjin, adalah tabloid berjalan. Kim Seokjin tahu semua yang terjadi dalam dunia artis. Apa pun yang ia ketahui pasti akan diceritakannya kepada Suga, tidak peduli Suga sebenarnya mau tahu atau tidak.

Park Jimin mengangguk-angguk. "Hm, berarti kau tidak tahu-menahu soal gosip tentang diriku."

"Gosip _gay_ itu?" kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Suga tanpa diproses di otaknya terlebih dahulu.

Park Jimin menatapnya. "Bukannya kau tadi bilang kau tidak membaca tabloid?"

Suga memiringkan kepala dengan salah tingkah. "Temanku yang menceritakannya padaku."

"Ternyata banyak orang yang sudah tahu." Park Jimin mendesah. "Bagaimanapun, foto-foto itu sudah membantuku mengatasi gosip."

Suga hanya mengangguk-angguk tidak acuh, namun ia terkejut ketika laki-laki di hadapannya itu mendadak berpaling ke arahnya dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Min Yoongi _ssi_ —namamu Min Yoongi, bukan?" tanyanya cepat. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Suga, ia meneruskan, "Karena kau sudah membantuku satu kali, bagaimana kalau kau membantuku lagi?"

Suga mundur selangkah. "Bantu… apa?"

"Jadi pacarku."

"A-apa?!"

Jimin agak kaget mendengar pekikan gadis itu, tapi ia bisa memakluminya. "Begini, biar kuganti kalimat permintaanku," katanya sambil berkacak pinggang dan berpikir-pikir. Kemudian ia mengangkat wajah dan menatap Suga. "Aku hanya ingin memintamu berfoto denganku sebagai pacarku."

Suga mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata dengan bingung. Jimin cepat-cepat menjelaskan. Ia sangat menyadari alis gadis itu terangkat ketika mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Hanya berfoto. Bagaimana?" tanya Jimin di akhir penjelasannya. Ia menatap Suga yang masih tercengang. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa seolah sedang disidang di pengadilan? Ia sangat penasaran apa yang akan dikatakan gadis itu, apa jawabannya.

Kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulut Suga adalah, "Kenapa aku?"

Pertanyaan yang bagus. "Tidak ada alasan khusus," sahut Jimin santai. "Kupikir kau mungkin mau membantuku. Bagaimanapun kita sudah pernah difoto bersama walaupun tanpa sengaja."

Suga masih terlihat bingung, tapi Jimin melihat kening gadis itu berkerut, tanda sedang mempertimbangkan usul yang ia ajukan. Setidaknya Suga tidak langsung menolak mentah-mentah.

Jimin cepat-cepat mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menambahkan, "Kalau kau mau, anggap saja aku menawarkan pekerjaan kepadamu. Tidak akan mengganggu pekerjaanmu yang sekarang. Kau masih kuliah? Kuliahmu juga tidak akan terganggu."

"Memangnya aku terlihat seperti sedang butuh pekerjaan?" Tanya Suga datar. "Atau butuh uang?"

Jimin terdiam. Ia memandang Suga dari kepala sampai ke ujung kaki. Tidak, gadis ini memang sudah punya pekerjaan dan dilihat dari cara berpakaiannya, ia tidak tampak seperti gadis yang kekurangan uang.

"Memang tidak," Jimin mengakui. "Begini saja, aku akan memberimu apa pun yang kauinginkan kalau kau bersedia membantuku."

"Hanya untuk berfoto bersama?" tanya Suga memastikan.

"Begitulah rencananya," jawab Jimin pasti. Ia mulai merasa tidak percaya diri melihat tanggapan gadis itu. Apa yang sedang dipertimbangkannya? Yah, mungkin memang karena pada dasarnya Min Yoongi bukanlah salah satu penggemarnya. Jadi, tidak aneh kalau gadis itu tidak antusias dengan gagasan ini.

Tiba-tiba terdengar dering ponsel. Otomatis Jimin merogoh saku bagian dalam jasnya. Pada saat yang sama Suga juga merogoh tas tangannya yang terletak di meja. Ternyata yang berdering ponsel milik gadis itu. Jimin baru ingat ponsel Suga sama dengan ponsel miliknya. Bahkan nada deringnya juga persis sama. Mungkin salah satu dari mereka harus segera mengganti nada dering.

Suga menatap ponselnya, membuka layarnya, tapi langsung menutupnya lagi tanpa dijawab terlebih dulu. Rasa ingin tahu Jimin bertambah ketika ia melihat gadis itu melepaskan baterai ponselnya kemudian kembali menyimpan tas beserta baterainya itu ke tas. Siapa yang meneleponnya tadi? Tidak tampak ekspresi apa pun di wajahnya. Tapi sepertinya Suga tidak berniat memberikan penjelasan atas tidakannya barusan.

"Mau membantu, kan?" Jimin akhirnya membuka suara setelah mereka berdua terdiam beberapa saat.

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Jimin. "Baiklah, asalkan wajahku tidak terlihat."

Udara di sekeliling Jimin jadi terasa lebih ringan. Ia mengembuskan napas pelan dan tersenyum lega. Meminta bantuan Suga ternyata tidak sesulit dugaannya. Tidak ada syarat yang aneh-aneh. Kalau sekadar merahasiakan identitas, ia bisa memaklumi itu. Gadis ini tentu saja tidak ingin berurusan dengan wartawan.

"Terima kasih. Kuharap kau tidak akan memberitahu orang lain tentang kesepakan kita ini, bahkan orangtuamu sekalipun. Aku tidak ingin menciptakan skandal yang lebih parah. Aku bisa memercayaimu, kan?"

"Mm, aku mengerti," kata Suga menyanggupi. Tapi begitu melihat matanya yang agak menerawang, Jimin jadi kurang yakin apakah gadis itu benar-benar memahami kata-katanya.

Pada saat itu pintu terbuka dan mereka berdua menoleh. Ternyata yang masuk Zhoumi. Sang manajer memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya, lalu setelah beberapa saat wajahnya menjadi cerah.

"Oh, kau yang kemarin itu?" tanya Zhoumi sambil menghampiri Suga.

Jimin tersenyum lebar. " _Hyung_ , dia bersedia menjadi pacarku."

Senyum manajernya langsung lenyap. "Maksudmu?"

"Yang _Hyung_ katakan kemarin… soal foto… aku sudah memikirkannya," kata Jimin, masih tetap tersenyum. "Kita lakukan saja. Dia juga sudah bersedia membantu. Memang tidak persis seperti rencana yang _Hyung_ usulkan kemarin."

Zhoumi terlihat bingung. "Soal yang kemarin…?" Ia terdiam sebentar, lalu, "Astaga, kau serius?"

"Akan kujelaskan lebih lanjut pada _Hyung_ nanti," kata Jimin sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak manajernya. "Kita lanjutkan pekerjaan kita dulu. Bukankah kita ke sini karena aku harus mencoba semua pakaian ini?"

* * *

..

..

..

* * *

Suga keluar dari tempatnya bekerja dengan langkah gamang seolah setengah sadar. Tugasnya mencocokkan pakaian Park Jimin sudah selesai, tapi otaknya seakan masih tertinggal sebagian di butik itu. Ia berjalan dengan langkah lambat, membelok di ujung jalan, lalu langkah kakinya terhenti.

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan?" ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil memegang pipi dengan sebelah tangan.

Suga harus berusaha keras menenangkan diri karena jantungnya berdebar kencang sekali. Sejak tadi ia berjuang supaya rasa gugupnya tidak terlihat oleh kedua pria itu. Perasaan canggung saat Park Jimin menjelaskan rencananya kepada si manajer sementara pria itu mencoba pakaian tadi bahkan masih bisa ia rasakan hingga kini.

Si manajer agak bimbang. Ia banyak bertanya pada Suga, selain itu juga berulang kali menekankan bahwa masalah ini tidak boleh sampai diketahui orang lain. Tentu saja Suga mengerti. Diam-diam, sambil mendengarkan pesan Zhoumi, Suga mengamatinya. Pria yang satu itu benar-benar memiliki daya tarik. Cara bicaranya menyenangkan, senyumnya menawan, dan matanya ramah. Suga tahu Zhoumi bertanya-tanya kenapa ia mau begitu saja membantu Park Jimin, tapi ia pura-pura bodoh. Pada awalnya Suga memang agak ragu dengan tawaran Jimin, tapi akhirnya rasa penasarannyalah yang menang. Ia meyakinkan dirinya ini jalan yang tepat. Ini mungkin kesempatan yang telah lama dinantinya untuk mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sudah lama menghantui….

Lagi pula menurutnya pekerjaan yang ditawarkan kepadanya tidak susah. Ia hanya perlu difoto bersama Park Jimin. Bukan masalah. Ia pasti bisa melakukannya. Ia sadar kesepakatan ini akan membuatnya sering bertemu Park Jimin, tapi ini bukan masalah, toh ia tidak merasakan apa-apa terhadap artis itu. Nilai tambah lain, kalau ia sering bersama Park Jimin, ia akan tahu dan mengerti kenapa teman dekatnya juga banyak wanita lain bisa tergila-gila pada pria itu.

"Baiklah," katanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku pasti bisa melakukannya. Ah, astaga! Aku lupa minta tanda tangan Park Jimin untuk Seokjin."

Suga merogoh tasnya untuk mencari ponsel, tapi kemudian berhenti. "Apakah sebaiknya aku tidak memberitahu Seokjin aku bertemu Jimin tadi? Dia pasti kesal karena aku lupa meminta tanda tangan lagi. Tapi ia pasti bakal jadi lebih kesal kalau tahu aku menyembunyikan soal pertemuan ini…"

Suga melanjutkan mencari ponselnya di tas tangannya dan menemukan baterai ponsel yang tadi ia lepas. Mendadak ia jadi teringat Park Chanyeol tadi meneleponnya. Mudah-mudahan Chanyeol bisa mengerti kenapa ia tidak bisa menerima telepon tadi. Eh… tunggu dulu, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, kenapa ia harus merasa bersalah? Mana ada orang yang bisa menjawab telepon kalau sedang berada dalam situasi seperti tadi? Lagi pula sepanjang pengalamannya, kalau Park Chanyeol yang menelepon, pasti bukan karena ada hal penting. Kenapa Park Chanyeol masih terus menghubunginya? Bukankah pria itu sendiri yang meminta putus hubungan? Orang aneh!

Suga memasang baterai ponselnya kembali dan baru akan menghubungi Seokjin ketika ia teringat janjinya. "Aah… benar juga, aku sudah berjanji pada Zhoumi _ssi_ tidak akan menceritakan masalah ini pada orang lain. Ah, bagaimana ini? Yah… apa boleh buat…"

Ia kembali memasukkan ponsel itu ke tas tangannya, lalu ia mendongak menatap langit yang biru dan bergumam, "Baiklah, Suga. Semoga keputusanmu ini ada gunanya. _Aja aja, fighting_!"

Sekarang ia harus pulang dan tidur dulu untuk mengumpulkan tenaga. Ia sudah berjanji akan menemui kedua pria itu nanti malam.

..

..

..

TBC

..

..

..

 _ **Ini chap duanya, semoga berkenan.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summer in Seoul ©Ilana Tan**

 **Saduran dari karya Ilana Tan yang saya gubah nama tokoh menjadi pairing kesukaan saya.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **MinYoon**

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi BTS**

 **.**

 **Kim Seokjin BTS**

 **Kim Taehyung BTS**

 **Zhoumi SJM**

 **Park Chanyeol EXO**

 **Byun Baekhyun EXO**

 **Ps, GS untuk Min Yoongi, Kim Seokjin dan Byun Baekhyun.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Tiga**

 **.**

"Yoongi _ssi_ , sebaiknya pinggiran topimu diturunkan sedikit lagi. Wajahmu harus tertutup," perintah Zhoumi.

Suga bergumam tidak jelas, menyerahkan ponsel yang dipegangnya kepada Park Jimin, lalu menarik turun topi merahnya. "Kalau begini aku sendiri tidak bisa melihat apa-apa," desahnya. "Paman sebenarnya ada di mana? Dia sedang meneropong kita atau semacamnya?"

Ia dan Park Jimin sedang berada di dalam mobil Park Jimin yang diparkir di lapangan parkir depan gedung tempat Zhoumi bekerja. Saat itu pukul sepuluh malam dan suasana di tempat parkir sepi sekali. Park Jimin yang mengenakan topi hitam dan kacamata hitam duduk di balik kemudi, Suga duduk di sampingnya, sementara Zhoumi mengawasi mereka entah dari mana. Semua komunikasi dilakukan lewat ponsel. Mereka sudah siap menjalankan tahap pertama rencana.

Park Jimin menempelkan ponsel ke telinga dan berkata, "Sudah bisa dimulai." Ia menutup ponsel dan memandang Suga yang sedang merapikan kepang rambutnya. "Sekitar semenit lagi kita keluar," katanya pendek.

"Jadi kita hanya perlu keluar dari mobil, bergaya sebentar, lalu masuk kembali ke mobil?" tanya Suga memastikan.

Park Jimin mengangguk. Ia diam, lalu, "Nah, sepertinya _Hyung_ sudah siap dengan kameranya. Kita keluar sekarang."

Mereka berdua keluar dari mobil dan mulai berjalan berdampingan.

"Kenapa jauh begitu?" tanya Park Jimin.

Suga menoleh dan menyadari Park Jimin sedang mengomentari jarak antara mereka berdua yang terlalu jauh. "Kenapa? Kurasa ini sudah cukup dekat."

"Orang-orang tidak akan percaya aku punya hubungan khusus denganmu kalau kau berdiri sejauh itu."

Suga berhenti berjalan dan memutar tubuh menghadap Park Jimin. "Menurutku seperti ini juga sudah lumayan. Kita tidak perlu sampai berpelukan supaya orang percaya kita punya hubungan khusus, kan?"

Park Jimin tertawa pendek. "Apanya yang lumayan? Tubuhmu kaku begitu dan jalanmu seperti robot."

Suga tetap diam.

Park Jimin balas menatapnya, lalu berkata, "Kita harus melakukan sesuatu."

Suga terkejut ketika Park Jimin melangkah mendekati dirinya.

"Mau apa kau?" tanyanya, tapi saking gugupnya ia tidak bisa bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Park Jimin berdiri tepat di depannya. Suga baru menyadari betapa dirinya begitu pendek dibandingkan pria itu. Kepalanya sampai harus mendongak kalau ia mau melihat wajah Park Jimin.

"Hei, Park Jimin _ssi_ , kau sebenarnya mau apa?" tanya Suga sekali lagi ketika setelah beberapa saat Park Jimin hanya berdiri diam tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Ia tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Park Jimin dengan jelas karena laki-laki itu memakai kacamata hitam, tapi Suga bisa melihat bibir pria itu membentuk seulas senyum.

"Aku? Hanya memberikan pose yang bagus untuk foto kita," katanya santai, lalu ia mundur kembali.

Suga mendengus pelan. "Lucu sekali."

..

..

..

"Misi selesai," kata Suga ketika mereka sudah duduk kembali di dalam mobil. "Hhhh… lelahnya. Benar-benar pekerjaan yang berat."

Jimin tersenyum kecil mendengar gurauan Suga. Ternyata gadis ini bisa bercanda juga. Jimin yakin sebenarnya Suga orang yang ramah, meski saat ini gadis itu lebih sering bersikap kaku dan menjaga jarak, bahkan terkadang cenderung dingin. Bagaimanapun hal itu wajar saja mengingat mereka tidak terlalu saling mengenal.

"Aku merasa seperti sedang main film," Suga menambahkan. "Mungkin seharusnya aku jadi aktris saja. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Teruslah bermimpi," sahut Jimin sambil menghidupkan mesin mobil.

Saat itu terdengar dering ponsel. Mereka berdua serentak mencari ponsel mereka. Yang berdering ternyata ponsel Jimin.

"Sebaiknya kauganti nada dering ponselmu," gerutu Suga sambil memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke saku celana.

"Kenapa harus aku? Kau saja yang ganti," kata Jimin sebelum menjawab teleponnya. "Ya, _Hyung_ … Sudah?"

Tiba-tiba ponsel Suga berdering juga. Tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon, Suga langsung menjawab teleponnya. "Halo?"

Jimin melihat gadis itu mendesah dan melepaskan topi merahnya. Siapa yang meneleponnya? Lamunan dalam benaknya buyar ketika ia sadar Zhoumi berulang kali menyebut namanya di telepon.

"Eh, apa, _Hyung_?... Oh, oke. Sampai jumpa besok," kata Jimin sebelum menutup ponsel.

"Aku? Sekarang? Sedang di luar," kata Suga dengan nada santai.

Jimin memerhatikan alis Suga terangkat ketika gadis itu mendengarkan jawaban orang di seberang sana.

"Sebentar lagi juga akan pulang. Kalau ada yang perlu dibicarakan, bicarakan nanti saja. Aku sekarang sedang sibuk. Tutup dulu ya." Suga langsung menutup teleponnya.

"Telepon dari siapa?" tanya Jimin sambil lalu.

Suga menoleh ke arahnya. "Teman," sahut gadis itu pendek, lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kita sudah selesai sekarang? Paman bilang apa tadi?"

Jimin memandang Suga dengan kening berkerut. "Paman?" tanyanya heran. "Kenapa kau memanggil _Hyung… ''_ paman‟? Dia kan belum setua itu. Kalau aku sih tidak akan sudi dipanggil "paman‟."

Suga baru akan membuka mulut untuk menjawab ketika Jimin menambahkan, "Tapi terserah kau sajalah. Panggil saja dia "paman‟ atau apa pun sesukamu. _Hyung_ tidak akan keberatan. Dia bukan orang yang suka ambil pusing untuk masalah seperti ini. Asal kau tidak memanggilnya _eonni_ saja."

Suga menarik napas dan berdeham "Jadi Paman bilang apa tadi?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Katanya mungkin lusa foto-foto itu akan muncul di tabloid," jawab Jimin. Namun kemudian perkataannya selanjutnya seakan ditujukan kepada dirinya sendiri, "Harus lagi-lagi siap menghadapi wartawan. Tapi setidaknya reputasiku akan kembali seperti dulu…"

Jimin menoleh dan mendapati Suga sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. "Apa? Ada apa?"

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Suga agak ragu.

"Apa?"

"Sebenarnya… kau _gay_ atau bukan?"

Jimin melepas kacamatanya dan menatap Suga dengan kesal.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Suga mengibaskan tangan. "Oh, baiklah, aku tidak akan bertanya lagi. Kau _gay_ atau bukan juga bukan urusanku."

..

..

..

Seperti rencana Zhoumi, hari Senin pagi foto-foto mereka sudah mucul di tabloid. Suga baru memasuki ruang kuliah ketika Kim Seokjin berlari ke arahnya.

"Hei, Min Yoongi!" seru Seokjin dengan suara menggelegar.

Suga mengerjapkan matanya dengan bingung, lalu setelah pulih dari kekagetannya, ia menggerutu, "Sudah kubilang berkali-kali jangan panggil nama lengkapku seperti itu. Memangnya Suga terlalu susah diucapkan?"

"Dan sudah kubilang berkali-kali kalau aku tidak suka nama yang kebarat-baratan," balas Seokjin lalu melanjutkan, "Sekarang itu bukan masalah penting. Lihat ini!" Ia melambai-lambaikan tabloid tepat di depan wajah Suga.

"Apa ini?" tanya Suga. Ia harus mundur selangkah supaya bisa melihat jelas apa yang ingin diperlihatkan temannya itu.

"Park Jimin ternyata punya pacar!" kali ini seruan Seokjin begitu keras sampai-sampai Suga terlompat kaget.

Suga melihat halaman depat tabloid itu dan menahan napas. Ia membaca judul utamanya "PARK JIMIN DAN KEKASIH WANITA?" dicetak dengan ukuran besar. Di bawah judul itu ada tiga fotonya bersama Park Jimin. Foto-foto itu agak buram, tapi kenapa Suga merasa dirinya terlihat begitu jelas?

Foto pertama memperlihatkan mereka berdua di dalam mobil. Park Jimin sedang memegang kemudi dan menoleh ke arahnya sambil tersenyum. Suga sendiri juga sedang memandang pria itu dengan kepala dimiringkan sehingga wajahnya tertutup topi merahnya. Kapan mereka berpose seperti itu? Suga sendiri tidak ingat.

Foto yang kedua diambil ketika mereka berjalan bersama. Foto itu diambil sedikit menyamping sehingga Suga agak tertutup tubuh Park Jimin. Suga memerhatikan foto itu dan mengerutkan kening.

Seingatnya mereka tidak berdiri sedekat itu, tapi mungkin arah pengambilan fotonya yang menyebabkan mereka terlihat dekat.

Foto ketiga adalah saat Park Jimin berdiri tepat di depannya dan begitu dekat, Suga sendiri berdiri tegak dengan kepala mendongak memandangnya. Lagi-lagi sudut pengambilan foto membuat foto itu terlihat bagus sekali dan wajah Suga agak tertutup. Ditambah lagi Park Jimin sedang tersenyum dalam foto itu. Mau tidak mau Suga kagum pada Zhoumi. Ternyata Paman pintar memotret.

"Kau lihat? Sudah lihat?" Seokjin jelas-jelas terlihat kesal dan sedikit histeris. "Ternyata selama ini Park Jimin sudah punya kekasih. Siapa wanita itu? Artis? Kau tahu tidak, semua penggemarnya sedang _shock_ saat ini."

Suga agak lega karena Kim Seokjin tidak menyadari bahwa dirinyalah yang ada di dalam foto bersama Park Jimin. Ia melipat kembali tabloid itu, mengembalikannya kepada Seokjin, lalu berkata, "Kenapa kesal? Bukankah ini malah membuktikan Park Jimin bukan _gay_?"

Seokjin terdiam dan menimbang-nimbang. "Tapi kalau melihat dia dengan wanita lain, rasanya hatiku… aduh," katanya dengan wajah memelas.

Suga tertawa geli.

"Tapi… mungkin juga gadis ini bukan kekasihnya," kata Seokjin tiba-tiba.

"Memangnya apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?"

"Bisa saja kasusnya sama dengan kasusmu waktu itu. Park Jimin hanya mengantarmu dan tidak ada hubungan apa-apa di antara kalian. Lagi pula semua orang tahu wartawan suka membesar-besarkan masalah."

Suga cepat-cepat menoleh dan mendapati sahabatnya sedang memandangnya yakin. "Tapi menurutku yang ini memang benar. Di artikel ini bahkan juga tertulis ada sumber terpercaya yang menyatakan Park Jimin memang sudah punya pacar, kan? Lagi pula kalau dipikir-pikir, bukankah ini hal yang baik? Maksudku, bagi penggemar sepertimu, yang paling penting kan Park Jimin bukan _gay_ alias suka wanita…."

Karena ekspresi kecewa Seokjin belum berubah, Suga menambahkan, "Kau juga tidak perlu histeris begitu. Kalaupun wanita di foto ini memang pacarnya, masih ada kemungkinan mereka berpisah. Kau berdoa saja supaya mereka cepat berpisah."

"Kau bisa berkata seperti itu karena kau bukan penggemarnya! Aku penasaran sekali siapa wanita itu. Di sini juga tidak diceritakan siapa dia…." Seokjin mengembuskan napas panjang. Mendadak dia menepuk tangan dan berkata penuh semangat, "Tapi kau benar. Tidak apa-apa, sebentar lagi pasti ketahuan. Dia harus putus dengan Jimin _oppa_ -ku!"

Suga geleng-geleng menahan geli. Tapi sebelum senyumnya mereda, Seokjin sudah berkata lagi, "Tapi ada yang aneh. Coba lihat foto-foto ini, Yoongi. Kenapa mereka berdua tidak bersentuhan? Mungkin memang bukan hal penting, tapi maksudku, orang pacaran bukannya suka berpegangan tangan kalau berjalan bersama?"

Park Jimin sedang berada di kantor Zhoumi. Ia memegang tabloid yang memuat foto-fotonya bersama Suga.

" _Hyung_ ternyata pandai memotret," kata Jimin sambil tersenyum.

Zhoumi hanya mengangkat bahu menerima pujian itu. "Menurutku rencana kita cukup sukses karena sejak pagi kantor kita sudah dibanjiri telepon yang meminta kepastian dan wawancara denganmu."

"Dia sudah melihat ini atau belum ya?" tanya Jimin sambil meletakkan tabloid itu di atas meja.

"Yoongi _ssi_? Seharusnya sudah karena orang-orang juga akan membicarakan-nya," sahut Zhoumi. Ia meraih tabloid itu dan mengamati foto-foto Jimin dan Suga. "Dia melakukannya dengan baik sekali, kan? Gadis yang tenang, mudah diajak kerja sama. Bagus juga dia bukan salah satu penggemarmu, jadi dia tidak histeris atau semacamnya."

Jimin hanya mengangkat bahu.

Zhoumi berkata pelan seperti merenung. "Ya, gadis yang tenang. Bahkan mungkin terlalu tenang… Tidakkah menurutmu dia terlalu mudah menyetujui permintaanmu?"

Jimin mengangkat bahu lagi. "Tidak juga," jawabnya.

"Dia tidak minta imbalan apa pun?" tanya Zhoumi lagi.

Jimin mengingat-ingat. "Tidak."

"Aneh," gumam Zhoumi. Setelah berkata seperti itu, telepon di meja kerjanya berdering.

Sementara manajernya menjawab telepon, Park Jimin menimbang-nimbang apakah sebaiknya ia menelepon Suga. Tak berapa lama akhirnya ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan angka sembilan.

..

..

..

Suga dan Seokjin sedang berjalan di halaman kampus sambil membicarakan Park Jimin dan pacar misteriusnya ketika Suga mendengar namanya dipanggil. Mereka berdua menoleh ke belakang dan melihat laki-laki tinggi besar sedang berlari-lari kecil menghampiri mereka.

Seokjin menyikut lengan Suga dan berbisik, "Mau apa lagi dia?"

Suga mengerutkan kening dan menggeleng tanda tidak tahu.

Laki-laki itu berhenti di depan mereka berdua sambil tersenyum lebar. "Halo, kebetulan sekali bertemu kalian di sini. Mau makan siang? Ayo, kutraktir."

Seokjin meringis. "Kebetulan apanya?"

"Park Chanyeol _ssi_ , sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Suga.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus," jawab Park Chanyeol riang, seakan tidak menyadari nada ketus kedua gadis itu. "Kupikir karena sudah lama tidak bertemu, tidak ada salahnya kita makan siang bersama sambil mengobrol."

"Pacarmu mana?" tanya Seokjin tiba-tiba. "Dia tidak marah kalau kau makan siang bersama dua wanita? Ngomong-ngomong, kau masih bersama gadis yang waktu itu, kan? Atau sudah ada yang baru?"

Wajah Park Chanyeol memerah dan dia agak salah tingkah ketika menjawab, "Oh, dia sedang ada urusan di tempat lain. Ayolah, mumpung pekerjaanku sedang tidak banyak. Lagi pula aku ingin mengobrol dengan kalian. Oke?"

Suga dan Seokjin berpandangan. Mereka tahu mereka tidak bisa menghindar tanpa bersikap kasar kepada laki-laki seperti Park Chanyeol. Mereka masuk ke restoran kecil yang sudah sering mereka datangi. Mereka baru saja duduk di meja kosong ketika Suga mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Ia menatap layar ponselnya. Ia tidak mengenal nomor telepon yang tertera di sana.

"Halo?"

"Sudah lihat?"

"Apa?" Dalam kebingungan Suga menatap ponselnya, lalu menempelkannya kembali di telinga. "Siapa ini?"

Laki-laki di ujung sana mendengus kesal. "Kau tidak tahu?"

"Tidak."

Sepi sebentar, lalu suara itu berkata dengan nada datar, "Ini Park Jimin."

Suga tersentak dan sontak menatap Seokjin dan Chanyeol bergantian. Kedua orang itu jadi ikut menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. Tepat pada saat itu pelayan datang dan menanyakan pesanan.

Suga memalingkan wajah dan berkata dengan suara pelan di telepon, "Oh, kau rupanya. Ada apa?"

Suga mendengar Park Jimin menarik napas di seberang sana.

"Kau sudah lihat fotonya?" Nada suaranya sudah kembali seperti biasa.

"Sudah," sahut Suga. "Lalu bagaimana? Kau sudah ditanya-tanya?"

"Sore ini aku ada jadwal wawancara."

"Yoongi, kau mau makan apa?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Suga menoleh dan menjawab, "Terserah. Pesankan saja untukku."

"Kau tidak sedang sendirian?" tanya Jimin.

"Aku sedang makan bersama teman."

"Hei, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Kau bisa membongkar rencana kita."

"Lho, kenapa marah-marah? Kau sendiri tidak bertanya dulu, lagi pula aku kan tidak bilang apa-apa ke siapa pun."

Park Jimin terdiam sebentar, lalu berkata, "Malam ini jam tujuh kau harus ke rumah Zhoumi _Hyung_. Ada yang ingin dibicarakan. Mengerti?"

Wajah Suga berubah kesal, tapi ia berkata, "Ya, ya, mengerti. Tapi rumahnya di mana?"

Suga mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan bolpoin dari dalam tasnya. Setelah mencatat alamat Zhoumi seperti yang disebutkan Park Jimin, ia menutup ponsel dan mendapati Seokjin dan Chanyeol sedang memerhatikannya.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Teman," sahut Suga ringan sambil tersenyum kecil. "Makanannya sudah dipesan?"

..

..

..

Jimin menutup ponselnya sambil melamun.

"Kau sudah memintanya datang ke tempatku nanti malam?" Tanya Zhoumi membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Sudah," jawabnya pelan.

"Kau juga nanti malam jangan datang terlambat," kata manajernya sambil mengenakan jas. "Ayo, kita pergi makan siang. Mau makan apa?"

" _Hyung_ ," panggil Jimin tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

" _Hyung_ pernah mencari informasi tentang Min Yoongi. Apakah _Hyung_ sudah mengecek dia punya pacar atau tidak?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tadi ketika aku meneleponnya, dia sedang bersama laki-laki. Kalau memang dia punya pacar, pacarnya bisa tahu soal kita."

Zhoumi berpikir. "Nanti malam kita bisa menanyakannya langsung pada Yoongi _ssi_. Ayolah, kita pergi makan dan setelah itu kau harus bersiap-siap untuk wawancara."

"Jadi kau sudah mengatakannya pada wartawan?" tanya Suga sambil menjepit sepotong daging panggang dengan sumpit dan memasukkannya ke mulut.

Mereka bertiga—Park Jimin, Zhoumi, dan dia sendiri—sudah berkumpul di apartemen Zhoumi yang besar dan mewah. Ketika Suga datang, kedua laki-laki itu baru akan mulai memanggang daging. Zhoumi berkata makan malam ini adalah ucapan terima kasihnya atas bantuan Suga.

"Kau bisa baca sendiri beritanya di koran," sahut Park Jimin sambil membolak-balikkan potongan daging di atas panggangan.

Suga meringis, lalu menoleh ke arah Zhoumi yang sedang meneguk _soju_. "Paman tidak makan?" tanyanya ketika melihat pria itu tidak memegang sumpit.

Zhoumi meraih sumpit dan berkata, "Yoongi _ssi_ …"

"Kalian boleh memanggilku Suga saja," Suga menyela dengan cepat dan memandang Zhoumi dan Park Jimin bergantian.

Park Jimin mendengus pelan, tapi tidak menjawab.

Zhoumi berdeham dan melanjutkan, "Oke, kalau memang kau tidak keberatan. Suga, sepertinya aku belum pernah bertanya, tapi apa kau punya pacar sekarang ini?"

Suga tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Zhoumi. "Pacar?"

Zhoumi cepat-cepat berkata, "Aku tidak bermaksud mencampuri urusan pribadimu, tapi kalau kau memang punya pacar, itu bisa agak menyulitkan. Kau tidak mungkin bisa menyembunyikan hal ini darinya."

Suga mengangguk-angguk pelan. "Oh," gumamnya. "Tenang saja, aku tidak punya pacar."

"Siang tadi ketika aku meneleponmu, bukankah kau sedang bersama pacarmu?" Park Jimin menimpali.

Suga menoleh ke arahnya. "Siang tadi? Aah… dia bukan pacarku."

"Kedengarannya seperti pacar," Park Jimin bersikeras.

Suga menatap kedua laki-laki itu dengan mata disipitkan. "Baiklah," akhirnya ia berkata. Ia meletakkan sumpitnya di meja. "Karena kalian curiga begitu, aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"Dia pacarmu?" tanya Park Jimin langsung.

"Bukan," Suga menegaskan. "Aku dan dia memang pernah berhubungan, tapi hubungan itu sudah berakhir delapan bulan yang lalu."

"Lalu hubungan kalian sekarang masih baik?" Kali ini Zhoumi yang bertanya.

"Susah mengatakannya," sahut Suga agak bingung. Ia bertopang dagu dan mengerutkan kening. "Sebenarnya setelah berpisah, kami tidak bertemu lagi. Kemudian kira-kira sebulan lalu dia mulai menghubungiku. Aku juga tidak tahu apa maunya."

"Itu artinya dia ingin kembali kepadamu," kata Park Jimin.

"Kenapa kau memutuskan dia waktu itu? Itu juga kalau kami boleh tahu."

Alis Suga terangkat. "Siapa bilang aku yang memutuskannya? Dia sendiri yang minta putus dariku karena dia tertarik pada wanita lain."

Kedua laki-laki itu menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. Apakah pandangan itu disebabkan rasa kasihan? Suga memang merasa dirinya dulu sangat menyedihkan. Pacar yang ia percayai meninggalkannya demi wanita lain.

"Tidak usah melihatku seperti itu. Aku tidak apa-apa. Waktu itu aku memang sedih, tapi aku bukan tipe wanita yang histeris. Ada banyak hal yang bisa membuatku bahagia. Banyak sekali…" Merasa canggung telah membicarakan masalah pribadinya pada kedua pria itu, sebelum Suga bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri, bibirnya terus mengoceh, "Mmm, aku suka mendengarkan musik, suka keripik kentang, bunga, kembang api, hujan, dan bintang. Jadi waktu itu untuk menenangkan diri, aku makan banyak sekali keripik kentang dan aku sering membeli bunga untuk diriku sendiri. Kedengarannya mungkin aneh, tapi perasaanku langsung jadi lebih baik."

"Lalu kenapa sekarang dia mendekatimu lagi?" desak Park Jimin.

Suga mengangkat bahu. "Mana aku tahu."

"Mungkinkah dia sudah berpisah dengan wanita yang dulu itu?" tanya Zhoumi.

Suga memiringkan kepala. "Sepertinya belum."

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Park Jimin sambil menatap Suga ingin tahu.

Suga membalas tatapannya. "Bagaimana apanya?"

"Kau masih mengharapkannya?"

Suga terdiam sejenak, lalu ia mengetukkan sumpitnya ke piring dan berkata, "Sudahlah, jangan dibicarakan lagi. Yang penting sekarang aku tidak punya pacar dan tidak akan menyulitkan kalian berdua. Ayo, makan lagi."

Park Jimin masih terlihat tidak puas, tapi kali ini Suga berhasil mengendalikan mulutnya. Bagaimanapun, ia kan baru mengenal kedua laki-laki itu, rasanya tidak nyaman membicarakan masalah pribadinya dengan mereka.

Suga berdeham untuk mengalihkan topik, lalu bertanya, "Lalu rencana selanjutnya apa? Paman akan memotret kami lagi?"

Zhoumi menggeleng. "Tidak. Untuk saat ini kau boleh bersantai dulu. Meski kau harus tetap siap seandainya kami tiba-tiba butuh bantuanmu."

"Aku mengerti," ujar Suga. "Yang jadi bosnya kan kalian berdua."

"Oh ya, hari Sabtu nanti Jimin akan mengadakan jumpa penggemar untuk mempromosikan album barunya," kata Zhoumi tiba-tiba. "Kau mau datang?"

Suga tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk. Sumpitnya terlepas dari tangannya dan jatuh ke lantai. Suga memungut sumpit yang jatuh dan mengulurkannya kepada Zhoumi. "Maaf, sepertinya aku makan terlalu buru-buru," katanya sambil menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya yang basah karena keringat dingin ke celana jins.

"Tidak perlu rakus seperti itu," kata Park Jimin. Sama sekali tidak membantu.

Suga tidak mengacuhkannya dan bertanya pada Zhoumi, "Jumpa penggemar? Seperti yang dulu?"

Park Jimin tertegun menatap daging panggangnya. Ia kaget Suga tahu soal jumpa penggemar terakhir yang dilakukannya sebelum mengambil jeda dari dunia selebriti.

"Tidak, tidak seperti dulu," Zhoumi cepat-cepat menyela sebelum suasana hati Jimin berubah menjadi buruk. "Kali ini tidak seramai dulu. Kami akan membatasi jumlah penonton. Bagaimana? Kau mau datang?"

"Oh, begitu? Hmmm…" Suga menerima sumpit baru yang diulurkan Zhoumi. "Aku boleh datang?"

Park Jimin mendengus dan meneguk _soju_ nya, rupanya Zhoumi terlambat menyelamatkan situasi. "Untuk apa kau datang? Memangnya kau termasuk penggemarku?"

"Memang bukan," jawab Suga terus terang, lalu menjepit daging panggang dan memasukkannya ke mulut. Ia melihat Park Jimin menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya, seolah menantinya memberi alasan.

Entah kenapa Suga merasa tidak nyaman dengan cara Jimin memandangnya itu, ia pun berdecak. "Ya sudah, aku tidak akan datang. Lagi pula aku juga sudah bosan melihatmu. Aneh juga, kenapa teman-temanku begitu menyukaimu ya?"

Jimin sudah membuka mulut untuk membalas komentar Suga, tapi Zhoumi buru-buru menengahi, "Jangan begitu, aku akan memberikan dua lembar tiket untukmu. Datanglah bersama temanmu hari Sabtu nanti. Kau belum pernah mendengar Jimin menyanyi, kan?"

Suga meringis dan menatap Park Jimin yang melahap daging panggang dengan kesal. "Sebenarnya pernah. Di televisi…," katanya.

Setelah beberapa saat Suga memutuskan untuk melunak, "Bagaimana? Aku boleh datang, tidak? Siapa tahu setelah pergi ke acara itu, aku jadi bisa melihat apa yang tidak kulihat selama ini. Siapa tahu nantinya aku jadi bisa mengerti kenapa banyak orang menyukaimu."

Park Jimin menatapnya dan mendesah. "Datang saja kalau kau mau. Tapi jangan macam-macam."

Suga tersenyum jahil, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa menggoda Jimin adalah kegiatan yang menyenangkan, dan berkata, "Baiklah, kau mau aku berpura-pura menjadi penggemarmu yang paling fanatik? Aku bisa berlari ke arahmu dan memelukmu kuat-kuat. Lalu menjerit-jerit memanggil namamu. Jimin _Oppa_! Aku cinta padamu! Itu yang biasanya dilakukan para penggemarmu, kan?"

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau tidak usah datang," kata Jimin sambil meletakkan sumpitnya dengan keras. "Benar. Jangan datang!"

Suga menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya. "Kau tadi sudah setuju. Tidak boleh ditarik kembali. Lagi pula temanku Kim Seokjin penggemar beratmu. Aku sudah merasa tidak enak karena harus menyembunyikan masalah ini darinya. Dia sangat ingin mendapatkan tanda tanganmu. Jadi, aku pasti akan mengajaknya ke acara jumpa penggemarmu Sabtu nanti."

Park Jimin hanya bisa menarik napas panjang. "Ya, ya, terserah kau sajalah."

..

..

TBC

..

..

 _ **YOLO!**_

 _ **Eung, mau nanya, Jungkook punya celebrity look a like gak ya kayak Taehyung sama Baekhyun?**_

 _ **Ehiya, ada yang udah liat v-app Mini Radio Min Suga? Njiir, Yoongi rambutnya warna abu-abu, Jimin juga balik ke coklat lagi… hm, apakah mereka akan mengeluarkan lagu baru lagi?**_

 _ **Saya geram lho liat v-app Mini Radio Min Suga kemarin,Yoongi pakai mantel yang pernah dipakai Taehyung, terus moment pas Yoongi dikasih baju branded dari Jimin, ih apalagi pas Yoongi diminta langsung pakai baju kadonya itu, bro, Yoongi streaptease di depan laki sama dua orang yang sering dicouplein sama dia… nyassh, hati ini meleleh, belum lagi berapa kali Jimin ngusir Hoseok sama Taehyung biar doi bisa duduk sampingan sama Yoongi, yaampun nak, cemburu mbok ya ditahan… puncaknya sih pas Yoongi udah pakai baju dari Jimin, itu tangan Jimin! Tangannya! Dipinggang Yoongi! Udah sih Chim, tarik aja Yoongi duduk di pangkuan mu aja kenapa… #melelehpartdua**_

 _ **Ahaha, yodah, yuk mari…**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summer in Seoul ©Ilana Tan**

 **Saduran dari karya Ilana Tan yang saya gubah nama tokoh menjadi pairing kesukaan saya.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **MinYoon**

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi BTS**

 **.**

 **Kim Seokjin BTS**

 **Kim Taehyung BTS**

 **Zhoumi SJM**

 **Park Chanyeol EXO**

 **Byun Baekhyun EXO**

 **Ps, GS untuk Min Yoongi, Kim Seokjin dan Byun Baekhyun.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Empat**

 **.**

" _Hyung_ hari ini tidak ada jadwal kerja, kan? … Aku sedang di luar. Ada sedikit urusan… Oke, sampai jumpa." Jimin melempaskan _earphone_ dari telinga dan kembali memusatkan perhatian pada jalanan di depannya. "Sepertinya di sini kampusnya," gumamnya pada diri sendiri sambil menghentikan mobil di tepi jalan. Ia membuka layar ponselnya dan baru akan menekan angka sembilan ketika gerakannya terhenti.

Ia melihat Suga melalui kaca jendela mobilnya. Gadis itu sedang berjalan keluar dari gerbang kampus bersama laki-laki tinggi besar.

Jimin terus mengamati mereka ketika laki-laki itu membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Suga dan gadis itu masuk. Jimin menutup ponsel, melemparkannya ke kursi penumpang di sampingnya, lalu memutar mobilnya untuk mengikuti mobil putih itu.

Ternyata mereka tidak pergi jauh. Mobil putih itu berhenti di depan kafe dan kedua orang itu turun. Jimin menghentikan mobil di seberang jalan dan tetap diam di dalam mobil. Ia melihat Suga dan laki-laki itu masuk ke kafe dan, untungnya, menempati meja di dekat jendela. Dari mobilnya, Jimin bisa melihat mereka berdua dengan jelas. Si laki-laki tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum dan berbicara, Suga juga sering tersenyum dan sesekali menanggapi kata-kata pria itu.

Jimin meraih ponselnya dan menekan angka sembilan. Begitu mendengar suara operator telepon, Jimin langsung menutup layar ponselnya dengan keras.

"Kenapa ponselnya dimatikan?" tanyanya kesal.

Jimin memerhatikan Suga yang sedang tersenyum kepada pelayan yang mengantarkan minuman. Ia memalingkan wajah lalu bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dengan nada heran, "Kenapa aku harus peduli?"

Ia menghidupkan mesin dan menjalankan mobil dengan kasar sehingga rodanya berdecit.

"Kau mau pulang? Bagaimana kalau kuantar?"

Suga menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Tidak usah, Chanyeol _ssi_. Aku belum mau pulang."

Park Chanyeol berdiri di samping mobil putihnya dan bertanya lagi,

"Kalau begitu kau mau ke mana? Aku bisa mengantarmu."

Suga menggeleng lagi. "Tidak usah. Kau pasti sibuk. Pergi saja dulu."

Karena tidak bisa membujuk Suga, Park Chanyeol akhirnya melambaikan tangan dan masuk ke mobil.

Suga memerhatikan mobil putih itu membelok di sudut jalan dan mengembuskan napas. Ia berbalik dan mulai berjalan pelan. Karena teringat ponselnya yang tadi ia matikan, ia merogoh tas dan menyalakan alat komunikasi itu segera setelah menemukannya. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi.

"Halo?" katanya, menempelkan ponsel ke telinga.

"Ini aku," ujar suara di seberang sana.

"Park Jimin _ssi_?" Suga agak heran mendengar suara Park Jimin.

"Kau di mana sekarang?" tanya Park Jimin cepat.

"Aku… oh…" Suga melihat sekelilingnya dan menyebutkan tempatnya.

"Tunggu di sana." Lalu tanpa menunggu jawaban, Park Jimin langsung memutuskan hubungan.

Suga menatap ponselnya dengan bingung. Orang aneh. Tunggu di sini? Kenapa? Dia mau datang? Suga sedang mempertimbangkan apakah ia harus menunggu sambil berdiri di tepi jalan atau masuk lagi ke kafe ketika mobil merah berhenti tepat di depannya. Jendela mobil itu diturunkan dan Suga membungkukkan badan untuk melihat ke dalam. Ia melihat Park Jimin yang berkacamata gelap seperti biasa duduk di balik kemudi.

"Masuk," kata laki-laki itu singkat.

Suga mendengus pelan mendengar nada memerintah dalam suara Park Jimin, tapi ia masuk juga ke mobil.

"Kenapa cepat sekali datangnya? Tadi kau sedang ada di sekitar sini?" tanya Suga ringan ketika mereka sudah melaju di jalan.

Jimin tidak menjawab, hanya bergumam tidak jelas.

"Kenapa mencariku? Kita harus berfoto?" tanya Suga lagi sambil menatap teman seperjalanannya yang entah kenapa agak aneh hari ini.

Sepertinya Park Jimin tidak bisa menahan emosi lagi karena ia mulai menggerutu. "Aku mencoba menghubungimu dari tadi. Kenapa ponselmu dimatikan? Bukankah _Hyung_ sudah bilang padamu kau harus siap setiap saat kalau-kalau kami menghubungimu?"

Suga menatap Park Jimin dengan jengkel. "Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Aku memang baru mengaktifkan kembali ponselku. Tapi bukankah sekarang kau sudah berhasil menghubungiku?"

"Kau tadi sedang apa sampai tidak bisa menjawab telepon?" Tanya Park Jimin sambil tetap menatap lurus ke jalan.

"Sedang bersama teman," jawab Suga, lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kenapa kau mencariku? Kita mau ke mana?"

Suga melihat Park Jimin agak ragu sesaat, lalu laki-laki itu berkata, "Aku sampai lupa apa yang ingin kukatakan saking terlalu lamanya menunggumu. Tapi sebaiknya kau menemaniku membeli sesuatu."

"Beli apa?"

"Hadiah untuk penggemarku," sahut Park Jimin sambil memandang Suga sebentar, lalu kembali menatap ke depan. "Untuk dibagikan dalam acara jumpa penggemar Sabtu nanti."

"Untuk semua orang?"

"Tidak, hanya untuk beberapa orang yang terpilih."

"Ooh." Suga mengangguk-angguk. "Kenapa kau baik sekali? Kukira artis tidak membeli sendiri hadiah untuk penggemarnya. Kupikir hal-hal semacam itu diurus orang lain."

"Aku lebih suka membelinya sendiri. Karena kebetulan kau tidak sibuk, kau bisa membantuku."

Suga menoleh cepat. "Hei, siapa bilang aku tidak sibuk? Dua jam lagi aku harus menemui Mister Kim. Lagi pula menurut perjanjian, kita hanya akan berfoto bersama. Tidak pernah disebut-sebut soal aku harus menemani atau membantumu mengerjakan apa pun."

"Bukankah sejak awal sudah kukatakan, kita anggap saja kesepakatan ini sama dengan aku menawarkan pekerjaan untukmu. Kau tidak menolak. Jadi intinya, kau sekarang bekerja untukku. Bukankah begitu?" kata Park Jimin sambil tersenyum. "Soal Mister Kim-mu itu, tidak usah cemas. Kau akan bisa menemuinya tepat waktu. Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan mengganggu pekerjaanmu di sana."

Suga merasa tidak perlu memberitahu Park Jimin bahwa ia tadi bersama Park Chanyeol. Bagaimanapun, masalahnya dengan Park Chanyeol adalah masalah pribadi yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan Park Jimin maupun Zhoumi. Ditambah lagi kenyataan bahwa pertemuan dengan Park Chanyeol tadi hanyalah perbincangan singkat tanpa arti khusus.

Park Jimin menghentikan mobil di depan toko pakaian yang kelihatan mewah di Apgujeong-dong, salah satu kawasan paling trendi di Seoul, dipenuhi restoran kelas atas dan toko pakaian dari para desainer terkenal. Suga tahu toko itu karena ia sering melewatinya.

Kadang-kadang ia berhenti dan mengagumi pakaian yang dipajang di etalasenya, tapi tidak pernah sekali pun ia menapakkan kakinya di dalam toko itu. Ia tidak perlu masuk ke toko itu untuk tahu bahwa harga barang yang dijual di toko itu pasti mahal, sama seperti butik Mister Kim. Ia lebih suka berbelanja di Myeong-dong yang sering disebut Ginza-nya Seoul, salah satu kawasan perbelanjaan yang populer. Harga barang-barang di Myeong-dong memang tidak jauh berbeda dengan harga barang di Apgujeong-dong, tetapi Suga merasa lebih nyaman karena sudah terbiasa berbelanja di sana.

Suga mencondongkan badan dan mengamati bangunan itu. "Hei, kau mau masuk ke sana? Memangnya tidak apa-apa kalau kau dikenali orang? Lalu aku bagaimana? Aku tidak ingin terlihat bersamamu."

Park Jimin melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan mendesah. Ia menatap Suga dengan kening berkerut, lalu berkata, "Aku ini bukan narapidana yang tidak boleh ke mana-mana. Lagi pula apa gunanya jadi artis kalau tidak ingin dikenal orang?"

Suga masih tidak berniat melepas sabuk pengamannya. "Oh, begitu? Kau merasa senang kalau orang-orang mengenalimu, jadi histeris, lalu jatuh pingsan di hadapanmu?"

"Orang-orang tidak akan pingsan begitu melihatku," kata Park Jimin. "Kau tenang saja. Aku kenal pemilik toko ini. Dia tidak akan banyak bertanya. Aku sering ke sini dengan staf manajemenku. Soal dirimu… anggap saja kau salah satu anggota stafku."

Park Jimin membuka pintu, lalu mulai beranjak dari kursi ketika ia berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Suga lagi. "Tunggu dulu. Kau kan memang anggota stafku. Kau bekerja untukku, bukan? Ayo, turun."

Suga mengangkat bahu, melepaskan sabuk pengaman dan keluar dari mobil.

"Sebenarnya kau ingin beli apa?" tanya Suga bingung. Ia melihat-lihat barang-barang yang dijual di toko itu dan ia benar, harganya sama sekali tidak murah.

"Entahlah, aku belum tahu," jawab Park Jimin sambil melepas kacamata gelapnya. "Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang pilih. Ayo, kita naik."

"Hei, Park Jimin!"

Suga dan Park Jimin serentak menoleh ke arah seruan penuh semangat itu. Ternyata suara itu milik laki-laki yang tampan sekali. Suga merasa pernah melihat laki-laki itu. Di mana ya? Ah! Di televisi. Laki-laki itu kan bintang iklan pakaian olahraga. Tidak salah lagi.

"Apa kabar, V?" Park Jimin menyapa dan menepuk punggungnya.

Suga menjauh dari sana dan membiarkan kedua laki-laki itu berbincang-bincang. Kalau tidak salah, ia memang pernah dengar Park Jimin berteman baik dengan V atau Kim Taehyung. Walaupun sudah berdiri agak jauh dan tersembunyi di balik rak pakaian, ia masih bisa mendengar jelas pembicaraan kedua laki-laki itu.

"Hei, kau ganti nomor ponselmu, ya?" Suga mendengar V bertanya kepada Jimin.

"Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu aku meneleponmu, tapi yang menjawab wanita dan dia bilang dia tidak kenal denganmu."

Suga menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangan. Ia ingat hari itu, hari ketika ponselnya dan ponsel Park Jimin tertukar. Saat itu ia mengira orang itu salah sambung. Suga mengalihkan tatapan ke arah Park Jimin, penasaran bagaimana jawaban pria itu.

"Kau pasti salah sambung. Nomor ponselku tetap seperti yang dulu," katanya tenang sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak mungkin salah sambung," V bersikeras. "Tapi sudahlah, itu bukan masalah. Kakakku terus menanyakan kabarmu. Katanya sudah lama kau tidak ke sini."

"Maaf. Aku memang agak sibuk belakangan ini."

V menatap Park Jimin penuh selidik. "Oh ya, aku baru ingat. Kenapa kau tidak cerita padaku?"

Park Jimin mengangkat alis. "Tentang apa?"

"Pacarmu."

Suga menahan napas.

Park Jimin terlihat bingung. "Pacar? Pacar yang man—Aah, itu…"

Bagaimana sih? Suga merasa kesal. Park Jimin selalu khawatir Suga akan membocorkan rahasia mereka, tapi sekarang ia sendiri yang hampir membongkar semuanya.

V tertawa. "Masa kau lupa pacarmu sendiri?"

Park Jimin ikut tertawa. "Lain kali saja kuceritakan. Nah, itu ada yang memanggilmu. Sudah, pergilah, tidak usah melayaniku."

"Hei, tadi itu V yang bintang iklan itu ya?" tanya Suga ketika Park Jimin sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Mmm. Memangnya kenapa?" Park Jimin balas bertanya.

"Ternyata dia tampan sekali," kata Suga. "Aku tidak percaya aku bisa melihat aslinya. Seharusnya tadi aku minta tanda tangan, siapa tahu Seokjin mau."

Park Jimin memandangnya, lalu bergumam pelan. "Untuk temanmu atau…"

"Hm?"

"Ah, tidak…. Sudah memilih sesuatu?"

"Katanya kau ingin memilih sendiri," protes Suga, tapi Park Jimin sudah berjalan pergi. Suga membiarkan dirinya beberapa saat memandang sosok belakang V yang menjauh, lalu membalikkan tubuh menyusul Park Jimin yang sudah naik ke lantai dua toko itu.

"Ini tokonya?" tanya Suga lagi setelah berhasil menyusul Park Jimin.

"Apa?" Park Jimin sibuk melihat-lihat aksesori yang dijual di sana.

"Maksudku, toko ini milik V?"

"Sebenarnya milik kakaknya, tapi V sering ada di sini," sahut Park Jimin. Lalu ia tiba-tiba menoleh dan menatap Suga dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Kenapa tanya-tanya?"

Suga membalas tatapan Park Jimin tanpa merasa bersalah. "Hanya ingin tahu. Eh, kau kenal siapa lagi? Kenal mantan personel H.O.T? Shinhwa?"

Park Jimin mendesah keras dan berkacak pinggang. "Kalau nona besar tidak lupa, kau di sini untuk membantuku memilih sesuatu!"

Suga mencibir. "Oke, oke. Bagaimana kalau bros?" katanya sambil menunjuk barisan bros cantik yang dipajang di kotak kaca.

"Aku sudah pernah memberikan bros untuk penggemarku dulu," kata Park Jimin.

"Aah, benar juga." Suga mengangguk-angguk sambil terus mengamati bros-bros itu. "Waktu itu sudah pernah ya…"

Beberapa detik berlalu tanpa tanggapan, meski begitu Suga merasa Park Jimin sedang menatapnya. Suga pun mengangkat kepala dan melihat ke arah laki-laki itu. Ah, sepertinya ia keliru, Jimin sedang memandang ke arah lain.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Suga.

Park Jimin menoleh dan menunjuk ke bagian _snapback_. "Kita ke sana."

Suga mengikuti laki-laki itu, namun ketika ia melewati salah satu manekin, langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti. Mata Suga tertuju pada syal panjang yang dipakaikan pada manekin itu. Syal bermotif kotak-kotak hitam-putih yang kelihatan bagus sekali. Suga menjulurkan tangan dan menyentuh syal itu.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Tiba-tiba Park Jimin sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

Suga menoleh ke belakang dan berkata, "Lihat syal ini. Bagus, kan?"

"Menurutmu bagus?" tanya Park Jimin.

Suga mengelus-elus syal itu. "Tentu saja. Aku suka sekali motif dan warnanya."

Park Jimin melepaskan syal itu dari manekin dan memakainya. Ia berjalan ke cermin dan mematut diri. Suga mengikuti dari belakang sambil menggerutu dalam hati, kenapa jadi Park Jimin yang mencoba memakainya?

"Memang bagus," Park Jimin mengakui. "Cocok untukku, bukan?"

Suga ikut melihat bayangan Park Jimin di cermin dan harus mengakui pria itu memang terlihat keren sekali dengan syal itu.

"Cocok. Kau bisa memakainya pada acara jumpa penggemarmu nanti," usul Suga sambil mengalihkan pandangan.

"Boleh juga," kata Park Jimin dan berputar dari cermin. "Lalu soal hadiah untuk penggemar, kupikir sebaiknya mereka kubelikan _snapback_ saja. Bagaimana?"

..

..

TBC

..

..

 _ **Yolo!**_

 _ **Eotte?**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summer in Seoul ©Ilana Tan**

 **Saduran dari karya Ilana Tan yang saya gubah nama tokoh menjadi pairing kesukaan saya.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **MinYoon**

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi BTS**

 **.**

 **Kim Seokjin BTS**

 **Kim Taehyung BTS**

 **Zhoumi SJM**

 **Park Chanyeol EXO**

 **Byun Baekhyun EXO**

 **Ps, GS untuk Min Yoongi, Kim Seokjin dan Byun Baekhyun.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Lima**

 **..**

"Beruntung sekali kita bisa dapat tiket ini. Tempat duduk kita di barisan paling depan, lagi! Kau tahu tidak, tiketnya sudah habis terjual dalam setengah jam! Tapi kurasa itu bukan berita aneh. Sudah empat tahun Park Jimin tidak mengeluarkan album, makanya aku yakin albumnya kali ini pasti hebat," kata Seokjin sambil mencium tiket masuk acara jumpa penggemar Park Jimin. "Apakah aku harus menelepon Mister Kim dan mengucapkan terima kasih?"

"Ah, tidak usah. Aku sudah berterima kasih padanya," sahut Suga cepat-cepat.

Zhoumi memenuhi janjinya dan memberikan dua lembar tiket kepada Suga. Tentu saja Suga langsung mengajak Kim Seokjin dan karenanya ia harus mengarang cerita tentang asal-usul tiket itu. Ia berkata pada Seokjin bahwa Mister Kim yang menghadiahkan tiket itu untuknya karena sudah menyelesaikan tugas dengan sempurna. Yang benar saja! Kalau Mister Kim pernah sebaik itu pada orang, namanya sudah pasti bukan Mister Kim. Tapi Seokjin sama sekali tidak curiga dengan cerita itu.

Mereka tiba di tempat acara jumpa penggemar diselenggarakan dan melihat ratusan gadis remaja berkerumun di pintu masuk. Ternyata penggemar setia Park Jimin banyak sekali. Mereka membawa spanduk-spanduk besar, balon, dan papan karton yang bertuliskan nama

Park Jimin. Suga masih belum memahami kenapa orang-orang itu begitu tergila-gila pada Park Jimin walaupun ia sudah menghabiskan waktu bersama laki-laki itu seminggu terakhir ini. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah ia akan merasa aneh melihat Park Jimin berdiri di panggung dan menyanyi.

"Kali ini mereka membatasi jumlah penonton," celetuk Seokjin. "Acara jumpa penggemar yang sebelumnya jauh lebih ramai."

Suga mengalihkan pandangan dari kerumunan penggemar Park Jimin kepada temannya. "Benarkah?"

Kim Seokjin mengangguk tegas. "Tentu saja. Aku juga datang ke acara jumpa penggemar yang dulu itu. Wah, yang datang banyak sekali. Kau tidak akan bisa membayangkannya. Waktu itu aku sampai susah bernapas. Tidak heran kalau banyak penggemarnya yang jatuh pingsan di acara itu, malah ada yang sampai meninggal. Aku pernah cerita, kan? Kau ingat, Yoongi?"

Suga mengangguk dan merenung. "Aku pernah dengar tentang kejadian itu, tapi karena belum pernah menghadiri acara seperti ini, aku tidak tahu suasananya seperti apa."

Kim Seokjin tersenyum dan menggandeng lengan Suga. "Walaupun jumlah penontonnya sudah dikurangi, aku yakin mereka tetap liar. Kau akan bisa merasakan suasananya. Oh ya, Park Jimin masih ingat padamu, tidak ya?"

Suga menatapnya kaget. "Maksudmu?"

Seokjin mendecakkan lidah. "Bukankah waktu itu kau sempat ke rumahnya, bahkan dia mengantarkanmu pulang? Hei, kau ingatkan saja dia! Sewaktu acara pembagian tanda tangan nanti, bilang kau pernah berjumpa dengannya. Setelah itu kita pasti bisa mengobrol lebih lama. Ya? Ya? Kau harus menarik perhatiannya kepada kita."

"Apa? Bukannya sudah kubilang aku tidak mau orang-orang sampai tahu malam itu aku bertemu dengannya?" sahut Suga. "Aku tidak mau terlibat gosip semacam itu." Oh ya, ia tahu benar ucapannya ini bertolak belakang dengan keputusannya membantu Park Jimin.

"Kalau begitu tidak usah terang-terangan. Kau bisa memberikan petunjuk-petunjuk yang bisa membuatnya—"

"Hei, Kim Seokjin! Sudahlah, kita masuk saja," potong Suga sambil cepat-cepat menarik tangan temannya masuk ke gedung.

Acara dimulai dan Park Jimin muncul diiringi jeritan para penggemarnya. Suga agak terperangah karena para penggemar Park Jimin benar-benar penuh semangat dan jeritan mereka mengagumkan. Seokjin juga menjerit dan mengibas-ngibaskan balon yang dipegangnya keras-keras. Melihat temannya seperti itu, Suga jadi ikut bersorak dan menjerit walaupun suaranya sudah jelas tidak terdengar di antara lengkingan penggemar-penggemar lain yang lebih ahli dalam hal ini. Suga melihat Park Jimin berdiri di depan penonton sambil tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangan. Pria itu mengenakan kaus hitam, jaket putih, celana panjang putih, juga syal hitam-putih yang dibelinya bersama Suga.

Kemudian Park Jimin mulai bernyanyi dan Suga membiarkan dirinya dipengaruhi para penggemar Park Jimin yang liar. Ia ikut berteriak-teriak dan mengibas-ngibaskan balon seperti Seokjin. Suga mengakui suara Park Jimin memang bagus, sehingga ia tidak sempat memikirkan apakah memang terasa aneh melihat laki-laki itu di panggung.

Park Jimin menyanyikan lagu-lagu dari album barunya, diselingi perbincangan singkat dengan para penonton. Para penggemarnya terus saja menjerit-jerit kesenangan, bahkan tidak sedikit yang jatuh pingsan.

Yang berikutnya adalah acara pembagian tanda tangan. Suga dan Seokjin ikut antri. Suga melihat para penggemar satu per satu menjabat tangan Park Jimin dan tersenyum bahagia, ada juga yang menangis saking gembiranya. Senyum ramah Park Jimin tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Kadang-kadang ia berbicara pendek dan bercanda sebentar dengan beberapa penggemar. Suga bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah laki-laki itu tidak merasa lelah.

Ketika giliran Suga dan Seokjin sudah hampir tiba, Suga bisa mendengar percakapan antara Park Jimin dan penggemarnya. Umumnya si penggemar akan memuji penampilan dan lagunya, lalu Park Jimin akan berterima kasih dengan sopan dan ramah sekali, setelah itu ia akan menanyakan nama si penggemar dan membubuhkan tanda tangan di atas CD, poster, atau apa pun yang disodorkan kepadanya.

Ketika akhirnya Suga berdiri di depan Park Jimin, laki-laki itu tidak terlihat terkejut saat melihatnya. Suga mencoba bersikap seperti kebanyakan penggemar Park Jimin yang lain dan menyodorkan CD Park Jimin yang baru dibelinya tadi.

"Jimin _Oppa_ , aku suka lagumu," kata Suga dengan menggebu-gebu. Ia tidak memedulikan Seokjin yang terus-menerus menyikutnya.

Ia mendengar Park Jimin terbatuk pelan dan membubuhkan tanda tangan di sampul depan CD yang ia sodorkan. Kemudian dengan senyumnya yang biasa, ia mengembalikan CD itu kepada Suga. Suga langsung meraih dan meremas tangan Park Jimin yang menjulurkan CD, membuat laki-laki itu agak terperanjat.

"Terima kasih, Jimin _Oppa_. Terima kasih. Aku cinta padamu," serunya gembira. Di dalam hati ia tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi wajah laki-laki itu.

Ketika berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya, Suga melihat Zhoumi berdiri tidak jauh dari Park Jimin. Zhoumi juga melihatnya. Suga membungkukkan badan sedikit untuk memberi salam yang dibalas Zhoumi dengan senyuman dan acungan jempol. Pasti paman yang satu itu sudah melihat adegan kecil tadi.

Setelah acara tanda tangan selesai, pembawa acara mengumumkan Park Jimin akan membagikan hadiah khusus kepada sepuluh penggemar.

"Wah! Dia mau membagikan hadiah! Apa ya?" Seokjin begitu bersemangat sampai tidak berhenti bergerak-gerak di tempat duduknya.

" _Snapback_ ," jawab Suga tanpa sadar.

Park Jimin yang berdiri di samping pembawa acara berkata ia akan menghadiahkan sepuluh _snapback_ yang sudah dibelinya sendiri. Kepala Seokjin langsung menoleh ke arah Suga. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanyanya curiga.

Suga menjadi serba salah dan buru-buru berkata, "Cuma asal tebak. Biasanya artis suka memberikan hadiah _snapback_. Kalau bukan _snapback_ ya gantungan kunci atau bros."

Seokjin tersenyum. "Mungkin kau benar. Dulu dia pernah memberikan hadiah bros untuk penggemarnya. Sayangnya waktu itu aku tidak kebagian."

 _Snapback_ itu dibagikan kepada penggemar yang memenuhi syarat. Misalnya ketika pembawa acaranya bertanya siapa yang membawa poster resmi Park Jimin yang pertama, atau penggemar yang datang dari jauh, dan sebagainya. Ada juga yang dipilih secara acak dengan

melemparkan bola, dan barang siapa yang menangkap bola itu akan mendapatkan hadiah. Semua orang bersenang-senang termasuk Suga dan Seokjin.

"Nah, sekarang kami hanya punya satu _snapback_ terakhir," kata pembawa acara yang disambut jeritan para penggemar. Entah itu jeritan kecewa atau bahagia karena bagi telinga Suga jeritan penggemar Park Jimin terdengar sama saja.

"Itu punyaku!" seru Seokjin sekeras-kerasnya, berusaha mengalahkan teriakan penggemar lain sambil melambai-lambaikan kedua tangan ke arah si pembawa acara.

"Mungkin kalian ingat, sebelum acara dimulai kami meminta kalian menuliskan nomor ponsel kalian pada secarik kertas dan memasukkannya ke kotak besar yang di sana itu. Kalian tahu apa maksudnya?" tanya si pembawa acara.

Terdengar gemuruh gumaman dari para penonton sementara mereka melihat ke kanan-kiri dan bertanya-tanya.

"Saya akan menjelaskannya," kata si pembawa acara lagi dan suasana pun menjadi hening. "Begini, Park Jimin _ssi_ akan memilih salah satu nomor telepon di dalam kotak itu secara acak dan dia akan menghubungi nomor telepon itu. Barang siapa yang ponselnya nanti berbunyi, majulah ke depan, dan _snapback_ terakhir ini akan menjadi miliknya. Sekarang kalian harus memegang ponsel kalian dan pastikan ponsel kalian dalam keadaan aktif."

Semangat para penonton melambung tinggi dan mereka sibuk mengeluarkan ponsel mereka. Suga merasa ia sudah menjadi penggemar fanatik karena ia juga sedang memegang ponselnya penuh harap seperti Seokjin.

"Sudah siap? Kita mulai ya?" seru Park Jimin yang disambut jeritan para penggemar. Ia memasukkan tangannya ke kotak besar itu dan mengaduk-aduk, lalu mengeluarkan secarik kertas kecil. Para penggemar masih terus menjerit-jerit. Lalu Park Jimin mengeluarkan ponselnya sendiri dan membuka layarnya. Jeritan ribuan penggemarnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Pembawa acara pun harus menenangkan para penonton dengan berkata mereka tidak mungkin bisa mendengar dering telepon kalau semua orang terus menjerit sepenuh hati seperti itu. Akhirnya suasana kembali hening, kini hanya terdengar bisikan lirih di sana-sini.

Park Jimin menekan-nekan tombol ponsel sambil melihat kertas kecil di tangannya, lalu menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinga. Kertas kecil tadi dimasukkan kembali ke kotak. Detik-detik menunggu hubungan tersambung terasa begitu lama. Semua orang di sana menatap ponsel mereka penuh harap. Tiba-tiba terdengar nada panggil.

"Astaga!" Suga berteriak kaget ketika ponsel yang digenggamnya berbunyi nyaring.

"Yoongi, ponselmu!" Seokjin menjerit sambil tertawa histeris.

Para penonton mulai bersuara dan pembawa acara menyuruh Suga berdiri dan menjawab ponselnya.

"Nona yang memakai baju biru, coba dijawab dulu. Apakah benar yang menelepon Park Jimin _ssi_?"

Suga sebenarnya tidak perlu menjawab karena di layar ponselnya muncul tulisan "PJM", nama yang disimpannya untuk nomor ponsel Park Jimin. Memang benar Park Jimin yang meneleponnya, tapi Suga tetap membuka layarponsel dan menempelkannya ke telinga. Walaupun suasana saat itu riuh sekali karena orang-orang bersorak dan bertepuk tangan, ia masih bisa mendengar suara Park Jimin di telepon yang berkata, "Hei, majulah ke depan."

Seokjin mencengkeram lengan Suga dan mengguncang-guncang keras tubuhnya. Suga heran dari mana asal tenaga temannya itu. Akhirnya ia berhasil membebaskan diri dari temannya dan maju dengan dikawal dua penjaga. Jantungnya berdebar keras karena ini kali pertama baginya berdiri di depan orang banyak yang terus bersorak dan menjerit.

Ia bolak-balik membungkukkan badan ke arah para penggemar juga kepada pembaca acara di panggung.

Ketika Suga berdiri di depan Park Jimin, ia menyadari baik Park Jimin ataupun pembawa acara tidak memegang _snapback_. Ia melihat si pembawa acara memberi isyarat kepada salah seorang staf yang berdiri di pojok, tapi anggota staf itu menggeleng.

Ada apa ini? Tidak ada _snapback_? Suga yakin mereka sudah membeli sepuluh buah dan ia tadi menghitung ada sembilan _snapback_ yang sudah dihadiahkan. Pasti masih tersisa satu _snapback_. Jangan-jangan Park Jimin mau mempermainkannya.

Si pembawa acara terlihat bingung tapi mencoba bersikap tenang. Namun Park Jimin tiba-tiba berkata, "Wah, sepertinya _snapback_ yang terakhir hilang. Saya benar-benar minta maaf. Bagaimana ya?"

Para penonton terdiam dan Suga menatap Park Jimin dengan mata disipitkan. Pandangan curiga. Kalau Park Jimin memang sedang mempermainkannya, ini benar-benar tidak lucu. Ia sudah gugup sekali berdiri di bawah sinar lampu seperti ini dan sekarang ia harus menerima permainan Park Jimin?

Si pembawa acara ikut menimpali, "Ya, maaf sekali. Sepertinya memang _snapback_ yang terakhir hilang. Kami sedang mencarinya sekarang."

 _Suga_ merasa seperti orang tolol, hanya berdiri diam di depan semua orang. Ia memutuskan sebaiknya ia kembali ke tempat duduknya. Ketika ia membalikkan tubuh, Park Jimin menahannya.

"Tunggu dulu," katanya sambil tersenyum meminta maaf. "Karena sudah tidak ada _snapback_ , bagaimana kalau kuberikan ini saja?" Park Jimin melepaskan syal di lehernya dan melilitkannya di leher Suga. Para penonton pun kembali berteriak dan menjerit. Suga memandang syal bermotif kotak-kotak hitam-putih yang sekarang melilit lehernya. Ia menyentuh syal itu dan mendongak menatap Park Jimin dengan tercengang. Laki-laki itu sedang tertawa dan tawa di wajah itu membuat Suga akhirnya ikut tersenyum.

..

..

"Waah... kau beruntung sekali, Yoongi! Kau memang tidak mendapat _snapback_ , tapi kau mendapat syal yang dipakainya. Aduh, aduh, jantungku... Kalau aku jadi kau, aku pasti tidak akan bisa tidur malamini," kata Seokjin antusias dalam perjalanan pulang dari acara tadi.

Mereka berdua duduk di barisan belakang bus yang tidak terlalu ramai. "Ya, aku beruntung sekali," kata Suga menyetujui sambil tersenyum. Ia terus memandangi syal yang melilit lehernya. Tadi ia sempat mengira Park Jimin sedang mempermainkannya, tapi ternyata tidak begitu. Tadinya, kalau dugaan jelek Suga terbukti benar, ia berniat meninju Jimin saat itu juga.

Tiba-tiba Seokjin menegakkan punggung dan mencengkeram lengan Suga. "Tunggu dulu, Yoongi. Kau punya nomor telepon Park Jimin!"

Itu bukan pertanyaan dan Suga hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata dengan bingung. Seokjin menepuk lengan Suga dan berseru, "Tadi dia kan menghubungi ponselmu dengan ponselnya, jadi artinya di ponselmu sekarang pasti masih ada nomor ponselnya, kan?"

"Tidak!" bantah Suga cepat-cepat. Apa yang harus dikatakannya? "Tadi... tadi sewaktu aku kembali ke tempat duduk setelah menerima hadiah, Park Jimin sendiri yang bilang ponsel itu milik salah satu anggota stafnya. Lagi pula, coba pikir, mana mungkin Park Jimin bisa sembarangan membiarkan nomor ponselnya diketahui orang tak dikenal?"

Seokjin mengangguk-angguk. "Masuk akal juga."

Suga mengembuskan napas lega dan menggerutu dalam hati. Sepanjang kesepakatan ini, Park Jimin sudah banyak membuat masalah sendiri, tapi justru Suga yang harus memperbaikinya. Mungkin laki-laki itu perlu ditinju.

"Hei, coba kulihat CD-mu yang ditanda tangani tadi," pinta Seokjin sambil mengeluarkan CD miliknya sendiri.

Suga mengeluarkan CD-nya dari dalam tas dan menyerahkannya kepada temannya itu.

"Lihat, dia menulis "Untuk Kim Seokjin... dari Park Jimin‟," kata Seokjin sambil menunjukkannya kepada Suga. Ia memekik senang dan mengelus-elus kotak CD-nya. Suga hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan temannya. Kemudian Seokjin beralih membaca tulisan di sampul depan CD milik Suga. "Untuk Suga... dari Park Jimin." Ia terdiam sesaat, lalu bertanya, "Suga?"

Suga langsung menoleh. "Kenapa?"

"Memangnya tadi kau memberitahunya nama kebarat-baratan-mu, ya?" tanya Seokjin.

"Oh, itu..." Suga agak gelagapan. "Ya, sepertinya begitu."

Seokjin mengerutkan dahi dan menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak. Sepertinya kau bahkan tidak menyebutkan namamu."

"Masa sih?" ujar Suga kaget. Ia mulai panik dan cepat-cepat memutar otak, berusaha keras mengingat acara tanda tangan tadi.

Seokjin meneruskan, "Aku berdiri tepat di belakangmu waktu itu. Kau hanya bilang kau suka lagunya."

Suga ingat, tapi ia berusaha membantah, "Ah, tidak. Aku bilang "Apa kabar? Namaku Suga. Jimin _Oppa_ , aku suka lagumu‟. Aku yakin kok. Kalau tidak, dari mana dia tahu namaku?" Kenapa temannya yang satu ini pintar sekali sih? Untuk sesaat Suga merasa takut akan ketelitian Kim Seokjin. Lama-kelamaan, kalau ia dan Park Jimin terus melakukan kesalahan kecil seperti ini, ia akan kehabisan alasan.

Seokjin berpikir, lalu akhirnya mengangguk. "Benar juga ya? Waktu itu berisik sekali, jadi mungkin aku tidak mendengarnya. Sudahlah, tidak penting. Ngomong-ngomong, lagu yang dinyanyikannya tadi benar-benar bagus ya?"

..

..

"Acara hari ini sukses sekali. Kuucapkan selamat untukmu," kata Zhoumi. Ia dan Jimin sudah kembali ke kantor manajemen. Dengan lega ia menyandarkan punggung ke kursi kerja dan menatap Jimin dengan gembira.

Jimin menoleh ke arah manajernya dan tersenyum. "Memang. Aku senang kita bisa melewatinya dengan baik sekali, tidak seperti yang dulu."

"Semuanya baik-baik saja, kau tidak usah cemas," kata Zhoumi . Ia mengembuskan napas dan berkata, "Aku tahu kau sengaja menelepon Suga tadi. Nomor yang tertera di kertas itu bukan nomor ponsel Suga, kan?"

Jimin tertawa. "Memang. Tadi aku berniat mengerjainya, tapi tidak jadi."

Zhoumi ikut tertawa dan melonggarkan simpul dasinya. "Aku sudah merasa aneh sewaktu kau memintaku menyimpan _snapback_ terakhir itu."

Jimin bangkit dari kursinya. " _Hyung_ simpan di mana _snapback_ itu?"

Zhoumi mengeluarkan _snapback_ yang ditanyakan dari balik jasnya dan melemparkannya kepada Jimin. Jimin menangkap _snapback_ kain kuning itu dengan santai dan memandanginya. Ia ingat ia dan Suga sempat berbeda pendapat tentang _snapback_ kuning yang satu ini. Menurut Suga _snapback_ itu bagus, sedangkan menurutnya warna kuningnya terlalu mencolok. Tapi sekarang kalau dipikir-pikir, _snapback_ kuning ini memang tidak jelek.

" _Hyung_ aku pulang dulu," katanya sambil melambaikan _snapback_ nya.

"Ya, istirahat yang banyak. Minggu depan jadwalmu sangat padat," Zhoumi mengingatkan.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Yolo!_

 _Saya punya banyak cuapan, buat mbak/mas/om/tante_ _ **behind u**_ _yang gaberani login untuk menistakan saya, yuk belajar membaca dulu. Gaperlu saya untuk mengajarkan membaca kan? Saya udah bilang lho, ini saduran. Tapi saya gapernah sekalipun bilang ini remake. Oh saya mengerti sekali apa itu remake tanpa perlu diajarkan. Malah sepertinya mbak/mas/om/tante_ _ **behind u**_ _yang harus belajar untuk membaca kata kata ini :_ **Summer in Seoul ©Ilana Tan. Saduran dari karya Ilana Tan yang saya gubah nama tokoh menjadi pairing kesukaan saya.**

 _Dan melihat mbak/mas/om/tante_ _ **behind u**_ _yang bahkan tidak membaca kata-kata pertama fanfict ini, mbak/mas/om/tante_ _ **behind u**_ _sepertinya hanya rajin mengunjungi fanfict-fanfict serupa yang melakukan saduran/remake seperti ini? Gak capek? Bukan punyanya Ilana Tan saja, ada juga milik Santhy Agatha, atau mungkin Phoebe dan bahkan disadur dari novel terjemahan sekalipun? Ah, dan juga bukan cuma di SPI, di fandom-fandom lain FFn pun juga ada yang menyadurnya. Kalau saya cih capek cuma buat ngunjungin kolom review dan menyuruh writer untuk belajar sendiri apa arti remake. Yah, walau writernya tahu apa itu remake, karena saya sudah mengatakan ini saduran lho…_

 _Think smart yuk mbak/mas/om/tante_ _ **behind u**_

 _Walau saya gayakin mbak/mas/om/tante_ _ **behind u**_ _bahkan bisa membaca ini sampai akhir #kibasponi_

 _._


	6. Chapter 6

**Summer in Seoul ©Ilana Tan**

 **Saduran dari karya Ilana Tan yang saya gubah nama tokoh menjadi pairing kesukaan saya.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **MinYoon**

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi BTS**

 **.**

 **Kim Seokjin BTS**

 **Kim Taehyung BTS**

 **Zhoumi SJM**

 **Park Chanyeol EXO**

 **Byun Baekhyun EXO**

 **Ps, GS untuk Min Yoongi, Kim Seokjin dan Byun Baekhyun.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Enam**

 **.**

Ponselnya masih berdering. Suga ragu apakah ia harus menjawabnya atau tidak. Ia sudah melihat huruf-huruf muncul di layar ponselnya. Dari Mister Kim. Hari ini hari Minggu dan seharusnya Suga tidak bekerja. Kenapa atasannya menelepon? Tapi Suga juga tahu kalau teleponnya tidak dijawab, Mister Kim akan terus meneleponnya sampai laut mengering.

Akhirnya ia menyerah dan meraih ponselnya.

"Hha-lho..." Salah satu alasannya malas menjawab telepon adalah karena tenggorokannya sedang sakit dan ia tidak bisa berbicara seperti biasa. Sekarang suaranya nyaris seperti bisikan angin.

Di seberang sana terdengar suara Mister Kim yang melengking.

"Astaga, Miss Min. Kenapa suaramu seperti hantu begitu? Aku tahu, aku tahu, hari ini Minggu. Tapi aku harus tetap meneleponmu untuk meminta bantuan. Tolong kauantarkan pakaian untuk Park Jimin, ya? Kami di sini sibuk sekali. Ya, sibuk sekali. Tidak ada yang sempat membawakan pakaiannya. Tolong ya? Antarkan ke rumahnya. Kau tahu alamat rumahnya? Tentu saja tidak, bodoh sekali aku. Eeh... alamatnya di mana ya? Sebentar, ya... Mister Cha... MISTER CHA! Di mana kutaruh alamat Park Jimin? Tolong carikan untukku. Miss Min, kembali ke pembicaraan kita tadi. Begini saja, akan kukirim alamat Park Jimin lewat SMS begitu kutemukan nanti. Kau bisa mengambil pakaiannya dari butik lalu langsung pergi ke rumahnya ya? _Thank you very much_. Miss Min, kau baik sekali. _Bye-bye_!"

Suga mendengar telepon ditutup di ujung sana. Ia sama sekali tidak punya kesempatan bicara. Kalaupun punya kesempatan, ia tidak akan bisa bicara banyak. Ia menarik napas perlahan-lahan dan mengembuskannya perlahan-lahan juga. Mungkin atasannya ini dari dulu sampai sekarang tidak akan bisa berubah. Seenaknya sendiri. Diktator, pikir Suga dalam hati sambil melotot kepada ponselnya.

Sebaiknya kau menambah gajiku atau aku akan mengundurkan diri. Lihat saja siapa yang mau bekerja untukmu.

Kata-kata ini sudah sering diucapkannya, tapi ia belum pernah benar-benar mengajukan surat pengunduran diri. Walaupun Mister Kim orang yang aneh dan seenaknya, Suga merasa bisa belajar banyak darinya. Sejak kecil Suga suka sekali dunia _fashion_. Jadi, walaupun jalannya tidak selalu lancar, ia senang bisa bekerja dengan perancang busana terkenal yang tidak segan-segan mengajarinya banyak hal.

Suga meneguk teh panasnya lagi dan duduk meringkuk di tempat tidur. Hari memang sudah siang, tapi ia masih segan bangun dari sana.

Pagi tadi begitu ia bangun, tenggorokannya terasa sakit dan suaranya mulai serak. Mungkin ini efek segala jeritan dan teriakannya kemarin di acara jumpa penggemar Park Jimin. Kemarin ia memang menjerit sekuat tenaga bersama-sama ribuan penggemar lain. Entah apa yang diteriakkannya, ia sendiri juga sudah lupa. Ia hanya terus menjerit untuk meramaikan suasana. Akibatnya, hari ini berbisik saja susah!

Suga baru saja akan terlelap kembali ketika ia teringat perintah Mister Kim. Sambil mendecakkan lidah dengan kesal dan mengumpat-umpat dalam hati, ia bangun dan berganti pakaian.

Sekitar satu setengah jam kemudian, Suga sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumah Park Jimin yang berada di kawasan perumahan mewah.

Ia hanya bisa terkagum-kagum dalam hati. Malam itu, ketika pertama kalinya datang ke sana, ia tidak begitu memerhatikan sekelilingnya. Saat itu ia kan sedang frustasi. Sekarang Suga baru bisa melihat jelas bentuk rumah yang tersembunyi di balik pagar besi tinggi itu. Ia membiarkan matanya berpesta sepuasnya.

Rumah berlantai dua itu lumayan besar, dengan tembok putih, beranda yang luas, dan banyak jendela kaca. Suga menyukai beranda di lantai dua. Ia mengangkat tangan untuk menaungi mata dari sinar matahari dan mendongak memerhatikan rumah itu dengan perasaan senang.

Lalu ia mengulurkan tangan dan memencet bel pintu.

Selanjutnya terdengar suara Park Jimin dari interkom. Suga ragu. Ia berdeham, walaupun tindakan itu tidak membantu sama sekali, memencet tombol interkom, dan menyebutkan namanya dengan suara serak.

"Apa? Siapa? Maaf, suaranya kurang jelas," suara Park Jimin terdengar lagi.

Suga mengulangi ucapannya sambil mengerutkan kening. Seharusnya Park Jimin bisa melihat siapa yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu. Rumah besar seperti ini pasti dilengkapi kamera pengawas.

Pasti. Kenapa laki-laki itu harus membuat tenggorokannya bertambah sakit?

"Aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang kauucapkan. Tapi, baiklah. Masuk saja, Suga."

Suga memalingkan wajahnya dan mendengus. Benar, kan? Park Jimin sudah tahu siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu.

Sambil menjinjing gantungan baju beberapa pakaian yang dibungkus plastik, Suga melewati pagar besi yang terbuka secara otomatis, lalu mendorongnya sampai menutup dengan kakinya. Ia menaiki anak-anak tangga menuju rumah besar itu.

Park Jimin sudah menunggu di depan pintu. Laki-laki itu mengenakan kaus longgar kelabu dan celana panjang hitam. Rambutnya agak berantakan karena tidak ditata. Suga menyadari Jimin menatapnya dari kepala sampai ke kaki, lalu tatapan laki-laki itu kembali ke wajahnya. "Ada apa denganmu? Mana yang sakit?" tanya Park Jimin tanpa basa-basi.

Suga menunjuk lehernya.

"Sudah minum obat?" tanya Park Jimin lagi.

Suga tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Park Jimin memandangnya, lalu bertanya, "Kenapa kemari?"

Suga mengacungkan pakaian-pakaian yang dibawanya. "Misther Kim... coba pakhaian..."

Park Jimin mengibaskan tangan. "Astaga... Aku tidak tahan mendengar suaramu yang mengerikan itu. Ikut aku, Aku punya obat untukmu. Ayo, masuk."

Suga berusaha berbicara, tapi lehernya terlalu menyiksa. Akhirnya ia menurut saja. Bagaimanapun ia tidak bisa melawan kata-kata Park Jimin dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tunggu saja sampai suaranya kembali seperti semula.

Di dalam rumah, ia melepaskan sepatu dan mengenakan sandal rumah yang ditunjukkan Park Jimin. Bagian dalam rumah itu ditata rapi sekali. Semua perabot dan hiasan di dalam rumah itu terkesan mewah. Setelah meletakkan pakaian di sofa terdekat, Suga mengamati foto-foto yang tergantung di dinding. Kebanyakan foto sepasang pria dan wanita setengah baya. Suga menduga mereka orangtua Park Jimin. Ada juga beberapa foto Park Jimin sewaktu kecil, remaja, dan saat ini.

Begitu asyiknya Suga mengamati foto-foto itu sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari Park Jimin sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba sakit tenggorokan? Kemarin bukannya biasa-biasa saja?" tanyanya.

"Kemarinh... jhumpa pengghemar... menjerith," Suga berusaha menjelaskan terpatah-patah.

Park Jimin tertawa. "Ah, jadi karena kemarin kau ikut menjerit-jerit? Anak bodoh. Minum ini," katanya sambil mengulurkan gelas berisi cairan berwarna cokelat pekat.

Suga menerimanya dengan bimbang.

"Tidak usah kuatir. Itu bukan obat bius. Minum saja dan sebentar lagi tenggorokanmu akan membaik."

Suga menatap Park Jimin yang berjalan kembali ke dapur. Setelah dengan ragu-ragu meminum cairan itu, yang ternyata lumayan enak, ia kembali melihat-lihat sekeliling ruangan. Ada _grand_ piano putih di ruang tengah yang tidak diingatnya ada di sana ketika pertama kali datang ke rumah itu. Suga mengelus permukaan piano tersebut dan membuka tutupnya. Ia memang tidak bisa memainkan alat musik, tapi ia suka mendengarkan musik. Ia menekan salah satu tuts piano dan tersenyum sendiri.

"Hei, jangan pegang-pegang sembarangan."

Suga mengangkat kepala dan melihat Park Jimin berjalan menghampirinya. Ia melambai-lambaikan tangan menyuruh Park Jimin datang sambil menunjuk piano.

"Apa?" tanya Park Jimin bingung setelah berdiri di dekat piano.

"Mainhkhan," Suga berbisik serak sambil menggerak-gerakkan jari tangan seperti sedang bermain piano.

"Kau mau aku main piano?"

Suga mengangguk dan menarik Park Jimin supaya duduk di kursi piano. Park Jimin duduk dengan enggan dan berkata, "Kau mau bayar berapa?"

"Appha?" tanya Suga sambil menggerakkan dagu.

"Kau mau bayar berapa untuk permainanku ini?" Park Jimin mengulangi.

Suga mendorong bahu laki-laki itu dan menunjuk piano dengan tegas.

"Ya, ya. Aku mengerti," kata Park Jimin.

Suara dentingan piano yang lembut mulai terdengar. Suga berdiri di samping piano, menopangkan dagu di atasnya sambil melihat jemari tangan Park Jimin menari-nari di atas tuts piano. Ketika alunan nada yang dimainkan laki-laki itu akhirnya berhenti, Suga bertepuk tangan.

"Bagus sekali!" katanya, lalu memegang leher. "Eh, tenggorokanku sudah tidak terlalu sakit lagi."

Park Jimin tersenyum. "Sudah kubilang obatnya manjur."

"Mainkan satu lagu lagi," pinta Suga.

Tiba-tiba terdengar nada dering ponsel. Suga merogoh saku celana dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Raut wajahnya berubah ketika melihat layarnya. Ia segera membuka layar ponsel dan berjalan menjauh dari Park Jimin agar laki-laki itu tidak mendengar pembicaraannya.

"Halo? Ada apa, Chanyeol _ssi_?" Suga berbicara dengan nada rendah. "Apa? Sekarang? Aku... tidak bisa. Aku sedang... eh..."

"Telepon dari Zhoumi _Hyung_ , ya?" seru Park Jimin keras.

Suga terlompat kaget dan buru-buru menutup ponsel dengan tangan. Tapi tidak ada gunanya, Park Chanyeol sudah mendengar kata-kata itu dengan jelas.

"Yoongi, kau sedang bersama seseorang?" tanya Park Chanyeol dengan nada curiga.

Suga membelalak kepada Park Jimin yang memasang tampang polos tak berdosa, lalu berkata pelan, "Ya. Aku harus pergi. Sudah dulu ya?"

Suga menutup ponsel dan berkacak pinggang. Park Jimin sudah gila ya? Kalau memang Paman Zhoumi yang menelepon, Suga kan tidak mungkin berbicara dengan suara pelan seperti tadi. Orang aneh!

"Park Jimin, kau ini kenapa? Kau mau orang-orang tahu tentang kita?" tanya Suga sambil menatap Jimin yang bangkit dari piano.

Park Jimin kelihatannya tidak peduli. Ia hanya melewati Suga dan berkata, "Aku ke kamarku sebentar."

Suga memandangi sosok Park Jimin yang menaiki tangga dengan cepat, lalu menghilang di ujung tangga. Benar-benar orang aneh!

Suga menggeleng dan kembali melihat-lihat rumah Park Jimin. Jarang ada orang yang bisa masuk ke rumah artis. Kesempatan ini harus dimanfaatkan sebaik-baiknya.

Ia sedang mengamati tongkat pemukul bisbol dengan perasaan heran ketika mendengar ponselnya berbunyi lagi.

Siapa lagi? Jangan-jangan Park Chanyeol, katanya pada diri sendiri sambil melihat ke kanan-kiri, mencari asal bunyi. Tadi ponselnya ia taruh di mana ya? Ah, itu dia, di atas piano.

Ia berlari ke arah piano dan langsung membuka layar ponsel. "Halo?"

"Halo? Siapa ini?" tanya suara wanita di ujung sana.

Suga mengerutkan dahi. Ia tidak mengenali suara wanita itu. Maka ia bertanya, "Ini Min Yoongi. Anda ingin mencari siapa?"

Suara wanita itu tidak ragu-ragu ketika menjawab, "Bukankah ini ponsel Park Jimin?"

Suga terkejut. Astaga! Lagi-lagi ia mengambil ponsel yang salah. Ia memutar kepala ke sekeliling ruangan dan melihat ponselnya tergeletak di meja makan. Bagaimana ini?

"Oh... Benar, ini memang ponsel Park Jimin," kata Suga agak gugup. "Akan saya panggilkan dia."

Wanita di ujung sana tiba-tiba menahannya. "Tunggu sebentar. Anda ini nona yang ada di foto bersama Jimin itu, ya?"

Suga menahan napas dan berpaling ke arah tangga, berharap Park Jimin segera muncul.

"Anu... saya..." Suga sungguh tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Ia tidak pernah diberitahu bagaimana cara menghadapi orang-orang yang menanyakan hubungannya dengan Park Jimin.

"Tidak apa-apa," suara wanita itu berubah ramah. "Aku ibu Park Jimin."

Astaga! Ibunya? Pengetahuan ini malah membuat Suga panik.

"Ah, apa kabar, Bibi?" kata Suga berusaha terdengar tenang meski sebenarnya ia bergerak-gerak gelisah. Kemudian Suga menutup ponsel dengan tangan dan berseru memanggil Jimin dengan suaranya yang masih sedikit serak. "Park Jimin _ssi_!" Ia kembali menempelkan ponsel ke telinga dan berkata, "Sebentar lagi Park Jimin _ssi_ akan turun."

Ibu Park Jimin tertawa pelan. "Senang sekali bisa mendengar suaramu walaupun Jimin belum memperkenalkan kita. Dasar anak itu. Tadi kau bilang namamu Min Yoongi, bukan? Kedengarannya kau sedang flu. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Oh, saya tidak apa-apa." Tepat pada saat itu ia melihat Park Jimin menuruni tangga, ia cepat-cepat berlari ke arah laki-laki itu.

"Park Jimin _ssi_ sudah di sini. Silakan Anda bicara dengannya," kata Suga di telepon, lalu menyodorkan ponsel ke Jimin.

Park Jimin menerima ponsel itu dengan bingung. "Siapa?"

"Ibumu," bisik Suga panik.

Jimin mengangkat alis karena terkejut dan menjawab telepon.

"Halo, Ibu?" Lalu tiba-tiba ia menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. Bahkan Suga bisa mendengar suara ibu Park Jimin yang berteriak keras. Akhirnya Park Jimin menempelkan ponsel kembali ke telinga dan berkata, "Bukannya aku tidak mau menceritakannya pada Ayah dan Ibu, hanya saja menurutku… Aku tahu… Apa? Aku di rumah. Ya, baiklah. Akan kujelaskan kepada Ayah nanti. Apa? … Dia?" Suga agak bingung ketika laki-laki itu menatapnya.

"Sebentar," kata Park Jimin, lalu mengulurkan ponsel ke Suga. Suga menatap Park Jimin dan ponsel itu bergantian.

"Ibuku mau bicara denganmu," kata Park Jimin sambil meletakkan ponsel ke tangan Suga. "Tidak apa-apa."

Suga menggigit bibir dan menatap Park Jimin. Kemudian ia menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinga dan menyapa ibu Park Jimin. Ia mendengarkan perkataan wanita yang lebih tua itu sebentar sambil mengangguk-angguk dan sesekali berkata "baik" dan "saya mengerti". Akhirnya ia mengucapkan "sampai jumpa" dan menutup ponsel.

"Ibuku bilang apa?" tanya Park Jimin ketika Suga mengembalikan ponselnya.

Suga balas bertanya, "Apa yang kaukatakan pada ibumu tentang aku?"

"Aku bahkan belum sempat mengatakan apa-apa," kata Park Jimin. "Ayahku melihat foto-foto kita di internet dan ibuku menelepon untuk menanyakan kebenarannya."

Suga hanya mengangguk-angguk. "Oh, foto-foto kita ada di internet juga?"

"Lalu ibuku bilang apa padamu?" tanya Park Jimin lagi.

Suga tersenyum. "Katanya aku harus mengawasi makanmu karena kau sering lupa makan kalau sudah sibuk bekerja. Katanya aku harus banyak bersabar kalau menghadapimu, apalagi kalau kau sedang uring-uringan. Katanya sebenarnya kau anak yang baik dan tidak akan membuatku kecewa. Ibumu juga bilang ingin bertemu denganku dan memintamu membawaku ke Amerika untuk menemuinya."

Park Jimin mengerang. "Cerewet sekali. Kenapa ibuku begitu baik padamu? Padaku tadi dia malah berteriak-teriak."

Suga mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin ibumu lebih suka anak perempuan. Hei, kalau tidak salah, ibumu penulis buku, ya? Aku pernah membaca salah satu bukunya dan aku suka sekali. Ibumu benar-benar berpikir aku pacarmu, ya? Wah, hebat."

Park Jimin tidak mengacuhkan kata-kata Suga dan bertanya, "Kenapa kau menjawab teleponku?"

Suga berdeham dan menjawab, "Kupikir ponselku yang berbunyi. Tadi kan memang ada yang meneleponku. Sewaktu ponselmu berbunyi, kukira dia menelepon lagi. Sudah kubilang kau harus mengganti nada deringmu."

"Siapa yang menelepon?"

"Teman," sahut Suga sambil memalingkan wajah. "Oh, coba lihat. Sudah waktunya makan siang. Pantas saja aku mulai lapar. Kau juga belum makan, kan?"

Park Jimin berkacak pinggang dan menunduk menatap lantai. Kemudian ia mengangkat kepala dan berkata, "Kalau begitu, kita pergi makan di luar saja."

"Hei, kau mau kita berdua dilihat orang? Kau mau membuat hidupku susah?" tanya Suga.

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Kita pesan _pizza_ saja," usul Suga cepat. "Sudah lama aku tidak makan _pizza_. Oke?"

"Sakit tenggorokan malah mau makan _pizza_?" tanya Park Jimin.

"Kau makan bubur saja."

"Tenggorokanku sudah sembuh," protes Suga.

..

..

"Kapan kau akan membawaku menemui ibumu?"

Jimin mengangkat kepala dan menatap gadis yang sedang menggigit potongan _pizza_ di hadapannya itu dengan kaget. Lalu Suga tertawa dan berkata, "Bercanda. Tidak usah bingung begitu."

Jimin kembali memakan _pizza_ -nya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Bulan lalu sewaktu kau ke Amerika, apakah kau pergi untuk mengunjungi orangtuamu?" tanya Suga sambil lalu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku pergi ke Amerika bulan lalu?" Jimin balik bertanya.

Suga mengedikkan bahu. "Semua orang juga tahu," katanya. "Di masa sekarang ini, tidak ada yang bisa disembunyikan selebriti. Orang-orang punya banyak cara untuk mencari tahu. Dari hal-hal yang mendasar, misalnya soal ibumu yang penulis, ayahmu komponis, dan soal mereka tinggal di Amerika Serikat, sampai ukuran bajumu dan jam berapa kau tidur di malam hari."

"Benarkah?" Jimin tersenyum dan menambahkan, "Jadi menurutmu tidak ada yang tidak diketahui orang-orang tentang aku?"

Suga terdiam sebentar untuk berpikir. Lalu, "Eh, ada," kata Suga tegas.

"Apa?"

Suga tersenyum bangga dan menjawab, "Orang-orang tidak tahu kau mengenalku."

Ah, dia benar. Mereka berdua punya rahasia. Entah kenapa hal ini membuat Jimin senang.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," kata Jimin tiba-tiba. Suga menatapnya, menunggu kata-katanya.

"Aku ingin tahu siapa orang yang meneleponmu tadi," kata Jimin. Ia melihat raut wajah Suga berubah maka ia cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Jangan katakan lagi dia itu teman dan jangan coba-coba mengalihkan pembicaraan."

Suga membuka mulut dan menutupnya kembali. Jimin menyadari gadis itu bimbang.

"Dia mantan pacarmu yang pernah kau ceritakan?" tanya Jimin hati-hati.

Suga menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya. Lalu ia mengangguk.

Jimin tiba-tiba merasa tidak bersemangat. Ia bertanya lagi, "Untuk apa dia meneleponmu lagi setelah apa yang dilakukannya padamu?"

Suga mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Aku juga tidak mengerti. Dia hanya mengajak ngobrol, makan, dan hal-hal kecil seperti itu."

Jimin tidak menyadari suaranya bertambah keras. "Lalu kenapa kau masih mau menemuinya?"

Suga sampai menatapnya heran. "Kurasa aku… aku… entahlah." Jimin bisa melihat Suga agak bingung menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Lagi pula… memangnya setelah berpisah harus bermusuhan?" kata Suga akhirnya.

"Sampai sekarang… kau masih menyukainya?" Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Jimin tanpa bisa dicegah. Lalu tanpa disadarinya, tubuhnya menegang menunggu jawaban gadis itu.

Suga terlihat ragu-ragu, lalu akhirnya menjawab, "Mungkin."

"Apa?"

Suga menatapnya dengan agak bingung. "Mungkin," katanya sekali lagi. "Mungkin aku memang masih punya perasaan terhadapnya. Entahlah."

Mendadak Jimin merasa susah bernapas. Matanya tertuju ke meja tapi tatapannya kosong. Pikirannya juga kosong.

Lalu ia mendengar suara Suga lagi. "Ini masalah pribadiku dan tidak ada hubungannya denganmu dan Paman. Tidak perlu cemas. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengatakan apa pun mengenai kalian berdua pada orang itu. Aku orang yang bisa membedakan masalah pribadi dengan pekerjaan."

Jimin tertawa masam. "Begitu?"

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," kata Suga tiba-tiba.

Jimin menatap wajah gadis itu berubah serius, "Apa?"

Suga tidak menatap Jimin, tapi memandang _pizza_ di tangannya. "Kejadian empat tahun lalu… Bisa kauceritakan?"

Jimin tertegun. Ia tidak menyangka Suga akan menanyakan hal itu.

Suga meliriknya sekilas dan menambahkan, "Aku hanya ingin mendengar ceritanya dari sisimu… kalau kau tidak keberatan."

Entah kenapa Jimin merasa agak gelisah. Sampai sekarang ia masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian tersebut. Kecelakaan yang seakan-akan baru terjadi kemarin.

"Apa yang ingin kauketahui?"

"Semuanya."

Jimin menarik napas dalam-dalam. Pandangannya menerawang. Kata-katanya meluncur pelan dan datar. "Saat itu acara sudah berakhir. Hujan turun. Aku sudah berada di dalam mobil yang menunggu di pintu utama. Para penggemar masih berkerumun di sekeliling mobilku. Mereka berteriak-teriak, berdesak-desakan. Sopirku nyaris tidak bisa menjalankan mobil. Para petugas keamanan juga kewalahan membuka jalan agar mobil bisa lewat. Akhirnya mereka berhasil menahan para penggemar. Mobil pun mulai bergerak. Pelan, tidak cepat, karena aku masih melambaikan tangan kepada para penggemar. Lalu hal itu terjadi begitu saja."

Jimin mengernyitkan dahi mengingat saat-saat itu. "Mobil direm mendadak. Ketika aku bertanya pada sopirku apa yang terjadi, dia berkata salah seorang penggemarku tertabrak. Seperti mimpi buruk. Semua orang jadi panik dan gadis itu cepat-cepat dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Kami tidak diizinkan melihatnya karena dokter harus melakukan pemeriksaan di ruang gawat darurat. Aku sendiri tidak tahu pasti bagaimana kejadian sesungguhnya, tapi menurut beberapa saksi mata, para penggemar saling mendesak dan gadis ini terdorong jatuh ke depan tepat ketika mobilku lewat. Walaupun mobil tidak melaju kencang, kepala gadis itu membentur aspal sehingga…"

Jimin mendengar napas Suga tersentak. Namun ketika mengangkat wajah, ia melihat gadis itu mengangguk kecil, meminta Jimin melanjutkan cerita.

Apa yang ada dalam benak gadis itu?

Jimin ingin tahu.

Masih dengan agak enggan, Jimin melanjutkan, "Kudengar gadis itu bukan dari Seoul. Ia datang dari jauh untuk… Aku bahkan tidak sempat menjenguknya di rumah sakit karena ia langsung dibawa pulang entah ke mana. Kami hanya bisa menyampaikan ucapan turut berdukacita melalui media."

Suga hanya diam.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Suga tersentak dari lamunan. "Eh, apa?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" ulang Jimin.

"Oh… entahlah… tapi kurasa… kau tidak salah."

Jimin menduga Suga gugup karena tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan setelah mendengar cerita itu. Tapi Jimin merasa sikap itu lebih baik daripada berpura-pura memahami perasaannya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **TBC**

 **..**

 **..**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summer in Seoul ©Ilana Tan**

 **Saduran dari karya Ilana Tan yang saya gubah nama tokoh menjadi pairing kesukaan saya.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **MinYoon**

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi BTS**

 **.**

 **Kim Seokjin BTS**

 **Kim Taehyung BTS**

 **Zhoumi SJM**

 **Park Chanyeol EXO**

 **Byun Baekhyun EXO**

 **Ps, GS untuk Min Yoongi, Kim Seokjin dan Byun Baekhyun.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Tujuh**

 **.**

Sudah hampir dua minggu berlalu sejak Suga terakhir kali bertemu dan berbicara dengan Park Jimin di rumah pria itu. Entah kenapa Suga merasa serba salah. Ia ingin menghubungi Park Jimin, tapi tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya. Ia ingin bertanya pada Paman Zhoumi, tapi tidak tahu apa yang akan ditanyakannya.

Suga berjalan tanpa tujuan di sekitar kampus. Ia berjalan dari gedung ke gedung, dari kelasnya ke perpustakaan, dari perpustakaan ke aula. Akhirnya ia berhenti di halaman kampus, duduk di bangku panjang di bawah pohon. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dan menatap benda itu sambil menarik napas.

Kenapa dia tidak menelepon? Tapi memangnya kenapa dia harus menelepon? Suga menggeleng-geleng dan menarik napas lagi. Kenapa dia tidak menelepon?

Suga tersentak karena mendengar suara Kim Seokjin yang ternyata sudah berdiri di belakangnya. "Apa?" tanyanya pada Seokjin.

Seokjin duduk di sampingnya. Wajahnya terlihat ceria seperti biasa. "Tadi kau bertanya kenapa dia tidak menelepon. Siapa yang yang kau maksud?"

Ternyata tanpa sadar ia telah menyuarakan pikirannya. Ini berarti bahaya. Ia kenapa sih?

"Ah, tidak. Bukan siapa-siapa," sahut Suga sambil memaksakan tawa.

"Aku harap bukan Park Chanyeol," kata Seokjin sinis.

Suga langsung mengibaskan tangan. "Bukan! Bukan dia."

"Baguslah kalau bukan," kata Seokjin. Ia mengangkat tangan dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Haaah… cuaca hari ini indah sekali!"

Suga memandang langit, lalu melirik temannya dengan hati-hati.

"Seokjin," panggilnya.

Seokjin menoleh. "Hm?"

"Album baru Park Jimin sudah diluncurkan, kan?"

Seokjin mengangguk. "Benar, beberapa hari yang lalu. Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah kau sudah punya? Kita kan sudah mendapatkannya sewaktu acara jumpa penggemar itu."

Suga menggeleng. "Ah, tidak ada apa-apa." Ia terdiam sejenak, lalu melanjutkan, "Berarti Park Jimin akhir-akhir ini pasti sibuk sekali, ya?"

Temannya mengangguk sekali lagi dan berkata, "Tentu saja. Kudengar beberapa waktu yang lalu dia sibuk syuting video klip. Belum lagi kenyataan dia harus tampil dalam banyak acara untuk mempromosikan albumnya." Seokjin bertepuk tangan gembira. "Kita akan sering melihatnya di televisi."

"Begitu?"

Ternyata memang sedang sangat sibuk…

"Majalah-majalah juga banyak memuat artikel tentang dia," Seokjin menambahkan penuh semangat. "Mereka membahas albumnya, lagu-lagunya, dan mereka juga mulai mengungkit-ungkit soal kekasihnya."

Suga menatap temannya. "Apa yang mereka katakan?"

Seokjin mengerutkan dahi. "Banyak, mereka bertanya-tanya oal keberadaan wanita itu, identitasnya. Aku sendiri juga penasaran. Intinya, mereka tiba-tiba meragukan apakah wanita itu benar-benar kekasih Park Jimin."

"Kenapa mereka meragukannya?"

"Karena wanita itu tidak terlihat di media lagi sejak fotonya muncul. Bahkan sekadar kabarnya tidak terdengar," Seokjin menjelaskan. "Mereka mulai berpikir mungkin hubungan Park Jimin dan wanita itu sudah berakhir. Terus terang saja, aku juga berharap itu benar. Oh ya, mereka juga mengungkit kejadian empat tahun lalu."

"Masalah yang…?"

"Benar. Yang kuceritakan waktu itu. Soal empat tahun lalu ketika ada penggemar Park Jimin yang meninggal pada saat acara jumpa penggemarnya. Kau ingat? Untung saja acara tahun ini lancar-lancar saja dan tidak ada kejadian buruk."

Suga menengadah memandang langit biru dan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sementara temannya terus bercerita. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Suga buru-buru menjawab dan raut wajahnya berubah. "Oh, Chanyeol _ssi_."

..

..

..

Zhoumi duduk merenung di kantornya. Di meja terdapat beberapa majalah yang terbuka pada halaman yang memuat artikel Park Jimin. Ia sudah menduga akan ada kejadian seperti ini. Begitu album baru Jimin keluar, orang-orang akan sibuk membicarakan artis asuhannya itu. Bukan hanya lagu-lagunya, tapi segala gosip yang berhubungan dengan Park Jimin, termasuk gosip tentang pacar misteriusnya. Mereka bahkan kembali menyinggung-nyinggung

kecelakaan empat tahun lalu, tapi untungnya hanya sekilas, jadi seharusnya tidak apa-apa.

Zhoumi mengusap-usap dagu dan berpikir mungkin sudah tiba saatnya mereka membutuhkan bantuan Suga lagi. Kali ini, mau tidak mau gadis itu harus bersedia menampakkan diri. Ia mengangkat gagang telepon yang ada di meja dan menekan beberapa tombol.

"Halo, Suga. Apa kabar? Ini Zhoumi… Kau punya waktu sekarang? … Bagus. Bisa datang ke kantorku? … Baik, sampai jumpa."

..

..

..

"Seperti yang sudah kukatakan, sepertinya kami tidak cocok."

Suga memandang laki-laki tinggi besar yang duduk di hadapannya itu dengan perasaan lelah. Park Chanyeol tampak menyedihkan. Ia baru mengakui kepada Suga bahwa ia dan kekasihnya sedang bermasalah.

"Kami tidak cocok," Park Chanyeol mengulangi kata-katanya dan menatap Suga, menunggu reaksinya.

Suga tertawa pahit. "Dan kau baru tahu setelah hampir setahun bersamanya?"

"Kau masih marah?" tanya Park Chanyeol dengan nada bersalah.

Suga menarik napas. "Tidak juga," katanya. "Marah juga tidak ada gunanya."

"Tidak, kau berhak marah padaku," Park Chanyeol bergumam pelan. "Aku memang salah. Sekarang aku sadar."

Suga mengerutkan keningnya. "Lalu?"

"Sepertinya hubungan kami tidak bisa diteruskan lagi," kata Park Chanyeol tegas.

Alis Suga terangkat. Sesaat ia bingung, lalu ia mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Merasa lega karena tidak harus menanggapi apa yang baru saja dikatakan Park Chanyeol, Suga cepat-cepat membuka layar ponselnya.

"Halo?"

Ia kaget ketika mendengar suara Zhoumi di seberang sana.

"Oh, apa kabar, Paman? … Sekarang? Ya, aku sedang tidak sibuk… Aku akan ke sana sekarang… Sampai jumpa."

Suga menutup ponsel dan memandang Park Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Kau mau pergi sekarang?" tanyanya ketika melihat Suga buru-buru menghabiskan minumannya.

"Maaf, Chanyeol _ssi_. Ada urusan mendadak. Aku harus pergi. Lain kali saja baru dilanjutkan," kata Suga cepat-cepat, lalu bangkit dan keluar dari kafe itu.

..

..

..

"Kita akan pergi menemui Jimin," kata Zhoumi kepada gadis yang duduk di hadapannya.

Suga mengangguk. "Kami harus difoto lagi?"

"Benar," Zhoumi mengiyakan. "Karena itu kita harus mengubah penampilanmu. Kau tidak ingin sampai dikenali, kan?" Lalu Zhoumi bangkit dari kursi dan meraih jas.

"Jadi kapan kita mulai bekerja?" tanya Suga.

Zhoumi memandang Suga dan berkata, "Sekarang juga."

Suga agak terkejut. "Oh, sekarang?" Ia belum merasa siap.

"Ya, ada masalah?" tanya pria itu sambil mengenakan jas dan memperbaiki posisi dasi.

Suga menggeleng. "Tidak." Sepertinya mau tak mau ia harus mempersiapkan dirinya saat ini juga.

"Ayo, kita pergi," kata Zhoumi, mulai berjalan ke pintu. "Saat ini Jimin sedang diwawancara. Kita akan pergi ke lokasi wawancaranya, tapi sebelum itu kita harus memberimu penampilan baru."

Zhoumi merasa tidak enak karena harus menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Suga, tapi ia tidak punya pilihan. Kalau Suga tahu, kemungkinan besar ia tidak akan bersedia diajak menemui Jimin dan saat ini Zhoumi tidak punya cukup waktu untuk meyakinkannya.

Ia membawa Suga ke toko pakaian yang juga merangkap salon dan menyuruh gadis itu mencoba beberapa pakaian. Ia tidak ingin Suga terlihat cantik atau bergaya. Ia ingin Suga tampil sesederhana mungkin supaya tidak menonjol dan tidak ada orang yang dapat mengenalinya. Ia juga menyuruh Suga mencoba beberapa rambut palsu, tapi tidak ada yang cocok di matanya. Akhirnya Zhoumi meminta pegawai toko itu menyanggul rambut Suga. Dengan rambut yang disanggul, kemeja krem polos tanpa lengan dan rok polos berwarna abu-abu, Suga terlihat seperti wanita yang lebih tua daripada usianya yang sebenarnya. Persis seperti yang dibayangkan Zhoumi. Sebagai sentuhan terakhir, ia mengulurkan kacamata berlensa kecokelatan yang bisa menyamarkan wajah Suga.

"Baiklah," Zhoumi berkata puas. "Kita berangkat sekarang. Seharusnya wawancara Tae-Woo akan selesai sebentar lagi."

..

..

..

Park Jimin bangkit dari sofa yang didudukinya sejak tadi dan bersalaman dengan para kamerawan dan reporter yang mewawancarainya. Ia sedikit lelah, tapi ia tahu ini sudah menjadi risiko pekerjaannya. Para wartawan tadi juga sempat bertanya tentang hubungannya dengan kekasih misteriusnya, namun Jimin hanya memberikan jawaban samar. Ada juga yang mengungkit kejadian empat tahun lalu. Jimin berhasil menanggapinya dengan tenang, walau ia harus mengakui dalam hati perasaannya masih agak resah bila diingatkan kembali tentang kejadian itu.

Jimin dan beberapa anggota stafnya keluar dari _lift_ dan berjalan ke pintu utama gedung tempat diadakannya wawancara tadi. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika pandangannya menembus pintu kaca yang lebar dan melihat seorang wanita turun dari mobil sedan putih. Jimin tertegun sejenak, lalu ia mempercepat langkahnya, mendorong pintu kaca sampai terbuka dan menghampiri wanita itu.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

Wanita itu berbalik dan agak terkejut melihatnya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Jimin sekali lagi. Ia tidak menyangka bisa bertemu Suga di sini. Ia menatap Suga tajam dan melihat pipi gadis itu agak memerah.

"Itu… Paman yang menyuruhku ke sini," Suga mencoba menjelaskan dengan agak bingung. "Kau tidak tahu? Katanya kita akan difoto."

Jimin menoleh ke belakang dan melihat kerumunan wartawan mulai menghampiri mereka dengan cepat.

"Tidak," jawabnya. "Ikut aku." Ia merangkul pundak Suga dan berjalan menjauh ketika kilatan-kilatan lampu _blitz_ kamera mulai beraksi dan para wartawan berlomba-lomba mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Park Jimin, siapa wanita ini?"

"Apakah dia wanita misterius di foto waktu itu?"

"Nona! Siapa nama Anda?"

"Apa hubungan kalian berdua?"

"Apakah Anda bisa memberikan sedikit komentar?"

Jimin hanya mengangkat sebelah tangan dan menuntun Suga ke mobilnya yang diparkir tidak jauh dari sana. Ia membuka pintu mobil untuk Suga sambil berusaha menghalangi para wartawan mengambil gambar jelas gadis itu. Ia memerhatikan Suga terus menunduk dan menutupi wajah dengan sebelah tangan. Jimin cepat-cepat menutup pintu dan berjalan mengelilingi mobilnya ke bagian tempat duduk pengemudi. Sebelum masuk ke mobil, ia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan sekali lagi ke arah para wartawan.

Setelah mereka sudah agak jauh dari tempat itu, Jimin melirik Suga dan bertanya, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Suga melepaskan kacamata dan mengembuskan napas kesal. "Paman bilang kita akan difoto. Difoto apanya? Ternyata begini… Ah, tapi benar juga. Kita memang difoto. _**Oleh wartawan**_."

"Jangan menyalahkan _Hyung_ ," kata Jimin. "Setidaknya _Hyung_ sudah mengubah penampilanmu sebelum menjebak kita."

"Menurutmu mereka berhasil memotretku?" tanya Suga ingin tahu.

"Sudah tentu," sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum. "Tapi kau tidak usah cemas. Dengan penampilan seperti itu, tidak akan ada orang yang tahu kau adalah kau."

Gadis itu menunduk memerhatikan penampilannya sendiri. Tiba-tiba ia bertanya, "Tapi tadi kau langsung mengenaliku. Bagaimana bisa?"

Jimin tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tadi ketika melihat seorang wanita turun dari mobil Zhoumi, ia langsung tahu wanita itu Suga. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ia sendiri juga tidak mengerti bagaimana ia bisa begitu yakin. Penampilan Suga berbeda sekali dengan biasanya, tapi tadi ia bahkan tidak memerhatikan penampilan gadis itu. Ia hanya tahu wanita yang berdiri di sana Suga.

"Terus terang saja, aku juga tidak tahu," sahut Jimin.

Suga tersenyum, lalu bertanya, "Sekarang bagaimana? Kau mau ke mana?"

Jimin melirik jam tangannya dan berkata, "Sekarang aku harus menghadiri konser amal…"

Ponselnya berbunyi. "Sebentar." Ia memasang _earphone_ untuk menjawab. " _Hyung_ , ada apa? … Aku sedang di jalan… Begitu? _Hyung_ yakin? … Baiklah."

Ia melepaskan _earphone_ dan menoleh ke samping. Suga ternyata juga sedang berbicara di telepon.

"Oh, Seokjin, ada apa?" kata gadis itu dengan ponsel yang ditempelkan ke telinga. "Aku? Aku sedang di jalan… Apa? Bukan, bukan bersama Chanyeol _ssi_." Jimin menyadari Suga meliriknya sekilas.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan pulang ke rumah… Mm, nanti telepon aku lagi."

"Sepertinya kau belum bisa pulang sekarang," kata Jimin setelah melihat Suga memasukkan ponsel ke tas tangannya.

"Kenapa?"

" _Hyung_ menyuruhmu ikut denganku ke konser amal itu."

"Kenapa?! Tidak mau!"

Jimin melihat gadis itu agak cemas. "Tidak apa-apa," katanya menenangkan. "Kau hanya perlu hadir di sana. Selebihnya serahkan padaku. _Hyung_ juga ada di sana. Tidak akan lama."

Suga menggeleng-geleng. "Tidak, tidak. Sudah kubilang aku hanya akan berfoto denganmu. Tidak lebih."

Jimin menarik napas. "Kau juga tahu tadi kita dikejar-kejar wartawan. Saat ini mereka pasti sedang mengikuti kita. Apalagi mereka juga tahu aku akan pergi ke konser amal itu. Kalau kau kuturunkan di tengah jalan atau di mana pun, mereka pasti akan mengerumunimu. Kau mau begitu?"

Suga tidak menjawab. Jimin meliriknya dan melihat gadis itu menggigit bibir dengan kening berkerut.

"Aku minta maaf atas semua kejadian hari ini," kata Jimin lagi. "Aku berjanji akan mengantarmu pulang secepatnya."

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan?" Suga mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan pelan, tapi Jimin bisa mendengarnya. Karena tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa, ia diam saja.

Gadis yang duduk di sampingnya juga tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

..

..

..

Kim Seokjin baru saja selesai membantu ibunya mencuci piring. Jam makan siang sudah lewat sejak tadi dan sekarang rumah makan milik keluarganya ini tidak begitu ramai.

"Ibu, aku naik ya?" Seokjin berseru kepada ibunya yang duduk di meja kasir, lalu berlari menaiki tangga ke lantai atas tanpa menunggu jawaban.

Seokjin segera menyalakan televisi karena sebentar lagi siaran langsung konser musik amal akan ditayangkan. Ia membuka sebungkus keripik kentang dan berbaring telungkup di lantai sambil bertopang dagu.

"Ah, ternyata sudah dimulai," gerutunya ketika gambar muncul di layar televisi. "Wah, yang datang banyak sekali."

Di layar televisi terlihat artis-artis berjalan memasuki aula konser dan para reporter sibuk mewawancarai artis-artis yang lewat. Lalu di layar televisi muncul wajah Park Jimin.

"Oh, ternyata Park Jimin juga datang ke konser itu!" seru Seokjin pada dirinya sendiri. "Dia ikut menyanyi juga ya?"

Kim Seokjin memerhatikan idolanya dengan hati berbunga-bunga. Park Jimin yang mengenakan _turtleneck_ hitam dan jas cokelat abu-abu itu terlihat tampan seperti biasa dan ia terus tersenyum ramah ketika diwawancarai reporter.

"Jadi, Park Jimin, siapakah wanita yang tadi datang bersama Anda? Wanita yang berdiri di sana itu? Kekasih Anda?" tanya si reporter sambil menyodorkan mikrofon kepada Park Jimin.

Seokjin melihat wanita berkacamata gelap yang berdiri agak jauh di belakang Park Jimin. Wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas sehingga Seokjin pun merangkak mendekati pesawat televisi sambil memasukkan beberapa potong keripik ke mulut.

Park Jimin tertawa dan menoleh ke arah si wanita dan berpaling kembali kepada si reporter. Bagi Seokji, reaksi Park Jimin sudah menunjukkan jawabannya, dan ternyata si reporter juga berpendapat sama. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Park Jimin si reporter bertanya lagi dengan nada menggoda, "Kenapa Anda tidak memperkenalkan Nona itu kepada kami semua? Ayolah, kenapa harus malu?"

"Benar! Kenapa harus disembunyikan?" seru Seokjin kepada gambar Park Jimin di televisi.

Park Jimin masih tersenyum ketika menjawab, "Memang benar, tapi sebenarnya dia agak pemalu. Dia bersedia datang hari ini juga karena saya yang memintanya. Kalau tidak, dia sama sekali tidak akan datang."

"Wah, gadis yang sombong. Yoongi harus melihat ini," kata Seokjin sambil duduk bersila. Ia meraih telepon dan menghubungi nomor ponsel Suga. Matanya tetap mengawasi Park Jimin yang sudah beranjak pergi dari si reporter dan menghampiri kekasihnya.

Kamera memang sudah tidak difokuskan pada Park Jimin karena sekarang ada artis lain yang sedang diwawancarai. Tapi Park Jimin dan kekasihnya masih terlihat di bagian latar, walaupun tidak terlalu jelas.

"Min Yoongi, cepat angkat teleponmu sebelum Park Jimin dan kekasihnya masuk," kata Seokjin gemas. Ia terus menatap Park Jimin dan kekasihnya di televisi, seakan-akan kedua orang itu bakal lenyap kalau ia mengalihkan pandangan sedetik saja.

Seokjin melihat wanita itu sedang mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam tas tangannya sementara Park Jimin berdiri di sampingnya. Wanita itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya, lalu melakukan gerakan membuka dan menutup. Tepat pada saat itu nada sambung di telepon Seokjin terputus.

"Ah, anak aneh ini kenapa tidak menjawab teleponku? Tidak mau melihat pacar Park Jimin?" gerutu Seokjin sambil menekan nomor ponsel Suga sekali lagi. "Jangan-jangan dia masih di jalan ya?"

Seokjin menatap layar televisi dan merasa lega karena Park Jimin dan kekasihnya masih terlihat di sudut. Sambil menunggu Suga menjawab telepon, Seokjin menyipitkan mata supaya bisa melihat lebih jelas Park Jimin dan pacarnya. Kali ini wanita itu kembali merogoh tas.

"Ada apa dengannya? Kelihatannya sibuk sekali," Seokjin bertanya sendiri.

Wanita itu mengeluarkan sesuatu lagi dan menatap benda yang dipegangnya itu.

"Ponsel?" gumam Seokjin tidak yakin sambil menyipitkan mata. Wanita itu menatap tangannya, lalu menatap Park Jimin. Park Jimin terlihat menggeleng-geleng, memberi isyarat supaya wanita itu melihat ke sekeliling, sambil mengucapkan sesuatu. Entah apa yang ia katakan karena akhirnya wanita itu terlihat mengutak-atik benda yang dipegangnya. Tepat pada saat itu nada sambung di telepon Seokjin terputus sekali lagi. Seokjin tertegun. Ia menatap layar televisi dengan mata terbelalak. Bungkusan keripik yang sejak tadi dipeluknya terlepas dan jatuh ke lantai. Matanya terpaku pada layar televisi. Ia melihat kekasih Park Jimin sedang menundukkan kepala dan mengutak-atik sesuatu yang menurut Seokjin ponsel, lalu memasukkannya kembali ke tas tangan. Kemudian mereka berdua bergerak dan menghilang dari layar televisi Seokjin.

Seokjin menatap layar televisi dan telepon yang dipegangnya bergantian. Otaknya sibuk berputar. Ia mencoba menghubungi ponsel Suga sekali lagi dan kali ini ia hanya mendengar suara operator telepon yang berkata telepon yang dituju sedang tidak aktif. Seokjin menutup telepon dan mengerutkan dahi.

"Apa yang kulihat tadi? Apa artinya ini? Hanya kebetulan? Kebetulan yang aneh…," gumam Seokjin pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak lagi bersemangat menonton konser amal itu. Ia sibuk memutar otak, memikirkan apa yang baru saja ia lihat dan alami. Ia tidak percaya dengan kemungkinan yang muncul di benaknya. "Ini tidak mungkin. Tapi memang kalau dipikir-pikir…"

..

..

..

Seperti yang dikatakan Park Jimin sebelumnya, Suga tidak perlu mengikuti acara konser amal itu sampai selesai karena Jimin punya jadwal lain yang sangat padat. Begitu Suga sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya, Zhoumi mengantarnya pulang sementara Park Jimin menghadiri acara selanjutnya.

Ketika berjalan di sepanjang koridor menuju apartemennya, Suga agak heran melihat Kim Seokji berdiri di depan pintu gedung itu.

"Seokjin, sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Suga sambil mempercepat langkah untuk menghampiri temannya.

Seokjin mengangkat wajah dan Suga melihat mata temannya terbelalak kaget ketika melihatnya. Lalu Seokjin tersenyum aneh.

"Ternyata tidak salah," gumamnya.

"Mm? Kau bilang apa?" Suga mengeluarkan kunci pintu dan memandang temannya.

Seokjin tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Tidak, aku sedang bicara sendiri. Ayo, kita masuk dulu. Aku sudah capek berdiri sejak tadi."

Suga segera membuka pintu dan mengajak Seokjin masuk.

"Kenapa menunggu di sini? Kau kan bisa menelepon dulu."

Seokjin melangkah masuk dan menjawab, "Ponselmu tidak aktif."

Suga menepuk dahi. "Oh, memang kumatikan tadi. Maaf."

Kim Seokjin berdiri di tengah-tengah ruang duduk dan mengamati Suga dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

Suga merasa aneh diamati begitu. "Kenapa memandangiku seperti itu?"

"Pakaianmu," gumam Seokjin dengan pandangan penuh arti.

Suga tersentak. Ia baru menyadari ia masih mengenakan pakaian yang diberikan Zhoumi. Gaya rambutnya juga masih seperti tadi. Seokjin pasti heran dengan penampilannya yang seperti ini.

"Ah, ini?" Suga berbalik memunggungi temannya dan pura-pura mencari sesuatu di dalam emari es. Otaknya berputar cepat, mencari alasan yang masuk akal. "Biasa lah, Mister Kim sedang melakukan percobaan baru. Katanya penampilan ini cocok untukku. Tapi kurasa tidak begitu. Aku benar, kan? Eh, kau mau minum apa?"

Suga memutar tubuh, kembali menghadap temannya. Seokjin sudah duduk di sofa dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Tatapan temannya itu seakan bisa menembus ke dalam hatinya. Suga mulai gugup.

"Kau tahu," Seokjin membuka mulut, "tadi aku menonton acara konser amal di televisi."

Suga merasa jantungnya berdebar dua kali lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Tidak mungkin Seokjin melihatnya. Ia sudah sangat hati-hati agar tidak disorot kamera. "Aku melihat Park Jimin bersama kekasihnya," Seokjin melanjutkan dengan nada tenang. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Anehnya, kekasihnya itu memakai pakaian yang sama dengan yang kau pakai sekarang. Gaya rambut kalian juga sama persis."

Baiklah, Suga harus melakukan sesuatu. Ia tertawa dan berkata, "Lalu kau mengira aku wanita itu? Seokjin, kau ada-ada saja."

Seokjin mengangkat alis. "Benarkah, begitu? Sebenarnya aku juga tidak akan berpikir wanita itu kau, Yoongi, kalau saja aku tidak meneleponmu saat itu. Aku melihatmu di televisi. Memang tidak jelas, tapi aku melihat kejadiannya."

Suga ingat Seokjin memang menghubungi ponselnya ketika ia berada di acara konser amal. Ia tidak menjawab karena suasana di sana berisik sekali, semua orang berbicara dan irama musik terdengar di mana-mana. Kalau ia menjawab, Seokjin akan mendengar bunyi berisik di latar belakang dan merasa curiga. Jimin juga berkata sebaiknya ia tidak menjawab telepon. Itulah sebabnya Suga mematikan ponselnya. Ternyata saat itu Seokjin melihatnya di televisi.

"Ketika aku meneleponmu, kekasih Park Jimin secara kebetulan juga menerima telepon. Ketika dia memutuskan hubungan, tepat pada saat itu nada sambung di teleponku juga terputus," Seokjin melanjutkan. "Aku mencoba lagi dan melihat wanita itu akhirnya mematikan ponselnya."

Suga tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Ia sudah tidak tahu alasan apa lagi yang bisa ia gunakan. Ia sudah mengenal Kim Seokjin selama bertahun-tahun dan tahu benar temannya itu pintar dan berotak tajam.

Mungkin saja saat ini Seokjin sudah bisa menduga sendiri. Suga tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan masalah ini darinya.

"Min Yoongi, kurasa sekarang waktunya kau memberitahuku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi," kata Seokjin. "Aku sudah berpikir lama dan ingin tahu apakah kenyataannya seperti yang kupikirkan."

..

..

..

Suasana di salah satu toko buku terbesar di Seoul itu terlihat ramai sekali. Di depan toko terpasang spanduk yang bertuliskan "Peluncuran Buku _Salju di Musim Panas_ dan Pembagian Tanda Tangan Choi Min-Ah".

Mungkin ini sebabnya kenapa buku yang paling banyak dipajang di etalase toko itu adalah _Saljut di Musim Panas_ karya Choi Min-Ah. Para pengunjung toko masing-masing memegang buku tersebut sambil berdiri berdesak-desakan sementara anggota-anggota staf toko bersusah payah mengendalikan keadaan. Selain para pengunjung toko, beberapa wartawan juga tampak hadir di sana.

"Choi Min-Ah sudah datang?" seru seorang wanita berkacamata kepada salah satu anggota stafnya yang sedang berbicara di telepon.

Anggota staf tersebut menutup telepon dan menjawab, "Katanya dia akan tiba dalam dua puluh menit."

Wanita berkacamata itu memegang kening dan mengembuskan napas. "Aku tidak tahu apakah kita bakal mampu bertahan dua puluh menit lagi. Hei, semuanya sudah siap di belakang sana? Aku ingin semuanya sempurna sebelum Choi Min-Ah menginjakkan kaki di toko ini. Mengerti?"

Dua puluh dua menit kemudian, orang yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba. Seorang wanita cantik keluar dari mobil hitam dan berjalan masuk ke toko buku sambil tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangan dengan anggun.

"Itu Choi Min-Ah! Cantik sekali! Lebih cantik daripada fotonya."

"Katanya dia baru pulang dari Amerika."

"Dia pulung khusus untuk menghadiri acara ini."

"Dia kelihatan masih muda ya."

"Kau lihat pakaiannya? Bagus sekali!"

"Aku sudah membaca semua buku yang ditulisnya."

Choi Min-Ah menyalami wanita berkacamata yang adalah manajer toko itu, kemudian berdiri di balik meja panjang yang sudah tersedia. Senyumnya yang tulus dan menyenangkan masih tersungging di bibir.

"Apa kabar, semuanya?" Choi Min-Ah menyapa para pengunjung dengan suaranya yang indah dan ramah. Para pengunjung pun membalas sapaannya meski dengan agak kacau-balau. Choi Min-Ah tertawa kecil dan melanjutkan, "Saya baru saja turun dari pesawat dan sepanjang perjalanan dari bandara saya merasa lelah sekali. Tapi begitu tiba di sini dan mendapat sambutan sehangat ini, tiba-tiba saya merasa segar kembali. Terima kasih banyak."

Para pengunjung pun tertawa dan bertepuk tangan. Setelah acara penandatanganan buku itu selesai, Choi Min-Ah mengizinkan para wartawan mewawancarainya. Mula-mula para wartawan menanyainya tentang buku barunya, tentang proses penulisan bukunya, tentang ide-idenya dan hal-hal teknis lain. Sering berlalunya berbagai pertanyaan, para wartawan pun semakin berani karena melihat sikap Choi Min-Ah yang ramah dan terbuka.

"Nyonya Choi Min-Ah, bagaimana kabar suami Anda?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, masih terus membenamkan diri dalam not-not balok seperti biasa," jawab Choi Min-Ah ceria. "Kadang-kadang dia malah melupakan istrinya yang cantik ini."

"Lalu bagaimana kabar putra Anda?"

"Jimin? Seharusnya dia baik-baik saja. Saya belum sempat meneleponnya. Dia bahkan belum tahu saya ada di Seoul. Mungkin saya akan meneleponnya nanti," sahut Choi Min-Ah. "Tapi saya rasa Anda sekalian tentu sudah tahu dengan sangat jelas keadaannya. Akhir-akhir ini dia sangat sibuk dengan album barunya."

"Kabarnya dia sudah punya kekasih. Apakah Anda tahu itu, Nyonya?"

Wajah Choi Min-Ah berseri-seri. "Ah, benar. Tentu saja saya tahu. Saya pernah berbicara dengannya. Min Yoongi _ssi_ itu gadis yang baik. Aku berharap hubungan mereka akan berhasil."

..

..

TBC

..

..


	8. Chapter 8

**Summer in Seoul ©Ilana Tan**

 **Saduran dari karya Ilana Tan yang saya gubah nama tokoh menjadi pairing kesukaan saya.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **MinYoon**

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi BTS**

 **.**

 **Kim Seokjin BTS**

 **Kim Taehyung BTS**

 **Zhoumi SJM**

 **Park Chanyeol EXO**

 **Byun Baekhyun EXO**

 **Ps, GS untuk Min Yoongi, Kim Seokjin dan Byun Baekhyun.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Delapan**

 **.**

Beberapa hari sudah berlalu sejak Kim Seokjin tahu tentang Suga dan Park Jimin. Sebenarnya Suga ingin segera memberitahukan hal ini kepada Zhoumi dan Park Jimin, tapi belum punya kesempatan untuk itu. Kedua laki-laki itu begitu sibuk dan susah dihubungi. Kalaupun bisa dihubungi seperti sekarang, Park Jimin sedang sibuk dan Suga tidak bisa bicara banyak.

"Park Jimin _ssi_ , sekarang kau sedang sibuk?" tanya Suga di telepon.

"Aku? Sebentar lagi aku harus tampil. Ada apa?"

"Mm, setelah ini kau ada acara lagi?"

Park Jimin terdiam sejenak lalu berkata, "Sebenarnya tidak ada, tapi sesudah acara ini selesai, aku harus pergi menemui ibuku. Oh ya, ibuku datang ke Seoul hari ini. Baru tiba siang tadi. Aku sudah janji makan malam dengannya. Kenapa? Ada masalah?"

Suga cepat-cepat berkata, "Tidak, tidak ada masalah. Hanya saja ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Bukan masalah penting. Lain kali saja kita bicarakan."

"Atau kau mau ikut makan malam bersama kami?" Park Jimin menawarkan.

"Kau gila?" Suga berseru. "Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Kau makan saja dengan ibumu."

Park Jimin tertawa. "Baiklah, nanti kutelepon."

Suga menutup layar ponsel dan meletakkannya di meja ruang duduk. Ia mengembuskan napas, meraih _remote control_ , lalu menyalakan televisi.

..

..

..

"Jadi temanmu sudah tahu tentang masalah?" tanya Zhoumi sambil mengusap-usap dagu.

Suga duduk di hadapannya dengan kepala tertunduk. Park Jimin yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya bisa duduk bertopang dagu. Mereka bertiga berkumpul di kantor Zhoumi. Suga baru saja selesai bercerita kepada kedua laki-laki itu tentang Kim Seokjin yang sudah tahu kesepakatan mereka.

"Jadi alasan kau meneleponku kemarin adalah karena ingin memberitahukan masalah ini?" tanya Park Jimin.

"Ya. Maafkan aku," gumam Suga dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Bukan salahmu," kata Park Jimin sambil mengibaskan tangan. "Siapa yang bisa menduga temanmu bisa menelepon tepat ketika kau muncul di televisi?"

Zhoumi mendesah. "Tidak perlu merasa bersalah… Lalu apa yang dikatakan temanmu?"

Suga mengangkat wajah dan menatap Park Jimin dan Zhoumi bergantian. "Yah, dia memang agak terkejut… Tapi dia teman baikku dan aku percaya padanya. Dia sudah berjanji tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa."

"Baiklah," kata Zhoumi pada akhirnya. "Sepertinya kita tidak punya pilihan lain selain percaya padanya."

Mereka bertiga terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Beberapa saat berlalu, kemudian kesunyian itu dipecahkan dering telepon di meja Zhoumi. Zhoumi mengangkatnya.

"Apa? Siapa katamu?" katanya di telepon sambil menegakkan punggung dengan satu gerakan cepat. "Baiklah." Ia meletakkan gagang telepon kembali ke tempatnya. Suga memandangnya dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

"Ada apa, _Hyung_?" tanya Park Jimin.

Zhoumi bangkit dari kursi dan berkata, "Ibumu ada di sini." Tepat pada saat itu pintu kantor Zhoumi terbuka. Sekretaris Zhoumi muncul diikuti wanita cantik berpostur tinggi semampai. Suga terkesiap dan duduk mematung di tempatnya. Wanita itu Choi Min-Ah, penulis buku terkenal. Ibu Park Jimin. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

"Ibu?" Park Jimin melompat dari kursi dan menghampiri ibunya dengan ekspresi kaget. "Sedang apa Ibu di sini?"

"Oh, halo, Jiminie," sapa ibunya riang. Ia menoleh ke arah Zhoumi dan menyalaminya. "Zhoumi _yah_ , apa kabar? Senang sekali melihatmu lagi."

Zhoumi tersenyum hangat dan berkata, "Saya juga senang bertemu Bibi lagi. Maafkan saya karena kemarin saya tidak bisa makan malam bersama Bibi."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa mengerti. Kau memang sangat sibuk. Orangtuamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Choi Min-Ah. "Sudah lama tidak bertemu mereka. Mereka masih di Kanada?"

"Iya, mereka masih di sana. Ibu saya juga sering bertanya kapan bisa bertemu Bibi lagi."

Choi Min-Ah mengangguk. "Benar, kita harus berkumpul lagi. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana kabarnya."

"Ibu, kenapa Ibu datang ke sini?" tanya Park Jimin sekali lagi sambil menggandeng lengan ibunya.

Choi Min-Ah menoleh memandang anak laki-lakinya. "Oh, pesawatku baru akan berangkat sore nanti, jadi aku ingin mengajak kalian makan siang bersamaku. Zhoumi _yah_ , kau tidak boleh menolak."

Saat itu pandangan Suga bertemu dengan tatapan penuh tanya Choi Min-Ah. Wanita itu tersenyum dan Suga membalas senyumnya dengan kaku.

"Nah, sebentar. Apakah ini Min Yoongi _ssi_?" tanya ibu Park Jimin.

Dengan kikuk Suga menatap Park Jimin dan Zhoumi bergantian, lalu bangkit dari kursinya. "Apa kabar?" katanya dengan suara yang nyaris tidak terdengar.

"Jiminie, kau ini bagaimana? Kenapa tidak memperkenalkan kami?" kata Choi Min-Ah sambil memukul pelan lengan anaknya.

Park Jimin tersadar dan menghampiri Suga. "Ibu, ini Min Yoongi. Suga, ini ibuku."

Choi Min-Ah mengerutkan kening dan mendecakkan lidah. "Perkenalan macam apa itu?" Lalu ia memandang Suga sambil tersenyum. "Senang sekali akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu, Yoongi _yah_. Kau tidak keberatan kalau kupanggil Yoongi saja, bukan?"

"Tentu, tentu saja tidak," kata Suga cepat-cepat.

"Begini saja, bagaimana kalau kita berempat pergi makan siang? Kita bisa mengobrol sambil makan. Yoongi, kau ada waktu, kan? Kau mau, kan?" bujuk ibu Park Jimin ramah.

Suga membuka mulut, lalu menutupnya kembali. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Apakah ia boleh makan siang bersama ibu Park Jimin? Atau sebaiknya ia segera pamit dan pergi dari sana saja? Ia memandang kedua laki-laki yang sedang berdiri tanpa suara itu, menunggu isyarat.

Park Jimin dan Zhoumi berpandangan. Akhirnya Zhoumi berkata, "Baiklah, Bibi. Saya juga sedang tidak punya jadwal kerja siang ini."

Choi Min-ah bertepuk tangan. "Bagus sekali. Ayo, cepat. Kita mau makan di mana ya?"

"Kau kenal ibunya?" tanya Zhoumi kepada Suga dengan nada rendah ketika ibu Park Jimin keluar duluan dari kantornya, meninggalkan mereka bertiga di dalam.

Suga merasa kesulitan, susah menjelaskannya. "Itu… waktu itu aku tidak sengaja—"

Park Jimin menyela, " _Hyung_ , nanti saja kujelaskan. Sebaiknya sekarang kita segera menyusul ibuku."

..

..

..

Awalnya Jimin agak mencemaskan sikap ibunya terhadap Suga, tapi sepertinya kekhawatiran tersebut tidak beralasan karena kedua wanita itu cepat sekali akrab. Tampak jelas ibunya menyukai Suga dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Acara makan siang itu berjalan ringan dan menyenangkan. Bahkan ketika ibunya menanyakan bagaimana pertemuan pertama mereka, Suga menjawab dengan lancar, "Jadi kalau Paman tidak salah mengambil ponsel saya waktu itu, saya rasa saya tidak akan pernah bertemu Paman maupun Park Jimin _ssi_ ," kata Suga.

"Wah, rupanya cinta pada pandangan pertama," kata ibu Park Jimin penuh minat.

Suga tersedak dan Jimin otomatis menyodorkan segelas air kepada gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya itu. Zhoumi yang duduk berhadapan dengan Jimin hanya bisa menahan senyum.

"Oh ya, Yoongi _yah_ , Zhoumi kan belum setua itu. Kenapa kau memanggilnya "paman"?" tanya ibu Jimin lagi sambil menepuk tangan Zhoumi yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Zhoumi _yah_ , kau hanya dua tahun lebih tua daripada Jimin, kan?"

Zhoumi membenarkan.

"Sepertinya saya sudah terbiasa memanggilnya begitu. Saya sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa, tapi mungkin karena penampilan dan sikapnya yang dewasa sekali," jawab Suga.

Jimin menyadari ibunya mengamati dirinya, lalu Zhoumi.

"Benar juga," kata ibunya. "Zhoumi memang kelihatan lebih dewasa kalau dibandingkan Jiminie. Tapi, Zhoumi _yah_ , kenapa sampai sekarang kau masih sendiri? Bagaimana kalau kusuruh Yoongi mencarikan gadis untukmu?"

Sementara ibunya mendesak Zhoumi, Jimin mendengar dering ponsel. Ia meraba saku jasnya, tapi lalu berpaling kepada Suga. "Punyamu."

Suga merogoh tas dan mengeluarkan ponsel. Ia menatap layar ponsel sekilas. Sambil berdeham pelan, ia membuka dan langsung menutup layat ponselnya. Beberapa detik kemudian ponselnya berbunyi lagi. Jimin menoleh ke arah Suga dan mendapati gadis itu sedang mencopot baterai ponselnya.

"Dia lagi?" tanya Jimin setelah Suga memasukkan ponsel dan baterai ke dalam tas.

Suga tidak menjawab, hanya memandangnya sambil tersenyum samar.

"Kenapa tidak dijawab?"

"Kemungkinan besar dia akan membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak penting. Seperti biasa."

..

..

..

Park Chanyeol menutup ponselnya dengan kesal dan berdiri di tepi jalan dengan perasaan tidak menentu. Rupanya Suga tidak mau menjawab teleponnya. Ia mengangkat tangan kirinya yang sedang memegang tabloid hiburan yang memuat foto Park Jimin bersama wanita dengan kacamata hitam dan rambut disanggul. Di bawah foto itu ada foto lain yang juga memperlihatkan Park Jimin berdiri dekat sekali dengan si wanita misterius, tapi kali ini wanita itu bertopi merah dengan rambut dikepang. Di bawah foto itu ada tulisan besar-besar _**"IDENTITAS KEKASIH PARK JIMIN"**_.

Artikel kecil itu sudah dibacanya berkali-kali dengan perasaan tidak percaya, tapi Park Chanyeol ingin meyakinkan dirinya sekali lagi. Ia pun membaca kembali artikel itu dengan hati-hati. Matanya terhenti pada kalimat yang menyatakan wanita misterius yang menjadi kekasih Park Jimin akhirnya diketahui bernama Min Yoongi.

 _ **Min Yoongi.**_

Mata Park Chanyeol kembali menatap foto-foto itu. Tidak salah lagi. Semakin diperhatikan, wanita di foto itu memang mirip sekali dengan Yoongi. Benarkah itu? Inilah yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Yoongi, tapi gadis itu tidak mau menjawab teleponnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Park Chanyeol tidak mengerti kenapa hatinya tidak bisa tenang.

Ia merasa kesal dan gelisah. Ia harus terus berusaha menghubungi Yoongi sampai berhasil mendapatkan penjelasan dari gadis itu. Kalau perlu, ia akan pergi ke rumah Yoongi dan menunggunya di sana.

..

..

..

Kim Seokjin mendecakkan lidah dengan geram. Sejak tadi ia mencoba menghubungi ponsel Yoongi, tapi anak itu tidak mengaktifkan ponselnya. Ke mana dia?

Seokjin menatap majalah di tangannya. Ia mengerutkan dahi. Apakah Yoongi sudah tahu tentang ini? Sepertinya belum. Kalau sudah tahu, Yoongi pasti akan meneleponnya. Apakah anak itu sedang bersama Park Jimin? Kalau begitu seharusnya dia sudah tahu.

"Seokjin _ah_ , di mana majalah yang baru Ibu beli tadi?" tanya ibunya tiba-tiba.

Seokjin tersentak kaget dan berusaha menyembunyikan majalah itu. "Oh? Majalah yang mana?"

Ibunya berkacak pinggang. "Yang sedang kau sembunyikan di balik punggungmu itu. Sini."

Seokjin tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sementara ibunya mulai membuka-buka majalah itu. Jantungnya berdebar keras. Ia sangat berharap bakal ada tamu yang datang ke restoran mereka, karena dengan begitu ibunya akan sibuk untuk sesaat, memberinya kesempatan menyembunyikan majalah itu. Tapi harapannya tidak terkabul. Tidak ada tamu yang datang dan ibunya terus asyik membaca gosip artis.

"Astaga!"

Ini dia yang sudah ia takutkan sejak tadi. "Hei, Seokjin, lihat ini!" Ibunya mendorong majalah itu ke arahnya.

"Ada apa?" Seokjin berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Lihat ini! Ini Yoongi, bukan? Yoongi temanmu itu?"

Seokjin melihat majalah itu sekilas dan mendorongnya kembali kepada ibunya. "Ah, Ibu. Mana mungkin itu Yoongi. Masa Yoongi pacaran dengan artis terkenal?"

Ibunya tetap ngotot. "Tapi di sini ditulis namanya Min Yoongi."

Seokjin berkata dengan tidak sabar, "Bisa saja namanya sama. Banyak orang yang bernama Min Yoongi."

Ibunya terdiam sejenak. Seokjin melirik ibunya untuk melihat bagaimana reaksinya. Ibunya mengamati foto-foto di majalah itu dengan kening berkerut. Ini gawat, ibunya terlalu cerdik untuk dibohongi.

"Tidak, ini memang Min Yoongi temanmu," kata ibunya pasti.

"Memang wajahnya tidak jelas, tapi lihat tulang pipinya dan senyumnya. Ibu yakin seyakin-yakinnya ini Min Yoongi yang kita kenal. Kau mau bertaruh dengan Ibu?"

Seokjin tidak menjawab. Sepertinya ibunya juga tidak menginginkan jawaban karena ibunya tidak memandangnya.

"Ternyata dia pacaran dengan Park Jimin si penyanyi itu, ya…?" gumam ibunya sambil terus memerhatikan foto-foto dalam majalah.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kau sudah tahu tentang ini, Seokjin _ah_?"

Mata Seokjin bertemu pandang dengan ibunya, ia lalu cepat-cepat berkata, "Mana aku tahu? Tidak, aku tidak tahu apa-apa."

..

..

..

Park Jimin merasa senang siang itu. Perasaannya ringan sekali selama makan siang tadi. Tapi perasaan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Ketika mereka berempat selesai makan siang dan keluar dari restoran, tiba-tiba saja begitu banyak orang mencegat mereka. Para wartawan mulai berebut mengajukan pertanyaan dan kamera-kamera diarahkan kepada mereka.

"Park Jimin _ssi_ , benarkah ini Min Yoongi _ssi_ , kekasih Anda?"

"Anda berempat sedang apa di sini, Park Jimin _ssi_?"

"Nyonya Choi, apakah Anda baru bertemu Min Yoongi _ssi_?"

"Ada komentar, Min Yoongi _ssi_?"

Jimin tidak bisa mendengar kata-kata lain karena semua orang berteriak bersamaan. Ia merasakan Suga membeku di sampingnya. Ia memahami perasaan gadis itu, ia sendiri juga sangat terkejut karena mendadak harus berhadapan dengan kerumunan wartawan seperti ini.

Dan dari mana mereka tahu nama Suga? Suasana menjadi kacau. Zhoumi berusaha menenangkan para wartawan yang tidak henti-hentinya memotret. Ibu Jimin ikut kebingungan, tapi tetap bisa bersikap tenang. Suga hanya bisa menunduk. Secara otomatis, Jimin menarik Suga ke belakang punggungnya. Ia menyadari tubuh gadis itu tegang. Tepat pada saat itu mobil mereka sudah diantarkan ke depan restoran. Jimin segera merangkul pundak Suga dan menuntunnya menerobos kerumunan wartawan. Suga dan ibunya berhasil masuk ke mobil. Lalu ketika Jimin ikut masuk dan duduk di samping kemudi, Zhoumi sudah menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi?" tanya Zhoumi ketika mereka melaju di jalan raya.

Jimin tidak menjawab. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan memandang Suga yang duduk di belakang bersama ibunya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Suga tidak kelihatan sehat. Wajahnya agak pucat, tapi ia memaksakan seulas senyum. "Ya."

"Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu nama Suga?" Jimin bertanya kepada manajernya.

Zhoumi menatapnya sekilas, lalu kembali memusatkan perhatian ke jalan raya. "Entahlah."

"Kalian belum memberi keterangan lengkap tentang Yoongi pada wartawan, ya?"

Jimin memandang ibunya yang tampak sangat gelisah. "Belum. Memangnya kenapa, Bu?"

Ibu Jimin agak salah tingkah ketika menjawab, "Sepertinya Ibu yang telah membocorkannya kepada wartawan."

Jimin hanya bisa mendengarkan dalam diam sementara ibunya menjelaskan apa yang terjadi saat wawancara di toko buku. Zhoumi tidak berkomentar. Suga juga hanya duduk di sana tanpa suara.

"Maafkan Bibi, Yoongi _yah_. Bibi tidak sengaja. Bibi tidak tahu kalian tidak ingin orang-orang tahu."

Suga tersenyum lebar menenangkan wanita cantik itu. "Tidak apa-apa, Bibi. Bukan masalah besar. Lagi pula cepat atau lambat mereka akan tahu juga."

Jimin menduga Suga sebenarnya risau, hanya saja ia tidak mau menunjukkannya karena takut ibunya merasa bersalah.

"Benar, ini bukan masalah besar," kata Zhoumi memecah kesunyian. "Sekarang yang penting kita antar Suga pulang dulu, lalu kita ke bandara untuk mengantar Bibi." Ia memandang ibu Jimin melalui kaca spion. "Bibi tidak usah khawatir. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Ketika mereka tiba di gedung apartemen Suga, Jimin mengantarnya sampai ke depan pintu apartemennya.

"Oke, aku sudah sampai," kata Suga di depan pintu apartemen. "Pergilah. Kau masih harus mengantar ibumu ke bandara."

Jimin menatap gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya itu. Walaupun Suga tersenyum, Jimin bisa melihat senyum itu bukan senyum ceria yang biasa.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang?" tanya Jimin.

Mata Suga tampak menerawang. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya pelan. "Aku tidak tahu," sahutnya. "Banyak sekali yang kupikirkan sampai-sampai aku sendiri bingung."

Jimin tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia menunggu karena sepertinya gadis itu masih ingin berkata-kata.

"Semua orang sudah tahu. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" tanya Suga, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba matanya melebar dan ia menatap cemas Jimin. "Orang tuaku. Mereka pasti juga akan tahu. Apa yang harus kukatakan pada mereka?"

Jimin tidak punya jawaban untuk pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu, tapi tiba-tiba, saat itu juga, ia sangat yakin akan satu hal. Ia tidak ingin gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya itu mendapat kesulitan. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Ia kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang menghibur.

Perlahan ia maju selangkah dan memeluk gadis itu. Suga tidak menghindar. Entah kenapa Jimin merasa segalanya tepat seperti seharusnya ketika gadis itu dalam pelukannya. Seluruh rasa lelah seolah mengalir keluar dari tubuhnya. Ia ingin sekali terus seperti ini. Ia ingin sekali tetap berdiri di sana dan memeluk Suga selamanya.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan," kata Jimin pelan. "Kau akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah padaku."

 _ **Aku akan pastikan kau tidak mendapat masalah….**_

Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Suga. Suga menarik napas dan tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tahu," kata Suga sambil mengangguk tegas. "Aku bisa mengatasinya. Kau pergilah."

Jimin menunggu sampai Suga masuk ke apartemen sebelum berbalik pergi. Ia berjalan menuju _lift_ tanpa menyadari ada pria berpostur tinggi besar sedang memerhatikan kepergiannya tidak jauh dari sana.

..

..

..

Suga menutup pintu apartemen dan menarik napas panjang. Ia melemparkan tasnya ke kursi lalu duduk di lantai. Kenapa bisa begini? Acara makan siang yang menyenangkan berubah menjadi kekacauan. Suga tidak bisa menggambarkan perasaannya ketika ia keluar dari restoran dan tiba-tiba berhadapan dengan segerombolan wartawan yang tidak henti-hentinya menjepretkan kamera, meneriakkan namanya, dan mengajukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan. Seakan kejadian yang dialaminya tadi tidak nyata, seperti mimpi. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa yang sudah ia lakukan?

Mungkin sejak awal seharusnya ia tidak terlibat dengan Park Jimin. Namanya kini sudah tersebar dan mungkin besok wajahnya akan terpampang jelas di tabloid-tabloid dan juga situs-situs berita di jejaring sosial. Sebenarnya hanya satu hal yang mencemaskannya, yaitu reaksi orang tuanya. Bagaimana ia harus menjelaskan semua ini kepada orang tuanya?

Suga meraih tas dan mengeluarkan ponsel. Baterai ponsel itu masih belum dipasang. Ia menatap ponselnya. Apakah ia harus menelepon orangtuanya? Kalau orangtuanya tahu, mereka pasti tidak akan tinggal diam, apalagi ibunya. Meski ia menjelaskan bahwa semua itu tidak benar dan sesungguhnya ia sama sekali tidak punya hubungan apa pun dengan Park Jimin, ia yakin keadaannya tidak akan berbeda.

 _ **Park Jimin.**_ Pikiran Suga kembali melayang ke saat ia berada dalam pelukan laki-laki itu. Ketika Park Jimin memeluknya, waktu seakan berhenti berputar. Ketika Park Jimin mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja, ia benar-benar percaya. Ketika Park Jimin melepaskan pelukannya, keyakinan diri itu hilang lagi. Kenapa begini?

 _ **Park Jimin.**_ Suga tidak sepenuhnya jujur pada laki-laki itu. Apakah ini adil baginya? Suga bangkit dan menghampiri lemari kecil di samping televisi. Ia membuka lemari itu dan mengeluarkan kantong ungu kecil yang terbuat dari kain beludru. Ia membuka ikatan kantong itu, merogohnya dan mengeluarkan bros berbentuk hati berwarna merah mengilat dengan pinggiran keemasan. Suga menatap bros di telapak tangannya itu sambil berpikir. Sejak awal ia seharusnya tidak boleh terlibat dengan Park Jimin. Andai saja ia menolak… Tapi saat itu ia benar-benar ingin tahu. Apakah sekarang ia sudah mendapatkan jawaban?

Bel pintu berbunyi, menarik pikiran Suga kembali ke alam sadar. Suga berjalan tanpa suara ke pintu dan mengintip dari lubang kecil di pintunya. Ia melihat wajah Park Chanyeol. Lagi-lagi dia. Suga tidak ingin bicara dengannya, terlebih lagi saat ini.

Park Chanyeol mengetuk pintu dan berkata, "Yoongi, buka pintunya. Aku tahu kau ada di dalam."

Suga mengerutkan kening. Ia tetap tidak bergerak dari balik pintu.

"Kita harus bicara, Yoongi," kata Park Chanyeol lagi. "Aku akan terus menunggu di sini sampai kau mau membuka pintu."

Suga mendengus pelan. _**Terserah saja**_ **,** katanya dalam hati **.** _ **Kau mau menunggu sampai besok? Silahkan**_ **.** Ia membalikkan tubuh danberjalan ke tempat tidur.

..

..

TBC

..

..


	9. Chapter 9

**Summer in Seoul ©Ilana Tan**

 **Saduran dari karya Ilana Tan yang saya gubah nama tokoh menjadi pairing kesukaan saya.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **MinYoon**

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi BTS**

 **.**

 **Kim Seokjin BTS**

 **Kim Taehyung BTS**

 **Zhoumi SJM**

 **Park Chanyeol EXO**

 **Byun Baekhyun EXO**

 **Ps, GS untuk Min Yoongi, Kim Seokjin dan Byun Baekhyun.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Sembilan**

 **.**

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 00:52 ketika Jimin tiba di rumah. Ia melemparkan kunci mobil ke meja dan mengempaskan tubuh ke sofa. Ia mengusap wajahnya dan melepaskan jaket. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Setelah mengantar Suga pulang siang tadi, ia dan Zhoumi langsung mengantar ibunya ke bandara. Setelah itu Jimin kembali disibukkan dengan jadwal kerjanya yang padat. Tentu saja sepanjang hari itu ia terus dikejar-kejar wartawan yang tidak henti-hentinya bertanya tentang Suga, tapi Zhoumi menyuruhnya tidak berkomentar dulu. Mereka harus membicarakan langkah selanjutnya dengan Suga.

Sejak sore tadi Jimin ingin menelepon Suga. Ia ingin tahu apakah gadis itu baik-baik saja, tapi ia tidak punya waktu. Sekarang ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku dan membuka layarnya. Apakah sekarang sudah terlalu malam untuk menelepon?

Sepertinya tidak ada salahnya mencoba.

Jimin menekan angka sembilan dan menempelkan ponsel ke telinga. Keningnya agak berkerut ketika mendengar suara operator telepon yang memberitahunya telepon yang dihubungi sedang tidak aktif.

Jimin menutup kembali ponselnya dan menimbang-nimbang. Baiklah, hari ini tidak perlu diperpanjang lagi. Besok ia akan langsung pergi menemui gadis itu. Setelah mandi dan kembali berpakaian—kaus longgar jingga dan celana panjang putih, Jimin merasa lebih nyaman. Sambil mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk, ia berjalan ke ruang duduk dan menyalakan televisi. Kemudian ia berjalan ke dapur yang terletak tidak jauh dari ruang duduk dan membuka-buka lemari.

"Tidak ada makanan. Kenapa Ibu cuma beli mi instan?" gerutunya sambil mengeluarkan sebungkus mi instan. Ia berbalik, memandang sekilas televisi, lalu membungkuk untuk membuka pintu lemari bagian bawah. Tiba-tiba gerakannya terhenti dan dengan sekali sentakan ia kembali menegakkan tubuh. Matanya terbelalak menatap layar televisi.

Layar televisi menampilkan reporter wanita yang melaporkan berita di lokasi kejadian. Di latar belakangnya terlihat gedung yang dilalap api. Para petugas pemadam kebakaran berlalu-lalang dan para polisi berusaha menertibkan orang-orang yang berkerumun di tempat kejadian. Suasana sepertinya hiruk pikuk, terdengar teriakan dan tangisan orang-orang.

Jimin menyambar _remote control_ dan mengeraskan volume televisinya untuk mendengar kata-kata si reporter.

"…sampai sekarang pemadam kebakaran sedang berusaha memadamkan api. Kami belum mendapat konfirmasi apakah gedung apartemen itu sudah kosong atau belum. Api begitu besar, kami berharap semua penghuni sudah berhasil keluar…"

Mata Jimin terpaku pada layar televisi. Tubuhnya menegang, jantungnya berdebar begitu keras. Ini tidak mungkin. Mustahil itu gedung apartemen Suga. Siang tadi ia baru saja dari sana. Tuhan, katakan ini tidak benar. Namun si reporter kini menyebutkan nama dan lokasi gedung yang sedang terbakar. Darah Jimin langsung terasa membeku.

Tanpa berpikir lagi, Jimin melemparkan handuk ke lantai, menyambar kunci mobil, dan keluar dari rumah. Ia melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan penuh, tangannya mencengkeram kemudi erat-erat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Perasaannya kacau… gelisah… takut. Jantungnya masih terus berdebar keras dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa dingin. Ia mencoba menghubungi ponsel Suga tapi hasilnya masih tetap sama. Ponselnya tidak aktif.

Sepanjang perjalanan ia terus berdoa semoga Suga tidak apa-apa. Semoga Suga sudah keluar dan tidak terluka. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Bagaimana keadaan Suga? Bagaimana kalau…

Astaga, ia bisa gila!

Ketika ia hampir sampai di tempat kejadian, jalanan sudah ditutup sehingga tidak ada mobil yang bisa lewat. Jimin langsung melompat keluar dari mobil dan berlari menerobos kerumunan orang. Suasana yang kacau dan udara yang begitu panas karena asap dari kobaran api terasa begitu menyesakkan. Jimin berlari ke sana kemari dan melihat ke sekeliling, mencari sosok Suga. Ia berjalan cepat di antara orang-orang sambil berteriak-teriak memanggil nama Suga. Di mana gadis itu?

Jimin bolak-balik memutar kepala dan terus mencari. Tiba-tiba matanya terpaku pada sosok yang berdiri agak jauh dari kerumunan. Orang itu hanya mengenakan piyama, berdiri menatap gedung yang dilalap api dengan pandangan kosong.

"Suga!" Jimin berseru namun gadis itu tetap bergeming.

Rasa lega membanjiri dirinya ketika ia berlari menghampiri gadis itu.

"Suga…" Kini Jimin sudah berdiri di samping Suga dan menyentuh lengannya.

Gadis itu menoleh dengan linglung dan Jimin melihat wajahnya kotor karena asap. Ada sinar ketakutan di mata besarnya. Ketika Jimin memegang lengan Suga, ia baru menyadari tubuh gadis itu gemetaran.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Ada yang luka?" tanya Jimin dengan nada khawatir sambil mengamati Suga dari atas ke bawah. Gadis itu hanya mengenakan piyama tanpa alas kaki. Rambutnya tergerai kusut di bahu dan kedua tangannya meremas syal basah bermotif kotak-kotak hitam dan putih. Syal yang diberikan Jimin kepadanya sewaktu acara jumpa penggemar dulu.

Suga mengangguk masih dengan raut wajah linglung. "Ya, aku tidak apa-apa," sahutnya pelan. Jimin mendengar suaranya juga bergetar.

Jimin mengembuskan napas lega dan langsung memeluk gadis itu. "Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa."

"Aku tidak sempat membawa apa-apa," gumam Suga.

Jimin merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatap Suga yang sepertinya masih terguncang. "Tidak apa-apa. Asalkan kau selamat, itu sudah cukup. Ayo, ikut aku."

Suga menurut dan membiarkan Jimin menuntunnya ke tempat mobilnya ditinggalkan. Mata Suga terus terpaku pada api yang berkobar dan asap yang bergulung-gulung.

Sepanjang perjalanan Suga tidak berbicara dan Jimin juga tidak mengajaknya bicara. Ketika akhirnya mereka tiba di rumahnya, Jimin baru menyadari rumahnya terang benderang, pintu rumahnya lupa dikunci, dan televisinya lupa dimatikan karena ia begitu terburu-buru keluar rumah tadi.

"Kau duduk dulu di sini," katanya sambil mendudukkan Suga di sofa. "Aku akan mengambil minuman untukmu."

Ketika kembali membawa secangkir teh hangat, ia melihat Suga menangis. Sepertinya kesadaran gadis itu sudah kembali sepenuhnya dan akibat guncangan tadi mulai terasa olehnya.

Jimin meletakkan cangkir di meja, duduk berhadapan dengan Suga, lalu memandang khawatir gadis itu. "Ada yang sakit?"

Suga menggeleng-geleng sambil menghapus air mata dengan punggung tangannya. Lalu ia berbicara sambil terisak-isak. Dengan agak susah payah, Jimin mendengarkan kata-kata yang tidak terlalu jelas karena diucapkan sambil menangis, tapi ia bisa menarik kesimpulan dari kalimat Suga yang kacau-balau.

Suga bercerita api itu berasal dari apartemen sebelah. Saat itu ia sedang menonton televisi lalu tiba-tiba merasa panas dan susah bernapas. Kemudian segalanya menjadi kacau. _Alarm_ tanda kebakaran berbunyi nyaring dan orang-orang berteriak. Ia panik dan hanya sempat berpikir harus mengambil sesuatu untuk menutupi hidung dan mulutnya. Ia pun menyambar syal pemberian Jimin yang tergeletak di samping tempat tidurnya dan langsung berlari keluar dari apartemen.

Jimin menyodorkan sekotak tisu kepada Suga dan gadis itu menerimanya. "Baiklah, aku sudah mengerti. Sudah, tidak apa-apa."

Suga terlihat lebih tenang. Ia mengeringkan air mata dan membersihkan hidung. Lalu ia memandang Jimin dengan cemas.

"Sekarang bagaimana?"

"Di sini banyak kamar kosong. Sebaiknya malam ini kau tinggal di sini dulu." Jimin menunjuk cangkir teh di meja. "Minumlah. Masalah lainnya kita pikirkan besok saja."

Suga mengangkat cangkir itu dengan kedua tangannya. Walaupun Suga masih agak tegang, Jimin melihat tangan gadis itu sudah tidak gemetar lagi. Suga meminum tehnya pelan-pelan, lalu memandang piyamanya yang kotor.

Jimin berdeham. "Ibuku tidak meninggalkan pakaiannya di sini, tapi kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku bisa meminjamkan bajuku."

Sementara Suga membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian, Jimin menelepon manajernya dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

"Baiklah, aku akan ke sana besok pagi," kata Zhoumi sebelum menutup telepon. "Syukurlah dia tidak apa-apa."

Suga kembali ke ruang duduk ketika Jimin menutup telepon. Jimin tersenyum kecil ketika melihat penampilan gadis itu. Suga mengenakan kaus lengan panjang yang kebesaran untuknya, dan celana yang normalnya hanya selutut untuk Jimin namun bagi Suga terlihat terlalu dalam. Wajahnya sudah dibersihkan dan rambutnya basah karena baru keramas.

"Boleh aku pinjam teleponmu?" tanya Suga. "Aku ingin menelepon temanku, Seokjin. Aku tidak tahu dia sudah dengar tentang kejadian ini atau belum. Kalaupun sudah, aku hanya ingin memberitahunya aku baik-baik saja."

"Tentu saja," sahut Jimin sambil menyodorkan telepon kepada Suga. Ia berjalan ke dapur untuk memberikan sedikit privasi, walaupun tentu saja dari sana ia masih bisa mendengar ucapan gadis itu.

"Seokjin. Ini aku," kata Suga. "Oh, kau sudah tahu? … Tidak, tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak usah cemas… Sekarang?"

Jimin menyadari Suga meliriknya sekilas.

"Emm… aku di rumah teman," gumam Suga, lalu cepat-cepat menambahkan, "begini, Seokjin, aku mau minta tolong. Aku boleh pinjam pakaianmu? Aku tidak sempat membawa apa-apa. Bahkan ponselku tidak sempat kuselamatkan… Besok pagi? Terima kasih banyak… Oh, alamatnya?"

Suga menyebutkan alamat rumah Jimin dan setelah itu menutup telepon.

"Apa kata temanmu?" tanya Jimin.

"Dia sudah tahu tentang kebakaran itu dan sudah berusaha menghubungiku sejak tadi. Katanya dia bisa meminjamkan pakaiannya untukku. Tadi dia menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkan pakaiannya ke sini. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan karena aku sudah memberikan alamat rumahmu kepadanya."

Jimin hanya mengangkat bahu. "Dia temanmu yang kau ceritakan itu, kan? Yang sudah tahu segalanya tentang kita? Kurasa tidak masalah."

Suga mengangguk dan mengangsurkan pesawat telepon yang dipegangnya kepada Jimin. "Park Jimin _ssi_ , bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang kebakaran itu?"

Jimin menerima teleponnya dan menunjuk ke arah televisi. "Dari televisi."

Suga menatap Jimin sambil tersenyum. "Kenapa rambutmu begitu?"

Tangan Jimin langsung menyentuh kepalanya. Ia baru menyadari rambutnya acak-acakan. Ia baru ingat ia tadi sedang mengeringkan rambut ketika melihat berita kebakaran itu di televisi. Saking paniknya, ia langsung melesat keluar tanpa memikirkan penampilan.

Jimin berdeham dan menyisir rambut dengan jari-jari tangannya. "Tadi baru keramas," gumamnya tidak jelas, lalu kembali menyodorkan pesawat telepon yang dipegangnya kepada Suga. "Masih ada yang ingin kau telepon? Orang tuamu?"

Suga berpikir sejenak. "Orang tuaku ada di Bern. Kurasa mereka tidak akan tahu tentang gedung apartemen yang terbakar di Korea. Aku juga tidak ingin membuat mereka khawatir. Lagi pula sekarang sudah larut sekali. Lain kali saja baru kuceritakan kepada mereka."

"Baiklah, terserah kamu," kata Jimin. "Sebaiknya sekarang kau istirahat. Ayo, kuantar kau ke kamarmu."

Ia membawa Suga ke kamar tamu di lantai dua. "Silahkan," kata Jimin setelah membuka pintu kamar itu.

Suga mengangguk dan melangkah masuk. Ketika berbalik, Jimin mendengar Suga memanggilnya. Ia pun menoleh. Suga berdiri di sana dengan tangan memegang pintu kamar yang terbuka. "Terima kasih," katanya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Untuk semuanya."

Jimin membalas senyumnya. "Selamat malam."

..

..

..

Ketika membuka mata keesokan harinya, Suga tertegun sejenak sebelum menyadari ia sedang berada di rumah Park Jimin. Ia bangun dan duduk bersila di tempat tidur. Otaknya memutar kembali kejadian semalam. Ia tidak bisa melukiskan perasaannya ketika kebakaran itu terjadi. Sepertinya saat itu ia dalam keadaan setengah sadar karena entah bagaimana ia sudah keluar dari gedung dan berdiri di tepi jalan.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat dan samar. Dalam sekejap ia sudah tidak punya apa-apa lagi. Sejak menyadari gedungnya terbakar, hati Suga diserang rasa panik, namun ia tahu ia harus tetap kuat dan tenang karena ia hanya bisa mengandalkan dirinya sendiri. Namun ketika ia berdiri kebingungan di tepi jalan sambil memandang apartemennya yang terbakar, Park Jimin datang. Suga merasa begitu lega melihat pria itu. Tiba-tiba ia tahu ia tidak perlu memasang sikap tegar dan tidak perlu berpura-pura takut. Ia bisa melepaskan sedikit ketegangan dalam dirinya. Ia tidak sendirian lagi.

Apa yang sedang kupikirkan? Suga menggeleng-geleng. Sudah jam berapa sekarang? Ia melihat jam kecil yang terletak di meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Ternyata sudah pukul 09.25

Suga turun dari tempat tidur dan memandang ke sekelilingnya. Kira-kira pintu apa di situ? Kamar mandi? Ketika Suga memutar kenopnya, ternyata memang benar itu pintu kamar mandi. Kamar mandinya cukup besar, ada bak mandi dan pancuran. Di sana juga sudah tersedia keperluan dasar seperti sabun, sikat gigi, pasta gigi, dan handuk. Ternyata mereka sudah mempersiapkan semuanya bagi tamu yang mungkin datang menginap. Kemarin Suga tidak memakai kamar mandi yang ini, tapi kamar mandi lain di lantai bawah, jadi ia cukup terkesan.

Setelah mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi, ia turun ke lantai bawah. Ia menuruni tangga dengan perlahan sambil melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Sudah bangun?"

Suga terlompat kaget mendengar suara Park Jimin. Ternyata laki-laki itu sedang duduk di meja makan sambil tersenyum kepadanya. Ia tidak sendirian. Zhoumi juga duduk di sana sambil memegang surat kabar pagi.

"Oh, Paman sudah datang?" Suga menghampiri mereka berdua. "Maaf, aku terlambat bangun."

Ia agak risih karena Zhoumi terus menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh arti. Meski bisa menduga paman yang satu itu sedang memandangi pakaiannya, ia bertanya juga, "Paman, kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

Zhoumi tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku lega kau tidak terluka. Ayo duduk. Mau sarapan? Ini ada roti."

"Terima kasih."

Zhoumi melipat koran dan meletakkannya di meja. "Tadi pagi aku mampir ke gedung apartemenmu. Kelihatannya buruk. Kurasa tidak ada yang tersisa. Aku dengar dari Jimin apinya berasal dari apartemen di sebelah apartemenmu?"

Suga mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, kurasa tidak ada lagi yang bisa diharapkan."

Suga mendesah dan mengerutkan kening dengan cemas.

"Apa rencanamu selanjutnya?" Zhoumi bertanya.

Suga memandangnya. "Belum tahu. Mencari tempat tinggal baru mungkin. Aku masih punya uang di bank, tapi…"

"Kau akan tinggal di mana? Bisa tinggal bersama teman?"

Suga berpikir-pikir. "Temanku hanya Kim Seokjin dan dia pasti akan mengizinkan aku tinggal di rumahnya untuk sementara. Masalahnya, rumahnya tidak besar dan selain dia dan orang tuanya, masih ada dua adik laki-laki. Kalau aku tinggal di sana, kurasa aku hanya akan merepotkan mereka."

Zhoumi menatap Park Jimin, lalu kembali menatap Suga. "Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal di sini saja dulu untuk sementara?"

Suga tersentak kaget. Ia langsung menoleh ke arah Park Jimin dan buru-buru menjawab, "Oh, itu tidak perlu. Itu—"

"Kenapa tidak di rumah _Hyung_ saja?" sela Park Jimin.

Zhoumi tertawa kecil. "Kau tahu sendiri di apartemenku hanya ada satu kamar tidur. Kau mau dia tidur sekamar denganku? Di rumahmu ini ada banyak kamar, jadi seharusnya tidak ada masalah."

Suga merasa wajahnya panas. Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan? "Tidak, itu tidak perlu," katanya. "Aku akan segera mencari tempat tinggal baru."

Park Jimin mengerutkan dahi dan memandangnya. "Kau kira kau bisa mendapatkan tempat tinggal yang cocok dalam satu hari?"

"Soal itu…" Suga tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Park Jimin akhirnya mengangguk dan mendesah. "Kurasa yang dikatakan _Hyung_ benar."

Zhoumi menyandarkan punggung ke kursi dan melipat tangan di depan dada. "Baiklah, kita putuskan begitu saja. Untuk sementara Suga akan tinggal di sini sambil mencari tempat tinggal baru. Tentu saja aku juga akan membantumu mencari. Katakan saja padaku tempat seperti apa yang kau inginkan."

"Ini…," Suga memandang Park Jimin. "Tapi aku… Apakah tidak apa-apa?"

Park Jimin mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa kau tidak punya pilihan lain, kan? Atau kau mau pulang ke Swiss?"

"Aku masih harus kuliah."

"Kalau begitu, kau memang tidak punya pilihan," kata Park Jimin.

"Tapi…"

Park Jimin menatapnya. "Kenapa? Kau takut padaku?"

Suga membelalakkan mata. "Ah, tidak. Bukan begitu."

Zhoumi tertawa dan berkata pada Suga, "Kau boleh tenang, Suga. Kau pastinya juga sudah tahu Jimin digosipkan sebagai _gay_ , bukan _playboy_."

Sontak wajah Jimin menampilkan ekspresi kesal. Suga ikut tertawa melihat raut wajahnya. Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi bel pintu. Park Jimin bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan ke pintu. Lalu, "Oi, Suga," panggilnya.

"Ada apa?" Suga berdiri dan menyusulnya ke pintu.

Park Jimin menunjuk ke monitor kecil di samping pintu. Ternyata monitor itu menunjukkan siapa yang sedang berada di depan pintu rumah. Suga melihat wajah gadis bermata bulat dengan rambut dikuncir dan tangan memeluk kantong kertas.

"Itu temanmu?" tanya Park Jimin memastikan.

"Ya. Itu Seokjin," kata Suga.

..

..

..

Suga bisa melihat temannya nyaris pingsan karena sesak napas begitu mendapati Park Jimin yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Mata Seokjin yang bulat itu melebar dan salah satu tangannya langsung naik ke dada seakan untuk menahan jantungnya supaya tidak jatuh.

"Seokjin, kau tidak apa-apa?" tegur Suga sambil menyentuh lengan Seokjin yang tiba-tiba kaku.

Dengan agak tergagap-gagap, Seokjin mengucapkan selamat pagi kepada Park Jimin sambil membungkukkan badan. Park Jimin membalas salamnya dan mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Astaga, aku tidak percaya ini," bisik Seokjin ketika ia duduk di sofa panjang ruang duduk dan melihat ke sekeliling. Saat itu Park Jimin sudah berjalan kembali ke ruang makan, meninggalkan mereka berdua di ruang duduk.

"Kenapa kau ini?" goda Suga sambil menyikut lengan temannya.

Seokjin menatap Suga dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Aku tidak percaya aku baru saja bertemu Park Jimin dan sekarang berada di dalam rumahnya. Aku duduk di sofanya. Aku menginjak lantai rumahnya. Astaga! Hei, kenapa kemarin kau tidak bilang kau berada di rumah Park Jimin?"

Suga meringis melihat tingkah temannya. "Hei, temanmu ini baru mengalami bencana."

Seokjin berpaling dengan cepat ke arah Suga. "Oh, ya, maaf. Aku lega kau tidak apa-apa. Ini kubawakan beberapa pakaian. Pakaian dalam juga. Pakaian dalamnya baru kubeli tadi pagi. Baju-baju itu punyaku. Ukurannya memang sedikit besar untukmu, tapi setidaknya ini cukup kan?"

Suga menerima kantong kertas yang disodorkan Seokjin. "Terima kasih banyak. Aku pasti akan mengembalikannya nanti."

Seokjin mengibaskan tangan. "Tidak usah dipikirkan. Lalu selanjutnya bagaimana?"

Alis Suga terangkat. "Mm?"

"Kau tahu kau bisa tinggal di rumah kami. Kami tidak akan keberatan sama sekali."

Suga tersenyum. "Aku tahu. Terima kasih banyak. Tapi kurasa tidak perlu. Aku pasti hanya akan merepotkan kalian."

Mata Seokjin melebar. "Merepotkan bagaimana? Kau boleh tidur denganku adik-adikku bisa pindah tidur di ruang tengah—"

"Mana mungkin aku membiarkan adik-adikmu tidur di ruang tengah?" sela Suga. "Aku tahu kalian akan dengan senang hati menerimaku, tapi aku sendiri akan merasa tidak enak kalau begitu."

Seokjin terdiam sesaat, lalu berkata, "Kalau begitu kau akan tinggal di mana?"

Suga berdeham. "Aku akan mencari tempat tinggal baru."

"Hei, kau kira kau bisa mendapatkan tempat tinggal baru dalam satu hari? Selama kau mencari kau akan tinggal di mana?"

Nah, kenapa kata-kata temannya ini persis seperti kata-kata Park Jimin? Suga memiringkan kepala dan berkata ragu, "Kurasa aku akan tinggal di… sini…"

Suga melihat Seokjin menahan napas dan menatapnya kaget. Lalu Seokjin mengerjapkan mata. "Di sini? Di rumah Park Jimin?"

"Di sini banyak kamar kosong," Suga mengulangi kata-kata Paman Zhoumi tadi. "Jadi kurasa… Ah, lagi pula Park Jimin _ssi_ yang menawarkan."

Tidak, sebenarnya tidak persis begitu, tapi kira-kira seperti itulah.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Seokjin ragu.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain." Kali ini giliran kata-kata Park Jimin yang Suga pinjam.

Tepat pada saat itu Zhoumi masuk ke ruang duduk bersama Park Jimin. Seokjin yang melihat kedatangan mereka langsung melompat berdiri seperti disengah lebah. Zhoumi pun menyunggingkan senyumnya yang menawan.

"Kau teman Suga?" tanyanya ramah. "Apa kabar? Namaku Zhoumi."

Suga agak geli melihat temannya yang biasanya begitu cerdas tiba-tiba berubah menjadi agar-agar di depan dua pria tampan.

"Ehm… Apa kabar? … N-nama saya Kim Seokjin."

"Tidak usah bersikap resmi seperti itu," kata Zhoumi. "Kau teman Suga, itu artinya kau teman kami juga. Oh ya, apakah Suga sudah mengatakan padamu dia akan tinggal di sini untuk sementara?"

Seokjin melirik Suga dan menjawab, "Sudah, tentu saja sudah. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapa-siapa."

"Terima kasih banyak. Kami sangat menghargainya."

Park Jimin juga ikut tersenyum kepada Seokjin dan Suga merasa temannya sudah hampir ambruk ke lantai. "Maaf, tidak bisa mengobrol denganmu. Kami harus pergi sekarang, tapi kau bisa menemani Suga di sini. Pasti kalian ingin mengobrol banyak. Anggap saja rumah sendiri."

"Ooh… tentu saja. Terima kasih," bisik Seokjin sambil tersenyum lebar.

Jimin berpaling kepada Suga. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini?"

"Nanti aku akan keluar sebentar. Ada yang harus kubeli," kata Suga. "Aku juga ingin mampir dan melihat kondisi apartemenku."

"Sendiri?"

"Oh, Seokjin akan menemaniku. Ya, kan?"

Seokjin cepat-cepat mengangguk dan memasang senyum termanisnya ketika Park Jimin berpaling memandangnya.

Park Jimin mengangguk dan kembali menatap Suga. "Baiklah, kunci cadangan ada di laci sebelah sana. Jangan lupa mengunci pintu kalau kau keluar. Aku akan meneleponmu nanti. Aku pergi dulu."

Keempat orang itu saling bertukar kalimat "selamat jalan dan sampai nanti". Lalu setelah kedua laki-laki itu pergi dengan mobil masing-masing, seperti air bah, Seokjin menumpahkan semua kata yang dipendamnya sejak tadi, "Wah, mereka berdua tampan sekali. Yang satu lagi itu siapa? Artis juga?"

Suga tertawa. "Bukan, paman itu manajer Park Jimin."

Seokjin mengangguk-angguk. "Manajernya? Namanya Zhoumi, ya? Tapi kenapa kau memanggilnya "paman‟? Dia masih muda begitu."

Suga hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Suga ketika melihat Seokjin menatapnya dengan mata disipitkan.

"Aku ingin tanya, kau yakin tidak ada hubungan istimewa antara kau dan Park Jimin? Kau hanya menjadi pacarnya dalam foto? Hanya itu?"

"Begitulah. Kenapa?"

"Kau yakin? Lalu kenapa aku merasa kalian terlihat seperti suami-istri. Dan—astaga, aku baru sadar kau memakai pakaian laki-laki. Pakaiannya?"

Suga menunduk memandang baju Jimin yang kebesaran untuknya. Bingung harus berkata apa. Untungnya Suga tidak perlu menjawab karena Seokjin tiba-tiba berkata, "Oh ya, aku hampir lupa memberitahumu Park Chanyeol meneleponku kemarin malam."

Suga mengangkat wajahnya. "Oh?"

Seokjin melanjutkan, "Karena tidak bisa menghubungimu, dia meneleponku untuk menanyakan kabarmu. Kukatakan padanya kau tidak apa-apa, tapi kemudian dia ingin tahu kau berada di mana."

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Tidak bilang apa-apa. Kemarin malam kupikir kau bermalam di rumah salah seorang temanmu atau semacamnya. Itu yang kukatakan pada Park Chanyeol. Hari ini aku baru tahu kau ada di rumah Park Jimin."

"Kau tidak akan memberitahunya, kan?"

"Memangnya aku bodoh? Tentu saja tidak," sahut Seokjin tegas. "Sudahlah, jangan bicarakan Park Chanyeol lagi. Ayo, sekarang ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi kemarin malam. Tentang kebakaran itu dan bagaimana kau bisa berakhir di sini. Ada lagi, apa yang harus kukatakan pada ibuku? Ibu menyuruhku memintamu tinggal di rumah kami."

..

..

TBC

..

..


	10. Chapter 10

**Summer in Seoul ©Ilana Tan**

 **Saduran dari karya Ilana Tan yang saya gubah nama tokoh menjadi pairing kesukaan saya.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **MinYoon**

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi BTS**

 **.**

 **Kim Seokjin BTS**

 **Kim Taehyung BTS**

 **Zhoumi SJM**

 **Park Chanyeol EXO**

 **Byun Baekhyun EXO**

 **Ps, GS untuk Min Yoongi, Kim Seokjin dan Byun Baekhyun.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Sepuluh**

 **.**

Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya Zhoumi melihat Jimin sedang menelepon. Jadwal kerja Jimin hari ini cukup padat, tapi ia selalu terlihat menelepon setiap kali ada waktu luang. Tanpa perlu bertanya, Zhoumi tahu siapa yang sedang dihubunginya.

"Jimin, kau mau terus menelepon sampai kapan? Kau harus tampil sebentar lagi," tegur Zhoumi sambil menepuk punggung temannya.

Jimin yang sedang duduk di kursi putar dengan kaki terjulur tersentak dan menutup ponselnya. "Oh, _Hyung_."

"Ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu?"

"Tidak ada di rumah." Jimin seakan sedang berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Zhoumi pura-pura tidak tahu siapa yang dimaksud Jimin. "Siapa?"

Jimin mendesah. "Sudah. Lupakan, tidak ada apa-apa."

"Sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap," ia mengingatkan Jimin sekali lagi.

Kali ini Jimin menoleh ke arahnya dan bertanya, " _Hyung_ , setelah ini aku tidak punya jadwal kerja lagi, kan?"

..

..

..

Suga baru saja masuk ke rumah ketika ia mendengar telepon rumah berdering. Ia menutup pintu dan meletakkan kunci di meja. Harus diangkat atau tidak? Bagaimanapun ini rumah Park Jimin dan ia tidak bisa sembarangan menjawab teleponnya. Akhirnya ia membiarkan mesin penjawab telepon yang menerima.

" _Kalau kau ada di rumah, angkat teleponnya."_

Suga kaget mendengar suara Park Jimin di mesin. Ia cepat-cepat mengangkat telepon. "Halo?"

"Akhirnya kau menjawab juga. Aku sudah mencoba menghubungimu sejak tadi." Suara Park Jimin terdengar agak jengkel.

Suga melirik jam tangannya. "Oh, aku tidak sadar sudah sore. Ada apa mencariku? Ada yang harus kulakukan?"

"Tidak juga."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Hanya ingin tahu keadaanmu."

Suga tersenyum sendiri. "Aku baik-baik saja. Sekarang kau di mana?"

"Di jalan. Aku akan pulang sebentar lagi."

"Mmm, kau mau kubuatkan makan malam?" tanya Suga sambil menimbang-nimbang. "Aku memang tidak bisa memasak, tapi aku bisa membuat _bibimbab_ atau…"

Ia mendengar Park Jimin tertawa di ujung sana. "Aku belum seberani itu untuk mencoba masakan orang yang mengaku tidak bisa memasak."

"Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih padamu," protes Suga.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah. Hari ini kita makan di luar saja. Aku yang traktir."

"Makan di luar? Kau ini bagaimana? Kau ingin orang-orang melihat kita?"

"Kalau dilihat pun kenapa? Bukankah kemarin wartawan sudah terlanjur tahu siapa dirimu?" Suga tepekur. Benarkah hal itu baru terjadi kemarin? Kenapa sepertinya sudah lama sekali? "Sebentar lagi wajahmu akan terpampang jelas di tabloid. Apa lagi yang bisa disembunyikan? Seluruh Korea akan tahu kau kekasihku. Apakah aku tidak boleh makan malam dengan kekasihku sendiri?"

Suga merasa jantungnya seakan berhenti berdegap dan napasnya tertahan. Apa yang terjadi pada dirinya?

"Halo? Suga, kau masih di sana?"

Suga tersentak. "Ya… ya."

"Ya sudah, aku tutup dulu."

Perlahan Suga meletakkan telepon. Ada apa dengannya? Ketika tadi Park Jimin berkata…

Suga menepuk pipi dengan kedua tangannya. "Suga, sadarlah," katanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Banyak hal yang lebih penting yang harus kau pikirkan."

..

..

..

"Park Jimin _ssi_ , kau serius mau makan di sini?" Suga tahu suaranya terdengar khawatir.

Ia dan Park Jimin sedang berada di dalam lift yang membawa mereka ke lantai teratas gedung hotel itu. Setelah tahu Park Jimin akan mengajaknya makan malam di restoran hotel mewah, ia tidak bisa menekan rasa cemas di hatinya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Park Jimin tanpa menatap Suga.

Suga merentangkan tangan. "Lihat pakaianku. Aku tidak bisa masuk ke restoran itu. Bisa-bisa aku diusir." Ia hanya mengenakan kaos putih yang dibalut kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna biru yang sengaja tidak dikancingkannya dan juga _cardigan_ dengan corak _navi_ serta celana jins yang ia beli tadi siang bersama Seokjin.

Jimin menatapi Suga dari atas hingga bawah, baginya tak ada yang salah dengan pakaian Suga, toh dia juga kesini hanya berbalut kaos tipis tertutup _hoodie beige_ nya dan celana jins biasa. "Siapa yang berani mengusirmu?" tukas Park Jimin. "Tidak ada yang salah dengan pakaianmu. Ayo, masuk."

Pintu lift terbuka dan tanpa menunggu komentar Suga lebih lanjut, Park Jimin berjalan sambil menarik tangan gadis itu. Mereka masuk ke restoran dan segera disambut salah satu pelayan yang langsung mengantarkan mereka ke meja untuk berdua di dekat jendela kaca besar.

Restoran itu cukup sepi, lampu-lampunya menyala redup menciptakan suasana remang-remang. Selain suara percakapan yang sepertinya dilakukan dengan berbisik, terdengar alunan lembut musik _jazz_. Tidak banyak tamu yang terlihat dan itu bukan hal yang mengherankan.

Tentunya hanya orang-orang dari kalangan kelas atas lah yang bisa makan di tempat seperti ini.

"Wah, bagus sekali," Suga bergumam senang ketika melihat ke luar jendela. Pemandangan malam kota Seoul dari ketinggian memang menakjubkan. "Kita ada di lantai berapa ya? Tinggi sekali."

"Ah, aku lupa," kata Park Jimin tiba-tiba.

Suga menoleh ke arahnya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"Kau tunggu di sini sebentar. Aku harus mengambil sesuatu," kata Park Jimin sambil bangkit dari kursi.

"Oke. Jangan lama-lama," sahut Suga. Lalu ia kembali mengagumi kerlap-kerlip cahaya lampu kota Seoul di bawah sana.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan Park Jimin belum kembali. Suga mendesah dan memandang ke sekeliling ruangan. Akhirnya ia bangkit dan berjalan ke toilet. Ketika Suga keluar dari toilet dan sedang berjalan kembali ke mejanya, ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

Suga berbalik mengikuti sumber suara dan melihat wanita cantik bertubuh langsing dan mungil sedang melambai ke arahnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Perasaan Suga langsung tidak enak begitu melihat wanita itu. Perasaannya pun bertambah berat seiring langkah yang diambil wanita itu untuk mendekati dirinya.

"Wah, Min Yoongi. Apa kabar? Aku tidak menyangka bisa berjumpa denganmu di sini," sapa wanita itu dengan ramah, tapi bagi telinga Suga keramahan itu terdengar dibuat-buat, sama seperti senyumnya yang meremehkan, terlihat dengan bagaimana matanya menatap penampilan Suga. Oh, sial… kenapa wanita di depannya harus berbalut gaun indah?

Suga hanya tersenyum samar. "Apa kabar, _sunbaenim_? Lama tidak bertemu."

Byun Baekhyun mengibaskan rambut panjangnya dan berkata, "Chanyeolieakan ke sini sebentar lagi. Kau sendirian?" Namun tanpa menunggu jawaban Suga, Byun Baekhyun meneruskan, "Kebetulan aku bertemu denganmu, ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Suga diam saja, berdiri bergeming, dan menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya.

Byun Baekhyun menatap Suga dalam-dalam. "Aku sudah mendengar tentang apartemenmu yang terbakar dari Chanyeolie. Aku senang kau selamat. Tapi aku agak mengkhawatirkan Chanyeolie."

Alis Suga terangkat kaget. Apa yang sedang dia bicarakan?

"Aku tidak suka berputar-putar, jadi aku akan bicara langsung saja. Aku melihat Chanyeolie ikut cemas karena kejadian yang kau alami. Padahal seharusnya ia tidak perlu repot-repot seperti itu karena kau baik-baik saja. Ya, kan? Bagaimanapun juga hubungan kalian sudah lama berakhir. Masalahmu sudah bukan masalahnya lagi."

Suga tersenyum pahit. " _Sunbaenim_ —"

"Oh, Yoongi."

Suga menoleh dan melihat Park Chanyeol menghampiri mereka. Ia mendesah dan berpikir kenapa kedua orang itu bisa datang ke tempat ini pada saat yang sama dengan dirinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Park Chanyeol sambil menatap Suga dari ujung kepala sampai ke ujung kaki. Suga merasa risih diamati seperti itu, apalagi Byun Baekhyun juga sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Kau lihat sendiri, dia tidak apa-apa," sela Byun Baekhyun samba lmenyelipkan lengannya ke lengan Park Chanyeol. "Benar, bukan, Yoongi?"

Suga meringis. "Ya, seperti yang bisa kalian lihat."

"Kau sekarang tinggal di mana?" tanya Park Chanyeol lagi dan Suga melihat air muka Byun Baekhyun langsung berubah.

"Di rumah teman," jawab Suga pendek.

"Oh ya, kau sendirian? Bagaimana kalau bergabung dengan kami?" tanya Chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Astaga. Apakah kedua orang itu sungguh-sungguh berpikir ia sudah begitu putus asanya sampai memutuskan untuk datang ke restoran semewah ini sendirian?

Byun Baekhyun menarik lengan Park Chanyeol dan cepat-cepat menyela, "Tadi Yoongi bilang dia sedang menunggu temannya. Nanti temannya malah merasa tidak enak kalau diajak bergabung karena tidak kenal dengan kita."

Suga ingin sekali tertawa keras-keras melihat sikap kakak kelasnya yang seperti anak berumur lima tahun yang tidak mau melepaskan boneka beruang kesukaannya. Kapan ia pernah memberitahu Byun Baekhyun ia sedang menunggu seseorang? Tapi herannya tebakan wanita itu benar.

Ia memang sedang menunggu Park Jimin.

"Maaf, sudah menunggu lama?" Suga dan dua orang yang berdiri di hadapannya itu serentak menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Park Jimin menghampiri Suga sambil tersenyum lebar dan dengan kedua tangan di belakang punggung.

Suga mendengar sentakan napas Byun Baekhyun. Ada sedikit rasa puas di hati Suga ketika melihat Park Jimin muncul, apalagi didukung kenyataan bahwa Park Jimin artis terkenal.

"Sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Park Jimin sekali lagi sambil menatap lurus ke arah Suga, mengabaikan dua orang yang ada di dekatnya.

"Oh, tidak. Tidak lama," sahut Suga agak linglung.

"Tadi aku pergi membeli ini," kata Park Jimin.

Suga tercengang melihat seikat besar mawar merah yang disodorkan Park Jimin ke arahnya. Setelah Suga menerima bunga yang disodorkan Park Jimin, laki-laki itu seakan baru menyadari kehadiran dua orang lain yang melongo memerhatikan mereka. "Oh, maafkan saya. Saya tidak melihat Anda tadi. Apa kabar? Anda teman-teman Suga, ah, maksudku Yoongi?"

Suga melihat mata Byun Baekhyun berkilat-kilat, tatapannya tertuju lekat pada Park Jimin. "Anda Park Jimin _ssi_ , bukan?" tanyanya bersemangat.

"Benar," kata Park Jimin ramah. "Dan hari ini saya berencana menikmati makan malam yang romantis." Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan merangkul bahu Suga.

Suga menatap Park Jimin dengan pandangan terkejut, kemudian matanya ganti memandang dua orang di hadapannya yang juga sedang menatapnya bingung.

"Sepertinya Anda berdua juga ingin menikmati makan malam yang romantis," Park Jimin melanjutkan dengan nada ramah seperti tadi, dan matanya memperhatikan pasangan di hadapannya yang berbalutkan jas serta gaun indah. "Kami tidak akan mengganggu acara Anda lebih lama lagi. Senang berjumpa Anda berdua."

Selesai berkata begitu, dengan masih merangkul bahu Suga, Park Jimin menuntunnya kembali ke meja mereka.

"Terima kasih atas mawarnya," kata Suga ketika mereka sudah duduk kembali. Ia memandang bunga pemberian Park Jimin dengan gembira.

"Kau suka?"

"Mm, suka sekali." Suga menatap Park Jimin sambil tersenyum. "Kau sering memberikan bunga untuk wanita?"

Laki-laki itu hanya meringis. "Menurutmu begitu?"

"Ngomong-ngomong, memangnya hari ini hari apa?"

"Kenapa?"

"Kita makan di restoran mewah. Lalu mawar ini." Suga menatap Park Jimin sambil berusaha mengingat. "Hari ini hari ulang tahunmu?"

Park Jimin tertawa. "Kalau aku yang berulang tahun, kenapa aku yang memberimu bunga? Bukankah seharusnya aku yang menerima hadiah?"

Suga berpikir-pikir lagi. "Kau baru tanda tangan kontrak baru atau semacamnya?"

"Tidak juga."

"Lalu kenapa?"

Park Jimin tersenyum lebar. "Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri."

Suga memiringkan kepala, lalu mengangkat bahu.

"Laki-laki yang tadi itu mantan pacarmu?" tanya Park Jimin dengan hati-hati.

Suga mendesah. "Mm, dan wanita yang bersamanya itu kakak kelasku yang sekarang menjadi pacarnya."

Park Jimin menatapnya. "Kau ingin kita pergi ke tempat lain?"

Suga tertawa. "Untuk apa?"

Park Jimin masih terlihat kurang yakin.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Suga menenangkan. "Bukankah ada kau yang menemaniku di sini?"

Park Jimin tersenyum. "Benar, ada aku di sini. Nah, sekarang kau mau makan apa?"

..

..

..

Park Chanyeol tidak menikmati makan malamnya. Ia terus-menerus melirik ke arah meja Yoongi dan Park Jimin. Ia berharap gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya, tapi kenyataannya Yoongi tidak meliriknya sama sekali. Gadis itu mengobrol dan tertawa gembira dengan Park Jimin.

Tentu saja Chanyeol sudah pernah membaca tentang hubungan Park Jimin dengan Yoongi, tapi waktu itu ia masih tidak ingin percaya. Hari ini Chanyeol benar-benar melihat mereka berdua dengan mata kepalanya sendiri dan ternyata memang seperti yang ditulis di tabloid. Ia harus mengakui ia sama sekali tidak ingin melihat mereka berdua bersama.

"Chanyeolie aku sedang bicara padamu." Chanyeol tersentak dan menatap wanita yang duduk di hadapannya. Byun Baekhyun memang wanita yang cantik dan menawan. Wanita itulah alasannya meninggalkan Yoongi dulu. Tapi sekarang sepertinya ada sedikit penyesalan dalam hatinya.

"Aku tidak menyangka Yoongi punya teman yang terkenal seperti Park Jimin. Bagaimana bisa?" kata Byun Baekhyun sambil mengerutkan kening. "Aku memang pernah membaca di majalah tentang hubungan Park Jimin dengan wanita yang bernama Min Yoongi, tapi aku tidak menyangka berita itu benar dan wanita yang dimaksud adalah Min Yoongi yang ini."

Chanyeol hanya bergumam tidak jelas menanggapi perkataannya.

"Nah, kau sudah tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya karena sekarang dia sudah punya pacar yang terkenal," Byun Baekhyun melanjutkan tanpa memandang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bergumam sekali lagi dan melirik ke arah Yoongi. Gadis itu tertawa sambil menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangan, sedangkan Park Jimin menatapnya sambil tertawa kecil. Apa yang mereka tertawakan? Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Kapan terakhir kalinya ia melihat Yoongi tertawa seperti itu? Ia sudah lupa. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa rindu pada tawa gadis itu.

"Chanyeolie!"

Chanyeol tersentak sekali lagi mendengar namanya disebut dengan nada tinggi.

Byun Baekhyun sedang menatapnya kesal. "Kau sama sekali tidak mendengarkan apa yang baru saja kukatakan, kan?"

"Tentu saja aku mendengarkan," Chanyeol mencoba membantah.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mendengarku kalau kau terus memerhatikan Min Yoongi?"

"Aku tidak memerhatikannya."

Byun Baekhyun mengangkat kedua tangan. "Sudah cukup. Sekarang juga aku ingin pergi dari sini. Kita pergi ke tempat lain saja."

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening. "Baekhyun _ah_ , kau sendiri yang bilang kau ingin makan malam di sini. Kenapa sekarang kau ingin pergi?"

Byun Baekhyun melipat tangan di depan dada dan mendengus kesal. "Aku berubah pikiran. Aku ingin pergi ke tempat lain. Ayo, kita pergi."

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Byun Baekhyun meraih tas tangannya dan bangkit dari kursi. Chanyeol berusaha menahannya, tapi tidak berhasil. Ia mendesah dan menoleh ke arah Yoongi sekali lagi. Tentu saja gadis itu tidak sedang melihat ke arahnya. Chanyeol menarik napas, membayar makanan, dan menyusul Baekhyun.

..

..

..

Suga menyadari kepergian Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol dari restoran itu. Park Jimin juga.

"Mereka pergi," kata Jimin sambil melihat ke arah pintu restoran.

Suga hanya berdeham dan menatap piringnya yang sudah hampir kosong. Ia kesal. Kenapa perasaannya masih tidak enak ketika melihat Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun bersama? Kenapa ia masih belum bisa melupakan masalah delapan bulan yang lalu? Tidak mungkin ia masih mengharapkan Park Chanyeol, kan?

"Lagi-lagi ekspresi itu."

Suga mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Park Jimin.

Laki-laki itu sedang mengamati wajahnya. "Apa?" tanya Suga.

Park Jimin menyandarkan punggung ke kursi dan tersenyum kecil. "Setiap kali menyebut nama mantan pacarmu dan setiap kali kau menerima telepon darinya, ekspresi wajahmu pasti jadi seperti itu. Ekspresi wajah yang tertekan, seakan-akan kau harus menyelesaikan semua masalah yang ada di dunia."

Suga menunduk. "Maaf."

Park Jimin memandang ke luar jendela. "Nah, apa yang bisa kita lakukan agar kau tidak memasang wajah seperti itu lagi? Mmm… Ah, aku tahu!"

Suga menatap Park Jimin dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Park Jimin berpaling kembali ke arahnya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Tunggu sebentar."

Suga bertambah bingung ketika Park Jimin bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan keluar dari restoran. Apa yang akan dilakukannya? Tidak lama kemudian Park Jimin kembali dan berkata kepada Suga, "Setelah makan, aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat."

Ketika mereka sudah menyelesaikan makan malam mereka, Park Jimin membawa Suga turun ke lantai dasar gedung hotel itu.

"Park Jimin _ssi_ , kita mau ke mana?" tanya Suga ketika mereka menyeberangi lobi utama hotel.

"Kau akan tahu," Park Jimin menjawab pendek. Ternyata Park Jimin membawanya ke taman belakang hotel. Taman itu luas sekali dengan kolam renang besar di tengah-tengahnya. Lampu-lampu taman dinyalakan sehingga walaupun hari sudah malam, taman itu tidak terlihat gelap. Lampu-lampu di dalam kolam renang juga dinyalakan sehingga mereka bisa melihat dasar kolam renang dengan jelas.

"Ah, menyenangkan sekali berada di udara terbuka," kata Park Jimin sambil duduk di salah satu kursi kayu di pinggir kolam renang.

Suga melihat ke kiri dan kanan dengan bingung. Kenapa Park Jimin membawanya ke sini? Tidak ada orang lain di taman itu. Meski sepi sekali, Suga menikmati kesunyian itu.

"Park Jimin, kenapa kita ke tempat ini?" tanyanya sambil duduk di kursi di samping laki-laki itu.

"Kalau tidak salah, beberapa hal yang bisa membuatmu bahagia adalah mendengarkan musik, makan keripik kentang, bunga, kembang api, hujan, dan bintang. Aku benar, kan?"

Suga agak kaget mendengar kata-kata Park Jimin. Ia sendiri tidak ingat kapan ia memberitahu Jimin tentang hal itu.

Park Jimin melanjutkan, "Sekarang aku tidak punya keripik kentang, aku tidak tahu kau suka musik apa. Bunga, kau sudah memegangnya."

Suga menatap mawar yang sedang dipeluknya. Ia masih tidak mengerti apa yang ingin dikatakan Park Jimin.

Park Jimin mendongak menatap langit yang gelap dan berkata, "Tidak ada bintang malam ini dan sayang sekali aku tidak bisa memanggil hujan." Ia menoleh ke arah Suga. "Kalau begitu, hanya tinggal satu yang bisa dilakukan."

Alis Suga terangkat ketika Park Jimin mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya.

"Halo? Ya, Anda bisa memulainya sekarang," katanya kepada seseorang di ponsel. Setelah itu ia menutup ponsel dan tersenyum kepada Suga. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangan dan menunjuk ke langit. "Coba lihat di sana."

Suga memandang ke langit yang gelap dengan dahi berkerut. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan Park Jimin. Ia baru saja akan membuka mulut untuk bertanya lagi ketika ia mendengar bunyi desingan lalu letupan. Saat itu juga matanya melihat cahaya warna-warni di langit. Bunyi desingan dan letupan itu terdengar lagi, sambung-menyambung. Langit malam pun tampak semakin semarak dengan cahaya indah warna-warni.

Kembang api! Banyak sekali kembang api!

Tanpa sadar Suga berdiri dari kursinya. Sebelah tangannya terangkat ke mulut. Matanya terpaku pada berkas-berkas sinar yang meluncur ke langit dan meledak menjadi bunga-bunga api. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat kembang api sebanyak itu secara langsung dan merasa begitu takjub sampai-sampai dadanya terasa sesak.

"Bagaimana?"

Suga menoleh dan melihat Park Jimin berdiri di sampingnya. Ia kembali menatap langit. "Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat kembang api sungguhan, dan bukan dari televisi."

"Perasaanmu sudah baikan?"

Suga menoleh kembali ke arah Park Jimin. Ia tidak menyangka ternyata laki-laki itu sedang berusaha menghiburnya. Suga tersenyum dan berkata, "Jauh lebih baik. Kau tahu kau tidak perlu melakukan semua ini. Tapi, bagaimanapun, terima kasih."

Park Jimin balas tersenyum. "Aku tahu akhir-akhir ini kau merasa tertekan. Kau sudah membantuku. Jadi kalau aku bisa membantu meringankan sedikit bebanmu, kenapa tidak? Aku hanya ingin melihatmu gembira seperti sekarang, itu saja."

..

..

..

"Haah… malam ini indah sekali," kata Suga ketika ia dan Park Jimin tiba di rumah. Suga menciumi mawar yang ada dalam pelukannya dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Sementara itu Park Jimin sudah berjalan ke arah dapur, membuka lemari es, mengeluarkan sebotol air dingin, dan meminumnya langsung dari botolnya.

"Kau punya vas bunga?" tanya Suga.

"Entahlah, tapi kalau tidak salah ada di dalam lemari yang itu." Ia menunjuk lemari dapur lalu berjalan ke pianonya.

Suga membuka-buka lemari sambil bersenandung pelan. "Ini dia." Ia mengeluarkan vas bunga berwarna biru, mengisinya dengan air, dan memasukkan bunga mawarnya ke sana. Ia mendengar Park Jimin memainkan beberapa nada lagu di pianonya.

Suga menoleh ke arah Jimin. "Park Jimin _ssi_ , nyanyikan satu lagu," pintanya. Lalu ia menghampiri laki-laki itu sambil membawa vas bunganya.

"Bukankah aku pernah bilang kau harus membayar kalau mau mendengarkanku menyanyi?"

Suga meletakkan vas bunga di atas piano dan meringis. "Bukankah kau bilang kau mau membuatku gembira?"

Alis Park Jimin terangkat. "Aku pernah bilang begitu?"

Suga mengangguk. "Kau juga pernah bilang kau akan memberikan apa pun yang kuinginkan kalau aku bersedia berfoto denganmu. Sudah lupa?"

"Aku pernah bilang begitu?" Park Jimin menengadah dan berusaha mengingat-ingat.

Suga mengangguk dan bersandar pada piano, menunggu Park Jimin memulai lagunya.

Park Jimin mendesah. "Baiklah, kau ingin mendengar lagu apa?"

Suga berpikir sejenak, lalu berkata, "Lagunya Jo Sung-Mo. _Piano_. Aku suka sekali lagu itu. Amat sangat romantis."

Park Jimin menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. " _Piano_? Kenapa kau meminta lagu yang sedih? Tidak ada lagu lain yang lebih menyenangkan?"

"Tapi lagu itu bagus. Tidak suka? Kalau begitu, terserah kau saja mau menyanyikan lagu apa," kata Suga cepat-cepat.

Park Jimin berpikir sebentar, lalu meletakkan jari-jarinya di atas tuts piano dan mulai memainkannya sambil bernyanyi dalam bahasa Inggris.

 _I see trees of green, red roses too_

 _I see them bloom for me and you_

 _And I think to myself, what a wonderful world_

Suga bertepuk tangan dengan gembira ketika mengenali lagu _What A Wonderful World_ yang sedang dinyanyikan Park Jimin itu.

 _I see skies of blue, and clouds of white_

 _The bright blessed day, the dark sacred night_

 _And I think to myself, what a wonderful world_

 _The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky_

 _Are also on the faces of people going by_

 _I see friends shaking hands saying, "How do you do?"_

 _They‟re really saying, "I love you"_

 _I hear babies crying, I watch them grow_

 _They‟ll learn much more than I‟ll ever know_

 _And I think to myself, "What a wonderful world"_

 _And I think to myself, "What a wonderful world"_

Lagu yang dinyanyikan Jung Tae-Woo membuat dirinya seolah terbang ke angkasa, begitu damai, ringan, walaupun ia kembali menginjak bumi setelah lagu itu berakhir.

"Bagus sekali, bagus sekali," puji Suga sambil bertepuk tangan. "Tidak sia-sia kau tinggal lama di Amerika. Bahasa Inggris-mu sangat bagus."

Park Jimin hanya tertawa kecil. "Sudah puas?"

"Mmm, puas dan senang," ujar Suga.

Park Jimin merogoh saku dalam _hoodie_ nya dan mengeluarkan kotak berbentuk persegi hijau berhiaskan pita kuning. Ia meletakkan kotak itu di atas piano dan mendorongnya ke arah Suga.

Suga mengangkat alisnya begitu melihat kotak itu. "Apa ini?"

"Buka saja."

Suga membuka kotak itu dan tercengang ketika melihat di dalamnya ada ponsel yang sama persis seperti ponselnya yang hilang dalam kebakaran.

"Selamat ulang tahun."

Suga mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Park Jimin dengan pandangan bingung dan kaget.

Tanpa menunggu kata-kata Suga, Park Jimin melanjutkan, "Susah sekali menghubungimu kalau kau tidak punya ponsel. Sebenarnya aku ingin membeli ponsel yang lain sehingga kau tidak akan salah mengambil ponselku lagi, tapi aku berubah pikiran. Bagaimana? Aku juga sudah meminta nomor yang sama, jadi ponsel itu masih menggunakan nomor yang sama seperti ponselmu yang dulu. Bisa langsung digunakan."

"Ooh… Terima kasih." Suga masih agak bingung. Ia mengamati ponsel pemberian Park Jimin, lalu berkata lagi, "Tapi ulang tahun? Jimin, ulang tahunku besok, bukan hari ini."

Park Jimin tersenyum lebar dan menunjuk ke arah jam dinding di belakang Suga. Suga berbalik dan melihat jam dinding. "Sudah lewat tengah malam. Jadi hari ini hari ulang tahunmu," kata Park Jimin. "Kau bahkan tidak sadar ya? Berarti kejutan yang sudah kusiapkan bisa dikatakan berhasil?"

Suga tertegun, lalu tertawa. "Astaga, jadi makan malam tadi, bunga, kembang api, dan ponsel ini, semua itu untuk merayakan ulang tahunku?"

Park Jimin mengangguk. "Jangan lupa, aku juga baru menyanyikan lagu untukmu. Itu juga harus dihitung."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu hari ulang tahunku?"

Park Jimin hanya tersenyum dan tidak menjawab.

Suga masih bingung. "Tapi kenapa harus dirayakan malam sebelumnya? Kita bisa merayakannya beramai-ramai besok, maksudku hari ini, eh, besok. Ah, pokoknya bisa dirayakan pada harinya."

"Sebenarnya pagi-pagi nanti aku harus berangkat ke Jepang, jadi aku tidak bisa ikut merayakan ulang tahunmu pada harinya," Park Jimin menjelaskan.

"Ke Jepang?" tanya Suga. "Untuk apa?"

"Kerja," sahut Park Jimin. "Kau kira untuk berlibur?"

"Berapa lama kau akan di sana?"

Park Jimin mengangkat bahu. "Belum tentu, tapi mungkin sekitar tiga hari."

Suga merenung.

"Oh ya, bagaimana ini? Tidak ada kue ulang tahun," kata Park Jimin tiba-tiba.

"Tidak perlu kue segala," sela Suga. "Sudah banyak yang kau lakukan malam ini. Bagiku itu sudah lebih dari cukup dan aku sangat gembira."

"Terharu juga?"

"Terharu juga. Aku belum pernah merayakan ulang tahunku di tengah malam." Suga tertawa.

Park Jimin bangkit dari kursi piano dan berkata, "Baiklah, sudah malam, kau—"

"Tunggu dulu." Suga menahannya. "Nyanyikan satu lagu lagi ya?"

"Lagi?"

"Ayolah, sekali lagi saja," katanya sambil duduk di samping Park Jimin. "Aku suka melihatmu memainkan piano."

Park Jimin menyerah dan duduk kembali. "Baiklah, lagu apa?"

"Terserah kau saja."

Park Jimin menatap tuts-tuts pianonya sambil berpikir, lalu ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menoleh menatap Suga. "Ini salah satu lagu favoritku. Judulnya _Fly Me to the Moon_."

Kemudian Suga memerhatikan jari-jari panjang Park Jimin menari-nari di atas tuts-tuts piano sementara bunyi dentingan piano yang lembut dan suara Park Jimin yang indah menghiasi kesunyian malam.

 _Poets often use many words to say a simple thing_

 _It takes thought and time and rhyme to make a poem sing_

 _With music and words I‟ve been playing_

 _For you I have written a song_

 _To be sure that you know what I‟m saying_

 _I‟ll translate as I go along_

Sambil bernyanyi, Park Jimin sesekali melihat ke arahnya dan mereka berdua tersenyum. Suga tidak pernah merasa begitu… begitu… istimewa. Ya, istimewa. Makan malam, mawar, kembang api, hadiah yang diberikan Park Jimin untuknya, dan sekarang ia sedang duduk di sebelah Park Jimin sambil mendengarkan laki-laki itu menyanyi khusus untuknya. Ia merasa bahagia. Entah sejak kapan ia menyadari jantungnya berdebar dua kali lebih cepat setiap kali ia bertemu pandang dengan Park Jimin atau bila laki-laki itu tersenyum kepadanya. Entah sejak kapan juga ia mulai suka mendengar Park Jimin bernyanyi.

Matanya kini tidak bisa lepas dari sosok Park Jimin yang bernyanyi sambil memainkan piano.

 _Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars_

 _Let me see whatSpring is like on Jupiter and Mars_

 _In other words, hold my hand_

 _In other words, darling, kiss me_

 _Fill my heart with song and let me sing forever more_

 _You are all I long for, all I worship and adore_

 _In other words, please be true_

 _In other words, I love you_

(Hiro, album: _Coco d‟Or_ )

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Ada yang nanya… kapan lovey-dovey MinYoon akan terlihat… err, ini termasuk lovey-dovey kan?**_

 _ **Dan yang penasaran sama siapa fans PJM yang meninggal, yuk terus baca…**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Summer in Seoul ©Ilana Tan**

 **Saduran dari karya Ilana Tan yang saya gubah nama tokoh menjadi pairing kesukaan saya.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **MinYoon**

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi BTS**

 **.**

 **Kim Seokjin BTS**

 **Kim Taehyung BTS**

 **Zhoumi SJM**

 **Park Chanyeol EXO**

 **Byun Baekhyun EXO**

 **Ps, GS untuk Min Yoongi, Kim Seokjin dan Byun Baekhyun.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Sebelas**

 **.**

Sebelum berangkat ke kampus, Suga memutuskan untuk menelepon orang tuanya. Meski tidak yakin apakah orang tuanya sudah tahu tentang kebakaran itu atau belum, ia tetap berpikir sebaiknya mereka diberitahu. Siapa tahu mereka malah sudah mendapat kabar dan tidak bisa menghubunginya karena ia sendiri baru mengaktifkan ponsel hadiah dari Park Jimin tadi pagi. Orang tuanya tentu akan khawatir setengah mati.

Beberapa saat yang lalu Bibi Cheon sudah datang untuk membereskan rumah. Sebelum berangkat ke bandara tadi pagi, Park Jimin memberitahu Suga, bibi itu biasa datang membereskan rumah tiga kali seminggu. Park Jimin juga menambahkan Bibi Cheon sudah bekerja untuk keluarganya sejak lama dan bahwa dia bisa dipercaya seratus persen, sehingga Suga lebih tenang. Bagaimanapun keadaan tidak terlalu aman saat ini. Kalau kenyataan ia tinggal di rumah Park Jimin tercium wartawan, entah kehebohan apa lagi yang akan terjadi.

Setelah memperkenalkan diri kepada Bibi Cheon dan membiarkan wanita setengah baya bertubuh gemuk itu menjalankan tugasnya, Suga mengambil telepon rumah dan masuk ke kamar untuk menelepon orang tuanya. Seperti dugaan pertamanya, ternyata orang tuanya tidak tahu-menahu tentang kebakaran itu dan sekarang Suga malah harus berusaha keras menenangkan mereka.

Pertama-tama ia berbicara dengan ibunya, jadi ia berbicara dalam bahasa Jerman bercampur Inggris.

" _Yes, I'm okay, Mom._ Aku tak terluka sedikitpun. Apinya memang besar dan Suga belum sempat mengambil barang-barang… Apa? … Oh, setahu Suga sepertinya tak ada yang meninggal. Semuanya selamat… Tapi pemadam kebakarannya lumayan terlambat, jadi apartemen Suga sudah hangus semua."

Tiba-tiba Suga mendengar suara ayahnya di ujung sana dan ia ganti berbicara dalam bahasa Korea. " _Appa, appa_ tidak usah khawatir begitu. _Jega, gwaenchannayo_. Sungguh. Tidak terluka sedikit pun. Mama kenapa?"

Sepertinya ibunya sedang berusaha merebut telepon dari tangan ayahnya. Suga tersenyum sendiri mendengar ibunya yang tidak sabaran. Akhirnya ibunya kembali menguasai telepon sehingga Suga kembali berbicara dengan ibunya.

"Suga sayang, bagaimana kalau kamu pulang dulu ke sini untuk sementara?" ibunya menawarkan.

Suga tertawa kecil. "Suga kan masih harus kuliah. Mama ini bagaimana?"

"Jadi, sekarang kamu tinggal di rumah siapa?" tanya ibunya langsung.

Suga bingung harus menjawab apa. "Sekarang? … Ng, sementara ini Suga tinggal di rumah teman. Dia tinggal sendiri jadi tak keberatan kalau Suga menumpang sebentar. Lagi pula di rumahnya ada kamar kosong. Hari ini rencananya Suga mau cari tempat tinggal baru."

"Kamu bukan tinggal di rumah Seokjin?" tanya ibunya lagi.

"Bukan. Mama kan tahu sendiri rumah Seokjin hanya cukup untuk mereka sekeluarga. Kalau tinggal di sana, Suga hanya bakal menambah beban Paman dan Bibi, kan? Seokjin sudah meminjamkan pakaiannya untuk Suga, jadi Suga tak mau lebih merepotkan lagi."

"Oh, begitu? Terus, siapa nama teman kamu itu? Berapa nomor teleponnya? Alamatnya di mana?"

Sekarang Suga agak enggan menjawab, "Teman Suga?"

"Iya, teman kamu yang mengizinkan kamu tinggal di rumahnya itu. Siapa namanya? Mama kenal dia?"

"Oh… oh… itu…" Dilema. Apakah ia harus berterus terang?

"Jangan-jangan kamu sekarang ada di rumah artis itu."

Kata-kata ibunya seperti petir di siang bolong. Jadi ibunya sudah tahu? Bagaimana bisa?

"Mama ini bicara apa _sih_?" Suga masih berusaha mengelak.

"Ada teman Mama yang cerita." Suara ibunya berubah datar. "Jadi?"

Suga tidak bersuara. Ia duduk bersila di tempat tidur sambil menatap jari-jari kakinya.

"Coba bilang terus terang sama Mama, apa kamu memang punya hubungan dengan artis itu?"

Suga menelan ludah dan menarik napas pelan. "Memang kenal," sahutnya agak takut-takut.

"Kenal? Seperti apa?" desak ibunya. "Terus, bagaimana ceritanya sampai kamu sekarang ada di rumahnya?"

Suga menggigit bibir dan akhirnya memilih berterus terang. "Ma, kami sama sekali tak ada hubungan apa-apa. Suga hanya bermaksud membantu Park Jimin _ssi_ , tak lebih dari itu. Mama harus percaya sama Suga. Memang benar, Suga sekarang tinggal di rumahnya, tapi ini juga hanya untuk sementara."

Suga mendengar ibunya mendesah lirih. "Mama tak mengerti, Suga. Memangnya kamu tak punya teman lain yang bisa membantu? Kenapa harus di rumahnya?"

Suga memejamkan mata, salah satu tangannya terangkat ke kening.

Ibunya melanjutkan lagi, "Entahlah, Suga sayang, Mama benar-benar tak tahu harus bicara apa. Terus terang saja, Mama merasa… Kenapa artis itu lagi?"

Suga juga pernah berpikir seperti itu. Sejak ia mengatakan setuju membantu Park Jimin, setiap hari ia selalu teringat pada hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya diingat-ingat lagi. "Tapi, Ma, Park Jimin _ssi_ orang yang baik," katanya.

"Kamu sudah besar, sudah bisa membedakan mana yang baik dan mana yang tidak. Terserah keputusanmu saja," kata ibunya. "Mama akan mengirimkan pakaian untukmu. Kamu perlu apa lagi?"

"Suga rasa itu saja, Ma." Jaawab Suga yang memang lebih membutuhkan pakaian.

"Sayang… _my little sugar, happy belated birthday Sweetheart_." Tutup ibunya yang tak lupa mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya.

..

..

..

Setelah ibunya menutup telepon, Suga duduk merenung. Dadanya terasa sesak. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu mengembuskannya pelan-pelan. Cara itu biasa dilakukannya untuk menenangkan diri.

"Nona."

Suga menoleh ke arah pintu kamar ketika mendengar suara Bibi Cheon memanggilnya dari luar. Suga segera turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke pintu. Ia membuka pintu dan melihat wajah Bibi Cheon yang berseri-seri.

Sebelum Suga sempat membuka mulut, Bibi Cheon sudah lebih dulu mengulurkan tangan dan berkata, "Saya menemukan ini di lantai. Apakah ini milik Anda?"

Suga menatap benda yang ada di telapak tangan Bibi Cheon. Benda itu bros berbentuk hati dan berwarna merah mengilat dengan pinggiran keemasan. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Ia baru ingat, di malam kebakaran itu ia sedang memandangi bros tersebut. Ternyata waktu itu tanpa sadar ia lalu memasukkannya ke saku piyama. Suga bahkan sudah hampir melupakannya sampai benda itu muncul lagi di hadapannya sekarang.

"Apakah ini milik Anda?" Bibi Cheon mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Suga tersentak. "Ya, benar. Terima kasih sudah menemukannya."

Suga menerima bros itu dan Bibi Cheon kembali mengerjakan tugasnya. Suga menutup pintu kamar. Ia kembali duduk di tempat tidur sambil menatap bros itu. Ia mendongak memandang langit-langit kamar, menarik napas panjang sekali lagi, lalu mengembuskannya perlahan.

Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali, dan tiba-tiba saja air matanya bergulir turun. Ia menghapusnya dengan telapak tangan, lalu menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya lagi.

..

..

..

Kim Seokjin merapikan rambutnya yang tertiup angin dengan jari-jari tangan. Ia dan Suga sedang duduk-duduk di kafe langganan mereka. Karena cuaca sore hari ini bagus sekali, mereka memilih meja di luar yang dinaungi payung besar bergaris-garis biru dan putih. Seokjin mengamati temannya yang duduk di hadapannya dengan dahi berkerut.

Suga sedang mengaduk-aduk _cappuccino_ -nya dengan gerakan lambat. Seokjin merasa sikap temannya agak lain. Akhir-akhir ini Suga sering melamun, sepertinya banyak sekali yang dipikirkannya. Seokjin pernah berusaha mencari tahu apa yang ada dalam benak Suga, tapi tidak mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan.

"Yoongi, hari ini Park Jimin pulang, ya?" tanya Seokjin sambil lalu.

Suga tidak menjawab, bahkan mengangkat wajah pun tidak. Ia masih terus mengaduk _cappuccino_ -nya.

Kim Seokjin menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Hei, Min Yoongi!"

Kali ini Suga tersentak dan menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. "Apa? Kenapa?"

"Aku tanya, Park Jimin kembali hari ini, bukan?"

"Oh, tidak. Tadi siang dia menelepon dan bilang tidak jadi pulang hari ini," jawab Suga sambil mengangkat bahu. "Katanya ada urusan mendadak atau semacamnya. Mungkin besok baru pulang."

"Begitu?" Seokjin mengangguk-angguk dan terdiam. Setelah berpikir sebentar, ia bertanya lagi, "Wah, jangan-jangan dia selingkuh dengan artis Jepang?"

Suga tertawa ringan. "Kalau dia memang bisa selingkuh atau setidaknya punya hubungan dengan wanita, bukankah sejak awal aku tidak dibutuhkan?"

Seokjin ikut tertawa. "Benar juga," katanya. "Jadi kau akan pindah setelah dia pulang nanti?"

Suga mengangkat wajah dan memiringkan kepala. "Mmm, begitulah. Rasanya tidak enak kalau aku pindah begitu saja tanpa bilang dulu padanya, kan?"

Seokjin mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. "Maksudku, kenapa kau tidak tetap tinggal di rumah Park Jimin saja? Aku rasa dia tidak akan keberatan."

Mata Suga melebar. "Kau gila? Kalau ketahuan, itu bisa jadi skandal besar! Para wartawan tabloid gosip bakal jungkir balik saking senangnya," katanya. "Lagi pula ibuku juga marah-marah. Akan jauh lebih baik kalau aku punya tempat tinggal sendiri. Masa aku bisa berdiam diri membiarkan Park Jimin menanggungku? Masa dia mau menanggungku? Yang benar saja."

Seokjin berdeham, menatap kesepuluh kuku jari tangannya yang dipotong rapi dan berkata, "Bukankah dia suka padamu?"

Walaupun Suga tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa pun, sudah tentu Seokjin bisa menduga hubungan Yoongi dan Park Jimin tidak sesederhana yang mereka katakan. Ia yakin Park Jimin tertarik pada Suga. Kenapa ia bisa yakin? Karena Park Jimin mengizinkan gadis itu tinggal di rumahnya, membelikan ponsel untuknya, dan merayakan ulang tahunnya. Lalu selama berada di Jepang, laki-laki itu sering menelepon Suga, kalau tidak menelepon, ia akan mengirim pesan singkat melalui ponsel. Seokjin hampir yakin sebenarnya Suga juga tertarik pada Park Jimin, tapi ia tidak punya alasan kuat yang mendukung keyakinannya itu. Suga sendiri tidak pernah secara blakblakan mengatakan ataupun menunjukkan perasaan tentang masalah yang satu ini.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Seokjin. "Kau sendiri juga bisa merasakannya, kan?"

Suga menatapnya sambil tersenyum samar. "Merasakan apa? Kau ini ada-ada saja. Oh ya, aku belum berterima kasih padamu karena sudah seharian ini kau menemaniku mencari apartemen baru. Kau mau membantuku memilih perabot, kan? Harus kukatakan dulu bahwa aku hanya sanggup membeli beberapa perabot dasar. Kalau pindah nanti, aku pasti akan membutuhkan bantuanmu lagi."

Seokjin tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Ia mengembuskan napas perlahan dan bersandar kembali ke kursi plastiknya. "Tentu saja," katanya setelah terdiam beberapa saat. "Aku akan membantumu."

..

..

..

Jimin melepaskan kacamata hitam setelah mobil yang ditumpanginya melaju di jalan dan meninggalkan bandara. Ia menyandarkan kepala ke kursi dan menoleh ke arah Zhoumi yang duduk di sampingnya.

" _Hyung_ , sekarang kita ke mana?" tanyanya.

Zhoumi menjawab, "Bukankah tadi kita bilang mau minum-minum bersama yang lain? Para anggota staf juga sudah bekerja keras di Jepang. Sudah sepantasnya mereka bersenang-senang sedikit. Kau juga."

Jimin berpikir sejenak, lalu mengeluarkan ponsel dari balik jasnya. Ia menekan tombol sembilan dan menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga.

Zhoumi tersenyum. "Menelepon dia?"

Jimin memandang manajernya dan mengedipkan mata.

"Irinya," kata Zhoumi sambil mendesah. "Mungkin aku juga harus mencari pacar."

Jimin tidak menanggapi kata-kata manajernya karena suara Suga sudah terdengar di ujung sana.

"Oh, ini aku," kata Jimin. Ia merasa semangatnya naik begitu mendengar suara gadis itu.

"Kau sudah sampai?"

"Mmm, kau di mana?"

"Di rumahmu. Eh, kau masih ada kerjaan?"

"Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Pulang makan?"

Jimin tertawa pelan. "Memangnya di rumah ada yang bisa dimakan?"

"Tentu saja ada. Pulang makan ya? Aku tunggu."

"Oke," kata Jimin. "Aku pulang sekarang."

"Hei, kau tidak jadi minum-minum dengan kami?" tanya Zhoumi begitu Jimin menutup ponsel.

Jimin tersenyum meminta maaf. "Maaf, _Hyung_. Lain kali saja, aku yang traktir." Kemudian ia meminta sopir mengantarnya ke rumah.

..

..

..

"Wah, sebenarnya kita sedang merayakan apa? Kenapa makanannya banyak sekali?" tanya Jimin begitu ia masuk ke dapur.

Suga yang mengenakan celemek dan sarung tangan tahan panas sedang meletakkan sepanci _kimchi jjigae_ panas di meja. Ia mengangkat kepala ketika Jimin muncul. Senyumnya mengembang. "Sudah pulang? Bagaimana perjalananmu?"

Melihat makanan yang ada di meja juga Suga yang mengenakan celemek, lalu mendengar gadis itu menanyakan bagaimana perjalanannya, Jimin jadi merasa agak kikuk.

"Park Jimin _ssi_ , kau kenapa?"

Jimin tersentak dan memandang gadis di hadapannya. "Apa? Oh, perjalananku baik-baik saja."

Suga memeriksa kesiapan hidangan di meja, lalu beralih memandang Jimin. "Ayo, kita makan." Ia melepaskan celemek dan sarung tangannya.

Jimin duduk dan bertanya, "Kau yang masak semua ini?"

Suga duduk di hadapannya. "Aku ingin menjawab "Benar, akulah yang memasaknya‟, tapi kenyataannya bukan." Ia tertawa kecil. "Tadi pagi aku meminta Bibi Cheon memasaknya. Aku hanya tinggal memanaskan."

Jimin tersenyum dan mulai makan.

Suga mencondongkan tubuh ke depan. "Bagaimana? Enak?"

Jimin mengangguk. "Mmm, tentu saja. Ngomong-ngomong, apakah ada yang sedang dirayakan?"

Suga memiringkan kepala dan berpikir-pikir. "Mmm, tentu saja ada. Banyak."

"Banyak? Seperti apa?"

"Kita merayakan kepulanganmu dari Jepang," kata Suga. "Apakah kau tahu hari ini tepat dua bulan sejak pertama kali kita bertemu? Itu bisa dirayakan. Kau juga boleh menganggap ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena kau sudah banyak membantuku."

Jimin tersenyum dan mengangguk-angguk. "Ada lagi?"

"Kita juga bisa merayakan apartemen baruku."

Jimin mengangkat wajah dan menatap Suga. "Kau sudah mendapatkan apartemen?"

Suga mengangguk tegas. "Ya, besok aku akan pindah."

"Kenapa?" tanyanya tanpa berpikir.

Suga tertawa kecil. "Park Jimin _ssi_ , kau tidak mungkin berpikir aku akan tinggal di sini dan menjadi bebanmu selamanya, bukan?"

"Beban apa?" kata Jimin.

Suga tidak mengacuhkan pertanyaan itu dan terus berbicara, "Lagi pula, kalau wartawan tahu kita tinggal bersama, mereka pasti berpikir kita sudah bertunangan dan akan segera menikah. Memangnya kau mau membuat skandal baru lagi?"

Ah, perjanjian untuk menghapus gosip _gay_. Akhir-akhir ini Jimin sering melupakan hal yang satu itu.

"Menurut persetujuan yang dulu, aku hanya akan menjadi pacarmu dalam foto. Jadi aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu," kata Suga dan tertawa.

Jimin tahu Suga hanya bergurau, tapi ia sedang tidak ingin ikut tertawa. Ia hanya menunduk dan meneruskan makannya.

Suga berdeham. "Park Jimin _ssi_ , sebenarnya perjanjian kita sampai kapan? Aku sudah melakukan semua yang disebutkan dalam kesepakatan, bukan? Kita sudah berfoto, aku bahkan sampai dikejar-kejar wartawan. Gosip _gay_ sudah tidak terdengar lagi, kurasa sudah cukup."

Jimin mengangkat kepalanya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa maksudku? Park Jimin _ssi_ , aku kan tidak bisa membantumu selamanya. Aku juga punya kesibukan sendiri, punya kehidupan sendiri. Sejak orang-orang mengenalku sebagai "kekasih Park Jimin", hidupku tidak sama lagi. Aku bukan artis dan aku tidak terbiasa dengan hal-hal semacam itu."

"Begitu? Kupikir banyak orang ingin punya kekasih orang terkenal."

Suga tersenyum. "Kau benar. Aku juga pernah berandai-andai seperti itu. Alangkah senangnya kalau kekasihku artis. Teman-temanku pasti iri setengah mati." Ia memandang Jimin dengan sorot mata geli. "Tapi kenyataan tidak persis seperti itu. Walaupun aku hanya kekasih gadungan Park Jimin, itu saja sudah cukup sulit bagiku."

"Jadi kau tidak mau punya kekasih artis?" tanya Jimin hati-hati.

Suga memiringkan kepala sambil merenung, lalu menjawab, "Tidak. Sebaiknya tidak."

Jimin meletakkan sendoknya. "Kalau begitu, apakah aku harus berhenti?"

Ia mengangkat wajah dan melihat Suga sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. "Kau bilang apa?" tanya gadis itu.

"Apakah harus berhenti menjadi penyanyi?" Jimin mengulangi kata-katanya.

"Memangnya kenapa harus berhenti?"

Jimin menatap mata Suga dan berkata, "Karena sepertinya aku menyukaimu."

..

" _ **Karena sepertinya aku menyukaimu."**_

Apakah ia salah dengar? Tidak, Park Jimin memang mengatakannya. Suga kaget mendengar pengakuan itu keluar dari mulut Park Jimin. Apakah dia sedang bercanda? Tidak, sepertinya

tidak. Raut wajahnya serius. Lalu? Bagaimana?

"Jadi bagaimana? Apakah aku harus mulai mencari pekerjaan lain?" tanya Park Jimin lagi, lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Suga mengerjapkan mata dan menyadari Park Jimin sedang memerhatikannya lekat, menanti jawaban.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda," kata Park Jimin, seakan bisa membaca isi pikiran Suga.

"Aku tahu," sahut Suga. Itulah yang ditakutkannya, bahwa Park Jimin tidak bercanda. Lalu ia tersenyum, "Tapi sebaiknya kau tetap jadi penyanyi saja."

"Menurutmu begitu?"

Suga mengalihkan pandangan dari Park Jimin dan berkata, "Tentu saja. Karena kau memang cocok menjadi penyanyi." Ia bangkit dari kursinya. "Kalau kau sudah selesai makan, biar kubereskan. Kau baru pulang. Istirahat saja."

Park Jimin terpekur sejenak, lalu ia mengangguk dan bangkit. "Baiklah. Maaf merepotkanmu. Besok… mungkin aku tidak bisa membantumu pindah rumah. aku harus pergi pagi-pagi sekali."

Suga tertawa kecil. "Tidak apa-apa. Seokjin akan membantuku."

Park Jimin mengangguk lagi, kemudian ia berbalik dan berjalan ke arah tangga.

Suga memandangi punggung laki-laki itu. Ketika Park Jimin menginjak anak tangga kedua, ia memanggilnya, "Park Jimin _ssi_."

Park Jimin menoleh. "Ada apa?"

"Terima kasih."

"Terima kasih? Untuk apa?"

 _Karena menyukaiku_.

"Untuk segalanya. Terima kasih."

Dan Jimin hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. _"Ah… jadi aku ditolak? Jadi begini ya rasanya ditolak…"_ gumam Jimin di dalam hatinya dan kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

..

..

TBC

..

..

 _ **Nah lho… PJM ditolak… Yoongi otaknya gesrek nih nolak Jimin…**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Summer in Seoul ©Ilana Tan**

 **Saduran dari karya Ilana Tan yang saya gubah nama tokoh menjadi pairing kesukaan saya.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **MinYoon**

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi BTS**

 **.**

 **Kim Seokjin BTS**

 **Kim Taehyung BTS**

 **Zhoumi SJM**

 **Park Chanyeol EXO**

 **Byun Baekhyun EXO**

 **Ps, GS untuk Min Yoongi, Kim Seokjin dan Byun Baekhyun.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Dua Belas**

 **.**

"Kau sedang membaca atau tidak?" Suga tersadar dari lamunan dan mengangkat wajah. Kim Seokjin yang duduk di hadapannya sedang memerhatikannya dengan alis terangkat.

"Mm?"

Seokjin menutup buku yang dibacanya dan melipat tangan di meja. "Kita masuk ke perpustakaan ini satu jam lalu. Tapi selama setengah jam terakhir kau hanya memelototi halaman yang itu-itu terus. Kau memegang bolpoin, tapi tidak menulis. Kau melihat buku, tapi tidak membaca. Min Yoongi, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Suga tertawa kecil dan membalikkan halaman bukunya. "Tidak ada. Hanya sempat bosan dan melamun sebentar."

Seokjin mengetuk-ngetukkan jari di meja. "Park Jimin tidak menghubungi-mu?"

"Mm," gumam Suga tanpa memandang temannya. "Sudah hampir satu bulan aku tidak berhubungan dengannya. Lagi pula untuk apa? Masalah di antara kami sudah selesai. Aku sudah membantunya seperti yang dia minta. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan."

"Untunglah wartawan berhenti mengejar-ngejarmu," kata Seokjin.

"Akhirnya, meski sudah tahu namamu, mereka belum pernah mendapatkan foto-fotomu yang jelas. Kau tidak mungkin hidup setenang ini kalau wajah aslimu terpampang di media cetak."

Saat itu ponsel Suga yang tergeletak di meja bergetar pelan. Ia meraihnya dan membaca tulisan yang muncul di layar. Park Chanyeol.

"Halo?"

"Yoongi, punya waktu sekarang?" suara laki-laki itu terdengar lesu.

Suga ragu sejenak. "Ada apa?"

"Keluarlah sebentar. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Suga menutup ponsel dan memandang Seokjin.

"Kenapa? Park Chanyeol mau bertemu lagi?" tebak Seokjin.

Suga tersenyum samar dan membereskan buku-bukunya. "Aku pergi dulu ya?"

..

..

..

Langit sudah nyaris gelap ketika Suga tiba di depan kafe yang disebutkan Chanyeol. Dari tempatnya berdiri, ia bisa melihat laki-laki itu sudah menunggunya di dalam. Park Chanyeol sedang duduk bersandar di sana dengan segelas air putih di meja. Sesekali ia melirik jam tangan dan mengusap wajah dengan kedua telapak tangan.

Suga masih ingat betapa dulu ia sangat memercayai laki-laki itu. Betapa dulu ia sangat menyukainya.

Suga membuka pintu kafe dan terdengar bunyi dentingan halus. Pelayan menghampirinya dan Suga segera berkata padanya bahwa temannya sudah menunggu. Dengan langkah ringan, Suga menghampiri Park Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu duduk membelakangi pintu, sehingga tidak menyadari kehadiran Suga.

"Sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Suga sambil menarik kursi di hadapan Chanyeol lalu duduk.

Chanyeol tersentak dan senyumnya mengembang. "Oh, tidak. Aku juga baru datang."

"Jus jeruk," kata Suga kepada pelayan yang menanyakan pesanannya.

Setelah pelayan itu pergi, Suga memandang Park Chanyeol. "Ada apa memanggilku ke sini?"

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Suga tersenyum. "Baik-baik saja. Seperti yang kau lihat. Kau sendiri?"

Park Chanyeol meneguk airnya, lalu terdiam sejenak. Akhirnya ia berkata, "Aku sudah berpisah dengannya."

"Oh? Memangnya kenapa?"

Chanyeol menatap mata Suga dan menjawab dengan nada yakin, "Karena kukatakan padanya aku masih belum bisa melupakanmu."

Alis Suga terangkat karena terkejut. "Apa?"

"Itu benar," kata Chanyeol menegaskan.

Saat itu pelayan mengantarkan jus jeruk yang dipesan Suga. Suga mengucapkan terima kasih dengan kikuk, lalu kembali memandang Park Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu begitu tampan, dan selama mereka bersama ia selalu bersikap baik kepada Suga. Tentunya sampai laki-laki itu meninggalkannya. Namun dari dulu, salah satu kelemahan Park Chanyeol adalah tidak bisa memantapkan keputusan. Ia tidak bisa bertahan lama pada satu pendirian.

"Yoongi, bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan sekali lagi?"tanyanya. Raut wajahnya begitu bersungguh-sungguh. Suga bisa merasakan laki-laki itu memang serius.

Perlahan Suga mengaduk jus jeruknya. "Aku akan jujur padamu. Ketika kita berpisah dulu, selama beberapa waktu perasaanku kacau sekali. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau meninggalkanku. Aku selalu berpikir, apa yang sudah kulakukan... apa yang belum kulakukan... sampai kau bisa membuat keputusan seperti itu."

Park Chanyeol bergerak-gerak gelisah di kursinya.

"Selama beberapa waktu, aku sering memikirkanmu dan segala hal yang berhubungan denganmu," Suga melanjutkan. "Tapi kemudian segalanya berubah. Perlahan-lahan, entah sejak kapan dan entah bagaimana, ada sesuatu yang lain yang menggantikan dirimu dalam pikiranku."

Park Chanyeol menatap gelasnya. "Maksudmu?"

Suga tidak menjawab. Ia hanya meminum jus jeruknya dengan pelan.

Park Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Suga. "Kau sungguh-sungguh tidak bisa—setidaknya mau mencoba—kembali padaku?"

Suga menarik napas, lalu berkata, "Aku bisa melupakan semuanya, tapi aku tidak akan kembali pada orang yang sudah meninggalkanku."

Park Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia hanya menatap Suga dengan pandangan menerawang.

..

..

..

"Sudah lihat?"

Jimin tidak menjawab. Ia terus memandangi tabloid yang tadi disodorkan manajernya. Ada artikel yang menyebutkan hubungan Park Jimin dan kekasihnya mulai retak karena kekasihnya itu menemui pria lain. Pria lain? Apakah mantan pacar Suga?

"Kau sudah menghubungi Suga?"

Jimin mendengar pertanyaan itu, tapi tidak menjawab. Ia tidak bisa menjawab. Ia sedang berpikir.

"Jimin."

Sepertinya Zhoumi mulai kehilangan kesabaran. Jimin mengangkat wajah dan meletakkan tabloid itu di meja kerja manajernya.

"Belum, aku belum menghubunginya," jawabnya tenang.

"Kenapa kau bisa setenang itu? Kau sudah punya rencana?" desak Zhoumi.

Jimin menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Tidak juga. _Hyung_ mau aku melakukan apa? Bukankah sudah pernah kukatakan bantuan Suga kepada kita sudah selesai. Dia bukan kekasih Park Jimin lagi, baik di dalam maupun di luar foto."

Zhoumi jelas terlihat bingung mendengarnya. "Jadi maksudmu, kau akan membiarkan masalah ini? Bagaimana kau akan menghadapi wartawan kalau mereka bertanya?"

"Aku bisa menghadapinya. _Hyung_ tenang saja."

"Aku heran, sudah satu bulan terakhir ini kau tidak menghubungi Suga," kata Zhoumi setelah terdiam beberapa saat. "Kau benar-benar tidak mau bertemu dengannya lagi?"

Jimin hanya tersenyum.

Zhoumi mengerutkan kening. "Biasanya aku tidak pernah salah tentang hal-hal seperti ini."

"Hal-hal seperti apa?"

"Kukira kau menyukainya. Apakah aku salah?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Aku sudah ditolaknya."

"Ah, begitu? Lalu kau menyerah begitu saja?"

"Tidak."

"Aku tidak mengerti. Sekarang kau sama sekali tidak menghubunginya. Apa maksudmu dengan tidak menyerah?"

Senyum Jimin bertambah lebar. Ia mengedipkan mata ke arah manajernya, tapi tidak berkata apa-apa.

..

..

..

"Yoongi! Yoongi!"

Suga sedang duduk melamun di bangku panjang di taman kampus ketika ia mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia menoleh dan melihat Kim Seokjin berlari ke arahnya. Benar-benar berlari. Ia tak pernah melihat temannya itu berlari sebelumnya.

"Astaga, capek sekali," kata Seokjin dengan napas terengah-engah begitu ia tiba di samping Suga.

"Sini, duduk dulu," kata Suga sambil bergeser memberi tempat untuk temannya.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Seokjin menyodorkan tabloid yang sedang dipegangnya kepada Suga. Perhatian Suga langsung tertuju pada artikel yang terpampang di hadapannya.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya dengan kening berkerut.

Seokjin masih sibuk mengatur napas sehingga tidak bisa menjawab.

Suga membaca artikel itu tanpa bersuara. Setelah selesai, ia melipat kembali tabloid tersebut dan menarik napas.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Seokjin.

Suga mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mereka bisa menulis berita seperti ini."

Seokjin mengibaskan tangan dengan tidak sabar. "Bukan itu. Maksudku, apakah menurutmu Park Jimin yang mengatakan pada wartawan? Bukankah kau memang tidak membantunya lagi? Jadi bagaimanapun Park Jimin memang harus "putus‟ dengan "pacarnya‟."

Suga tertegun, lalu memiringkan kepala. "Entahlah," katanya.

"Kau tidak mau bertanya kepadanya?"

Suga berpaling ke arah temannya dengan kaget. "Tanya apa?"

Seokjin mendengus jengkel. "Astaga, kau..."

Bagaimana ia bisa bertanya pada Park Jimin? Sudah satu bulan mereka tidak bertemu dan berbicara. Lagi pula, Park Jimin memang tidak mungkin mempertahankan cerita tentang kekasihnya, sementara orang yang membantunya menjadi "pacar" sudah tidak mau membantu lagi.

Seokjin menatap temannya yang duduk di sampingnya dengan kesal. Ia tidak bisa percaya Suga tidak mau melakukan apa-apa tentang artikel yang ditunjukkannya itu. Menurutnya, setidaknya Suga bisa menelepon Park Jimin dan bertanya atau menjelaskan situasi yang sebenarnya. Atau apa pun. Tapi anak bodoh itu hanya duduk melamun.

Walaupun orang-orang masih tidak mengenali Min Yoongi yang sedang duduk melamun seperti orang bodoh ini sebagai Min Yoongi pacarnya Park Jimin, Seokjin merasa temannya ini harus tetap menjaga nama baiknya. Kenapa anak itu tidak keberatan disebut-sebut sebagai tukang selingkuh?

Seokjin mengibaskan rambut ke belakang dengan perasaan jengkel. Bisa jadi malah Park Jimin yang mengatakan semua cerita itu pada wartawan untuk menyelamatkan reputasinya sendiri. Ya, itu mungkin saja.

"Hei, Yoongi. Bagaimana kalau Park Jimin yang melakukan semua itu?" desaknya sekali lagi.

Alis Yoongi terangkat. "Menurutmu begitu?"

Seokjin mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin saja, bukan? Makanya, kenapa kau tidak bertanya langsung kepadanya?"

Sebelum Suga sempat menjawab, ponselnya berbunyi. Seokjin melihat temannya buru-buru mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam tas dan membukanya.

Park Jimin?

"Halo?" Raut wajah Yoongi berubah sedikit.

Bukan Park Jimin.

"Ya, Mister Kim... Ya? Sekarang? ... Ya, saya mengerti."

Seokjin menutup ponselnya dan tersenyum kepada Seokjin.

"Seokjin, aku harus pergi sekarang, Mister Kim memintaku menemuinya."

"Bosmu memang drakula penghisap darah," celetuk Seokjin. "Kau selalu bilang mau berhenti, tapi tidak pernah sekali pun mulai menulis surat pengunduran diri."

"Setidaknya jadwal kuliahku tidak pernah terganggu gara-gara dia," Yoongi membela atasannya. "Aku pergi dulu ya?"

Seokjin memandangi temannya yang berjalan pergi, lalu memandang tabloid yang sedang dipegangnya. Sebaiknya masalah ini cepat diluruskan, sebelum para penggemar Park Jimin mengamuk. Min Yoongi tidak tahu bagaimana liarnya para penggemar Park Jimin kalau sudah dipancing. Mereka tidak akan rela idola mereka dicampakkan seorang wanita. Semoga saja masalah ini cepat selesai.

..

..

..

"Miss Min, terima kasih karena sudah datang. Oh, terima kasih," Mister Kim menyambut Suga dengan penuh semangat di dalam studionya yang seperti biasa; berantakan. Hari ini rambut Mister Kim dicat kuning dan tubuhnya dibungkus jaket kulit panjang yang kelihatannya sangat tebal. Suga bertanya-tanya apakah Mister Kim tidak merasa gerah.

Mister Kim menggerak-gerakkan jari tangannya ke arah beberapa pakaian yang dibungkus plastik bening yang tergeletak di meja bundar di sudut ruangan. "Tolong antarkan kepada Park Jimin, ya?"

Suga mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Siapa?

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Miss Min, aku sedang sibuk sekali dan tidak ada yang bisa membantuku..."

 _Harus diantarkan kepada siapa?_

"... Antarkan saja ke rumahnya. Kau sudah punya alamat rumahnya, bukan? ..."

 _Ke rumahnya? Rumah Park Jimin?_

"... Jangan bilang kau sudah menghilangkan alamat itu, Miss Min. Aku sendiri tidak tahu lagi di mana kusimpan alamatnya..."

 _Apa yang harus kukatakan kalau kami bertemu?_

"... Katakan saja model pakaian itu bisa menjadikannya _trendsetter_ di kalangan anak muda..."

 _Apakah Mister Kim membaca pikiranku?_

"... Nah, ide-ideku sedang berontak ingin keluar dari otak. Aku sedang merasa kreatif sekali..."

 _Tidak, dia tidak membaca pikiranku_.

"... Jadi pergilan sekarang juga, Miss Min, dan biarkan aku sendiri dengan ide-ideku."

"Menemui Park Jimin?" tanya Suga agak bingung karena terlalu banyak hal yang berlalu-lalang di benaknya.

"Bukan, ayahnya," celetuk Mister Kim dari balik meja kerjanya, lalu melanjutkan tanpa menunggu tanggapan, "tentu saja Park Jimin. Bukankah pakaian itu untuk dia? Ayo, Miss Min, gerakkan kakimu."

"Oh, ya." Suga cepat-cepat menghampiri meja bundar dan mengangkat pakaian-pakaian yang ditunjukkan atasannya tadi.

Ketika ia memegang kenop pintu untuk membukanya, Mister Kim memanggil. Suga berbalik menunggu perintah selanjutnya. Mister Kim sedang memegang tabloid, tabloid yang sama dengan yang ditunjukkan Seokjin tadi.

"Asal kau tahu saja, Miss Min. Aku tidak percaya sedikit pun berita ini," kata Mister Kim tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk artikel yang membahas Suga itu. "Jadi cepat selesaikan."

Suga kaget. Apakah Mister Kim tahu tentang dirinya dan Park Jimin? Tidak mungkin.

Karena tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana, Suga hanya memaksakan seulas senyum, lalu cepat-cepat keluar dari ruangan itu.

..

..

..

Suga sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia enggan bertemu Park Jimin. Mungkin karena kata-kata Park Jimin ketika mereka bertemu terakhir kali itu. Mungkin juga karena sudah lama tidak saling berbicara, jadi kalau harus mulai bicara lagi, sepertinya agak aneh. Apa yang harus dikatakannya?

Suga mendesah pelan sambil berjalan menyusuri jalan menuju rumah Park Jimin.

"Mm? Mobil itu... seperti mobil Park Jimin," Suga bergumam sendiri ketika melihat mobil merah yang diparkir di jalan itu, tidak terlalu jauh di depannya. Ia menyipitkan mata memerhatikan mobil tersebut.

Seiring setiap langkah, semakin jelas terlihat ada tiga orang yang berdiri di dekat mobil itu. Seorang laki-laki dan dua wanita. Laki-laki itu mengenakan topi dan kacamata hitam. Dari jauh saja Suga sudah bisa mengenali pria itu Park Jimin. Suga melihatnya sedang berbicara dengan dua wanita, bukan... lebih tepatnya dua gadis yang sepertinya siswi sekolah menengah. Kedua gadis itu berbicara penuh semangat sementara Park Jimin mendengarkan sambil sesekali tersenyum.

"Bagaimana, _Oppa_?"

Suga mendengar salah satu gadis itu bertanya penuh harap. Park Jimin tersenyum dan baru akan menjawab ketika matanya menangkap sosok Suga. "Oh."

Suga menghentikan langkahnya tidak jauh dari tiga orang itu. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Menyapa Park Jimn? Ya, tentu. Setidaknya itu pasti harus dilakukan terlebih dulu. Tapi sebelum ia sempat membuka mulut, Park Jimin sudah buru-buru menghampirinya dengan wajah cerah.

"Sudah datang?" tanya Park Jimin begitu berdiri di sampingnya.

Suga mengerjapkan mata dan menatap Park Jimin lalu beralih memandang kedua gadis tadi. Mereka masih mengenakan seragam sekolah. Sepertinya baru pulang sekolah. Kedua-duanya berambut panjang dan bertubuh tinggi kurus. Mereka juga sedang memerhatikan Suga dengan perasaan ingin tahu.

"Mereka Lee Mi-Ra dan Chon Jin-Ae," kata Park Jimin memperkenalkan kedua gadis tadi. Bagi Suga nama-nama itu tidak berarti apa-apa. Ia yakin sebentar lagi ia pasti lupa, tapi ia mengangguk.

Kedua gadis itu tersenyum kepadanya. Menurut Suga senyum mereka agak menakutkan.

"Apa kabar, _Unni_?" sapa mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Kami penggemar Jimin _Oppa_ ," kata salah seorang gadis itu, rambutnya agak pirang. Suga sudah lupa siapa namanya.

Oh... ternyata penggemar.

" _Unni_ ini pacarnya Jimin _Oppa_ , ya?" tanya yang satunya lagi yang berambut agak keriting.

Bagaimana menjawabnya? Suga memandang Park Jimin yang diam saja, lalu kembali memandang dua gadis di depannya itu.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya pada akhirnya.

Si keriting memandangi Suga dari kepala sampai ke ujung kaki, lalu berkata pelan, " _Unni_ berbeda sekali dengan yang di dalam foto."

Suga baru menyadari bahwa selama ini, walau semua orang tahu Min Yoongi adalah pacar Park Jimin, mereka tidak pernah melihat wajah Min Yoongi yang sesungguhnya dengan jelas.

"Kami membaca di tabloid kalian berdua sudah berpisah karena _Unni_ suka pada pria lain," sela si pirang dengan cepat. Alis Suga terangkat.

"Makanya kalian jangan langsung percaya pada apa yang kalian baca di tabloid," Park Jimin menyela. "Kalian lihat sendiri, kami masih baik-baik saja."

Kedua gadis itu berpandangan, lalu mereka memandangi Suga. Kini mata mereka beralih ke Park Jimin.

Park Jimin menampilkan senyumnya yang paling menawan dan berkata, "Baiklah, sekarang kalian pulang saja ya, sebelum orang tua kalian cemas. Hati-hati di jalan."

Suga agak kaget ketika Park Jimin meraih pakaian-pakaian yang sedang dijinjingnya.

"Sini, biar kumasukkan bawaanmu ke mobil," kata Park Jimin.

Suga membiarkan Park Jimin menuntunnya ke mobil. Park Jimin membuka pintu mobil untuk Suga, lalu langsung berjalan memutar ke sisi pengemudi. Sebelum masuk ke mobil, Park Jimin sempat melambai kepada kedua penggemarnya itu sambil berkata, "Sampai ketemu. Jangan keluyuran lagi. Langsung pulang ke rumah, mengerti?"

"Ya," jawab kedua gadis itu serentak.

Suga juga ikut tersenyum kepada mereka, lalu masuk ke mobil. Memangnya apa lagi yang bisa dilakukannya? Ketika mobil sudah mulai melaju, Park Jimin mengembuskan napas lega. "Untunglah kau datang," katanya sambil menoleh ke arah Suga. "Aku sudah kehabisan akal tadi. Mereka memaksa mau ke rumahku. Masa tadi mereka sampai mencegatku di tengah jalan."

Sikap Park Jimin kelihatan biasa-biasa saja. Ia berbicara seakan-akan waktu hampir sebulan tanpa berhubungan tidak pernah ada di antara mereka. Ternyata kekhawatiran yang menguasai Suga sejak tadi tidak beralasan. Park Jimin masih seperti dulu.

Suga memerhatikan Park Jimin yang memegang kemudi dan menatap lurus ke jalan. Park Jimin sudah melepaskan kacamata hitamnya, tapi ia masih memakai topi. Suga bertanya-tanya dalam hati, sebenarnya Park Jimin baru pulang dari mana. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih lengan panjang yang digulung sampai ke siku dan celana jins yang agak longgar. Apakah baru dari acara pemotretan? Pandangan Suga kembali beralih ke wajah Park Jimin. Sepertinya sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat laki-laki itu. Sekarang Park Jimin ada di sampingnya. Ia bisa melihatnya, bisa mendengar suaranya. Entah kenapa, mendadak Suga merasa lega. Saking leganya sampai dadanya terasa sesak dan matanya terasa panas.

"Kenapa diam saja?" tanya Park Jimin tiba-tiba.

Suga tersentak dan menyadari Park Jimin sedang menatapnya heran.

"Tidak apa-apa," sahutnya sambil berpaling, memandang lurus ke depan. "Kenapa kau tidak mengundang mereka ke rumahmu saja? Biar mereka puas. Bukankah kau sangat memerhatikan penggemarmu?"

"Yang benar saja. Kalau mereka kuizinkan masuk, bagaimana kalau lain kali mereka datang berbondong-bondong dan semua mau masuk?" kata Park Jimin sambil tertawa.

Suga ikut tersenyum, tapi kemudian ia teringat sesuatu. Pikiran ini membuatnya mengerutkan kening. "Tadi sepertinya salah satu gadis itu memegang ponsel, tepat sebelum aku masuk ke mobil. Gadis yang pirang."

"Lalu kenapa? Apa yang aneh?" tanya Park Jimin tidak mengerti.

Suga memiringkan kepala. "Tidak ada. Mungkin... mungkin hanya perasaanku."

Beberapa saat kemudian Park Jimin menghentikan mobil di depan rumahnya. Suga mencondongkan tubuh ke depan dan memandangi rumah itu lewat kaca depan mobil. Sudah lama ia tidak melihat rumah ini dan tiba-tiba ia merasa rindu. Aneh sekali.

"Ayo, turunlah," kata Park Jimin sambil melepaskan sabuk pengaman.

"Mm?"

Park Jimin memandangnya. "Bukankah kau ke sini untuk menemuiku?"

Suga tersadar. "Oh, ya. Benar." Ia segera membuka sabuk pengaman dan keluar dari mobil. Park Jimin sudah mengeluarkan pakaian-pakaian dari kursi belakang mobil.

Suga mengikuti Park Jimin masuk ke rumah. Rumah itu sama seperti terakhir kali ia tinggalkan. Tentu saja, pikirnya dalam hati. Memangnya sudah berapa tahun aku tidak melihat rumah ini?

"Ayo, masuk," kata Park Jimin sambil meletakkan pakaian-pakaian dari Mister Kim di meja ruang duduk. "Kenapa malu-malu begitu? Kau kan juga sudah pernah tinggal di sini."

Suga mendengus, membuka sepatu, dan memakai sandal rumah yang sudah tersedia. Kemudian ia menghampiri laki-laki itu.

"Nah, kenapa kau datang ke sini?" tanya Park Jimin. Ia berjalan ke dapur. "Mau minum apa?"

"Itu." Suga menunjuk pakaian-pakaian di meja ruang duduk. "Mister Kim memintaku membawakannya untukmu."

Park Jimin hanya memandang tumpukan pakaian itu sekilas lalu membuka lemari es. "Oh, kenapa repot-repot? Bukankah sudah kukatakan padanya aku akan ke butiknya besok."

Oh ya? Lalu kenapa Mister Kim menyuruhnya ke sini? Suga heran. Sebenarnya sejak pertama kali disuruh membawakan pakaian untuk Park Jimin, ia sudah heran. Kenapa Mister Kim menyuruhnya membawakan pakaian untuk Park Jimin? Biasanya tugas Suga bukan itu. Tugas Suga sebelumnya adalah semacam asisten pribadi Mister Kim, bukan kurir.

"Mau minum apa?"

"Tidak usah."

"Ya sudah, minum jus saja. Ini."

Suga menerima sebotol jus apel yang disodorkan Park Jimin.

"Jadi hanya itu?" tanya Park Jimin lagi.

"Mm?"

"Kau kemari hanya untuk itu?"

"Oh," gumam Suga, lalu bertanya, "apa kabarmu? Baik-baik saja?"

Park Jimin meneguk air dan mengangguk. "Baik-baik saja."

"Sibuk sekali?" tanya Suga hati-hati.

Park Jimin berpikir sebentar. "Tidak juga," jawabnya.

Suga menarik napas dan mengangguk-angguk. Tidak sibuk. Tidak sibuk katanya.

"Kenapa?" Park Jimin menundukkan kepala sedikit untuk melihat wajah Suga.

"Mm?" Lalu sebagai jawaban, Suga hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng.

Park Jimin tersenyum. "Rindu padaku?"

Mata Suga membesar. Apa katanya?

Senyum Park Jimin melebar. "Rindu padaku, kan? Aku benar, kan?"

Suga mendengus pelan dan tertawa kecil. "Tidak."

Park Jimin memasang wajah kecewa. "Tidak?"

"Tidak," kata Suga sekali lagi.

"Wah, berarti usahaku sia-sia," kata Park Jimin sambil berjalan ke arah piano putihnya.

"Usaha apa?" tanya Suga.

Park Jimin duduk menghadap pianonya. "Tidak apa-apa. Lupakan saja."

Suga menghampirinya. "Sudah lama tidak mendengarmu main piano," kata Suga sambil berdiri bertopang dagu di piano Park Jimin. "Mainkan satu lagu."

Park Jimin berpikir-pikir sejenak. "Aku akan main dengan satu syarat."

Suga mengangkat dagu, menantangnya. "Syarat apa?"

"Kalau suatu saat nanti kau rindu padaku, kau mau memberitahuku?" tanya Park Jimin.

Suga mengerutkan kening karena merasa lucu. "Syarat apa itu?"

"Setuju atau tidak?" tanya Park Jimin sambil memosisikan sepuluh jarinya di atas tuts-tuts piano. Ia menatap Suga lurus-lurus, menunggu jawaban.

"Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu?" tanya Suga lagi.

"Supaya aku bisa langsung berlari menemuimu," jawab Park Jimin ringan.

Suga tertegun. Ia merasa jantungnya berdebar dua kali lebih cepat. Apakah laki-laki itu sungguh-sungguh? Apa maksudnya?

Akhirnya Suga berdeham dan berkata, "Baiklah, aku akan memberitahumu kalau suatu saat nanti aku rindu padamu. Tapi kau tidak perlu berlari menemuiku, nanti kau lelah."

Park Jimin tertawa. Tiba-tiba ia berseru pelan, "Ah, ada satu hal lagi sebelum aku main!"

"Apa?"

Ia menatap Suga. "Artikel itu," katanya ragu-ragu. "Artikel tentang "perselingkuhanmu‟ itu... bukan aku yang mengatakannya."

"Oh..."

"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu," kata Park Jimin lagi. "Jadi kau tidak usah mencemaskan masalah itu lagi. Serahkan saja padaku."

Dalam hati, Suga sudah tahu bukan Park Jimin yang menyebarkan gosip tersebut. Maka tanpa ragu ia pun langsung mengangguk.

"Tapi, apakah kau memang... maksudku, apakah sekarang kau memang dekat dengan seseorang?"

"Kau sendiri yang bilang gosip-gosip seperti itu tidak bisa dipercaya. Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Suga kesal.

"Aku memang tidak percaya. Makanya aku bertanya langsung padamu," kata Park Jimin membela diri. Aku ingin tahu jawabannya darimu."

Suga meringis. "Tidak, semua yang ditulis di artikel itu tidak benar."

Park Jimin mengangguk. "Oke, aku percaya padamu. Ah, satu hal lagi."

Suga menghela napas. "Apa lagi? Kau sebenarnya mau main atau tidak?"

"Kalau suatu saat nanti aku rindu padamu, bolehkah kukatakan padamu?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat hati Suga berdebar-debar lagi. "Boleh...," sahut Suga, berusaha agar suaranya tidak terdengar gugup. "Terserah kau saja."

"Aku rindu padamu."

Kali ini Suga merasa jantungnya berhenti berdegup. Ia hanya bisa menatap laki-laki yang sedang tersenyum itu. Ia tidak bisa mengucapkan apa pun, tidak bisa memikirkan apa pun.

"Baiklah," kata Park Jimin akhirnya. "Sekarang lagu apa yang harus kumainkan?

..

..

TBC

..

..


	13. Chapter 13

**Summer in Seoul ©Ilana Tan**

 **Saduran dari karya Ilana Tan yang saya gubah nama tokoh menjadi pairing kesukaan saya.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **MinYoon**

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi BTS**

 **.**

 **Kim Seokjin BTS**

 **Kim Taehyung BTS**

 **Zhoumi SJM**

 **Park Chanyeol EXO**

 **Byun Baekhyun EXO**

 **Ps, GS untuk Min Yoongi, Kim Seokjin dan Byun Baekhyun.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Tiga Belas**

 **.**

"Suga, setelah Mama pikir-pikir, sebaiknya kamu jangan terlibat dengan artis itu lagi."

Suga memindahkan ponsel ke telinga kirinya. "Mama, Suga kan sudah bilang bahwa hubungan Suga dengan dia tak seperti yang Mama kira."

Di ujung sana, ibunya menghela napas berat dan berkata, "Mama tak peduli kalian punya hubungan yang seperti apa, tapi yang penting, jangan bergaul dengan artis itu. Atau artis mana pun."

Giliran Suga yang menarik napas panjang.

"Awalnya Mama pikir kamu bisa menyelesaikannya, tapi sepertinya tak seperti itu," kata ibunya lagi. Suaranya terdengar sedih. "Kenapa kamu harus terlibat dengan dia? Memangnya kamu sudah lupa tentang Ellisha?"

Suga terdiam. Ia merasa tidak perlu diingatkan pada masalah itu. Ia belum lupa. Tidak pernah lupa. Bagaimana bisa lupa? Sejak pertama kali bertemu Park Jimin sampai sekarang, setiap kali melihat Park Jimin, ia selalu teringat pada Ellisha, selalu bertanya pada dirinya sendiri apakah keputusannya benar. Kini ia merasa ada yang salah pada keputusannya. Seharusnya ia memang tidak terlibat dengan Park Jimin, karena sekarang ini hatinya kacau, pikirannya kacau. Ia tidak bisa tenang karena belum sepenuhnya jujur pada laki-laki itu.

"Jangan katakan masalah kali ini berbeda dengan masalah Ellisha," kata ibunya lagi. "Karena walaupun berbeda, Mama tak peduli. Tolong jangan terlibat dengan dia lagi."

"Park Jimin orang yang baik, Mom," kata Suga.

"Mama tak tahu apakah dia orang yang baik atau jahat," sela ibunya cepat. "Yang Mama tahu, kematian kakakmu ada hubungannya dengan dia. Jadi jauhi dia, Suga. Jauhi dia."

Suga tersentak. "Kenapa Mama bicara seperti itu? Mama bicara seakan-akan Park Jimin sendiri yang menyebabkan kematian Ellisha."

"Bukan itu yang Mama katakan!" kata ibunya keras. "Mama hanya berpikir, kalau saja waktu itu Ellisha tidak ke Korea, kalau saja dia tidak mengikuti acara itu, sekarang dia pasti masih hidup."

Pada dasarnya ibunya bukan orang yang berpikiran sempit, Suga tahu itu. Ibunya bukan orang yang suka berandai-andai. Sebenarnya bukan ini yang Suga harapkan ketika ia memutuskan membantu Park Jimin. Saat itu tujuannya hanya untuk mengenal Park Jimin, mengenalnya lebih baik. Hanya sebentar dan sebatas itu. Ia tidak punya maksud apa pun. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu masalahnya bisa berubah jadi seperti ini? Bagaimana ia bisa tahu bahkan perasaannya bisa berubah jadi seperti ini?

Setelah menutup telepon, Suga bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke jendela. Ia menyingkap tirai dan memandang ke luar jendela.

Hujan. Sudah berapa lama? Ia tidak menyadarinya.

Suga menarik napas, lalu mengembuskannya pelan. Ia memegang pipinya yang terasa hangat. Benar, kakak perempuannya, Ellisha, sudah meninggal. Ellisha dulu penggemar Park Jimin. Ellisha penggemar Park Jimin yang meninggal pada acara jumpa penggemar empat tahun lalu.

Siapa yang bisa menduga Ellisha akan meninggal hanya karena menghadiri acara jumpa penggemar? Suga masih ingat ketika Ellisha meneleponnya empat tahun yang lalu.

" _Sugar!" seru kakaknya gembira dengan panggilan sayangnya untuk Yoongi. "Acaranya baru selesai nih! Akhirnya aku bertemu Park Jimin! Aku melihat dia! Aku bahkan bicara dengan dia! Oh ya, aku berhasil mendapatkan tanda tangannya. Dapat dua. Satu buat kamu. Dan aku juga mendapat bros dari dia! Tadi dia membagikan sepuluh bros kepada penggemar-penggemarnya. Salah satunya aku! Beruntung banget, kan?"_

 _Suga hanya mendengus dan tertawa. "Aduh, senangnya. Pasti_ _Unni_ _satu-satunya orang Swiss di sana._ _Unni_ _sempat bicara sama dia? Pakai bahasa apa? Memangnya Unni_ _bisa bahasa Korea?"_

" _Jangan anggap enteng Unni-mu ini ya," kata kakaknya sambil tertawa. "Bahasa Korea? Setidaknya aku bisa bilang "_ _Sarang haeyo, Jimin Oppa‟_ _. Itu yang paling penting."_

 _Suga tersenyum mendengar tawa kakaknya di ujung sana._

" _Kenapa sih kamu tak ingin ikutan? Rugi lho," kata Ellisha lagi._

 _Suga meringis. "Ih, Unni kan tahu aku bukan penggemar Park Jimin. Untuk apa berdesak-desakan demi melihat seseorang yang tidak aku suka? Memangnya seperti Unni yang demi melihat Park Jimin saja harus naik pesawat ke sini."_

" _Cinta perlu pengorbanan," kata Ellisha puitis, lalu tertawa lepas._

 _Suga juga ikut tertawa._

" _Ya sudah, sekarang aku lagi nunggu dia keluar," kata Ellisha. "Wah, mulai hujan nih. Oh, nah, nah, nah... itu dia udah keluar. Udah dulu ya. Sebentar lagi aku pasti pulang. Jangan makan dulu. Tunggu aku._ Annyeong!"

 _Itu terakhir kalinya Suga mendengar suara Ellisha. Ellisha tidak pulang makan. Suga menunggunya pulang untuk makan, tapi dia tidak pulang. Setelah menunggu lama, telepon berbunyi dan Suga nyaris lumpuh mendengar berita itu. Ia tidak ingat apa yang dilakukannya kemudian. Semuanya menjadi kabur. Kalau tidak salah, ia langsung menelepon orang tuanya di Bern, lalu berlari ke rumah sakit._

 _Ellisha tidak membuka mata ketika Suga tiba di rumah sakit. Kakaknya tidak membuka mata_

 _saat Mama dan Appa tiba di rumah sakit. Ia bahkan tidak membuka mata ketika Mama memanggil namanya. Ellisha tidak pernah membuka matanya lagi._

Suga tersadar dari lamunan dan menyadari pipinya basah karena air mata. Ia menghapusnya dengan telapak tangan, namun air mata tidak mau berhenti mengalir.

Sekarang harus bagaimana? Park Jimin... haruskah ia memberitahu laki-laki itu?

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Suga tersentak. Ia memandang ponselnya yang tergeletak di tempat tidur. Ia menghapus air mata dan meraih ponsel itu. Ia melihat layar ponsel yang menyala. PJM- Park Jimin.

"Halo?"

"Suga?" Terdengar suara Park Jimin. "Sudah makan?"

Tanpa sadar Suga tersenyum. "Kau menelepon cuma untuk menanyakan itu?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" balas Park Jimin. "Sudah makan, belum?"

"Tentu saja sudah. Sekarang sudah lewat jam makan malam," sahut Suga. "Kau belum makan?"

"Belum. Aku baru selesai syuting untuk acara televisi," jawab Park Jimin, lalu terdengar suara bersin.

"Kau kenapa? Flu?" tanya Suga.

"Tidak. Hanya saja cuaca agak dingin hari ini," ujar Park Jimin.

Suga mendengar sepertinya Park Jimin sedang membersihkan hidungnya.

"Sekarang sedang hujan. Jangan berkeliaran ke mana-mana. Pakai baju yang tebal sedikit," kata Park Jimin menasihati.

"Memangnya kau ibuku?" balas Suga sambil tertawa kecil.

"Hanya berusaha menunjukkan sedikit perhatian. Sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan pergi makan dengan Zhoumi _Hyung_."

"Park Jimin _ssi_."

Ah, apakah dia barusan memanggil Park Jimin?

"Apa?"

Suga tidak tahu apa yang ingin dikatakannya. Tadi ia hanya ingin mendengar suara Park Jimin.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Park Jimin dengan nada khawatir.

Suga menggeleng, tapi setelah menyadari Park Jimin tidak bisa melihatnya, ia berkata, "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Lalu ada yang mau kau katakan?"

Suga tidak menjawab.

"Wah, jangan-jangan kau rindu padaku?" gurau Park Jimin.

"Mm."

"Apa? Kau bilang apa?"

Suga ragu-ragu sejenak, lalu menetapkan hatinya. "Mm, aku memang rindu padamu."

"Oke, itu artinya aku harus berlari menemuimu sekarang," kata Park Jimin.

Suga tertawa. "Itu tidak perlu."

"Kau ada di rumah, kan? Tunggu di situ. Aku akan segera ke sana."

"Park Jimin _ssi_ , tidak usah. Lagi pula sedang hujan—Park Jimin _ssi_? Halo? Park Jimin _ssi_. Astaga." Suga menatap ponselnya heran. Ada apa dengan laki-laki itu? Apakah dia serius?

..

..

..

Jimin hampir tidak bisa memercayai telinganya sendiri. Suga rindu padanya. Ia segera bangkit dari tempat duduk dan mengumpulkan barang-barangnya.

"Jimin, kau mau makan di mana?" tanya manajernya yang baru masuk ke ruang rias. "Mau makan bersama—hei, kau mau ke mana?"

Jimin memandang Zhoumi sekilas dan berkata, "Maaf, _Hyung_. Aku harus menemui Suga sekarang."

"Oh? Kenapa buru-buru seperti itu?" tanya manajernya lagi. "Apa yang terjadi? Suga kenapa?"

Jimin yang sudah berjalan mencapai pintu, berbalik dan menatap manajernya. Ia tersenyum melihat manajernya kebingungan.

"Dia rindu padaku," kata Jimin, lalu keluar meninggalkan Zhoumi yang masih terlihat bingung.

..

..

..

Suga mendengar bel pintu berbunyi. Begitu cepat sudah sampai? Ia bangkit dan berjalan ke pintu. Ketika ia membuka pintu, Park Jimin sudah berdiri di sana sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kau tidak perlu datang kemari," kata Suga. "Kau kehujanan—"

Suga tercengang ketika Park Jimin tiba-tiba memeluknya. Napasnya tercekat dan untuk sesaat Suga lupa bagaimana cara bernapas kembali.

"Park Jimin _ssi_ , kau kenapa?" tanyanya lirih.

Park Jimin masih tetap memeluknya. "Padahal kita baru bertemu kemarin, kenapa rasanya seolah sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu?" gumam laki-laki itu.

Suga cuma tertawa kecil. "Bukankah kau tadi bilang kau belum makan?"

Tiba-tiba Park Jimin melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang bahu Suga dengan kedua tangannya. "Benar juga. Ayo, temani aku makan di luar."

"Sebentar." Suga menahannya. Apakah ia harus memberitahu Park Jimin tentang Ellisha?

"Ada apa?" tanya Park Jimin.

Memang sebaiknya dikatakan. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Apakah harus sekarang? Tidak, ia harus berpikir dulu. Ia harus memikirkan kata-katanya. Ia akan memberitahu Park Jimin, tapi tidak sekarang.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Suga akhirnya. "Baik, kutemani kau makan di luar."

..

..

..

Samar-samar Suga mendengar bunyi sirene, seperti sirene ambulans atau mobil polisi. Bukan, bukan bunyi sirene. Itu bunyi bel pintunya. Suga membalikkan tubuh dan berusaha membuka mata. Ia melirik jam kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Siapa yang datang sepagi ini?

Suga memaksa dirinya bangkit dari tempat tidur dan dalam keadaan setengah sadar, ia berjalan terhuyung-huyung ke pintu dan membukanya.

"Oh, Seokjin?" katanya setelah melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu. Ia mundur selangkah agar temannya bisa masuk.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Seokjin menerobos masuk. Suga agak heran melihat sikap temannya. Ia menutup pintu kembali dan masuk menyusul temannya.

Seokjin berdiri tegak di tengah-tengah ruangan. Wajahnya serius sekali.

"Seokjin, ada apa?" tanya Suga hati-hati.

Seokjin membuka tas dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas. Ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap Suga. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan," kata Seokjin. Ia menyodorkan kertas-kertas itu kepada Suga. "Tolong jelaskan apa maksud semua ini."

Suga mengerutkan kening dan menerima kertas-kertas itu dari tangan Seokjin. Begitu membaca kertas pertama, tubuhnya menjadi kaku.

"Aku mendapat artikel itu dari internet dan aku mencetaknya," kata Seokjin.

Suga meletakkan tangan di dahinya. Kalimat-kalimat artikel itu berputar-putar dalam benaknya, membuat kepalanya berdenyut-denyut.

 _...Siapa sebenarnya Min Yoongi? Kekasih Park Jimin atau seseorang yang ingin membalas dendam?_

 _...Min Yoongi adalah adik penggemar Park Jimin yang meninggal dunia saat jumpa penggemar empat tahun lalu... Apa maksudnya mendekati Park Jimin?_

 _...Membalas dendam atas kematian sang kakak… Jung Tae-Woo sudah_

 _tahu? Atau tidak_

 _...Sekadar menebus dosa?_

 _...Rasa kasihan..._

Ada juga foto dirinya. Jelas sekali. Foto ini... Suga ingat, pasti diambil ketika ia bertemu dua gadis penggemar Park Jimin di tengah jalan. Saat itu ia merasa mereka memegang ponsel. Ternyata mereka memang sedang memotretnya saat itu. Mereka memotretnya dan mencari tahu tentang dirinya.

"Yoongi, apa artinya itu?" tanya Seokjin.

Suga menggeleng. "Dari mana mereka tahu semua ini?"

Seokjin mencengkeram bahu Suga dan mengguncangnya. "Maksudmu semua ini benar?"

Suga menatap Seokjin dengan pandangan bingung. "Ya... Tidak... Ya... bukan, tidak."

"Demi Tuhan, jawab yang benar!" seru Seokjin.

Suga terduduk di lantai. Tangannya masih memegang kertas-kertas itu.

Seokjin menarik napas dan ikut duduk di lantai. "Baiklah," katanya pelan. "Aku akan bertanya dan kau menjawab."

Suga hanya menatap temannya, lalu menatap kertas-kertas di tangannya.

"Benarkah kau punya kakak?" tanya Seokjin.

Suga mengangguk.

"Kakakmu penggemar Park Jimin yang meninggal dunia itu?"

Suga mengangguk lagi dan mendengar napas Seokjin tercekat.

"Kenapa selama ini kau tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku? Selama ini aku berpikir kau anak tunggal."

"Tapi, Seokjin, yang tertulis di artikel ini... tentang balas dendam... itu tidak benar. Aku tidak punya maksud seperti itu. Kau harus percaya padaku," kata Suga panik.

"Tentu saja aku percaya padamu," kata Seokjin. "Sekarang masalahnya bukan itu. Para penggemar Park Jimin sangat marah, kau tahu? Di setiap _website_ Park Jimin ada artikel-artikel semacam ini, juga komentar-komentar yang tidak enak. Ini bisa jadi skandal besar, Yoongi. Dan kau sekarang sudah bukan orang asing lagi. Wajahmu sudah terpampang di internet. Sebentar lagi juga akan terpampang di tabloid-tabloid. Kau akan dikejar-kejar wartawan, Yoongi."

Suga merasa kepalanya berputar. Apa yang sudah dilakukannya?

"Park Jimin sudah tahu tentang kakakmu?"

Suga tertegun. Park Jimin. Laki-laki itu tidak tahu apa-apa. Ia belum sempat... Suga bergegas bangkit dan meraih ponselnya.

"Park Jimin belum tahu?"

Suga mendengar Seokjin bertanya, tapi ia tidak menjawab. Ia menekan tombol ponselnya dengan tangan gemetar, lalu menempelkannya di telinga. Tidak aktif. Ponsel Park Jimin tidak diaktifkan. Suga mencoba nomor telepon rumahnya. Tidak diangkat juga.

Ia menutup ponselnya dengan gerakan lambat. Kepalanya terasa berat. Bagaimana sekarang? Ia menarik napas panjang, lalu berjalan cepat ke arah lemari pakaiannya.

"Yoongi, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Seokjin.

"Aku harus bertemu dengannya," kata Suga sambil menarik jaketnya dari dalam lemari.

..

..

..

Jimin duduk di depan komputernya dengan kepala tertunduk. Pagi ini ia terbangun dengan perasaan bahagia. Saat itu entah kenapa ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan perasaan seperti itu, seakan-akan perasaan bahagia tersebut tidak akan bertahan lama. Ternyata memang terbukti.

Pagi-pagi sekali Zhoumi sudah menelepon, menyuruhnya membuka komputer, dan masuk ke sebuah _website_. Jimin membaca artikel-artikel yang tertera di _website_ itu. Apakah itu benar? Penggemarnya yang meninggal dunia empat tahun lalu itu kakak Suga? Saat ini ia baru menyadari hal-hal kecil yang dulu membuatnya heran, tapi saat itu ia tidak benar-benar memperhatikannya.

Jimin ingat, saat itu mereka sedang makan daging panggang di rumah Zhoumi _Hyung_. Zhoumi _Hyung_ memberitahu gadis itu tentang jumpa penggemar Jimin. Suga kelihatan kaget lalu terbatuk-batuk, lalu ia bertanya, "Jumpa penggemar? Seperti yang dulu?"

Kemudian ketika ia meminta bantuan Suga memilihkan hadiah untuk penggemarnya, gadis itu mengusulkan bros. Ketika Jimin mengatakan ia sudah pernah memberikan bros untuk penggemarnya, gadis itu berujar, "Aah, benar juga."

Suga juga pernah bertanya padanya tentang kecelakaan empat tahun lalu itu. Saat itu wajahnya agak pucat, Jimin baru menyadarinya sekarang. Ia juga berkata, "Kurasa... kau tidak salah."

Jimin juga teringat pada kata-kata manajernya dulu. Zhoumi pernah berkomentar bahwa ia merasa aneh Suga tidak meminta imbalan apa pun untuk berfoto dengannya dan berpura-pura menjadi kekasihnya.

Jimin mengusap wajah dengan kedua tangannya, matanyamenatap layar komputer. Apakah Suga sungguh ada hubungannya dengan penggemarnya yang meninggal itu? Apakah gadis itu ingin membalas dendam? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Suga sudah berkata kecelakaan itu bukan kesalahannya.

Tidak, ia tidak bisa duduk saja. Apa yang sedang ditunggunya? Ia harus menemui Suga. Ia harus bicara dengannya. Bicara apa? Ia tidak tahu. Ia tidak bisa berpikir. Yang pasti, ia harus bertemu gadis itu.

Tepat pada saat Jimin bangkit dari kursi, telepon rumahnya berdering. Ia membiarkan mesin penjawab telepon yang menerimanya. Ia meraih kunci mobilnya dan baru akan keluar dari pintu ketika terdengar suara manajernya di mesin penjawab telepon.

"Jimin, tolong angkat teleponnya. Aku tahu kau ada di sana. Jimin!"

Jimin hanya bergeming menatap mesin penjawab telepon.

"Mereka ingin bertemu denganmu. Kau harus datang kemari."

Jimin tahu siapa "mereka" yang dimaksud Zhoumi. Para produser dan agennya. Ia mengangkat gagang teleponnya dan berkata, "Aku ingin bertemu dengannya dulu. Setelah itu aku baru ke sana."

Seperti yang sudah diduganya, banyak wartawan sudah menunggu di depan rumah. Ia bisa mendengar mereka berteriak-teriak memanggilnya dari depan pagar. Jimin langsung masuk ke mobil, membuka pagar rumah dengan _remote control_ , dan melesat pergi tanpa menghiraukan wartawan-wartawan itu. Ia tidak bisa memberi komentar apa pun. Tidak sebelum ia bertemu Suga.

Belum begitu jauh meninggalkan rumah, Jimin melihat seorang gadis sedang berlari ke arahnya. Suga. Gadis itu sedang berlari menuju rumahnya.

..

..

..

Suga berlari secepat mungkin. Ia berlari menyusuri jalan menuju rumah Park Jimn. Ia harus bertemu laki-laki itu. Ia harus menjelaskan semuanya. Sebentar lagi sampai. Tiba-tiba ia melihat mobil merah melaju ke arahnya. Mobil Park Jimin. Ia berhenti berlari, berusaha mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah. Pasti Park Jimin juga sudah melihatnya, karena mobil itu langsung berhenti tepat di sampingnya.

Suga melihat jendela mobil diturunkan. Park Jimin menatapnya dari balik kacamata gelapnya. Suga tidak mampu berkata apa-apa karena masih berusaha mengatur napas.

"Masuklah," kata Park Jimin. "Ada banyak wartawan di belakang." Suga menurut.

Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka tidak berbicara. Park Jimin tetap menatap lurus ke depan. Suga ingin memulai percakapan, tapi tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Dari sikap diam Park Jimin, Suga yakin laki-laki itu sudah tahu tentang artikel di internet itu. Apakah Park Jimin marah? Entahlah. Suga melirik Park Jimin dengan hati-hati.

Sulit melihat ekspresinya dari balik kacamata gelap. Akhirnya Suga memilih diam dulu. Mobil Park Jimin terus melaju ke arah luar kota. Suga memperkirakan mereka sedang menuju pantai. Ternyata memang benar.

Akhirnya Park Jimin menghentikan mobil di pinggir jalan yang sepi. Di sebelah kanan mereka terbentang laut luas. Di sebelah kiri mereka terdapat beberapa rumah makan.

Suga duduk tegang sementara Park Jimin mematikan mesin mobilnya. Dari sudut matanya, ia melihat Park Jimin membuka kacamata gelapnya namun tetap memakai topi. Laki-laki itu menarik napas panjang dan melepaskan sabuk pengaman. Kemudian ia membuka pintu mobil dan keluar.

"Keluarlah," katanya pada Suga.

Suga melepaskan sabuk pengaman perlahan-lahan. Otaknya terus menyusun kata-kata yang ingin diutarakannya pada Park Jimin. Ia keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri Park Jimin yang berdiri dan setengah bersandar pada bagian depan mobil, memandang laut.

Suga berdiri di sampingnya. Ia ingin membuka mulut, tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Ia tidak suka melihat Park Jimin yang pendiam seperti ini.

"Maaf," gumam Park Jimin.

Suga menoleh ke arahnya. Apa yang dikatakannya tadi? Maaf?

Park Jimin masih tetap memandang ke laut. Ia mengembuskan napas. "Maafkan aku," katanya sekali lagi. Nada suaranya lemah, seakan-akan ia tidak bisa mengucap-kan kata-kata yang lain lagi. "Maafkan aku."

Suga mengerutkan kening karena heran. "Minta maaf untuk apa?" tanyanya.

Park Jimin menoleh ke arahnya, tersenyum samar. "Mengenai kakakmu," katanya. "Maafkan aku."

Hati Suga terasa seolah diremas. Kenapa Park Jimin yang harus meminta maaf? Justru ia sendiri yang ingin meminta maaf karena tidak menceritakan hal ini sejak awal.

"Tidak," gumam Suga. "Untuk apa minta maaf? Kau tidak salah."

"Jadi, artikel itu benar?" tanya Park Jimin lagi.

Suga tidak suka mendengar nada suara Park Jimin yang seperti itu. Laki-laki itu kelihatan sedih, putus asa, kecewa.

Suga menarik napas, lalu mengembuskannya perlahan. "Benar, dulu aku punya kakak perempuan. Benar, dia meninggal empat tahun lalu. Dan benar, dia meninggal setelah menghadiri acara jumpa penggemar itu."

Kepala Park Jimin tertunduk. Mereka terdiam sejenak, lalu Park Jimin bertanya pelan, "Kukira kau anak tunggal."

Suga menoleh ke arah Park Jimin, lalu kembali menatap laut. Kata-katanya mengalir lancar. "Sebelum ibuku menikah dengan ayahku, ibuku pernah menikah dengan sesama orang Swiss. Ellisha anak hasil pernikahan ibuku dengan suami pertamanya. Tapi ketika Ellisha berusia dua tahun, ayahnya meninggal dunia. Dua tahun kemudian, ibuku menikah dengan ayahku. Aku lahir. Ketika usiaku sepuluh tahun, kami sekeluarga pindah ke Seoul. Ellisha tidak ingin ikut, jadi ia tetap tinggal di Bern bersama neneknya. Walaupun begitu, hubungan kami sangat baik. Ia sering datang ke Seoul, tapi tidak pernah bisa berbahasa Korea."

Suga memandang laut sejenak sebelum ia menghela nafas dan melanjutkan.

"Empat tahun yang lalu, ia datang ke Seoul untuk menghadiri jumpa penggemarmu. Dia salah satu penggemar terbesarmu. Selalu membicarakan dirimu. Kadang-kadang aku bosan mendengarnya. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia sangat mengidolakan Park Jimin. Sebelum pergi ke acara itu, dia terus berusaha mengajakku menemaninya ke acara jumpa penggemar itu, tapi aku tidak mau. Katanya aku akan rugi karena tidak mengenal Park Jimin, tidak mendengar Park Jimin menyanyi."

"Aku ingin kau mengerti aku tidak menyalahkanmu." Suga menatap Park Jimin. Laki-laki itu juga sedang menatapnya. "Karena itu aku tidak pernah punya dendam terhadapmu. Mungkin awalnya kau sempat heran kenapa aku bersedia membantumu, kenapa aku bersedia terlibat dalam urusanmu. Saat itu aku hanya ingin mengenal dirimu, mengenalmu lebih baik. Aku ingin tahu kenapa kakakku sangat menyukaimu. Aku berpikir, bila aku bisa memahami alasan kakakku menyukaimu, aku akan merasa lebih memahaminya dan perasaanku akan membaik. Hanya itu."

Suga memalingkan wajah. "Seharusnya kuceritakan lebih awal. Maafkan aku."

Park Jimin memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku celana. "Lalu," katanya, "apakah kau sudah bisa memahami kakakmu?"

Suga tersenyum samar. Park Jimin menanyakan pertanyaan yang tepat. Apakah ia sudah bisa memahami Ellisha? Apakah ia sudah menemukan jawaban kenapa Ellisha sangat menyukai Park Jimin?

"Kurasa belum," jawabnya.

"Belum?"

Suga menoleh memandang Park Jimin. Laki-laki itu juga sedang menatapnya dengan raut wajah yang susah ditebak artinya.

"Kurasa aku tidak akan pernah bisa memahaminya," Suga melanjutkan, "karena menurutku apa yang kurasakan berbeda dengan apa yang Ellisha rasakan."

Dahi Park Jimin berkerut tidak mengerti.

" _Sepertinya rasa suka yang dirasakan Ellisha terhadapmu berbeda dengan rasa suka yang kurasakan terhadapmu_ ," kata Suga dalam hati.Matanya menatap mata Park Jimin lurus-lurus.

Kerutan di dahi Park Jimn perlahan-lahan menghilang. Ketika baru akan mengatakan sesuatu, ponselnya berbunyi. Ia mengeluarkanponselnya dengan cepat."Halo? ... Mm... Aku mengerti."

Park Jimin hanya mengucapkan kata-kata pendek itu, lalu menutup layar ponselnya kembali.

"Dari Paman Zhoumi?" tanya Suga.

Park Jimin melihatnya sekilas, lalu mengangguk. "Mm."

"Kau disuruh menemuinya, bukan?"

Park Jimin tidak menjawab.

"Mungkin... Apakah menurutmu sebaiknya kita tidak saling bertemu dulu untuk sementara? Maksudku, karena ada masalah seperti ini. Kurasa kita berdua juga perlu... berpikir."

Park Jimin mengembuskan napas keras-keras, tapi tidak berkata apa-apa.

Mereka berdua kembali terdiam beberapa saat. Masing-masing menikmati keheningan yang hanya diselingi deburan ombak. Entah kenapa ada sepercik perasaan damai ketika itu. Kalau boleh, Sugaingin waktu berhenti saat itu juga. Ia ingin menikmati kesunyian itu, perasaan damai itu, dan suara laut yang menenangkan dengan Park Jimin di sampingnya. Tapi tentu saja itu tidak mungkin. Cepat atau lambat mereka harus menghadapi kenyataan.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali saja sekarang," kata Suga akhirnya.

Suga bergerak, berniat menjauhi mobil, ketika tiba-tiba ia merasa pergelangan tangannya dicekal. Ia menoleh dan melihat Park Jimin sedang mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya tanpa memandangnya.

Mendadak saja ia merasa sulit bernapas.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir," kata Park Jimin dengan nada rendah. "Biar aku saja yang menyelesaikan masalah ini. Setelah itu kita akan bicara lagi. Kau... kau mau menunggu sampai saat itu?"

Suga mengangguk, lalu berkata sekali lag, "Kita kembali saja sekarang..."

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Summer in Seoul ©Ilana Tan**

 **Saduran dari karya Ilana Tan yang saya gubah nama tokoh menjadi pairing kesukaan saya.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **MinYoon**

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi BTS**

 **.**

 **Kim Seokjin BTS**

 **Kim Taehyung BTS**

 **Zhoumi SJM**

 **Park Chanyeol EXO**

 **Byun Baekhyun EXO**

 **Ps, GS untuk Min Yoongi, Kim Seokjin dan Byun Baekhyun.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Empat Belas**

 **.**

Sejak hari itu, Suga mengalami hari-hari biasa. Walaupun juru bicara Park Jimin sudah meluruskan gosip itu, tentu saja tidak semua pihak menerimanya sebagai kenyataan. Masih saja ada penggemar Park Jimin yang mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak menyenangkan dan menyebarkannya di internet. Suga juga tidak bisa berjalan-jalan sendirian di tempat umum lagi. Sekarang banyak orang yang mengenalinya, terlebih lagi remaja-remaja penggemar Park Jimin.

Ada yang bersikap sopan, hanya tersenyum ketika mengenalinya. Tapi ada juga yang kasar, menuduhnya memperalat dan menghancurkan nama baik Park Jimin, bahkan ada yang menuduhnya memanfaatkan kecelakaan kakaknya sendiri demi mendapatkan Park Jimin.

Suga menyadari bahwa yang mengalami masa-masa sulit tidak hanya dirinya sendiri, tapi juga Park Jimin. Laki-laki itu harus menghadapi mimpi buruknya sekali lagi. Orang-orang kembali membicarakan kecelakaan empat tahun lalu yang melibatkan dirinya dan yang mengakibatkan salah seorang penggemarnya meninggal dunia.

Sejak mereka kembali dari pantai itu, Suga sama sekali belum berbicara dengan Park Jimin. Sudah seminggu lebih. Berkali-kali Suga ingin meneleponnya, tapi kemudian membatalkan niatnya. Ia merasa sebaiknya tidak menghubungi laki-laki itu untuk sementara ini, seperti yang mereka sepakati. Tapi bagaimana ini? Hatinya tidak tenang.

"Miss Min."

Suga tersentak dan menoleh. Mister Kim sudah berdiri di sampingnya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Ya, Mister Kim?" Ia bergegas bangkit dari kursinya.

"Apa yang sedang kaupikirkan, Miss Min? Aku sudah memanggilmu ratusan kali," kata Mister Kim. "Wajahmu juga pucat seperti bulan."

Suga menunduk. "Aku minta maaf."

"Karena Park Jimin?"

Suga mengangkat wajahnya dengan kaget. "Oh, Mister Kim, itu—"

Mister Kim mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk menghentikan kata-kata Suga. "Miss Min, aku tidak percaya pada gosip-gosip yang beredar. Aku percaya padamu. _Do you understand that?_ "

Suga terdiam.

Mister Kim berjalan kembali ke meja kerjanya dan duduk di kursinya yang besar. "Tapi kau memang menyukainya, kan?"

Pertanyaan Mister Kim yang langsung dan tiba-tiba itu membuat Suga tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Kau ingin bertemu dengannya?"

Suga masih diam.

Ternyata Mister Kim mengartikan sikap diamnya sebagai jawaban _"ya"_. "Kenapa kau tidak menghubunginya?"

Suga tersenyum dan menggeleng.

Mister Kim menyandarkan kepala ke kursi. "Benar juga," katanya. "Dia pasti sedang banyak urusan sekarang ini. Kalau semuanya sudah diselesaikan, aku yakin dia pasti akan menghubungimu."

Suga hanya mengangguk sedikit, lalu keluar dari studio Mister Kim. Ia berjalan ke ruang penerimaan tamu yang saat itu sedang kosong. Ia duduk di sofa dan memandang ke luar jendela kaca yang besar.

Banyak mobil yang berlalu-lalang, tapi Suga tidak benar-benar memerhatikannya. Ia menatap ponsel yang ada dalam genggamannya.

 _ **Kalau suatu saat nanti kau rindu padaku, maukah kau memberitahuku? ... Agar aku bisa langsung berlari menemuimu.**_

Benarkah? Tidak, ia tidak akan mencobanya.

Tiba-tiba ponsel dalam genggamannya berbunyi. Ia menatap layar ponsel dan jantungnya langsung berdebar dua kali lebih cepat. Park Jimin.

Suga menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga. "Ya?" Kenapa suaranya terdengar serak?

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Mata Suga terasa panas begitu mendengar suara Park Jimin. "Baik-baik saja?" suara Park Jimin terdengar lagi. Suaranya terdengar ceria, ringan, dan santai.

"Mm," jawab Suga sambil mengerjapkan mata untuk menghalau air mata. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Ingin bertemu denganmu."

Suga tidak berkata apa-apa.

Park Jimin mendesah panjang. "Bagaimana ini? Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu, tidak mendengar suaramu, rasanya aneh sekali. Sepertinya semua yang kulakukan tidak ada yang benar. Lalu aku berpikir, mungkin kalau aku meneleponmu dan mendengar suaramu, aku akan merasa lebih baik. Sekarang setelah mendengar suaramu, aku memang merasa lebih baik, tapi timbul masalah lain." Hening sejenak. "Aku jadi semakin ingin melihatmu."

Tanpa sadar Suga tersenyum, namun pandangannya mulai kabur.

"Apa aku boleh berpikir seperti itu?"

Suga mengerjapkan mata, tapi kali ini air matanya tidak bisa dihentikan.

"Bisa membantuku?" tanya Park Jimin lagi. "Katakan 'Park Jimin, _fighting!_ ‟ sekali saja."

Suga tertawa kecil dan menghapus air mata dengan telapak tangannya. "Park Jimin, _fighting!_ " katanya.

Ia mendengar Park Jimin mendesah puas. "Baiklah, aku akan mengikuti kata-katamu. Aku akan bertahan. Dan kau sendiri, Suga, _fighting!_ "

Suga menutup ponsel dengan perlahan. Ya, bertahanlah, Suga.

..

..

..

"Kau mau ke Bern?"

Suga memandang Kim Seokjin sambil tertawa kecil. "Kenapa terkejut begitu?"

Mereka berdua sedang mengobrol di kafe langganan ketika Suga memberitahu Seokjin ia akan pulang ke Bern tiga hari lagi. Ternyata temannya kelihatan lebih terkejut daripada yang disangkanya.

Seokjin mengempaskan tubuh ke kursi dan mendesah. "Kau sedang melarikan diri?" tuduhnya.

Suga menggeleng. "Tidak. Melarikan diri dari apa?"

"Dari Park Jimin," jawab temannya langsung.

"Astaga, kenapa aku harus melarikan diri dari dia?"

"Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba ingin pulang ke Bern?"

Suga ikut bersandar di kursi. "Hanya ingin berganti suasana. Aku ingin menenangkan diri sebentar. Kau tahu sendiri di sini aku tidak akan bisa tenang. Tidak sebelum masalah itu beres. Lagi pula ibuku sudah marah-marah."

Seokjin menatap Suga dengan kening berkerut. "Kenapa marah?"

"Tentu saja marah kalau kedua anak perempuannya mendadak jadi bahan pembicaraan tidak enak di tabloid-tabloid, di saat yang sama pula," jelas Suga.

"Tapi sebenarnya kau tidak menyalahkan Park Jimin atas kecelakaan kakakmu itu, kan?" tanya Seokjin hati-hati.

"Tidak," jawab Suga. Ia menghela napas dan menegaskan sekali lagi, "Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menemuinya?"

"Karena kami perlu waktu untuk berpikir. Walaupun aku tidak menyalahkannya, bagaimanapun pasti ada ganjalan di antara kami. Apalagi aku juga harus memikirkan ibuku."

Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Kemudian Seokjin bertanya, "Berapa lama kau akan tinggal di Bern?"

Suga mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin cuma satu minggu. Mungkin lebih. Entahlah. Yang pasti, aku akan kembali."

"Kau sudah memberitahu Park Jimin soal ini?"

Suga menggeleng. "Apakah perlu?"

"Kurasa itu pertanyaan bodoh."

Suga memiringkan kepala. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus memberitahunya."

"Jangan memintaku melakukannya," kata Seokjin begitu melihat tatapan Suga. "Kau harus mengatakannya sendiri."

..

..

..

Jimin memeriksa penampilannya di depan cermin. Lima menit lagi ia harus tampil di depan kamera. Hari ini ia akan tampil dalam acara bincang-bincang yang cukup populer. Tentu saja gosip yang paling hangat tentang dirinya akan dikonfirmasi. Tidak apa-apa. Ia sudah siap. Melalui cermin, ia melihat Zhoumi menghampiri dari belakang. Manajernya menunjuk jam tangan. Jimin mengangguk mengerti.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponsel. Begitu membaca tulisan yang muncul di layar ponsel, ia tersenyum. Sudah seminggu terakhir ini ia tidak menghubungi gadis itu. Kenapa Suga tiba-tiba meneleponnya?

"Halo?" katanya begitu ponselnya ditempelkan di telinga.

"Ini aku." Terdengar suara Suga di ujung sana.

Jimin tersenyum. "Aku tahu."

Suga hanya bergumam tidak jelas, lalu bertanya, "Sedang apa?"

"Sebentar lagi _on air_ ," sahut Jimin sambil melihat ke sekeliling. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya ingin mendengar suaramu."

"Begitu?" kata Jimin senang. "Di mana kau sekarang?"

"Di bandara."

Jimin mengerutkan kening. Sepertinya ia salah dengar. "Di mana?"

"Di bandara."

Ia tidak salah dengar. "Kenapa ada di bandara? Menjemput seseorang?"

"Aku akan pergi ke Bern. Aku meneleponmu untuk mengatakan itu."

Tunggu... Bern? Bern, Swiss?

Sepertinya Jimin tanpa sadar telah menyuarakan pikirannya, karena Suga menjawab, "Ya, aku akan pergi ke Swiss. Sudah cukup lama aku ingin bertemu orang tuaku."

"Berapa lama kau akan di sana?" tanya Jimin. Tangannya mendadak terasa lemas.

"Sekitar seminggu," jawab Suga cepat. "Hanya untuk liburan."

"Begitu."

"Oh, aku harus masuk sekarang. Jaga dirimu."

Jimin masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar. "Mm... Kau juga," gumamnya.

Walaupun Suga sudah memutuskan hubungan, Jimin masih memegangi ponsel di telinganya.

Gadis itu akan pergi. Jimin mendadak merasa tidak bertenaga. Walaupun ia bisa memahami kenapa Suga ingin pergi ke Bern, kenapa Suga merasa perlu menjauhkan diri dari Korea untuk sementara, tetap saja ia tidak ingin gadis itu pergi. Walaupun sangat ingin pergi ke bandara sekarang, ia tahu sudah tidak ada gunanya. Suga pasti sudah masuk ke pesawat. Itulah sebabnya kenapa gadis itu tidak memberitahunya lebih awal. Suga tahu Jimin pasti akan mencegahnya kalau memang bisa. Memikirkan gadis itu akan pergi membuat Jimin cemas. Bagaimana kalau Suga tidak kembali? Tidak bertemu Suga beberapa waktu ini saja sudah membuat JImin agak panik, seperti orang yang kehilangan arah, apalagi sekarang.

"Jimin, ayo, sudah saatnya."

Jimin menoleh ke manajernya. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk memberi tanda. Lalu ia mematut dirinya sekali lagi di cermin. Park Jimin, _fighting!_

 **..**

 **..**

 **TBC**

 **..**

 **..**


	15. Chapter 15

**Summer in Seoul ©Ilana Tan**

 **Saduran dari karya Ilana Tan yang saya gubah nama tokoh menjadi pairing kesukaan saya.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **MinYoon**

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi BTS**

 **.**

 **Kim Seokjin BTS**

 **Kim Taehyung BTS**

 **Jeon Jungkook BTS**

 **Zhoumi SJM**

 **Park Chanyeol EXO**

 **Byun Baekhyun EXO**

 **Ps, GS untuk Min Yoongi, Kim Seokjin dan Byun Baekhyun serta Jeon Jungkook.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Lima Belas**

 **.**

" _Eonnie_ , sedang mendengarkan lagu apa?" Suga menoleh ke arah suara yang bernada ceria dan penuh semangat itu. Jungkook, saudara sepupunya yang lebih muda setahun darinya, masuk ke kamarnya dan langsung merebahkan diri di tempat tidur. Sebelum Suga menjawab, Jungkook sudah meraih kotak CD yang sedang dipegang Suga.

"Tampan sekali dia, _eonnie_ ," komentarnya ketika melihat _cover_ depan CD yang gambarnya foto Park Jimin itu. "Lho, Suga _eonnie_ , kok ada tanda tangan segala? Ini asli tanda tangan penyanyi ini? _Eonnie_ pernah ketemu?"

Suga tertawa dan merebut kotak CD itu kembali. "Ya. Waktu itu aku pergi ke acara jumpa penggemarnya."

Ia melihat Jungkook hanya meringis dan mengangkat bahu. Ada kalanya ia ingin seperti sepupunya itu. Jungkook gadis yang periang, santai, dan berbakat dalam bahasa. Jungkook yang tinggal dengan Ibunya di Paris ini mahir sekali menggunakan bahasa Korea meskipun ia tak jarang mengunjungi Korea. Bahasa Korea Jungkook tanpa cela. Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak kesulitan mengikuti perkembangan bahasa gaul Korea. Tidak seperti Suga yang bahasa Korea-nya masih terdengar agak resmi.

"Ada rencana apa hari ini?" tanya Suga. "Kok pagi-pagi sudah ke sini?"

"Aku bosan di rumah," jawab sepupunya ringan. Ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur Suga dan merapikan ikal-ikal rambutnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kok tiba-tiba nongol di Bern. _Eonnie_ bikin kaget karena datang tiba-tiba. Lagi patah hati, ya?"

"Apa?"

" _Eonnie_ , ada orang yang _eonnie_ taksir?"

"Hah?"

"Iya, lelaki yang _eonnie_ sukai?"

Senyum Suga mengembang. "Sudah," jawabnya sambil menunjuk gambar _cover_ depan CD Park Jimin. "Ini dia."

Jungkook meringis. "Iya, aku juga punya _affair_ sama Brad Pitt," katanya cepat. "Ish, _eonnie_. Aku kan tanya baik-baik, kok dijawabnya bercanda kayak gitu."

Suga juga sudah memperkirakan Jungkook tidak akan percaya. Ia menatap wajah Park Jimin di _cover_ CD itu. Sudah satu minggu ia berada di Bern, dan selama satu minggu itu ia tidak bisa melihat foto-foto dan artikel Park Jimn di tabloid dan di televisi. Namun masih ada Seokjin yang sering mengirimkan SMS untuk menceritakan kabar terbaru. Park Jimin juga kadang-kadang mengirim SMS untuk mengabarkan keadaannya.

"Jungkook, bisa pinjam _handphone_ -mu sebentar?"

" _Pourquoi?_ Kenapa?" tanya Jungkook sambil mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam tas tangannya.

"Pulsaku sudah habis. Aku mau kirim SMS ke temanku di Korea. Aku mau bilang lusa aku akan balik ke Korea," Suga menjelaskan.

Jungkook menggeleng-geleng sambil mendesah. " _Eonnie_ bicaranya jangan dengan bahasa yang seresmi itu dong. Aku jadi merinding nih."

Suga hanya tertawa. Jungkook membantunya mengirim SMS kepada Seokjin dalam bahasa Inggris karena ponsel Jungkook tidak memiliki fasilitas huruf _Hangeul._ Menulis bahasa Korea tanpa _hangeul_ terasa terlalu aneh.

"Nih, sudah terkirim," kata Jungkook, lalu ia bangkit dari tempat tidur Suga. "Sekarang kita jalan yuk!"

"Apa? Kamu mau ke mana?"

Jungkook memandangi dirinya di cermin yang tergantung di dinding, berbalik ke kiri, berbalik ke kanan, lalu mendekatkan wajah ke cermin, seakan-akan ingin memeriksa apakah ada setitik debu di ujung hidungnya. "Kita ke Jenewa yuk?" usul Jungkook sambil menjauhkan wajahnya dari cermin. "Aku sedang ingin jalan-jalan. Bukan cuma _eonnie_ yang sedang patah hati. Aku juga sedang bosan. Hari ini kita _have fun_ aja. Ayo dong! Cepat ganti baju sana!"

"Jadi kamu pasti kembali hari ini?" tanya Seokjin dengan ponsel yang ditempelkan di telinga. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pelayan toko yang menyerahkan barang belanjaannya dan kembali memusatkan perhatian pada Suga yang sedang berbicara di ujung sana.

"Mm," jawab Suga. Suaranya kurang jelas karena sambungan internasional. "Sekarang aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Dua jam lagi aku akan berangkat lagi ke bandara. Pesawatku berangkat tengah malam,"

Seokjin mendorong pintu kaca toko dan keluar. "Oke. Aku akan menjemputmu di bandara nanti."

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa naik taksi sendiri. Bukankah kau harus membantu ibumu?"

"Biasanya tidak ada pelanggan yang datang pada jam-jam segitu," bantah Seokjin. "Park Jimin sedang di Amerika Serikat, jadi tidak bisa pergi menjemputmu."

"Aku tahu. Dia pulang hari ini juga, tapi mungkin sampai di Seoul agak malam kan?"

Seokjin meringis. "Rupanya kau masih berhubungan dengan dia. Memangnya ibumu tidak marah-marah?"

Seokjin mendengar temannya tertawa kecil di seberang sana, lalu Suga berkata, "Tidak, sebenarnya ibuku tidak benar-benar marah. Ibuku hanya sedih karena teringat lagi pada Ellisha. Ibuku juga kesal karena kedua anak perempuannya menjadi bahan pembicaraan di Korea. Tapi sekarang gosipnya sudah mereda, kan?"

Seokjin mengangguk, walaupun ia tahu Suga tidak bisa melihat anggukan kepalanya. "Ya, Park Jimin sudah menyelesaikannya. Entah bagaimana. Setidaknya sekarang dia memang sibuk sekali."

"Oh, begit—AHH!"

Seokjin berhenti berjalan. Ia mengerutkan kening. "Halo? Halo? Yoongi?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Sambungan telepon sudah terputus. Seokjin menatap ponselnya, lalu menelepon ponsel Suga. Tidak bisa. Seokjin mencoba sekali lagi. Tetap tidak bisa. Awalnya Seokjin tidak begitu merisaukan hubungan telepon yang terputus, tapi ketika tidak bisa menemukan Suga di bandara waktu ia menjemput, ia mulai cemas. Ia kembali berusaha menghubungi ponsel Suga, tapi tetap tidak bisa tersambung.

Seokjin kebingungan. Ia tidak tahu nomor telepon rumah Suga di Bern. Ia harus menghubungi siapa? Tiba-tiba ia teringat pada SMS yang diterimanya dari Suga dengan menggunakan ponsel saudara sepupunya. Seokjin memeriksa ponselnya. Semoga saja SMS dari nomor ponsel sepupu Suga itu masih ada.

Ah, ternyata belum dihapus. Syukurlah. Seokjin cepat-cepat menghubungi nomor itu dan menunggu dengan tidak sabar.

"Halo?" Terdengar jawaban dari seberang sana. Suara perempuan. Saudara sepupu Suga atau bukan? Sepertinya memang benar.

Seokjin berusaha menyusun kata-kata dalam bahasa Inggris secara kilat. " _Hello_ ," katanya ragu-ragu. " _Is this Yoongi's cousin?_ "

" _Yes_ ," jawab perempuan itu. Suaranya terdengar aneh. " _This is Jungkook. Who's speaking?_ "

Untunglah sepupu Sandy bisa berbahasa Inggris dengan lancar. "Jungkook? Maaf, kau orang Korea? Aku Kim Seokjin teman Min Yoongi dari Korea," kata Seokjin memperkenalkan diri. "Aku perlu menanyakan sesuatu padamu. Yoongi memberitahukanku bahwa dia seharusnya sudah sampai Korea hari ini. Tapi aku tidak bisa menemukannya di bandara, apa ia jadi terbang?"

Begitu mendengar jawaban sepupu Suga, mata Seokjin terbelalak. "Apa?! Maaf, tapi apa tadi? Bisa kau ulangi sekali lagi?"

Seokjin merasa tubuhnya lemas seketika. Begitu memutuskan hubungan, ia langsung menghubungi Park Jimin melalui ponsel Zhoumi karena ia tidak punya nomor ponsel Park Jimin. Tidak tersambung. Mungkin Zhoumi dan Park Jimin sedang berada dalam pesawat yang membawa mereka pulang ke Korea dari Amerika Serikat.

Seokjin menutup layarponselnya dengan keras. Ia mengacak-acak rambut dengan perasaan putus asa. Ia harus segera memberitahu Park Jimin apa yang sudah terjadi pada Suga.

..

..

..

"Lelah sekali," gumam Zhoumi sambil masuk ke mobil yang sudah menunggu mereka di pintu depan bandara.

Jimin menyandarkan kepala ke kursi. Suga seharusnya sudah kembali ke Korea hari ini. Benarkah telah nyaris satu bulan berlalu sejak terakhir ia bertemu gadis itu? Hari ini ia bakal bisa menemuinya. Jimin merasa semangatnya pulih kembali begitu berpikir ia bisa melihat Suga.

Ia bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri sejak kapan gadis itu menjadi salah satu alasannya untuk menjalani hari-hari. Karena ingin melihat dan bersama gadis itu, maka ia tetap bertahan, tetap bangun di pagi hari, tetap bernapas. Sekarang Jimin bisa memahami apa artinya bila seseorang ingin tetap bertahan hidup demi orang lain. Ia sering menonton drama yang tokoh utamanya mengidap penyakit parah yang mematikan, namun ingin tetap bertahan hidup demi orang yang dicintainya. Sebelum ini, Jimin tidak terlalu memahami perasaan seperti itu tapi sekarang, walaupun tidak mengidap penyakit apa pun, ia ingin tetap hidup. Karena dalam hidup ini, ada seseorang yang sangat berharga baginya. Karena dalam hidup ini, ia ingin selalu bisa melihat dan bersama orang itu.

"Aneh. Teman Suga yang bernama Kim Seokjin itu sudah meneleponku belasan kali."

Lamunan Jimin dibuyarkan suara manajernya. Ia menoleh dan melihat Zhoumi sedang mengerutkan kening menatap ponselnya.

"Kim Seokjin?" Tanya Jimin.

Zhoumi mengangguk. "Aku juga baru tahu setelah kuaktifkan ponselku kembali."

Jimin ikut mengeluarkan ponsel dan mengaktifkannya. Tiba-tiba ponsel Zhoumin berbunyi.

"Dari Kim Seokjin," kata Zhoumi dan segera menjawab teleponnya.

Jimin memerhatikan manajernya berbicara dengan teman Suga itu.

"Kim Seokjin _ssi_ , bicaranya pelan-pelan saja. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan," kata Zhoumi. "Park Jimin? ... Ya, dia ada di sini... Mau bicara dengannya? ... Oke, sebentar."

Jimin mengerutkan dahi. Mendadak saja perasaannya tidak enak. Apa ada hubungannya dengan Suga?

Ia menerima ponsel dari Zhoumi. "Ya?"

"Park Jimin _ssi_ , aku ingin memberitahumu lebih awal, tapi ponsel Paman Zhoumi tidak aktif dan aku tidak tahu nomor ponselmu." Jimin mendengar suara teman Suga itu agak gugup dan kacau.

"Aku dan Zhoumi _Hyung_ memang baru turun dari pesawat, jadi ponsel kami berdua tidak aktif tadi," Jimin menjelaskan. Perasaannya semakin tidak enak. "Ada apa kau mencariku?"

"Yoongi..."

Kenapa ia tiba-tiba merasa sulit bernapas? "Ada apa dengan Suga?" tanyanya. Tangannya mulai terasa dingin. Ia sendiri mulai panik. "Di mana dia?"

"Yoongi masih di Bern."

"Dia tidak pulang hari ini? Kenapa?"

Kim Seokjin tidak bersuara sejenak. Jimin baru akan memanggilnya ketika gadis itu berbicara lagi. "Dia mengalami kecelakaan."

"Apa?"

Kali ini penjelasan Kim Seokjin mengalir dengan lancar. "Tadi aku sudah menelepon saudara sepupunya yang ada di Bern karena ponsel Yoongi tidak bisa dihubungi. Dia yang mengatakan padaku Yoongi mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas. Taksi yang ditumpanginya terlibat dalam tabrakan beruntun di jalan tol."

Jimin merasa dadanya berat sekali, susah bernapas, darahnya seolah-olah membeku begitu saja. "Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"

"Belum sadar." Suara Kim Seokjin mulai pecah. Sepertinya gadis itu mulai menangis.

Belum sadarkan diri... Ya Tuhan...

Jimin berusaha keras untuk menarik napas. "Di rumah sakit mana? ... Aku mengerti... Terima kasih."

Suga sedang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri...

"Jimin, ada apa? Suga masuk rumah sakit?"

Jimin mendengar suara Zhoumi, tapi ia tidak punya tenaga untuk menjawab. Pikirannya kalut.

"Hei, Park Jimin!"

"Aku harus ke sana," katanya cepat tanpa memandang manajernya. "Aku harus ke Bern."

..

..

..

Jungkook memeluk kotak makan dengan sebelah tangan sementara tangannya yang lain membetulkan letak tali tasnya. Kotak makan berisi makanan itu akan diberikannya kepada orangtua Suga yang sudah menunggui Suga semalaman di rumah sakit. Ibu Jungkook yang menyuruhnya membawakan makanan untuk mereka.

Ia melangkah memasuki pintu depan rumah sakit besar itu dan berjalan ke lift. Siang ini ia tidak ada jadwal apa pun, sorenya juga tidak ada acara penting. Jungkook berencana membujuk Paman dan Bibinya itu istirahat. Ia bisa menjaga Suga bila Paman dan Bibinya mau pulang sebentar. Jungkook merasa kasihan pada kedua orang itu. Semenjak Suga di rawat, Ibu Suga banyak menangis dan Ayah Suga juga sempat menangis setelah melihat anak perempuan terbaring di kamar rumah sakit dengan tubuh dan wajah penuh luka.

 _Ting!_

Jungkook tersentak mendengar denting bel yang menandakan terbukanya pintu lift. Ia mengembuskan napas keras dan keluar dari lift. Ketika akan membelok menuju kamar Suga, ia menghentikan langkahnya. Di depan pintu kamar Suga ia melihat dua laki-laki yang tidak dikenalnya sedang berdiri berhadapan dengan kedua orangtua Suga. Jungkook melihat Pamannya merangkul Bibinya yang sesekali menyeka air mata dengan sapu tangan sambil mengangguk-angguk kecil.

Jungkook menyipitkan mata. Sepertinya ia pernah melihat salah satu dari kedua laki-laki itu. Bukan yang berkacamata, tapi yang berdiri di samping temannya dengan kepala tertunduk. Raut wajah laki-laki itu kelihatan kusut. Tunggu... bukankah laki-laki itu sama dengan laki-laki yang fotonya ada di sampul depan CD yang pernah ditunjukkan Suga kepadanya? Jungkook memerhatikan lebih cermat lagi. Benar... memang orang itu. Orang itu berarti... artis?

Kemudian Jungkook melihat orang tua Suga berjalan mengikuti si laki-laki berkacamata. Si artis menundukkan kepala kepada orangtua Suga, tapi ia tidak ikut pergi. Ia tetap berdiri di depan pintu kamar tempat Suga dirawat.

Laki-laki itu memegang pegangan pintu kamar sejenak. Tidak bergerak. Lalu dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu dan masuk.

..

..

..

Jimin merasa tubuhnya lelah sekali. Belum pernah ia merasa seperti ini. Seluruh tenaganya seakan sudah terserap habis. Dadanya terasa begitu berat. Ia naik pesawat pertama yang bisa didapatkannya ke Swiss, lalu langsung ke rumah sakit tempat Suga dirawat. Semuanya berjalan seperti mimpi. Ketika ia bertemu kedua orangtua Suga untuk pertama kalinya, ketika ia berbicara pada mereka, meminta supaya ia diizinkan melihat Suga, ia masih merasa dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

Ia masuk ke kamar Suga dan hatinya seakan diremas begitu kuat ketika melihat gadis itu berbaring dengan mata terpejam. Jimin menghampiri tempat tidur dan memerhatikan wajah Suga yang lebam.

Kepalanya diperban, begitu juga siku dan sebelah kakinya. Jimin menarik kursi dan duduk di sisi tempat tidur. Ia tersenyum lemah.

"Ini aku," bisiknya pelan.

Gadis itu tetap diam tidak bergerak.

Jimin menjulurkan tangan dan menyentuh tangan Suga.

"Sudah lama tidak melihatmu. Kau tahu, aku hampir melupakan wajahmu. Kalau aku sampai lupa bagaimana wajahmu, aku tidak bakal bisa melakukan apa pun lagi. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena aku akan terlalu sibuk berusaha mengingat wajahmu sampai-sampai tidak mampu memikirkan masalah lain. Gawat, kan?"

Ia membelai pipi Suga dengan ujung jemarinya. "Sekarang setelah melihatmu, aku baru ingat. Ah, benar... Matamu seperti ini... hidungmu seperti ini... mulutmu... dahimu... dan rambutmu."

Ia menggenggam tangan gadis itu dengan lembut. "Kenapa aku bisa lupa wajahmu?" Jimin mendesah. "Ingatanku memang buruk, aku tahu. Menurutmu aku harus bagaimana? Menurutku, aku harus melihatmu setiap hari supaya tidak lupa. Itu artinya kau harus selalu di sisiku, bersamaku. Bagaimana?"

Jungkook menghampiri pintu kamar Suga dan ragu-ragu sebentar. Ia tidak punya pikiran atau maksud apa pun. Ia hanya ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan laki-laki itu di kamar Suga. Karena itu ia memantapkan hati dan membuka pintu itu dengan perlahan.

Ia melihat laki-laki itu duduk di sisi tempat tidur. Laki-laki itu tidak menyadari kehadirannya di balik pintu. Jungkook melihatnya menggenggam tangan Suga dengan salah satu tangannya. Jungkook tertegun melihat cara laki-laki itu memandang saudara sepupunya. Belum pernah ada orang yang menatapnya dengan cara seperti itu. Jungkook bukan tipe orang yang romantis, tapi ia merasa tatapan itu begitu tulus. Ia pasti sudah luluh jika ada orang yang menatapnya penuh perasaan seperti itu.

Laki-laki itu sedang berbicara. Samar-samar Jungkook bisa mendengar suaranya, ia tahu laki-laki itu berbicara dalam bahasa Korea, tapi ia hanya bisa mendengar sedikit apa yang dikatakan laki-laki itu. Sambil berbicara, laki-laki itu menyentuh wajah Suga dengan ujung jemarinya. Hanya dengan ujung jemari, dan perlahan sekali, seakan-akan takut akan menyakiti gadis yang terbaring di tempat tidur itu. Tanpa disadarinya, Jungkook menahan napas, terkesima melihat laki-laki itu dan Suga. Suara laki-laki itu pelan dan dalam. Walaupun Jungkook tidak tidak mendapatkan keseluruhan apa yang diutarakannya, herannya ia bisa merasakan perasaan yang mengalir melalui ucapan laki-laki itu.

Laki-laki itu menghela napas berat. Ia menatap wajah Suga dan saat itu Jungkook mendengar laki-laki itu berbisik, " _Saranghae_..."

Kerongkongan Jungkook tercekat dan entah kenapa air matanya bergulir turun. Yang membuat Jungkook tersentuh adalah cara laki-laki itu mengucapkannya, dengan segenap perasaan, seolah-olah tidak lagi punya tenaga untuk mengucapkan kata-kata lain. Jungkook sangat mengerti arti kata tersebut.

 _Aku mencintaimu..._

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_


	16. Chapter 16 END

**Summer in Seoul ©Ilana Tan**

 **Saduran dari karya Ilana Tan yang saya gubah nama tokoh menjadi pairing kesukaan saya.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **MinYoon**

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi BTS**

 **.**

 **Kim Seokjin BTS**

 **Kim Taehyung BTS**

 **Jeon Jungkook BTS**

 **Zhoumi SJM**

 **Park Chanyeol EXO**

 **Byun Baekhyun EXO**

 **Ps, GS untuk Min Yoongi, Kim Seokjin dan Byun Baekhyun serta Jeon Jungkook.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Enam Belas**

 **.**

Beberapa hari setelah itu Jimin terus berada di Bern. Zhoumi sibuk membatalkan dan menyusun ulang jadwal kerja Jimin. Jimin ingin berada di dekat Suga. Ia juga menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk lebih mengenal kedua orangtua Suga. Setelah mengenal mereka secara pribadi, ia baru mengetahui dengan pasti bahwa sebenarnya kedua orangtua Suga tidak membencinya karena kejadian empat tahun lalu.

"Masih sama. Belum sadar," kata Jimin sambil duduk di bangku panjang di koridor rumah sakit. Ia menggenggam ponsel yang ditempelkan di telinga dan bersandar ke dinding. Ibunya menelepon dari Amerika untuk menanyakan keadaan Suga. "Tentu, Ibu. Kalau ada kabar apa pun, aku akan menelepon Ibu... Ya, _Hyung_ masih di sini menemaniku... Ibu tidak usah mencemaskan aku. Aku bisa menjaga diri... Ya, _bye_."

Jimin menutup ponsel dan memejamkan mata. Sudah beberapa hari ini tidurnya tidak nyenyak. Ia lelah, tapi tidak bisa terlelap. Orangtua Suga juga begitu. Ayah Suga sudah kembali bekerja tapi datang menjenguk putrinya tiap sore. Ibunya selalu berada di rumah sakit. Tadi sepupu Suga yang bernama Jungkook datang dan kini menemani ibu Suga pergi makan siang di kafetaria rumah sakit.

Sambil menarik napas panjang, Jimin kembali ke kamar Suga. Ia duduk di tempatnya seperti biasa, di sisi tempat tidur. Dokter pernah berkata, bila Suga sadarkan diri, ia akan baik-baik saja. Masalahnya, dokter tidak tahu kapan Suga akan sadar. Gadis itu tetap terbaring tak bergerak, tidak membuka mata.

Jimin menggenggam tangan Suga. Tiba-tiba gerakannya terhenti. Ia mengerutkan kening. Apakah ia salah lihat tadi? Sepertinya kelopak mata Suga bergerak. Tidak, ia hanya bermimpi.

Tapi kemudian ia merasakan tangan Suga yang sedang digenggam bergerak. Ia tersentak dan menatap wajah Suga dengan jantung berdebar keras. Kelopak mata gadis itu bergerak, lalu perlahan-lahan matanya terbuka.

Jimin merasa begitu lega sampai kakinya terasa lemas. Suga sadar! Ia sudah sadar. Jimin menjulurkan tangan dan menyentuh pipi Suga. Gadis itu menoleh lemas dan matanya bertemu mata Jimin.

"Kau sudah sadar," kata Jimin kepadanya, senyumnya mengembang. Ia begitu lega, begitu bahagia sampai ia ingin melompat. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Suga membuka mulut, tapi terlalu tak bertenaga untuk berbicara. Jimn cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Jangan bicara dulu. Kau masih lemah. Tunggu sebentar, kita harus memanggil dokter."

Jimin menekan tombol merah di dekat tempat tidur dan kembali memandangi Suga. Kelihatannya gadis itu masih setengah terjaga, karena matanya sesekali terpejam, lalu terbuka lagi, tapi dari matanya Jimin tahu Suga mengenalinya.

Gadis itu memandangnya, lalu membuka mulut lagi. Jimin mendekatkan telinganya ke wajah Suga untuk mendengarkan kata-katanya. "Aku... rindu... padamu."

Jimin tertegun. Suara Suga memang lebih mirip bisikan, tapi ia mendengar kata-kata itu dengan jelas. Jimin tersenyum dan berkata pelan, "Aku juga."

Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar pintu dibuka. Jimin menoleh dan melihat dokter dan perawat bergegas masuk. Ia menoleh kembali kepada Suga dan berkata, "Dokter sudah datang. Aku akan pergi sebentar untuk memanggil ibumu. Kau sudah tidak apa-apa. Kau akan baik-baik saja."

..

..

..

"Ibumu sudah tahu aku yang akan mengantarmu pulang," kata Park Jimin sambil meletakkan tas Suga di sofa kamar.

Hari ini Suga sudah boleh meninggalkan rumah sakit. Keadaannya sudah membaik walaupun tubuhnya masih agak lemah. Lagi pula setelah seminggu siuman di rumah sakit, Suga mulai merasa bosan setengah mati.

Ketika tabrakan keras itu terjadi, hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah Park Jimin. Bahwa ia belum bertemu laki-laki itu lagi. Belum bicara dengannya. Ia takut tidak akan pernah punya kesempatan melihat Park Jimin lagi. Lalu semuanya gelap. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa lagi. Ia nyaris tidak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya ketika pertama kali membuka mata. Ia melihat wajah Park Jimin. Seperti sedang bermimpi. Kalau bermimpi, saat itu ia tidak ingin bangun. Tapi ternyata itu kenyataan. Park Jimin sungguh ada di sana, di sisinya, menggenggam tangannya dan berbicara padanya.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

Suga tersentak dari lamunan dan melihat Park Jimin sedang menatapnya dengan alis terangkat. Suga tersenyum dan menggeleng. Park Jimin mendorong kursi roda ke samping tempat tidur. "Ayo, kubantu," katanya.

Suga membiarkan Park Jimin menggendongnya dan mendudukkannya di kursi roda. Walaupun sebagian perbannya sudah dilepas, kakinya masih tidak kuat untuk berjalan atau berdiri, karena itu mereka membutuhkan kursi roda.

"Sebelum pulang ke rumah, aku ingin membawamu ke suatu tempat," kata Park Jimin sambil meraih tas Suga dan mendorong kursi roda Suga keluar pintu.

"Kita mau ke mana?" tanya Suga heran.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang. Untuk merayakan kesembuhanmu."

"Di mana?"

"Kau akan tahu."

"Kita naik apa?"

"Tentu saja naik mobil. Eh... kau tidak takut, kan?" tanya Park Jimin agak ragu.

Sandy menggeleng. "Bukan begitu maksudku. Ini bukan di Korea. Memangnya kau hafal jalan disini?"

Park Jimin tertawa. "Ada orang yang akan mengemudikan mobil. Aku juga sudah memperingatkannya untuk mengemudi dengan hati-hati sekali."

"Siapa?"

"Kalau kukatakan, kau tidak akan kenal siapa dia."

Suga memiringkan kepala dan tidak bertanya-tanya lagi. Bertanya juga tidak ada gunanya kalau Park Jimin sudah tidak mau mengatakan apa-apa.

Ternyata Suga memang tidak mengenal pria setengah baya yang mengemudikan mobil itu. Suga melihat Park Jimin berbicara padanya dalam bahasa Inggris, lalu pria setengah baya itu mengangguk mengerti. Mereka pun berangkat.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah restoran dengan _view_ yang indah, Rose Garden, namanya.

"Kita mau makan di sini?" tanya Suga ragu-ragu.

"Ya. Aku sudah memesan tempat. Ayo, kubantu keluar," kata Park Jimin.

Suga cepat-cepat menahannya. "Tunggu sebentar, Park Jimin _ssi_. Aku... maksudku, aku tidak masuk ke tempat seperti itu dengan kursi roda. Maksudku—"

Kata-kata Suga terputus ketika Park Jimin memegang wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. "Tidak apa-apa. Ada aku," katanya sambil tersenyum menenangkan.

Suga tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia membiarkan dirinya didudukkan di kursi roda dan didorong masuk ke meja resepsionis. Seorang pegawai restoran sepertinya sudah mengenal Park Jimin. Ia langsung tersenyum ramah dan langsung menunjukkan jalan menuju meja yang telah di pesan.

Suga merasa agak aneh ketika masuk ke restoran itu dan tidak melihat seorang pun di sana. Hanya ada beberapa pelayan yang berdiri di sudut ruangan, menunggu perintah. Suga juga memerhatikan ada beberapa pria yang memainkan alat musik di panggung kecil di tengah restoran.

Pegawai restoran yang mengantar mereka menunjukkan meja yang sudah disiapkan untuk mereka, di bagian depan, dekat panggung. Suga juga melihat ada _grand piano_ hitam serta pemusik yang duduk di sana dan memainkannya.

Ketika Park Jimin sudah duduk berhadapan dengannya, Suga membuka mulut. "Kenapa aku merasa kau sudah mengatur semua ini?"

"Mengatur apa?" Park Jimin balas bertanya dengan raut wajah tanpa dosa.

Suga tersenyum. "Tidak ada orang di restoran ini, kecuali pelayan dan beberapa pemain musik. Jangan-jangan penyebabnya adalah kau."

Park Jimin hanya tertawa. Tak lama kemudian makanan mereka diantarkan. Sepertinya sudah lama sekali sejak Suga makan bersama Park Jimin. Ia sangat menikmatinya. Ia selalu merasa senang berada di dekat Park Jimin.

Bila ia bersama laki-laki itu, ia merasa lebih tenang, lebih bahagia. Saat mereka selesai makan, Suga baru akan mengatakan sesuatu ketika Park Jimin mengangkat tangan untuk menghentikan ucapannya.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan," kata Park Jimin yakin. Alis Suga terangkat. "Dari tadi kau terus melirik piano di sana itu," kata Park Jimin. "Aku sudah tahu kau akan memintaku bermain piano. Benar tidak?"

Suga kaget dan tertawa. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja," sahut Park Jimin. "Karena aku mengenalmu."

Suga memerhatikan Park Jimin saat ia bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan ke arah piano. Pria yang tadinya bermain piano berdiri dan mempersilakan Park Jimin duduk. Saat itu juga lampu sorot entah di mana menyala menyinari piano itu. Park Jimin duduk di depan piano dan memosisikan jari-jari tangan di tuts-tutsnya.

Park Jimin menatap Suga dan bertanya, "Kau ingin aku memainkan lagu apa?"

"Apa saja," jawab Suga cepat.

"Aku sudah menulis sebuah lagu," kata Park Jimin sambil menekan beberapa nada di piano. "Sebenarnya lagu ini kutulis untukmu, tapi belum ada liriknya, juga belum ada judulnya. Untuk sementara ini hanya ada nadanya." Biarpun begitu, Suga tetap merasa tersanjung.

Park Jimin mulai memainkan piano. Suga sangat suka mendengar Park Jimin bermain. Setiap nada yang keluar dari piano itu begitu hidup, membentuk melodi indah. Walaupun masih belum ada liriknya, Suga sangat senang dengan kenyataan bahwa Park Jimin menulis lagu itu untuknya.

Ketika lagu itu berakhir, Suga bertepuk tangan bersama para pemusik lain. Suga mengira Park Jimin akan kembali ke meja mereka, tapi laki-laki itu malah mengambil mikrofon. Lalu salah seorang pemusik tadi mengambilkan bangku tinggi dan meletakkannya di tengah-tengah panggung. Para pemusik lain bersiap-siap kembali dengan alat musik mereka. Apa yang sedang dilakukan Park Jimin?

Park Jimin tersenyum padanya. Laki-laki itu menyalakan mikrofon dan berkata, "Sebenarnya aku ingin menyanyikan laguku sendiri untukmu, tapi tidak ada yang cocok dengan apa yang ingin kukatakan padamu sekarang. Jadi, aku akan menyanyikan lagu lain." Ia terdiam sejenak dan melanjutkan, "Ada satu lagu yang rasanya cocok."

Park Jimin akan menyanyi? Suga menunggu dengan hati berdebar. Park Jimin memberi tanda kepada para pemusik dan music mulai mengalun. Ia pun mulai bernyanyi.

Suga menahan napas ketika mengenali lagu itu. Salah satu lagu favoritnya sepanjang masa. Lagu yang dinyanyikan Kang Ta yang berjudul _Confession_. Dulu, setiap kali mendengarkan lagu ini di CD Kang Ta atau di radio, ia selalu bermimpi suatu saat nanti ada seseorang yang akan menyanyikan lagu ini khusus untuknya. Kini mimpinya menjadi kenyataan. Park Jimin sedang menyanyikan lagu itu. Khusus untuknya.

..

..

..

 _Ya... aku ingin hatimu datang padaku._

 _Aku ingin melangkah ke dalam matamu yang sedih._

 _Tidak bisa... kau tidak bisa menerima hatiku semudah itu._

 _Tapi kuharap kau membuka hatimu dan menerimaku._

 _Aku bisa merelakan hari-hariku untukmu._

 _Tidakkah kau tahu yang paling berharga hanya dirimu?_

 _Seluruh cintaku akan menjadi bintang._

 _Yang akan melindungimu di sisimu._

 _Aku ingin terlelap bersamamu di malam yang sejuk._

 _Tidak banyak yang kumiliki._

 _Tapi akan kuserahkan semuanya untukmu._

 _Tolong terimalah cinta dan sedikit mimpiku._

 _Aku bisa merelakan hari-hariku untukmu._

 _Tidakkah kau tahu yang paling berharga adalah dirimu?_

 _Seluruh cintaku akan menjadi bintang._

 _Yang akan melindungimu di sisimu._

 _Aku ingin terlelap bersamamu di malam yang sejuk._

 _Tidak banyak yang kumiliki._

 _Tapi akan kuserahkan semuanya untukmu._

 _Tolong terimalah cinta dan sedikit mimpiku._

 _Terima kasih..._

 _Aku akan hidup demi dirimu yang bersedia menerima hatiku._

 _Walaupun cahaya di wajahmu meredup._

 _Aku akan tetap mencintaimu..._

 _Aku akan tetap mencintaimu..._

 _Aku akan tetap mencintaimu..._

(Terjemahan lagu _Confession_ )

..

..

..

Ketika lagu itu berakhir, Suga baru menyadari air matanya mengalir tanpa sepengetahuannya. Park Jimin turun dari panggung dan menghampirinya. Suga mendongak menatap Park Jimin yang tersenyum. Lalu laki-laki itu berlutut di samping kursi rodanya.

"Anak bodoh. Kenapa menangis?" tanya Park Jimin sambil menghapus air mata di pipi Suga dengan jarinya. Suga tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia diam saja sambil memandangi wajah laki-laki di depannya.

Park Jimin menatapnya lurus-lurus. "Aku mencintaimu."

Suga tidak tahu bagaimana menggambarkan perasaannya saat itu. Yang ia tahu pipinya terasa panas, air matanya kembali mengalir, lalu Park Jimin mencondongkan tubuh untuk menciumnya.

..

..

..

 _Dulu kalau aku tak begitu, kini bagaimana aku?_

 _Dulu kalau aku tak di situ, kini di mana aku?_

 _Kini kalau aku begini, kelak bagaimana aku?_

 _Kini kalau aku di sini, kelak di mana aku?_

 _Tak tahu kelak ataupun dulu._

 _Cuma tahu kini aku begini._

 _Cuma tahu kini aku di sini._

 _Dan kini aku melihatmu._

Konon ketika seseorang dalam keadaan hidup dan mati, ia akan bisa melihat potongan-potongan kejadian dalam hidupnya, seperti menonton film yang tidak jelas alur ceritanya. Benarkah begitu?

Oh ya, ia sedang mengalaminya. Ketika tubuhnya terlempar ke sana-sini, pandangannya mendadak gelap, namun anehnya ia kemudian bisa melihat wajah seseorang dengan jelas. Ia juga bisa mendengar suaranya.

Betapa ia sangat merindukannya sekarang, ingin bertemu dengannya, ingin berbicara dengannya. Ada yang harus ia katakan pada orang itu. Ia harus memberitahunya ia rindu.

Hanya sekali saja…

Kalau boleh, ia ingin mengatakannya sekali saja…

Kalau boleh, ia ingin melihatnya sekali saja…

Tapi tidak bisa…

Suaranya tidak bisa keluar…

Ia tidak punya tenaga untuk bicara…

..

..

..

Suga sudah merasakannya, saat ia hampir meregang nyawa dan kemudian kegelapan menenggelamkannya. Satu hal yang disesalkannya hanya lah kejujuran perasaannya pada pria yang sedang menciumnya ini yang tak pernah ia sampaikan. Maka dari itu ketika pemuda ini melepaskan ciumannya Suga berujar, "Aku juga mencintaimu, aku merindukanmu, selalu."

Dan Park Jimin tersenyum lebar mendengar isi hati gadis pujaannya itu. Memeluk dan mengecup kening sang gadis itu yang dilakukannya.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **END**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_


	17. EPILOGUE

**.**

 **Epilog**

 **.**

"Kau akan pergi ke Amerika, Miss Min?" tanya Mister Kim dengan kening berkerut. "Aku tidak salah dengar?"

Suga memasang senyum termanisnya dan menjawab, "Benar, Mister Kim. Hanya sepuluh hari. Tidak lebih."

Mister Kim mendecakkan lidah. "Memangnya untuk apa kau ke sana? Kau mau pindah ke sana atau bagaimana?"

Suga menggeleng-geleng. "Tidak, Mister Kim. Hanya jalan-jalan."

"Tujuh bulan lalu aku sudah memberimu cuti karena kau mengalami kecelakaan. Masa sekarang kau mau cuti lagi?" Mister Kim masih bersikeras.

"Mister Kim, ayolah," bujuk Suga. "Hanya sepuluh hari."

Mister Kim menatapnya dengan mata disipitkan. "Kau pergi dengan siapa?"

"Oh?" Suga jadi salah tingkah. "Oh... dengan... Park Jimin."

"Hah!" seru Mister Kim. "Anak itu! Dia pikir karena dia artis maka bisa sembarangan merebut asistenku kapan saja dia mau? Seenaknya saja! _Fine_ , kau boleh ke Amerika. Sebagai gantinya, suruh Park Jimin tidak usah pergi. Dia harus menggantikanmu menjadi asistenku selama kau cuti."

Suga tertawa mendengar atasannya marah-marah. "Jangan begitu, Mister Kim. Tapi bagaimanapun, kalau dipikir-pikir, saya harus berterima kasih pada Anda."

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena Mister Kim telah memintaku mengantarkan pakaian kepada Park Jimin sehingga aku bisa berkenalan dengannya."

"Itu salah satu penyesalanku."

"Saya senang Anda melakukannya," kata Suga, tidak mengacuhkan kata-kata Mister Kim.

Mister Kim menatapnya.

"Sungguh," Suga menegaskan.

Akhirnya atasannya menyerah. " _Okay_ , aku akan mengabulkan permintaan cutimu. Tapi hanya sepuluh hari. Tidak lebih. _Understand?_ "

Suga mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih, Mister Kim. Anda baik sekali."

..

..

..

"Kau sungguh tidak mau mengganti nada deringmu?" tanya Suga. Ia berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Park Jimin sambil menggenggam ponsel laki-laki itu.

Park Jimin berhenti mengemas pakaian ke koper dan mengangkat wajah. "Kenapa? Kau menjawab teleponku lagi?" ia balas bertanya. "Kau memang tidak sengaja atau jangan-jangan kau sedang memata-mataiku?"

Suga mendengus. "Hoho... kau... Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Tidak perlu kau jawab pertanyaanku. Biar aku yang mengganti nada deringmu."

Suga baru mulai menekan-nekan tombol ponsel Park Jimin ketika laki-laki itu mengambil ponselnya dari tangan Suga. "Jangan diganti," katanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Suga.

Park Jimin tersenyum dan kembali mengemasi pakaian. "Aku suka kita punya nada dering yang sama. Silahkan saja jawab teleponku sesukamu. Tidak ada yang perlu kusembunyikan."

Suga meringis, lalu berkata, "Ayo cepat. Kita harus berangkat ke bandara."

"Sudah hampir selesai," kata Park Jimin sambil mengunci koper. "Kau sendiri yakin tidak ada barangmu yang ketinggalan? Kita sudah tidak punya waktu untuk kembali ke apartemenmu."

"Tidak ada," kata Suga yakin. Ia meraih topi kuning pemberian Park Jimin dan memakainya. Park Jimin _ssi_ , orangtuamu sudah tahu aku akan ikut ke sana?"

"Kau sudah tanya itu berkali-kali," sahut Park Jimin sambil membawa koper ke lantai bawah. Suga menyusulnya dari belakang.

"Aku hanya tidak mau mereka kaget begitu melihatku," Suga menjelaskan. "Aku memang sudah bertemu ibumu, tapi aku belum bertemu ayahmu."

Park Jimin meletakkan kopernya di dekat pintu depan.

"Park Jimin _ssi_ ," panggil Suga.

Park Jimin memutar tubuh dan menatap Suga. "Apa?"

"Kenapa aku ada di nomor sembilan ponselmu?"

Suga melihat Park Jimin agak kaget mendengar pertanyaannya, lalu laki-laki itu tersenyum geli. "Astaga, kukira ada masalah serius apa."

"Aku hanya penasaran."

"Karena aku suka nomor sembilan dan karena aku merasa kau cocok dengan angka sembilan," jawab Park Jimin ringan.

"Cocok? Hanya karena itu?"

Park Jimin meletakkan kedua tangan di bahu Suga. "Ya," jawabnya sambil menatap lurus ke mata Suga. "Sekarang, ayo pergi, sebelum ketinggalan pesawat."

"Siapa yang tidak berkemas sejak kemarin?" tanya Suga agak jengkel.

Park Jimin tertawa dan merangkul bahu Suga. "Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Bisa kita berangkat sekarang?"

"Oke," sahut Suga. "Jangan lupa kuncimu. Sudah kau kunci semua jendelanya? Kompor gas sudah diperiksa?"

..

..

..

" _Hei, kau tidak jadi minum-minum dengan kita?" tanya Zhoumi begitu ia menutup ponsel._

 _Jimin tersenyum meminta maaf. "Maaf, hyung. Lain kali aku yang traktir." Kemudian ia meminta sopir mengantarnya ke rumah._

" _Begitu kembali dari luar negeri, sudah ada yang menunggu di rumah. Menyenangkan sekali," kata Zhoumi sambil tersenyum._

" _Dia memintaku makan di rumah," kata Jimin._

" _Aku heran kenapa kau menyimpan nomor telepon Suga di nomor sembilan," kata Zhoumi. Ia mendadak ingat pernah melihat Jimin menekan nomor sembilan di ponsel untuk menghubungi Suga._

" _Oh, itu," kata Jimin sambil tersenyum. "Hyung, tahu aku suka bisbol, kan?"_

" _Aah, sepertinya aku tahu alasannya," kata Zhoumi sambil mengangguk-angguk mengerti._

 _Jimin mengabaikan manajernya itu dan tetap melanjutkan, "Dalam bisbol ada sembilan pemain. Kurang satu saja tidak bisa. Sembilan artinya lengkap. Kenapa aku menyimpan nomor Suga di nomor sembilan? Itu karena kalau dia ada, aku baru merasa benar, merasa lengkap. Dia nomor sembilanku."_

" _Persis seperti yang kuduga," kata Zhoumi puas._

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **END, COMPLETE, FIN**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _Hai… makasih ya bagi yang sudah mengikuti cerita ini._

 _Saya... akan spazzing ff saya, asli buatan saya… jadi jika kalian ingin melihat dan membaca bagaimana sesungguhnya tulisan saya… yuk tunggu besok atau dua hari lagi, hehehe…_

 _Byebye~_


End file.
